Aisles
by lisahill
Summary: All our favourite characters from Bad Girls, but set in a fictional Supermarket. Some of the relationships depicted are between women, so if that's not to your taste, don't read. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aisles chapters 1-10

Rating: Probably PG

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shed, I will return them after I have borrowed them.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nikki sighed as she walked through the automatic doors, and the air conditioning hit her. Her holiday seemed like a lifetime ago and she'd only got back two days ago. Why do holiday memories pale into the distance when you return to work? It was like she'd never been away. As the second set of automatic doors opened the noise hit her, the hubbub of a hundred conversations, and the beeping. Till after till and they all made the same noise. Nikki made her way over to the customer service desk, she was looking forward to catching up with her staff. As she reached the desk she saw Monica was deep in conversation, clearly trying to placate an irate customer on the other end of the phone. Monica was one of Nikki's most experienced customer service assistants, though she was easily the most forgetful as well!

"Yes, I see, oh dear that is unfortunate. I'm sorry that I can't do anything about that, head office number? Yes certainly, please hold." Monica rummaged around on the desk looking for the address book,

"Second drawer down."

"Nikki! Oh I'm so pleased you're back, ah there it is, don't go anywhere there's something you need to know. Hello? Ah Madam that number for you." Nikki was sure that whatever Monica wanted to tell her could wait, she walked off towards the tills. The store was busy Nikki was pleased to see, and her cashiers seemed to be making easy work of the numerous customers descending upon them.

"Nikki!" Nikki's second in command, Selena waved at her from the supervisors desk that faced the tills. Selena was young and ambitious, as the front end manager Nikki always had boring administrative duties to attend to, she never worried about leaving the front end in Selena's control, she was very capable.

"Hi Selena, busy isn't it?' Nikki hugged Selena briefly and turned to scan the rest of the store,

"Busiest it's been for a few days actually." Selena, pushed her striking red hair out of her eyes and leant on the desk, placing her chin in her hands, "fab tan Nikki." Nikki grinned,

"It was bloody hot."

"Well I've heard that about Mexico, you lucky so and so."

"Who's the manager today?"

"Well at the moment it's Yvonne, but I think Jim's on the close down. I take it you're on the close arriving at this time?"

"Mmm, my own bloody fault, I do the rotas. What possessed me to do the close down on a Friday as my first shift I don't know. My girlfriend was not impressed I can tell you. " Selena was about to question Nikki more but she could see Monica rushing over from the customer service desk. Nikki had never made any secret of her sexuality or the fact that she was seeing someone, but Selena could never recall any details. In fact she was sure that she didn't even know the name of Nikki's girlfriend. They all got on so well on the front end, and spent most of their shifts chatting, Nikki however was always very careful about what she said. She maintained a slight distance between herself and her staff, she was very professional. "Monica love you're going to burst a blood vessel running around like that." Nikki laughed,

"You've only been back two minutes and you've started on me already."

"Only meant with the greatest of affection, what's the matter." Monica looked to Selena,

"Have you told her?" Selena shook her head vigorously,

"No."

"Told me what? Come on you know I hate gossip." Monica swallowed nervously, she knew that Nikki was going to be supremely annoyed when she found out.

"While you were away." Nikki nodded and folded her arms, "Jim took on a new person on the customer service desk."

"What?"

"Well we were a bit short…." Nikki put up her hand to stop Monica,

"Let me get this straight, I walk out of the door and Jim bloody Fenner employs a new person on my department?"

"That's about the long and short of it." Selena remarked,

"Oh found your voice have you?" Nikki didn't mean to be so short with Selena but she very annoyed,

"Oi, don't take it out on me." Selena straightened herself, "Barbara looks like she needs someone with some keys, I'll deal with it shall I?" Selena stalked off to help Barbara, leaving a fuming Nikki and a decidedly uncomfortable looking Monica,

"Don't say anything Mon, I know I shouldn't have snapped but I'm so pissed off, he's got no rights."

"Hasn't he? He is the store manager."

"That's a joke and you know it, he's got no idea what happens in this place. He's a bloody dinosaur who has no idea about retail in the 21st Century. I'm going to speak to Yvonne, he must have had to run it past her, she's HR."

"I don't think he did to be honest." Nikki weaved her way through the increasingly lengthy queues and headed towards the back of the store and the offices. She swiped her attendance card through the machine viciously, this was the last place she wanted to be at the moment but she would bloody well get paid for it. She marched into the manager's office, ignoring the 'meeting in progress' sign on the door. Yvonne Atkins, Human Resources manager was in there on the phone. On seeing Nikki she smiled, however the smile soon disappeared when she realised that Nikki was in a black mood.

"I'll have to call you back Diane bit of a crisis here, alright darlin' speak to you later." She replaced the receiver and swivelled her chair around so that she was facing Nikki, "welcome back, Nik."

"Cut the crap Yvonne, what the hell has Jim been up to, I only went away for a fortnight."

"Calm down, it's not that much of a big deal. Look you knew the customer service desk was running short."

"Yes and I told you that I would deal with it when I got back."

"Yes you did and that was acceptable to me, unfortunately neither you nor me are the store manager. Jim decided the situation needed to be resolved and took it upon himself to take someone new on."

"What about Mark?"

"Because Jim decided he wanted to be involved in the interview process he sent Mark to the Area Management meetings. Mark wasn't in the store very much." Mark Waddle was the assistant manager, far more popular than Jim and more efficient in his job. However he was so nice that he would never put himself forward to replace Jim, even though Yvonne and Nikki always tried to convince him it would benefit the store if he did.

"Did you sit in on the interviews?"

"Some of them."

"And who did he take on?" Yvonne rummaged around the paperwork in front of her, finally laying her hands on the right piece of paper, she held it in front of her,

"Helen Stewart her name is, 31, not much else here actually."

"Nothing else? Well we know what that means, he's taken her on because she's attractive and probably flashed him a bit of leg. Remember Shell, she's about as much use as a chocolate teapot and I'm still lumbered with her after Jim took her on. Just so he's got a blonde bimbo to look at when he bothers to come on to the shop floor!" Nikki's passion for her job always surprised Yvonne, as a human resources manager it was refreshing to work with someone who cared about their job and their staff. Nikki however sometimes did get on her soapbox, forgetting who was on her side,

"Well it's not all bad, if she's attractive eh Nik?"  
"Oh please."

"Look, I know it's annoying but it's not a big deal. You have how many staff under you? 40, 50? This is one woman."

"I know but I've worked hard to make sure that I know all my staff and I took them all on individually. The supervisors and the customer service people are the most important part of the department. If we all don't get on then the department will suffer."

"Nikki, look, you're a very talented manager you can make any combination work as a team. Anyway Helen Stewart is due in at, 9am tomorrow for her first shift, you'll meet her then."

"Fanbloodytastic." Nikki turned around to walk out of the office,

"Nik."

"Yes Yvonne?"

"Be nice."

"This uniform is horrible." Helen spoke out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror she tugged at the green shirt and fiddled with her name badge, 'HELEN, Happy to help',

"what do you think Livvy?" Olivia gurgled good naturedly and put her arms out to be picked up. Helen lifted her high in the air and planted a kiss on her chubby cheeks, "you don't care what I look like do you my darling!"

"Helen! Come on we're going to be late."

"I'm coming Duncan." Helen quickly pulled off her uniform she had collected earlier in the day, ready to start her new job the following day.

"Were you talking to yourself up there?"

"Nope, to your darling daughter!"

"And did she answer back?"

"In her own way. How ridiculous is that uniform?"

"It's a green shirt and a pair of black trousers, I've seen worse." Duncan picked Olivia out of Helen's arms,

"Green doesn't suit me."

"Yeah it does, matches your eyes. Now come on we'll be late for the doctors."

"I'm sure Livvy wouldn't mind, I'm not sure I can watch them stick a needle in her." Duncan smiled and put his arm around Helen pulling her into a close hug,

"She'll be fine, and she'll be much calmer if we're both there, lets go team Stewart."

The rest of the day had passed without incident for Nikki, her staff had been pleased to see her back, no one had called in sick and the dreaded queues had been kept at bay. Monica had gone home to be replaced by Cassie Tyler, another customer service assistant. Nikki had high hopes for Cassie and hoped that eventually she would make a good supervisor, maybe even take over from Nikki herself. Selena would be the natural successor but Nikki knew that she would probably move to another store for a promotion.

"Any problems then?"

"Nope," Nikki leant back against the supervisors desk, "all quiet on the western front."

"Who have we got as manager?" Nikki turned around and grimaced, "oh Jim then."

"Apparently but he hasn't arrived yet, poor Yvonne's been here since 7am. It's nearly 5 now and no sign of our great leader."

"Are we going to get any work done today ladies?"

"Alright Yvonne, why don't you get off. It's quiet down here and Cassie can handle it. I'll take over out the back."

"You're alright Nik, Jim just rang he's on his way. Car trouble apparently. Frances Myers is back from holiday today, I've just spoken to her on the phone." Nikki looked up, seemingly disinterested, "you know Frances Myers, Area Manager?"

"Yeah I know who you're talking about Yvonne, and?"

"We're due an inspection, she's coming in next week to brief us. We're going to have Area breathing down our necks for a few weeks. Can't say I'm sure about Myers but there you go."

"She's alright Yvonne, as far as Area Management goes. I'll make sure everything down here is by the book."

"Cheers mate, see you tomorrow. Later Cass." Yvonne made her way back through the store greeting every member of staff she came to by their name. Name badges help, but she really did know everyone in the store. Something Nikki and Yvonne shared was a belief you should know your staff, for this reason they were both popular.

"So how was your holiday Nikki?"

"Great Cass, thanks. The weather was lovely and we got a chance to relax."

"Just you and your girlfriend yeah?"

"Mmm, oh look Roisin seems to have got herself in a bit of a muddle. I'll just go and give her a hand." Nikki rushed off towards one of the end tills, where Roisin Connor one of the cashiers was waving frantically. Cass stayed at the customer service desk, Nikki was so secretive when it came to her private life. She was a great laugh and was really easy to talk to, but when the conversation came round to partners she would either change the subject or rush off. You could never pin her down, Cassie knew that part of it was Nikki's desire to remain professional and slightly distanced from her staff. When Cass had first arrived at the Harbourne Supersavers store she had had a brief ill-conceived fling with Nikki. It had not lasted long, both women decided they were better as friends and Nikki was very uncomfortable having a relationship with a member of her staff. They had called it a day very quickly but had remained good friends and they worked well as a team. Cass couldn't understand why over the last year or so Nikki had closed herself to everyone. She was still fun, witty and charming with staff and customers alike, but on her own she now seemed like a closed book.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I'm home!"

"About bloody time, it's gone 10.30!"

"Were you worried?"

"What about you? No just thinking about food." Frances winked and kissed Nikki warmly on the lips, "are you hungry?" Nikki wrapped her arms around Frances and pulled her closer,

"I have got something of an appetite!"

"Oi, for food!" Frances playfully slapped Nikki on the arm, she grabbed her arm and led her to their kitchen, "I've saved you some, come and tell me about your first shift back." Nikki sat down at the table while Frances busied herself in the kitchen, she popped a plate with some lasagne in the microwave and poured them two large glasses of red wine. "There you go darling, you look tired." Frances leant down and kissed Nikki.

"It's just getting used to being back, mmm this wine is nice, one of the good bottles! Oh Fran I wish we were back on that beach."

"I know." The two women moved closer together, their eyes glazed with lust, the microwave beeped loudly. "saved by the bell!" Frances got up and got Nikki's lasagne out of the microwave, "so come on, who's pissed you off already."

"No one."

"Nik, you've practically got it stamped on your forehead, what's Fenner done?" In between mouthfuls of steaming lasagne Nikki filled Frances in on her first day. "To be honest Nikki it's not worth getting worked up about."

"That's what Yvonne said, I know but it's not the point Fran." Nikki got up to rinse her plate under the taps, "he's done it deliberately to undermine me."

"Don't be so sensitive, sounds like the department needed someone else and Jim decided to do something about it." Nikki whipped around from the sink,

"Are you saying that I can't do my job properly, it's my department."

"Don't Nik, calm down. At the end of the day Jim is the store manager. The buck stops with him. Let's not talk about this anymore." Frances began to clear the rest of the things from the table.

"You spoke to Yvonne today then?"

"Oh yeah I did, you lot are due an inspection. Better get your affairs in order!" Frances raised her eyebrow and flicked the tea towel at Nikki. Nikki chose not to respond and carried on filling up the dishwasher.

Affair, that was an interesting turn of phrase. Even though her and Frances had been together for nearly a year it still felt like they were having an affair. Nikki wasn't proud of the circumstances that had brought them together. She'd never cheated on anyone in her life and had never thought that she would be the kind of person to have an affair but that had all changed when she met Frances. They'd met on a training course, Frances had been one of the coordinators, Nikki the representative for the Harbourne store. They had got on like a house on fire from the start. Similar senses of humour, a love of having a good time, and the attitude you should take life for what it is and grab opportunities that present themselves with both hands. Nikki knew that Frances was engaged to someone so she hadn't pursued anything whilst they were on the course, merely lamenting on the fact that all the women she met and liked were either taken or straight. They had swapped numbers because living near each other they thought a catch up drink now and again might be fun. Frances being an area manager in the same business as Nikki hadn't even been as issue, on their many nights out work had hardly been mentioned. Nikki had even been round to Frances' house and met her fiancé, David his name was. A nice bloke, just a bit dull, she just couldn't fathom why Frances was with him when she was so beautiful and exciting but she accepted that was how it was. On one of their nights out they had ended up back at Nikki's flat having a night cap, Frances seemed to be in a strange mood,

"What's the matter mate?" Nikki handed Frances a glass of scotch and sat down next to her on the sofa,

"How are things with you and Cass?" Nikki was momentarily flummoxed by the change in subject, she shrugged,

"I finished, no sorry we finished it this week."

"Really?" Frances expression lightened briefly, "why? I thought you really liked her."

"I do, she's great. Very funny and pretty but she's a bit younger than me and I just couldn't see a future in it. Plus I work with her and I think it's a bit unprofessional."

"So having a relationship with someone you work with is not a possibility?"

"I wouldn't rule it out completely it's just I'd hate for a situation to develop that might make work awkward." Frances nodded and looked into her glass, "what is it Fran?" Nikki placed her hand on Frances' knee.

"I think I'm going to leave David, I don't want to marry him anymore."

"Oh my god what's happened?"

"There's someone else."

"The bastard! Who, his secretary, something clichéd like that?"

"No, it's me, I've met someone else." Nikki was speechless, over the months her and Frances had grown really close. She thought she would have known about him, she pushed her hurt feelings to one side.

"Who is he?"

"Nikki you honestly don't know?"

"How would I? You haven't told me anything about this."

"Nikki, you idiot, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I didn't say anything because I thought you and Cass were getting on well. Bloody hell I've been so jealous, that's when it hit me. Things with Dave have been crap for a while I just couldn't put my finger on why. Then I realised. The first person I thought about in the morning, the last person I thought about at night was you. I can't wait for our nights out because I get you all to myself, I've even fantasised about you." That night had been the start of the affair, Frances had left David but not straight away. She'd felt guilty and had not wanted to hurt him, this meant that Nikki had ended up conducting a secret affair with the area manager for about three months. The problem was now when it all should be out in the open it wasn't. Frances was still not completely comfortable about having a relationship with a woman. Only certain friends and selected family members knew. Behind closed doors and on holiday they were the perfect couple, Frances was attentive and a wonderful girlfriend, in public it was a different matter. Also work was an issue, Frances was as ambitious as Nikki, if not more so. She was planning to apply for the position of regional manager in a couple of months and she felt that her relationship with Nikki might not go down well. Part of Nikki was hurt by this and wanted to tell Frances that it wasn't worth the hassle, but the fact was she couldn't resist her. The moment she'd seen her on the stage at the course she'd been hooked, it was enough having Frances all to herself at home for now.

"Penny for them." Nikki mentally shook herself and realised that she had been staring out of the window,

"Sorry."

"Thinking about anything nice?" Frances wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist and rested her head on her shoulder, "someone nice maybe?"

"I was just thinking about how happy you make me." Nikki turned around so that they were facing each other, "you do you know."

"I know and you make me happy."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do."

"But when you come into the store next week we'll have to pretend that we barely know each other won't we?" Frances took her arms away and walked towards the kitchen door,

"Nikki, bloody hell! We spent most of our holiday talking about this I thought we came to an understanding."

"So did I, but it's different when we are at home. I love you and I want to tell people, you're embarrassed."

"I'm not. I'm thinking about us, about our careers. We're both going somewhere Nikki. A few months and I could be regional manager, you could be running a store, I don't want to go over all this again, look I'm going for a bath, do you want to join me?"

"No you go ahead I'm going to have another glass of wine down here and read for a bit."

"You and your bloody books, alright I'll see you in bed." Frances headed up stairs. Nikki rubbed her temples, this argument would never go away she realised that. She also realised that nothing would change, she sighed and poured herself another glass of wine. In the lounge she curled up on one of the large arm chairs and picked up her book. She'd started reading it on holiday, in fact she'd become so engrossed in it during the final days of the holiday that Frances had got very annoyed with her, particularly when they should have been packing and Nikki kept disappearing onto the balcony to read. The book was called, Pieces by a woman called Stela Henwert. It had been an impulse buy at Gatwick, Nikki realised that 3 books to read on holiday just wasn't enough and she'd bought a couple more. It was about a young girl growing up in a very strict family in the 19th Century, that description didn't do it justice, but that's what it was about. It was just very well written and Nikki identified readily with the young girl in the story. She sat reading for over an hour, when she looked up at the clock and saw that it had gone 12 she was shocked. She stood and stretched, work in the morning. In their large bed Frances was fast asleep, the lamp on her side was still on indicating that she probably had sat up and waited for Nikki before falling asleep. Nikki felt briefly guilty, she shouldn't be so hard on her, she kissed Frances gently on the forehead before going into the bathroom.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Helen opened one eye and groaned as her alarm clock screamed, 7.30am!

"I hate mornings!"

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Duncan bounded into the room carrying a plate with toast on in one hand a cup of steaming tea in the other.

"Why the hell are you up?"

"God you are so crabby in the mornings. Her majesty was wailing at 5am this morning, think she's teething. Didn't you hear her?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, new job today you needed your sleep." Duncan grabbed one of the pieces of toast off the plate, "come on, let's get moving eh?" Helen groaned and pulled the duvet back over her head,

"No I don't want to, stupid idea anyway. I don't need to work."

"So, you know that, I know that but this is what you've decided. Anyway it will be good for us. I've got to get used to being on my own sometime Hel." Helen popped her head out from under the duvet,

"You're not on your own."

"I know but you know what I mean. Can't have my baby sister running after me forever can I? Now really come on!" Duncan wandered out leaving Helen to get ready. It was still so painful. Every time she looked at Duncan she wanted to cry, her beloved older brother. Life was so cruel. Helen dragged herself out of bed and looked in the mirror,

"Yuk." She went into the bathroom and switched on the shower, absentmindedly putting her hand under the water waiting for it to warm up. Nothing worse in the morning than getting into a cold shower masquerading as a warm one, the shower began warming up and steam began to spiral towards the ceiling. She pushed the door closed and stripped off, stepping into the shower. She smiled as she heard Livvy wailing, even over the sound of pounding water! That girl had definitely inherited the Stewart lungs, she was a madam in the mornings! If she had inherited her father's family's lungs then she had her mother's eyes, Helen knew that Duncan found it painful every day. Looking into his daughter's eyes and seeing the love of his life reflected in them. Helen rinsed her hair and began to massage the conditioner in, her tears fell freely mixing with the water from the shower. She didn't have to be strong in here, Duncan couldn't see her, the crashing of the water might not have covered Livvy's wailing but it more than covered Helen's sobs.

Cerys had been beautiful, a young woman full of life and spirit. They had met at University in Birmingham, Cerys was from Cardiff and Duncan from Stirling. A Celtic union they had all joked. No one had really thought their relationship would work, the distance was ridiculous how would it work? But work it did, there were a few rocky years after graduation when they were both based in different cities but once they had settled in their own home, a cute little house in a village near Solihull they were blissfully happy. Helen had graduated herself and moved to Birmingham to be near her brother and his wife. She had adored Cerys, they were like best friends, they would shop together, go to the gym together, go to the cinema to see the romantic comedies that Duncan would refuse to go to. When Olivia had been born the picture was complete, they'd moved to a bigger house, Cerys had been happy on maternity leave from her job as a PR executive, Duncan had got a promotion and had been made chief designer at a top advertisement agency in Birmingham their life had been as close to perfect as is possible.

Helen stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, her face was red but it could have been from the warm water, Duncan would never know. She wrapped herself in a large bath towel and padded into her bedroom,

"How are you doing up there Hel?"

"Fine, stop fussing you big girl!" Helen smiled despite the traumatic events of the last year her relationship with her brother had stayed constant. It had been a source of comfort to them both. Duncan as he mourned the death of his young wife and Helen as she had mourned the loss of one of her closest friends.

The details of that awful day were still scorched into Helen's mind, Cerys had been insistent about going on her own in the car to the supermarket. "I'll be fine." She'd said, she'd wanted to go on her own it made a change to get out of the house without the baby. She'd left Helen, Duncan, and numerous other people at the barbecue being held at their house and headed off happily on her own in the car, Pink blaring out from the stereo in the car. They'd all wondered where she was, why was it taking so long, but Duncan and Helen hadn't worried they knew what Cerys was like. She was probably chatting, or simply browsing the shelves at the supermarket enjoying some valuable 'alone time'. Of course that all changed when a panda car pulled up in front of the house and two police constables had walked slowly up the path towards the door.

Helen patiently blow dried her hair, making sure it was straight. She turned her head towards the window and was pleased to see her hair still had the shine she had always been proud of. She tried to push the unhappy memories out of her mind but it was so hard. Once she had started thinking of that day it was almost as if a tape had started in her head, one that she couldn't stop. It would run until she had watched all the events yet again.

The two police men had been very pleasant. Not her fault they had said, drink driver they thought, she wouldn't have known anything about it. Duncan had sat uncomprehending and silent as they gave him the news, Helen had not been so quiet, she had collapsed distraught and sobbing into the arms of their father. She'd felt guilty for a while, after acting in what she thought was a selfish way. Now however after supporting Duncan through his months of grief she realised that even though he had been calm and silent when he'd found out inside he had simply fallen apart. She had moved in with him to help him look after his young daughter, her niece. It had been so painful to watch him fumble about as a lone parent, but she'd been determined to do it and to remain strong and most importantly to not fall apart in front of him again. Helen put the final touches to the light makeup she had decided to wear, and straightened the name badge on her chest. She walked downstairs into the kitchen,

"Ok I'm ready, how do I look?" Helen jokingly did a twirl in the middle of the room,

"Dadada." Olivia chanted from her high chair,

"Have you been bribing her again?" Duncan got up from where he was sitting and grinned,

"Only with baby porridge, and look I've got most of it down me. She just smiles at me and spits it out! You look very nice Hel, I won't lie it's not the most glamorous outfit you have ever worn but you carry it off very well!"

"Flatterer. Shall I drive, or do you both fancy a trip out this morning to drop Auntie Helen off at work?"

"We'll drop you off, I need to do some shopping anyway. I'll just go and give this one a quick wash and change her out of her pyjamas. Wont be long." Duncan picked Livvy up and kissed her on her cheek, "come on tiger let's get you cleaned up."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Well I 'aint in the mood!"

"Come on Shell, you're always in the mood," Jim wheedled, his hands wandering all over Shell.

"You told me I'd be off them tills by now, Customer Service you said, maybe even supervisor."

"Well Shell, what can I do? You wind Wade up on that Front End and you're finished. Not one of her golden girls are you?"

"I aint her type, anyway you're the boss. You've just taken someone new on for the desk, why didn't you just promote me?"

"Softly, softly Shell."

"Softly, softly my arse, you 'aint got the clout you reckon." Shell hopped down from Jim's desk and made her way to the door, "besides it's a bit early for me." Jim watched Shell's shapely behind leave and groaned with frustration. She'd been a welcome distraction at first but she was beginning to make demands. Of course he'd promised her all sorts in order to get her to sleep with him but he never intended to make good on any of the promises. She wasn't far wrong with her comment about clout, he might have been store manager in name but in reality he had little idea or grasp of what was going on in his own store. Mark Waddle was the one with all the answers, the one who could solve any problems. Nikki ran the front end like a well oiled machine and Jim knew she was just as adept at general store management too. Her pal Yvonne was miss bloody popular and an extremely efficient manager and what Karen Betts didn't know about the stock in the store wasn't worth knowing. Jim slumped in his chair and played his favourite game, following attractive women around the store on the cctv cameras. He was going to have to think of something quick. Frances Myers was no fool. He'd met her twice before and they had taken an instant dislike to each other. She was immune to his flattery and was very efficient and professional. She'd know straight away that Jim was not pulling his weight and wouldn't hesitate to recommend he be relieved of his position, no, he'd have to think of something.

Nikki glanced at the clock on the wall and then at her own wrist watch, 8.45am. She was waiting for Helen Stewart to arrive. She didn't want to start feeling prejudiced towards her new member of staff but the fact that Jim had taken her on and the last person he had taken on was Shell meant that Nikki felt the need to prepare for the worst. Shell arrived at that moment on the front end,

"Shell, a word."

"Yeah?"

"Number one your shift started at 8.30, number two you're chewing, get rid."

"I was talking to Mr Fenner."

"I don't give a toss, you could have been talking to the queen for all I care. Consider this a verbal warning, express till 2 please."

"I hate the express."

"And I hate staff who try and take advantage but it can't be hearts and roses all the time can it." Shell sloped off towards the till, as Selena approached the customer service desk, a pile of paperwork under her arm.

"Scanning errors Nik, you alright? You were hard on Shell, well more so than usual anyway." Nikki relieved Selena of the huge pile of paper and cast her eye over it all rapidly.

"I know, it's just I hate Saturdays and I'm getting used to being back at work."

"Mmm, and Jim's new customer service girl starts today." Selena looked at Nikki and raised an eyebrow. Nikki smiled, Selena knew her far too well,

"Yes, that too. Now training…"

"Can't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't train Helen Stewart, I've got a meeting with Yvonne."

"Since when?"

"Since sometime last month when I told you and wrote it in the diary." Selena used one of her long, manicured fingers to flick the diary open. Sure enough pencilled in for that morning was Selena's meeting with Yvonne. "Guess you'll have to train her mate."

"I've got rotas to catch up on."

"You're the only option. Monica's in at 9.30 but that's a bit late to start training, plus really she's not qualified to do it."

"Bloody hell."

"Must be her now." Selena nodded towards the back of the store. Jim Fenner was making his way down aisle 3 alongside someone new. The woman at his side, seemingly listening to everything he was saying was quite petite, Nikki noticed she had very glossy hair. It pleased her to see that she didn't seem to be a stereotypical blonde bimbo, but she remained on her guard. They eventually reached the desk.

"Nikki, good morning!" Nikki forced her mouth into something that could have passed as a smile. It was truly sickening to view Jim switch the charm on and off.

"Morning Jim."

"Helen this is Nikki Wade, our front end manager and your supervisor, this is Selena Geeson one of our front end supervisors."

"Pleased to meet you both." Helen smiled warmly and shook hands with both Nikki and Selena. Helen had a very soft Scottish accent, Nikki approved, accents always went down well with the public. She was well turned out and her green eyes betrayed a certain spark and intelligence. Maybe Jim hadn't got it completely wrong this time.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to get acquainted. Any problems Helen love, you come to me. My office is always open. Nikki I take it training procedures are in place for Helen."

"Of course."

"Good, well I'd better be doing my rounds." Of golf, Nikki thought to herself.

Helen hated first days in a new job. You never knew who you should steer clear of, who was safe to befriend. If you weren't careful you could end up having lunch with the resident nutter. She'd known as soon as she'd walked into his office that Jim Fenner was not the person to be friendly with, store manager or not. He was so sleazy, all those oily smiles and knowing winks. She also hated men who used the term love in the way he did, it made her skin crawl. No way would she be going to him for anything. Her thoughts turned to the two women in front of her. The red head, Selena, seemed very friendly. She kept making eye contact with Helen and smiling knowingly as though to say I know how you feel. The other woman, the manager, she was a whole different story. There was something rather enigmatic about her. Even though she was wearing the same uniform as everyone else she carried it off infinitely better than the others around her. She was tall and slender, her skin was golden brown, from a recent holiday Helen thought. Nikki turned to look at Helen, her eyes were the darkest brown Helen had ever seen, they were almost black. Hidden depths this one, thought Helen.

"Right Helen, you're ok if I call you that aren't you?"

"Fine, that's what it says on my name badge."

"As I didn't interview you and your details seem a bit sketchy I'll just ask you a few questions as we go, ok." Helen was about to answer before realising that Nikki's ok had not been a question simply an efficient way to finish a sentence. "Any customer service experience?"

"Some, I've worked in supermarkets before, quite a few years ago though."

"Ok, that's a start, any recent work experience with the public?"

"No." Helen felt answers which were straight to the point were the way forward with Nikki.

"Ok, I'll be taking you through your training this morning as Selena has a meeting. Follow me and we'll get started on your till training." Nikki walked rapidly along the line of tills, to the end where there was a free one. Helen noticed how all the cashiers smiled genuinely as Nikki passed by. She seemed to be very popular, clearly when you got to know her she thawed out. "Any till experience?" Helen nodded,

"Some, a few years ago though."

"Don't worry just like riding a bike." Nikki smiled, showing a line of perfect white teeth, "let's see how you get on." Nikki placed a sign on the end of the till which said 'Cashier in Training' Helen felt rather silly, like a 16 year old starting their first job. "I know you probably feel like a bit of an idiot with that sign up but it's policy I'm afraid." Once again Nikki smiled briefly and then turned her attention to the training manual. Strange Helen thought, she practically read my mind. The next hour passed quickly, there really wasn't much to using the till. Helen found Nikki, though abrupt at times and painfully professional, a patient teacher who was excellent at explaining. For Nikki working with Helen was like a breath of fresh air. She found her extremely pleasant and calm, maybe the combination of green eyes and the accent did it, but Nikki felt very much at ease around her. "Ok Helen, you're clearly a quick learner, I'm going to open your till now and give you some time on the till with real customers, see how you get on."

"And if I get stuck?"

"Well I doubt it but I'll hover." Nikki stepped away and beckoned some customers over. Part of her didn't want to let Helen out of her sight, which was ridiculous, she didn't know why she felt like that. Nikki was renowned for being protective over her staff, but she couldn't work out what it was about this new woman. Part of her had desperately wanted to hate Helen, had wanted her to be terrible at the job just so she could have it out with Jim. She had to admit though, Helen was so far, very good. She had listened to everything Nikki had said and had picked up everything very quickly. Nikki watched from a discrete distance as Helen served customers. She had an easy manner about her and a ready smile, Nikki was sure she would be a hit with the older customers, they always liked staff who were willing to have a bit of a chat.

"So far so good then?" Monica approached,

"Hi Monica, you ok?"

"Good thanks Nikki, not even a peroxide tint I see!"

"No." Nikki chuckled, "she's actually very good, but don't tell anyone I said that just yet!"

"Understood, I'll take over shall I? Finish off her customer service training?" Part of Nikki wanted to say no but she knew that she had plenty of things to be getting on with,

"That would be good Mon thanks, I'll start getting some of these breaks sorted." Nikki left Monica watching Helen and went over to the supervisors desk where she could look at the break planner and sort out the breaks. As Nikki quickly organised the breaks for the morning, her red pen quickly making marks on the page she noticed Monica closing Helen's till down and taking her over to the customer service desk. She looked up and nodded as they passed by, Monica was animatedly chatting to Helen, no doubt filling her in on the do and don'ts of working at the Harbourne store. What Monica didn't know about the store wasn't worth knowing, she had been there since the store had opened, Nikki was very grateful she was part of her team.

"Alright Nikki?" Nikki looked up,

"Hi Denny, that time already is it? Can you take Shell off for her half hour please."

"No problem mate." Nikki shook her head, Denny was a good kid, but she worried about her. She was easily led.

"So that's refunds and replacements in a nutshell."

"Gosh Monica I don't think I'll remember all of this, there is so much to do."

"Oh don't you worry Helen dear, after a few shifts it will be like second nature to you, anyway there's always someone here to help should you get stuck. Let's move on to the phone, it's pretty standard but you should make sure you know all about it, don't want to transfer the wrong lines to the wrong people do you!" Helen shook her head and tried to concentrate on what Monica was saying, she couldn't help glancing up now and again to see where Nikki was. She seemed engrossed in the work she was doing, pausing briefly to speak to staff and answer the mobile phone which was constantly ringing. Helen was keen to impress her. Nikki seemed like a challenge to Helen, and Helen loved challenges. Appreciation and respect always meant more when it was gained with a struggle. She could see that you had to work hard to gain Nikki's approval.

"How long have you worked here Monica?"

"Oh too long! Let me think, it's about 10 years now, since the store opened."

"And Nikki?"

"Nikki's been here for 3 years now, she probably won't be here for much longer."

"Oh?"

"Well she's very good at her job, as you can probably see. I think she'll be looking for promotion soon. She's a very good boss to have I for one will miss her when she goes."

"She seems a bit scary!"

"Nikki? All bark really, it's best not to get on the wrong side of her but she's very fair, and she'll back her staff up to the hilt. Whatever decision you make on this desk you can be sure that Nikki will back you up, she'll never undermine you."

"Well that's good to know."

"How's it going?" Selena arrived fresh from her meeting with Yvonne, she smiled broadly at Helen, "you haven't run off yet then?"

"No not yet!"

"Well you can't ask for a better person than Monica to train you, she trained me!" Helen was rapidly warming to these people, it was a long time since she'd been in a traditional work environment, but she thought she might actually enjoy it here. She was enjoying chatting to Selena and Monica when Nikki coughed politely behind them,

"I am sorry to break this delightful coffee morning scenario up but have you noticed the queues?" The three women looked up, Selena's cheeks suddenly matched her hair,

"God Nikki sorry, I'll jump on a till shall I?"

"I think that's a good idea, Monica can you jump on too please, Helen you stay here on the desk with me. You need to practise being on here when it gets busy." The two women scuttled off and rapidly opened two tills,

"Probably my fault, they were getting all the info on the new girl." Helen smiled apologetically,

"Lots to find out is there?" Nikki smirked, "dark secrets Miss Stewart? Sorry is it Mrs?" They were interrupted by a customer who wanted to complain about the price of the supermarket's own brand tuna, and then the phone rang. Helen took to working on the customer service desk like a duck to water. She could do many things at the same time, which was essential. Her calm manner worked well on the desk where often irate customers took out their frustrations on whoever was there. She had the ability to diffuse situations before they became difficult. All in all Nikki couldn't really fault her. The flood of customers suddenly disappeared and calm once again descended.

"That was crazy!" Helen seemed completely bemused by it, Nikki laughed,

"Saturday for you, and Sunday, both days are completely mad! One minute the place is empty the next it's like that, you get used to it. Look I'm due a break now and so are you. I can leave Selena and Monica down here and show you the delights of the canteen, give you a chance to ask me any questions you want to as well. Sound ok?" This time the ok actually was a question Helen realised,

"Yes, that would be good." Selena had closed her till and Nikki handed her a bunch of keys,

"I'm off for a break and I'll take Helen with me. I'll take the mobile, if it gets crazy again call me."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Helen followed Nikki as she walked rapidly through the store, her long legs making easy work of the lengthy aisles.

"Smoker?"

"Oh, no."

"Right." Nikki walked into the staff canteen with Helen following close behind,

"Alright Nik!" Two women chorused as she walked up to the servery,

"Hi Julies, how are you both?"

"Good, well, not bad eh Jue?"

"Not bad."

"Have you met Helen?"

"No don't think we have, have we Jue?"

"No Jue, haven't met Helen yet."

"Helen Stewart, Julie J." Nikki motioned towards the taller of the two, "and Julie S," the smaller woman grinned broadly,

"Right Helen love, what can we get for you then?" Nikki grinned and leant towards Helen whispering conspiratorially,

"Don't let them bully you, I'm just going for a quick fag. Grab yourself something to eat and I'll come and join you." Helen was spoilt for choice, for a staff canteen at a supermarket it was very well stocked. She settled for a bacon sandwich on brown bread and a cup of strong tea, finding herself an empty table Helen settled herself down. It had been an interesting day. The job itself seemed good, lots to remember but it would definitely keep her busy. The other people on the customer service desk seemed nice. Even Nikki, she was very stand-offish but Helen could see she was very amiable when you got to know her. Helen surreptitiously watched Nikki over her mug of tea. She was in a small area, which was clearly the smokers area. She seemed so laid back, the way she stood leaning against the wall, looking completely chilled out. Helen suspected however, that Nikki's mind was probably always sharp and on the ball. Nikki finished the last of her cigarette and noting where Helen was sitting came over to join her,

"Bloody hell, you could stand your spoon up in that tea!"

"I know I'd rather have tea black than have too much milk! You not eating?"

"Yeah the Julies know me very well, they'll bring mine over in a minute."

"They seem nice."

"They are, very genuine and you'll never go hungry in this place. So how are you feeling so far?"

"Fine."

"Elaborate Helen, you're clearly extremely eloquent and communicative please share what you think."

"Ok. Job seems good, I think it will take me a few weeks to get my head around everything but I'm not worried. The front end staff seem very nice, particularly Monica. I think I'll be fine, though, I'm not sure about Mr Fenner."

"Here you go Nik, usual."

"Cheers Julie." Julie had set down in front of Nikki a large plate, on the plate was a full english breakfast. Nikki hungrily set about devouring it,

"go on," she said between mouthfuls, "you were saying about Mr Fenner."

"It's just, he makes me feel slightly uncomfortable."

"Listen Helen, Fenner should have left years ago, he's a store manager from the arc. There are plenty of others in the staff who know what they are doing and who are far more approachable. If I were you I'd avoid Jim Fenner like the plague." Nikki paused to take a gulp of milky tea, she picked her fork back up and continued, "now usually I would say talking about another member of staff, infact a superior member of staff was unprofessional but for him I'll make an exception, besides…" Nikki picked up her mug and swallowed the rest of her now luke warm tea, "I trust you." Helen was flattered by Nikki's comment, something told her that Nikki was careful with her compliments.

"Helen isn't it?" Yvonne smiled broadly,

"Oh Yvonne I didn't see you sneak up."

"Well you wouldn't Nik would you? Face full of fried egg probably! If you don't mind I need to borrow Helen, just some paperwork to fill in. That alright? Promise I'll return her to the front end when we're finished!" Still ploughing through the mountain of bacon on her plate Nikki merely nodded and waved her fork in the direction of the door. "I'll take that as a yes, follow me Helen." Helen smiled weakly towards Nikki who seemed have to forgotten her existence entirely and followed Yvonne, who mumbled to herself, "beats me how she stays so thin eating that crap everyday." Nikki munched thoughtfully and watched Yvonne lead Helen away. She was disappointed, she'd got lots of questions she wanted to ask Helen Stewart, but they could wait.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

2pm arrived without further incident Helen had enjoyed her first shift far more than she had expected she would, she already felt part of the team,

"Time for you to leave us Helen." Selena smiled at her warmly, "you've done really well, picked it up a lot quicker than me!"

"Thanks but I'm sure you're just being kind!"

"What? Oh no, ask anyone, I still can't use the phone properly I always connect people to the wrong line! Why don't you go and swipe out."

"Should I let Nikki know?"

"No, you're alright I'll let her know. She's in a foul mood anyway." Helen nodded and made her way through the store to swipe out. She looked back down an aisle, past the tills to where Nikki was stood behind the supervisor desk. She was deep in conversation with a blonde haired lady who Helen suspected was Karen Betts. Nikki was gesticulating wildly with her hands, Karen had obviously told her something she didn't want to know. Helen smiled to herself, it was good to work for someone who was passionate about their work. She sighed heavily, as passionate as she used to be.

"Harbourne Supersavers store, Selena speaking, how can I help?" Selena twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone. She did care about her job and she believed in good customer service, but when someone rings to complain your prices are too high when compared to the local Tesco all you can do is listen and make sympathetic noises. The woman had moved onto dairy products, Selena turned round so that she could watch the comings and goings through the automatic doors. She was roused from her semi-comatose state by an attractive, tall man walking into the store. He was broad like a rugby player, and his hair was a sandy colour. He was holding a baby, what is it about men with babies thought Selena, damn sexy. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans which had clearly seen better days, and a bright white polo shirt open at the neck, he walked over towards the desk.

"I'm terribly sorry you feel so aggrieved madam, I'll pass your concerns on the management. Have a good day now, bye bye. Can I help sir?" Selena flashed her winning smile in the stranger's direction,

"Mmm maybe, er, Helen Stewart is she around?" An accent! Selena was struggling not to swoon,

"Scottish?"

"Yes, Stirling, has Helen finished?"

"She has, how are you two connected?"

"I'm her….."

"Duncan!" Helen rushed up and was enveloped in a hug by the attractive man, "and how are you sweetheart?" Helen plucked the little girl out of Duncan's arms and kissed her, "have you been good for daddy?"

"No, she's been a right little madam!"

"Duncan! Right let's go, bye Selena, thanks for today. See you on Monday?"

"I'll be here, nice to have met you Duncan."

"And you Selena." Duncan smiled, he had a lovely smile, it reached right up to his eyes and was obviously genuine. Helen and Duncan left, leaving Selena at the customer service desk.

"Well aren't they a lovely family unit."

"Nikki!"

"What?"

"A bit harsh don't you think?"

"At least I'm not swooning over someone else's husband."

"Might not have been her husband."

"Oh please, they couldn't have looked more 2.4."

"What's the matter with you, not that bitter and twisted doesn't suit you." Nikki glowered but didn't get a chance to respond as Karen Betts approached,

"Here you go Nikki, the paperwork you needed."

"Fine."

"Look I'm sorry but I can only put orders through when I get the instruction." Selena looked up,

"What's this?"

"Apparently when I was on holiday, paperwork wasn't filled in meaning orders for carrier bags weren't logged. No carrier bags have been delivered, what's out is what we've got."

"But I filled in the orders." Selena looked towards Karen,

"Selena I know you probably did, you lot down here on the front end are more organised than most, just look at Kristen Yates and her monkeys on produce. Like I said to Nikki, I'm not portioning blame here I'm letting you know what's going on. Between you filling in the forms and them getting to me something happened to them."

"I know what happened." Nikki grabbed the phone and began to punch buttons, "staff announcement Jim Fenner contact line 206 please." She slammed the phone down, "he's done this to make me and this department look stupid." Selena looked towards Nikki worriedly, she was probably right about Fenner but losing her temper with the store manager was not going to help matters. She exchanged a look with Karen and shrugged slightly, as though to say, 'what am I meant to do when she's like this'. The phone issued a lengthy ring indicating an internal call, Nikki grabbed the phone,

"Front end. Fenner what did you do with the carrier orders last week? Selena did them, well frankly I'm more inclined to believe her than you. I know it's my department but this actually isn't my problem because you caused it. Fine, I'll deal with it."

"I take it he admitted to nothing?" Karen tapped her pen on the pile of papers she had just deposited the only outward sign that she too was incredibly pissed off. Nikki shook her head and chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"Selena, would you please go along to each cashier and tell them what the situation is. Get the porter packers to help you take all the bags off the ends of the tills, the cashiers are to give the bags out to the customers." Selena dashed off to let the cashiers know what was going on.

"I've put an emergency order in. If we're lucky we'll have some for Monday."

"You know how busy Sunday is Karen I can't leave Cassie and Dominic with that to deal with."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll ring around. I know most of the local Front End managers I'm sure I can get hold of a few boxes, enough to see us through anyway. I'll have to drive around and get them but that's all I can think of."

"Ok try all the people you know. If you have to leave early I'll sort it out."

"Cheers Karen." Nikki turned towards the phone flicking through the speed dial list at the side, sometimes she did wonder if it was all worth it.

In his office at the back of the store Jim chuckled to himself. He watched the cctv camera trained on the front end. He could see Selena, Karen and Nikki all in conversation, no doubt about him. He had to admit losing the carrier order had been somewhat juvenile, but oh how amusing! Always a pleasure to see the usually unflappable Nikki Wade get into a spin. It would take more than a few messed up orders to rescue his career at Harbourne though if Frances Myers snooped around too much. The door to his office suddenly flung open, Jim winced as the door handle hit the wall deepening the dent already there.

"Are you proud of yourself Jim?"

"Karen, how are you?"

"Cut the crap Jim, you might be a monumental failure at your job, but there's no way you're going to drag the rest of us down with you."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about Karen. Perhaps we could go out for a drink after work and discuss it."

"You're unbelievable, you never stop. I have never and will never be interested in you Jim. I'm warning you, back off Nikki or you'll have the rest of us to deal with."

"I wouldn't threaten me Karen if I were you."

"Oh I'm not threatening you Jim, I'm just letting you know what to expect. Frances Myers will see right through you. You know that and I know that." Karen smiled triumphantly and without waiting for a response left the office,

"Shit!" Jim swore quietly under his breath. All of them were in it together, their little group. Jim briefly felt like the child who had not been asked to play. He knew full well he was on the outside looking in, in his own bloody store! Sod it!

"I'm the bloody manager it's my store." Jim didn't care that he was talking to himself. He glanced at the cctv cameras, Shell it seemed was on her way up the store. She must have been given a break, she'd have to walk past his office. Jim got up and stood by the door, Shell appeared at the top of one of the aisles. She neatly side-stepped a customer who was clearly looking for assistance and entered the staff only area.

"Shell, a delight as ever, a word please."

"I don't think you have anything to say Mr Fenner that I would want to listen to."

"Oh I think I do Shell, believe me." Jim winked, "trust me love, you want to come in." Shell smirked and edged her way past Jim into the office ensuring as much of her body came into contact with his as possible. Jim shuddered, women like Shell shouldn't be allowed. How on earth was he meant to stay faithful. It was his duty really, he licked his lips in anticipation and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Coffee Karen? Karen?" Karen suddenly realised that someone was talking to her, "do you mind if I sit?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry Mark I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Anywhere but here would be nice at the moment. How do you think the inspection will go?"

"I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either. The store's doing well, our turnover this quarter is more than at the same time last year."

"I know, it's just…"

"Jim."

"Yes Jim. He's a bloody tosser Mark, he could drag the lot of us down with him."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Frances Myers seems to know what she's doing, I'm sure she will put any faults down to the individual not the whole team. Look let's not worry about that now I should have finished an hour ago and I think you've finished now haven't you?"

"I have but I'm going to hang around a bit and make sure that Nikki's ok on the front end."

"Ok well if you are ready to go in about an hour do you fancy going for a drink? Day off tomorrow, I'm buying."

"If I'm ready that would be nice Mark thanks."

"Good, I'd better finish of my emails. Don't worry Karen we'll get through fine." Mark smiled and squeezed her shoulder as he left the canteen, Karen sipped the coffee Mark had placed in front of her. She stood up slowly and walked to the smokers area, once she had a lit cigarette in her hand Karen felt much calmer. Mark was so nice to her, to everyone, but he was an example of how the good guys often finish last. Someone as talented as Mark should have been store manager if not area manager, yet Mark had been overlooked countless times. He was only assistant manager because Karen had turned it down, he didn't know that and Karen hoped he never would. Karen enjoyed being amongst the staff and being on the shop floor with the customers. Being the manager or assistant often meant hours in meetings, and mountains of paperwork. There was no harm going for a drink with Mark, he was such a gentleman. Karen knew he liked her but with her divorce only just finalised she just didn't feel ready for anything else. It was nice though, having an attractive man like Mark looking out for her. The attention was flattering and the gentle flirting that often sprung up between them was a welcome distraction within a work environment that could sometimes be oppressive. She finished her cigarette and then left the canteen she decided to make sure Nikki was ok on the front end before she left. She'd be damned if she was going to let Jim get the better of any of them.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Helen stretched her legs out the length of the sofa,

"Tea." Duncan handed her a mug of strong steaming hot tea and sat opposite her on one of the large armchairs.

"Has she settled down?" Duncan passed a hand over his weary eyes,

"I think so, tired?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure why, it wasn't very tough."

"First day back in a normal job I suppose, so are you going to stick it out for a while?" Helen sipped her tea,

"I think so, I did quite like it today."

"You have got another option you know."

"Duncan please don't bring it up again."

"Hel…."

"No! Don't. I don't want to talk about it, I'm going for a bath." Helen picked up her mug and went upstairs to begin running her bath. Duncan got up and sauntered into the conservatory, Helen's laptop sat on the small pine table, untouched, in exactly the same place it had been for the past two months. He didn't think Helen had even opened it. He traced his fingers over its sleek black top, they left thin trails in the thin layer of dust that had settled on the top. The sun outside was very low in the sky and Duncan squinted as streams of light shone through the conservatory glass and hit him in the eyes. He sat down on one of the stylish wicker chairs he had bought with Cerys, he hadn't been particularly keen on them but she had loved them. He leant his head back and closed his eyes. If he concentrated hard enough he could imagine her sitting next to him, he could even imagine what her advice would be, "D", she'd say, "leave Helen alone she'll come round in her own time, don't pressure her." Duncan didn't want to pressure Helen, she'd got enough to deal with, letters and calls from editors, publishers and her agent. That was without the huge amount of pressure she put on herself. Deadlines had come and gone, deals had been offered and rejected. Helen hadn't written a word since Cerys had died, not one word. Part of him felt guilty, he knew that Cerys' death had hit Helen very hard but because of his own all-consuming grief he hadn't been able to support his sister in the way she had him. He was going to try though as hard as he could to encourage Helen to write again. She had a talent, a true gift that needed to be shared. Duncan opened his eyes, half expecting Cerys to be sitting next to him, of course she wasn't but part of him always hoped. The baby monitor sprung into life and Duncan heaved himself up off the chair, having children had always been a dream of his, being a single parent had not been.

Helen lifted her head out of the water. She usually felt soothed by water, submerging herself in a warm sweet smelling bath often calmed her, but not today. While Duncan had been attempting to put a very stubborn Livvy down for a nap Helen had gone into the conservatory. She had stared at her laptop, unable to even open it. It was an inanimate object yet Helen felt as if it was mocking her. Since Cerys had died Helen hadn't written or typed anything. She seemed to have simply lost the spark, in-fact she wasn't even sure that she could form a sentence anymore. Pieces had been her first novel, her only novel. After University Helen had gone into editing, she had always had a passion for reading, writing and literature. Her degree in English had equipped her with the necessary skills and experience to do something with her interests. The English language and the written word fascinated Helen. She loved what you could do with words and punctuation, you could conjure up any feeling or emotion you wanted to. By placing a comma in different parts of a sentence you could give your words a whole different tone, it really was amazing. She had been very good at her job. She edited quickly and deftly and her work was regarded very highly, something had troubled her though. Her company had been responsible for the work of a lot of young female authors, female fiction was a booming market. Helen dutifully edited everything that came her way, but at the back of her mind had been a niggle that perhaps she could do just as well as many of the new authors if not better. It was not the desire for fame and fortune, as far as Helen was concerned it was simply a surprised acknowledgement that she possessed the skills to hold her own in the field. She had begun writing her novel at weekends and in the evenings, she had spent many hours researching the historical aspects in the local library. Her book combined the basic ideas of many of the colourful female orientated books gracing the shelves in Waterstones and WH Smiths but Helen had given it a twist by placing her heroine in the 19th Century. Once Helen had started the words had poured out of her. Never once had she become stuck not knowing where her story was going. When it was completed it didn't take long for Helen to find someone willing to publish it, being an editor Helen had many useful contacts. To her amazement and joy the book had flown off the shelves, a reprint was hastily ordered and royalty checks suddenly began dropping on Helen's doorstep. Women's magazines began requesting interviews, which Helen gracefully declined. There was no point writing under a pen name if you then reveal yourself to the public. She valued her privacy and anonymity, enjoying walking into a bookshop and watching a stranger buy her book safe in the knowledge they had no idea who she was. She soon resigned from her editing job to concentrate on her writing, she had so many ideas to pursue she never considered that her ability to write would desert her. When Cerys died Helen simply couldn't bring herself to write anything. At first she hadn't had the time, between moving in with Duncan and taking care of Livvy there had been no space in her life for anything else. When Helen had finally found the time to sit down and write however, nothing had happened. Her mind was like a new Word document, completely blank. It was a worry, she had given her career in editing up for writing and now her skills had seemingly disappeared. She still had a large amount of money saved, but the royalty cheques were drying up and were now for a lot less than they had been. Pieces was dipping out of the best seller's chart and people wanted to know when her next novel would be out. Helen had taken the job at Supersavers because she needed to get out of the house, Duncan needed to get used to being on his own and she was also fed up of feeling like a caged animal. She didn't need the money or the job, but she needed something that would take her mind off everything and Supersavers was the job that had come up. Part of her thought that if she got back into some kind of working environment the ideas and the ability to write would return. She couldn't have gone back to editing, she would have felt like a failure and being surrounded by books would have been sickening. Helen pulled herself out of the bath, the warm water sluicing off her body. She wrapped herself up in the biggest bath towel she possessed and made her way across the landing towards her own bedroom. She had to pass by Olivia's room and she couldn't resist popping her head around the door to look at her. She was fast asleep, one small fist flung above her head and the other reassuringly close to her mouth, no doubt so that the thumb could be found in an emergency! Life was so cruel, she would never know her mother, and Helen was positive that the older Livvy got the more like Cerys she would look. Helen quietly pulled the door to and went into her own room to change, silent tears made their well worn journey down her cheeks as she rummaged around for something to wear. She almost didn't notice them anymore, absentmindedly wiping them away as she pulled out a navy hooded top to wear with some jeans. She was so used to crying now it was part of her routine, never when Duncan was around though. Helen did wonder sometimes when the tears would stop but for the time-being she accepted them as part and parcel of her daily life.

"What do you fancy? Chinese, Indian, Thai?" Duncan waved a number of garishly coloured menus in-front of Helen's face,

"Take away is it then?"

"Yep unless you want to cook, but personally I think starting a new job you deserve a treat."

"Ok then." Helen laid the menus in front of her and leaning her chin in her hands began to study them intently. Duncan watched her as he busied himself finding wine glasses and a corkscrew. Her face was all blotchy, if he said anything she would say that the water was too hot. He knew full well she'd been crying, and he was perfectly aware that Helen often cried, she tried to hide it from him but he always knew. She was trying to protect him, he understood that but he also understood that because of how close Helen and Cerys had been that she needed to grieve for the loss of her friend. Duncan was not entirely sure that Helen had done that.

As Nikki wearily opened the front door she could hear Frances talking to someone, she was disappointed she had hoped that it would just be the two of them that evening. She was exhausted she had gone to two other Supersavers stores to collect carrier bags and then had taken them back to Harbourne. She was glad she'd done it as she hadn't wanted Cassie and Dominic to have problems on the Sunday, but it had been a pain in the arse! Nikki just wanted a relaxing evening. Unfortunately it sounded like it was Frances' friend Di, or Dippy Di as Nikki often called her. She was one of those people you needed to be in the right mood to be around, either that or have a large packet of Anadin near by. Nikki didn't know how or why Frances put up with her. The up side was that Di was one of the few people who knew about Nikki and Frances so they could be a couple in her company.

"Nik, is that you?"

"Expecting someone else?" Frances popped her head around the lounge door, she'd clearly had a few already,

"Bad day darling?"

"So so. Why is she here?" Nikki whispered harshly, "I wanted to chill out tonight, I wanted you all to myself." Frances smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist possessively.

"And you will have me, just a bit later." Frances captured Nikki's mouth in a passionate kiss which Nikki was just beginning to enjoy when they were interrupted by a voice from the lounge,

"I hope you two aren't snogging each other's faces off out there!"

"Well now we're not!" Exasperated Nikki kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket onto the banister, "why is she here Fran?"

"Calm down Nik," Fran whispered, "man trouble."

"isn't it always, she's a flippin nymphomaniac."

"Don't be mean, come and have a drink darling."

"I'm just going to grab something to eat first ok?" Nikki walked through the hall to the kitchen and began noisily opening cupboards looking for something edible. It soon became painfully clear that the only thing Nikki was going to get to eat was cheese on toast, so she set about cutting up the cheese and turned the grill onto high. As she waited for the bars to give out their familiar red glow her mind wandered back to the events of the day. It had been stressful but Nikki could pinpoint exactly when her mood had soured beyond retrieval – when Helen Stewart had gone home with her impossibly good looking partner and their impossibly cute baby. Selena was kidding herself surely, the three of them had looked so 'family like' they had to be a family, Nikki didn't know why the sight of them had pissed her off so much but it undoubtedly had. She pushed the grill pan under and waited for the cheese to start bubbling.

Nikki managed to make her escape from dippy Di by running upstairs and locking herself in the bathroom while she had a long luxurious bath. By the time she came out she bore a close resemblance to a walnut. Frances was lying on their bed, leaning on her elbow clearly waiting for her,

"Nice bath?"

"Mmm very nice, packed the raving nutter off home?"

"Nikki!" Frances sat up on the edge of the bed, "she's my friend can't you try and make an effort."

"Ok, ok, don't stress about it. Is he married?"

"Well yes actually."

"I hope you told her to give him the flick, no point getting involved with someone like that."

"You got involved with me." Nikki turned around sharply from rubbing her hair dry to look at Frances. She didn't seem drunk anymore in fact she appeared stone cold sober.

"Why did you just say that?" Frances shrugged,

"Forget it." She hopped off the bed and began to undress.

"No I won't forget it. Why did you say it?"

"Because Nikki sweetheart you are awfully good at passing judgement on others without looking at yourself first. You open your mouth and out come the words. Do you even think about what you say before you say it?"

"Is this because I called Di a nutter?" Frances sighed,

"No Nikki it's because you have a habit of judging us all by very high moral standards which you in fact often fall short of. We all have faults Nik it's human nature. You expect perfection of yourself and others. Have you not realised yet that you'll never get it." Frances by this time had changed into a small black nightie. She went into the bathroom leaving Nikki somewhat taken aback. She quickly dried off and pulled a T shirt and some pyjama bottoms on and jumped into bed. Frances was right she did expect too much sometimes. Perhaps she was expecting too much from their relationship, she should be thankful for what she had, 'go with the flow' more. She heard the light in the bathroom click off and turned over pretending to be asleep. She felt Frances slip into bed beside her,

"You're not asleep Nik are you?"

"Yes."

"I'm just trying to be honest with you." Nikki turned over onto her right side so that she was facing Frances,

"I know, and you're right I do expect a lot sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Frances held her arms open and Nikki gratefully enveloped herself in her embrace; it made a change as usually Nikki would wrap Frances up in her arms. Nikki turned back over feeling warm and cared for, Frances slipped her hands under Nikki's T shirt resting her hands on her stomach, she kissed Nikki's neck and Nikki could feel her breathing fall into unison with her own. Neither of them needed anymore than that and Nikki couldn't remember ever feeling more content than she did at that moment.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Department code 85 for that Roisin, ok?"

"Thank you Cassie." Roisin rapidly tapped the appropriate buttons on her till, smiled apologetically at her customer and continued to scan. Cassie made her way back to the supervisor desk and watched her as she worked. It was ridiculous really Roisin was married with children, about 15 years older than her and undoubtedly straight but Cassie couldn't get her out of her head. That lovely Irish accent, her friendly smile and her beautiful eyes….

"Earth to Cassie."

"What? Oh sorry Nikki."

"Jesus Cass, will you stop make moon eyes at Roisin."

"Nikki shhh. What if she hears you."

"Well staring at her is a big enough hint, have you actually had a proper conversation with her yet? She has worked here for over three months now."

"Not really no, I don't really know what to say."

"You not know what to say! I don't believe it! Look I was thinking maybe tonight going for a drink. Good old Sylvia is on the close so we won't have to worry about her expecting an invite. Why don't you ask Roisin?"

"Well she's got children hasn't she, probably won't want to go to the pub with us lot."

"You never know Cass, she's due a break now close her till down and speak to her."

"Why are you pestering me!"

"Because you are doing my head in mooching about, go on." Nikki smiled as Cassie tried to nonchalantly wander over to Roisin's till. At first she had thought that it had been a passing crush but Cassie was getting worse. She couldn't work properly when she was on the same shift as her, and when ever Nikki had gone out for a drink with Cass the conversation always turned to Roisin.

"Ok Roisin, time for your break I'll pop the close sign up for you."

"Thank you very much Cassie." Roisin signed off her till, picked up her pen and locker key and began to walk away towards the back of the store. Cassie looked towards Nikki who dramatically nodded at Roisin, as though to say, 'go on'.

"Roisin."

"Yes."

"I'll walk up with you actually, I need to speak to Yvonne."

"Ok."

"How are you then?" Cassie cringed she was generally proud of ability to chat, her conversation was usually intelligent and even witty at times,

"I'm fine thanks, how are you Cass? Oh sorry do you mind if I call you Cass."

"No I like people calling me that, what time do you finish today?"

"4, aren't you in charge of the breaks and rotas?"

"Well yeah but you know I forget things. How are your children? You have two don't you?"

"I do Michael and Niamh, they are just grand."

"And your husband?"

"Oh Aiden, well he's ok."

"Look tonight a few of us were thinking about going for a drink, me, Nik, Selena, Monica."

"All the important people!"

"Important no, fabulous and attractive maybe!" Roisin laughed and her eyes sparkled,

"Well I'm not sure what Aiden has planned tonight but if I can I'd love to join you. It's been ages since I let my hair down." The two women had by this point reached the HR office and Cassie stopped and opened the door, she backed into the room, she smiled at Roisin and winked,

"We need to make sure you get a chance to have some fun then!" With that she disappeared into the office. Roisin continued down the corridor towards the canteen, it had been a while but if she wasn't mistaken she had just been flirted with. It was strange, she'd always thought that if a woman had flirted with her she would have felt awkward but she didn't. She felt flattered and quite excited. Cassie was young and attractive, surely she couldn't be interested in her.

Helen took a deep breath as she walked through the automatic doors, over the weekend she had actually been looking forward to going to work, it gave her something to think about. Something that wasn't her inability to write or the aching hole left in their lives by Cerys' death. Now however she felt slightly nervous.

"Hello Helen my love how are you?" Monica's cheery welcome dispelled any lingering feelings of nervousness,

"I'm well Monica thanks, and yourself?"

"Oh surviving you know!" Helen nodded and left Monica at the customer service desk while she went to swipe in. Helen moved as if on auto-pilot as she hung up her jacket and put her bag in her locker. She was still in a world of her own as she turned round and pushed the door open to leave, as she did she knocked someone flying. It took Helen a few moments to realise what had happened,

"Shit." Nikki was on her knees scrabbling on floor picking up pieces of paper, the remnants of a previously meticulously ordered folder.

"God Nikki, I'm so sorry, here let me help." Helen knelt down and began to help Nikki pick up things off the floor,

"No, it's ok Helen really. I'm better doing it myself I know what order everything goes in."

"Looks important."

"Not really, well it's front end stuff. Got a manager's meeting, in," Nikki looked at her watch and then rolled her eyes, "5 minutes ago."

"And I've messed up all your work."

"It's ok Helen, really, Jim won't notice!" Nikki picked up the last pieces of paper, "see you down the front in a bit." She smiled warmly and Helen walked out, making her way through the throngs of customers to the tills. Nikki must have had a good weekend, despite Helen knocking her flying and being late for her meeting she had been very pleasant company for a few minutes. Nikki shuffled her papers and straightened her folder, the warm, content feelings her Sunday with Frances had given her were beginning to wane. She had been determined to start her week off with a positive attitude, particularly towards Helen. She didn't think she had been very fair to her. She grabbed a pen out of her locker and a notepad and headed into the training room. Everyone apart from Jim was there, he always liked to arrive last, revelling in the fact that the meeting in theory could not start until he was there. This flew in face of what Nikki and the other managers believed, namely that if you were taking a meeting you should be there first, waiting for others to arrive. Nikki spotted a chair next to Yvonne,

"Saving this for someone?" Nikki motioned towards Yvonne's feet which were draped over the chair,

"Just you love, you alright? You look a bit flustered."

"Me flustered! I'm ok, just bumped into Helen Stewart."

"What, and that's enough to put you into a state?"

"No. You idiot Yvonne, I mean I actually bumped into her. She sent all my papers flying I've just been crawling around on the locker room floor picking them up!"

"Oh right."

"Sorry I'm late, bloody delivery was late as usual." Karen swivelled her head round as Kris Yates snowballed into the room,

"It's ok Kris, Jim isn't here yet. Delivery ok though, everything there you wanted?" Kris nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee,

"Yeah, except I've got 8 extra pallets of salad bags, I assume you ordered them?"

"No. I hardly ever mess around with your produce order in case I get it wrong." Karen smiled wryly thinking of the times Kris Yates had got herself into a state when people messed with her orders, not a pretty sight.

"Oh, well whoever messed with it should have told me. There's a reason I didn't order that many salad bags."

"Please fill me in," Nikki laughed, "I'm just dying to know why."

"Oi, next time you moan about carrier bags Wade don't expect any understanding from me." Kris slumped into a chair at the back of the room and stuck her tongue out at Nikki,

"Harsh but fair, sorry Kris, go on." Nikki encouraged.

"Well the weather's on the change isn't it?"

"Is it?" Mark Waddle raised his eyebrows and laughed, "got a link to the Met Office have you Yates?"

"I keep an eye on the long range forecast yes!" Kris laughed knowing she sounded ridiculous but carried on regardless, "if I know what the weather's doing I know what to order. Hot weather means lots of salad bags because people have barbecues and want food without the hassle. In colder weather people aren't too bothered about spending more time in the kitchen preparing. The weather is getting colder those bags won't sell and I'm going to have loads to throw away, which means my spoilage will go through the roof and I'll get a bollocking when it isn't even my fault." Yvonne turned round leaning back precariously on her chair,

"Don't worry about it love, we all know what's going on." Jim walked into the room, seemingly in no great worry despite the lateness of his arrival,

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Jim looked round the room, not sounding or looking particularly bothered, "just had Frances Myers bending my ear." Nikki looked up swiftly from her notepad where she had been doodling aimlessly. Jim eased himself into a chair and looked around the room, taking in who was there and where they were. Kristen Yates was lounging around at the back of the room acting like she was in her sitting room at home. Yvonne, Karen and Nikki as ever were sitting together at the front, no doubt ready to have a go. Bloody women, thought Jim. Mark Waddle was sitting to his right, though Jim knew that given half a chance Mark would be sitting with the others. Other department heads were dotted around the room, looking incredibly disinterested,

"Right, well Myers will be in on Thursday."

"Bit late notice isn't it?" Yvonne looked up surprised,

"Busy I suppose isn't she." Nikki commented,

"Yes thank you ladies, if you could let me finish my own sentences today before leaping in. She's popping in with Neil Grayling the current regional manager for a quick tour before our inspection which will be a fortnight after. Now it goes without saying that I want this place looking spot on. Kris I need the produce looking good please."

"Kris' fruit and veg always looks good," Karen giggled, "pride of Birmingham she is!"

"Thank you Karen." Jim hated these meetings, "Kris?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me? This is a meeting you know, you're required to speak not fall asleep."

"I heard you Jim, what do you suggest? A few pallets of salad bags on the front?" Kris' comments were dripping with sarcasm and disdain which Jim seemed not to pick up on but to which the rest of the room collectively drew breath,

"Great idea Kris. Good job I ordered extra isn't it." Jim winked at Kris and then moved down his hand written sheet to the next point. Kris shook her head, he really was unbelievable, he had no idea at all.

"Next point, customer service. Our scores have generally been good.."

"Best in the area." Nikki interrupted, Jim looked up,

"I know but always room for improvement eh Nikki."

"Well yes but Jim how do I improve on 100 scores? My cashiers don't get enough praise as it is. I'll be damned if I'm going to go down there and have a go when they are doing more than required already."

"The scores I'm looking at aren't 100."

"What's the date on them?"

"January."

"Well they aren't the most recent, bloody hell Jim you could at least turn up with your paperwork up to date."

"Speak to me like that again Wade and you can leave the room." Nikki was about to retort when Yvonne placed a calming hand on her arm,

"It's not worth it Nik." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "save your energy for a battle you can win." As much as it annoyed Nikki she knew Yvonne was right. Jim had really riled her but there was not a lot she could achieve by losing her temper in the meeting in front of everyone else, Jim would turn it to his advantage making her look hot-headed. She bit down on her lip hard enough to stop her from responding and turned her attention back to her notepad.

"Well as long as that's sorted." Jim looked around the room smugly, "Overtime." Yvonne shifted uncomfortably in her chair,

"What about overtime Jim?"

"Well we need to cut our overheads, I think we need to cut our wage bill."

"Since when? I've had nothing come down from area HR."

"I know you haven't Yvonne, this is going to be a store initiative. Overtime will from now on be time and a half not double time." Everyone in the room now shifted uncomfortably, managers and department heads alike, considering how they were going to inform their staff.

"Jim, is that really necessary? If the company as a whole is not doing it then why do you think we need to?" Yvonne knew that Jim's decision would damage morale in the store.

"Supersavers believe in giving store managers autonomy to make important decisions within their own stores, I think it's about time I used that power and made some changes." Karen laughed,

"You can't make changes for the sake of it Jim, just because you feel the need to stamp your authority down. This is not a wise decision, particularly with an inspection round the corner."

"Well I'm afraid Karen the decision has been made, I think area will be happy with a reduced wage bill and a store that runs efficiently."

"The store runs efficiently because of the staff, this decision will annoy people needlessly thus making them less likely to work at their best, Mark surely you can see that?" Karen turned to Mark Waddle who looked like he would rather be anywhere but in the meeting,

"I'm afraid there's no point looking to Mark Karen. All the paperwork has been signed and counter-signed."

"What?"

"Signed by store manager and counter-signed by the assistant manager. Now if we could move on. Final points, all department heads let your staff know that Myers is in on Thursday. Name badges are crucial, uniform must be up to scratch, manners on the shop floor impeccable. I'm not going to be shown up by some 16 year old chewing gum, alright Yates? Get your lot in order. That's it then folks, back to work." Jim didn't give anyone the chance to speak as he marched out of the room.

"Why is he making a point of my staff?" Kris folded her arms indignantly, "they do a good job. Well Mark, hope you've got a good reason for signing that paperwork. I for one have got work to do, see you at Barratts later Nik?"

"Yeah definitely Kris, I'll have a pint waiting for you." Nikki turned round on her chair folding her arms and crossing her legs, "what were you thinking Mark? Why didn't you let us know what to expect? It's bad enough but it would have been better with some warning."

"I know I'm sorry, it all happened very quickly. I was put in a very difficult situation." Karen had remained silent since questioning Jim about the decision, she now stood up very slowly and looked at Mark.

"You should have told me, or at the very least warned Yvonne." With that she left.

"Karen, wait."

"Leave her Mark, I think you've really offended her. It's best if you let Karen think about it in her own time." Yvonne and Nikki left Mark in the training room explaining the implications of Jim's decisions to the other department heads.

"I suppose I better get on with some work, I'm going to have a lot of people coming to me wanting to know why they aren't getting the same money for their overtime."

"It's crap, you have to deal with all the fallout."

"Well it's part of being the HR manager I suppose. Catch you at the pub later."

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

During the meeting the store had continued to run despite the absence of heads of departments and managers. On the front end Selena and Monica had kept things ticking over whilst continuing to show Helen the ropes.

"Ok so I have to press this button to transfer calls and this one to hold calls." Selena nodded,

"Yep, you see Helen no problem at all. Look here comes a customer to the desk, you can deal with them. If there's a big problem then you can call me or Mon over but otherwise they are all yours." Selena smiled encouragingly and left Helen at the customer service desk walking over to Monica who was standing at the supervisors desk trying to organise the breaks. The store was busy, not so busy that the tills couldn't cope but busy enough that all the cashiers were occupied and closing a till would have caused a problem.

"How's Helen getting on Selena?"

"Brilliant, like a duck to water."

"Good, I think she's lovely."

"Yes she is. I have to say Jim Fenner actually did very well taking her on I think she fits in very well. Do you think we should invite her out for a drink tonight?"

"Oh I think so."

"Should probably check with Nik first though."

"Why? Doesn't she like Helen?"

"Oh you know Nikki Mon, she reserves judgement on all until they have proven themselves. Talk of the devil." Selena and Monica looked up as Nikki approached with a face clouded with anger, "meeting go badly?" Nikki threw her folder on the desk, stray pieces of paper floating out unnoticed.

"Jim Fenner is a twat."

"Nikki!" Monica admonished,

"Sorry Monica, but you don't have to sit in his meetings listening to the rubbish he comes out with. I don't know how he says the things he does with a straight face. Overtime's being cut."

"To what?" Selena chewed her nails nervously, "how annoyed are people going to be?"

"Cut from double to time and a half."

"Well it could be worse."

"I know it could be worse Monica, but it's the point. Anyway enough about him, how are we getting on down here? Helen ok?" Nikki looked towards the customer service desk, from where she was standing it looked as though Helen was coping very well. She was sharing a joke with a customer at the desk, her face lighting up as laughed, she really did have an infectious laugh. Nikki smiled, it was good to see Helen getting on well, despite her annoyance at her appointment by Jim Fenner Nikki had to admit Helen was a welcome addition to the team.

"We were just talking about Helen when you arrived, we were thinking of asking Helen out for a drink." Selena looked to Nikki expectantly, "what do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, I'll ask her."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised Selena!"

"Sorry it's just usually it takes you a while to accept new people."

"Mmm I know, but she's different. Helen seems to just fit in, don't you think Mon?"

"I do, well you go and ask her Nikki love, me and Selena will see to these breaks. Would you look at that pair!" Monica pointed towards Denny and Shaz Wiley, they were in fits of giggles paying little attention to the customers coming through their tills, "it's lovely to see them having a good time at work, but a little bit of work would be good too." Nikki glanced over, she'd rather see Denny having fun with Shaz than having her head filled with poison by Shell Dockley,

"I'll leave you to deal with that pair then, I'll speak to Helen." Nikki strode purposefully towards the customer service desk, Helen looked completely at home. She was busying her self tidying things up and adding notes to the diary, a strand of blonde hair kept falling from behind her ear, Helen merely pushed it back and continued with what she was doing. Nikki almost felt sorry for interrupting her, so engrossed she seemed. She coughed politely, Helen looked up sharply a bright smile on her face, clearly under the impression she was required by a customer, Nikki noted that although striking Helen's smile did not seem to quite reach her eyes.

"Oh Nikki, hi."

"Everything ok down here, you look like you have everything under control." Nikki swept her arm over a very tidy looking desk, "you better let Monica know where things are, she's not used to things being put away in cupboards and drawers!"

"Well I can put things back where they were if you would like." Helen uneasily began to move things around. It was something about being in the vicinity of Nikki that made her nervous,

"Oh no really I was only joking Helen." Nikki put her hand on Helen's arm to stop her moving things around. Her fingers were cold and Helen quickly pulled her arm away, "sorry, look there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"A few of us are going out for a drink tonight, nothing special just a local pub. I'll understand if you can't but it would be nice you know the team together."

"The team?"

"Yes Helen the team, you are part of the team you know."

"That's really sweet of you, I'll have to check we haven't got any plans tonight but otherwise I'd love to."

"Good well, we'll all be in Barratts from 8."

"Who would that be?"

"Me, Selena, Mon, Yvonne, Kris Yates from produce maybe some others." Helen nodded and Nikki thought she was about to say something when the phone rang, Helen smiled and shrugged apologetically and turned to the phone,

"Good afternoon, Harbourne Supersavers store, Helen speaking how can I help?" Nikki walked away leaving Helen to competently deal with the enquiry on the phone, she was so confident when dealing with customers and on the phone yet briefly before when talking to her Helen had seemed nervous and jumpy.

"Do you have to go out?"

"Fran I've been looking forward to having this drink all day."

"But it's Monday." Frances sidled up to Nikki who was flicking through her wardrobe trying to decide what top to put on with her jeans. She ran her finger tips down Nikki's bare back lingering over the strap of her bra. Nikki decided on a black shirt, quickly pulling it on.

"Stop it! I'm going to be late."  
"I'll be bored."

"I'm sure you've got work to do, come for a drink if you want." Frances raised her eyebrows and collapsed backwards onto the bed,

"Maybe not darling, guess I'll have to amuse myself. Might have a nice long hot bath." She started to unbutton her own shirt as Nikki buttoned hers up,

"Don't you try and bribe me Frances Myers, I'm going for a drink."

"spoilsport." Frances threw a pillow across the room towards Nikki, who infuriatingly caught it and threw it back.

"Right I'm ready, how do I look?"

"Good enough to eat."

"Well don't eat too much tonight and you can have me when I get back. Later babe."

Barratts wasn't very busy as Nikki rapidly spotted her colleagues propping up the bar, Cassie pint in hand as ever and Selena delicately holding a glass of chardonnay.

"Hello Nikki, got you a drink in."

"Thanks Monica." Nikki gratefully accepted the vodka and lemonade proffered by Monica and took up a space in the ever-increasing circle of friends. Nikki looked around to see who was there, not that she would have admitted it to anyone but she knew she was looking for Helen.

"Ladies, how are we all? Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Think we're all sorted Yvonne, I'll give you a hand at the bar though." Nikki handed her drink to Selena and followed Yvonne the short distance to the bar. Yvonne planted herself at the bar, rapidly catching the eye of the barman.

"How about a shot, you and me Nik. I think we deserve it don't you?" Nikki knew that having a shot was a bad idea, she had to be at work in the morning and Frances would not be very happy if she turned up plastered.

"Maybe not."

"What? No way darlin' I'm having one so you can too. I don't mind what you have."

"Oh alright, get me a shot of vodka. Did you have many people coming to you about the overtime?" Yvonne rolled her eyes dramatically,

"Only half the bloody store, Jim left early as well so I couldn't even pack any off to see him. Here you go love get that down you." Nikki and Yvonne stood at the bar and downed their shots, screwing up their faces as the innocent looking yet deadly liquid burnt their throats. Nikki slammed her glass down on the bar,

"You know I always thought as I got older that downing shots would get easier, but you know what I think it's harder." Yvonne nodded,

"Come on, looks like we've got a table."

"I thought you were going out for a drink with people from work?" Duncan popped his head round Helen's bedroom door, she was sitting at her dressing table staring into the mirror,

"Sorry?"

"Bloody hell, earth to Helen! A drink sis, with work?"

"Mmm I'm not sure whether I want to go now."

"Oh no you don't, you need this. It's about time you went out and they seem nice. That Selena is a nice girl."

"Yes she is, how nice Duncan?"

"Oh Helen, I'm just saying. Come on you're half ready anyway, I'll run you to the bar." Duncan left the room, leaving Helen still staring into the mirror. She didn't know how long she had been staring into it before Duncan had disturbed her. She often did that these days, slip into a world of her own. Remembering how things were, thinking about what life was like now. She felt stuck, trapped, unable to go back and fix things yet unable to move forward and imagine that life could get better. When Nikki had asked her if she wanted to go for a drink she had initially been very excited by the prospect. Something different to look forward to, a sign that maybe she was beginning to put her life back together again. When she had got home though the memories had flooded back, the feelings of hopelessness, the desire to just crawl under her duvet and pretend the world didn't exist. Well she was dressed now, just jeans and a simple black t-shirt, she picked up her leather jacket off the bed and glanced in the mirror. It was strange on the outside she looked the same as she had always done.

Nikki's plan to have a sociable drink and stay sober had gone out of the window, another shot with Yvonne had seemed like an excellent plan and she was now on her third vodka and lemonade. She wasn't out of her face by any stretch of the imagination but she was very merry. She was now having fun at Cassie's expense.

"If you are too scared to talk to her I will."

"And say what Nik? My friend fancies you?"

"Well it's up to you, take your chance with me after a few vodkas or talk to her yourself." Nikki got up and made as if she was about to walk over to Roisin, Cassie rapidly leapt up,

"Ok, ok." Cassie picked up her drink and made her way around the other side of the table to where Roisin was chatting to Barbara, "hi guys, do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all Cass, in fact have my seat I need to have a word with Monica."

"Cheers Babs." Cassie gratefully sat down in the empty chair, pulling it slightly closer to Roisin's, "how are you?"

"Fine thanks Cass, it's been nice tonight, you see people in a different light out of work."

"How so?"

"Well everyone is less stressed for one!"

"Very true, you managed to escape for a night then?"

"It's been a while so Aiden couldn't really begrudge me. He's quite good really."

"You look lovely by the way." Roisin noticeably blushed and looked down fingering the delicate purple top she had painstakingly picked out for the evening.

"What in this old thing!"

"Don't sell yourself short, you look beautiful." Cassie boldly decided to show her hand, she got up to get a drink from the bar and as she did so she leant down, and whispered into Roisin's ear, "you always look beautiful." With that she left Roisin at the table and dashed off to the bar, joining Selena.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I've just done something monumentally stupid."

"Cassie Tyler and monumentally stupid, sounds about right!" Selena laughed, "no really what's happened?"

"I've just seriously flirted with Roisin."

"About time. Thanks mate." Selena accepted her drink from the barman and handed over some change, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you later when I've recovered." Cassie placed her order and leant back on the bar, "isn't that Helen?" Cassie pointed towards the door, where Helen was standing clearly looking around for people she knew.

"Yeah, I'll go and get her. Stop moping Tyler, what's done is done." Selena made her way over towards Helen, "Helen, hi! Good to see you made it. Can I get you a drink?"

"Hi Selena!" Helen was clearly relieved to see someone she knew, "I'd love a glass of wine."

"Fantastic a girl after my own heart, come on then." After standing with Helen as she secured a drink at the bar Selena led her over to the table where everyone was sitting. Selena noticed a hesitancy about Helen, "don't look so nervous, we don't bite even after a few drinks!"

"I know!" Helen smiled appreciatively, Selena squeezed her arm affectionately.

"Hey everyone look who made it." The table looked up collectively, Monica was the first to make a move,

"Helen! Lovely to see you dear, come and sit yourself down." Helen joined Monica and sipped her drink. Nikki had noted Helen's arrival with interest, not that her demeanour revealed that. She was sat in conversation with Barbara, and when Helen looked up hoping to catch her eye she thought that Nikki hadn't even noticed she was there.

**CHAPTER NINE**

As is usual with social gatherings the group gradually rotated as people left to get drinks and went home, Nikki found herself sitting next to Helen. A usually confident Nikki, nervously cleared her throat before speaking,

"It's good you made it tonight."

"Yeah it's nice." Helen looked up briefly and smiled, she took a beer mat off the table and began to tear it up into small pieces.

"Your bloke looking after the baby?"

"Bloke?"

"Came to pick you up the other day, Selena said his name was Duncan?"

"Oh Duncan. He's at home with Olivia yes, but…."

"Olivia that's a pretty name."

"Yes it is."

"How old is she?"

"9 months." Nikki nodded, she couldn't believe she was sitting her talking about babies. She didn't hate babies, some of them were perfectly pleasant but she wasn't really a baby person. Was she supposed to ask how Olivia slept, or what she was eating now? She was relieved when Helen was the one to speak,

"I'm really sorry about knocking you over earlier, I was in a world of my own."

"That's ok, just a few papers."

"How was the meeting?"

"Crap, Jim Fenner deciding things need to be changed all of a sudden. The problem is he never deals with the consequences it's always the other managers."

"I guess someone has to make the hard decisions."

"Yes they do, but I believe if you make the hard decisions then you should also be prepared to accept the fallout and be able to confidently explain to people why you decided what you did." As though to emphasise her point Nikki drained the rest of her drink and slammed her glass onto the table. Helen couldn't help herself, and she surprised herself when a small giggle escaped her lips. "What?" Nikki exclaimed with mock anger, "why are you laughing?"

"Oh I'm sorry Nikki, it's lovely really, to hear someone so passionate about their job."

"And that's funny because…"

"When you mention Jim Fenner's name you get little pink spots on your cheeks!"

"Do I?" Nikki's hands flew up to her cheeks,

"Either that or it's the drink!"

"Oi! I am your boss remember!"

"Of course maam, I apologise. Can I get you another drink boss?"

"Please, lemonade, without the vodka though this time."

"Ok, I'll be back in a tick." Helen edged her way around the table and made her way to the bar, Nikki watched her all the way there.

"Be careful Nik."

"What do mean Yvonne?"

"I think you know love, anyway I'm off. I've got two days off now so I'll see you on Thursday when Myers is in." The group was definitely beginning to thin out, Nikki glanced at her watch, 22.45, that was why people were leaving. Roisin was someone else leaving,

"Bye everyone." She threw her jacket on and made towards the door, Cassie quickly followed her and grabbed her elbow just before she walked outside,

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Are you leaving because of what I said?"

"No Cass, I'm leaving because it's nearly 11 and I have a husband to get home to."

"Let me walk you home, or share a taxi."

"I don't need escorting Cassie."

"I want to though, please Roche." No one ever shortened Roisin's name, not even Aiden but she liked it. She realised that there was no point arguing, Cassie would just follow her anyway."

"Fine, come on then." Cassie glanced over her shoulder, Nikki and Selena were both watching intently and she grinned broadly at them before following Roisin out of the door.

"Well, well."

"Don't start speculating Geeson." Nikki leaned back and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke high into the air.

"Fine, right I'm off now, are you coming Babs?"

"I'll just nip to the ladies before we go, do you want a lift with us Monica?"

"Lovely yes please."

"Oh right you lot all bugger off then and leave me to it." Selena smiled and leant down to kiss Nikki goodbye,

"You've got Helen to keep you company though." She winked and followed Monica and Barbara out. Helen returned with the drinks a couple of minutes later, surprised to see Nikki on her own,

"What have you said?"

"Nothing I promise!" Nikki held her hands up as a sign of innocence. The two women soon finished their drinks and Helen found she was struggling to keep her eyes open,

"You look tired Helen, shall we make a move?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be silly, shall we share a taxi?"

"Ok."

Cassie and Roisin had been walking for 15 minutes without exchanging words, both women were trying to guess what the other one was thinking, Cassie decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward, maybe what I said was a bit out of line."

"Maybe saying what you did and then not speaking to me was out of line." Roisin surprised herself with her boldness, but honesty was her way. When Cassie had said she always looked beautiful her heart rate had doubled, her stomach had done a somersault. Cassie had then gone to get a drink and had not come back, not to speak to her anyway, that was what had upset her. There was no way that Roisin would have approached Cassie, so she had waited for Cassie to come back but she hadn't. She chatted to just about everyone else, stopping short of actually speaking to Roisin.

"I know, I'm sorry for that, it's just I didn't know what to say and I thought you might be mad."

"Mad?"

"For what I said, or offended."

"Why would I be? Did you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm not offended. How can I be when you said something so lovely, it's been a long time since someone said something like that to me."

"I'm surprised, your husband should say it to you every day."

"He's not a man of many words my Aiden." They carried on walking slowly, neither of them wanting to go home, the summer air was warm and humid and a taxi hadn't even been mentioned.

"Perhaps we should be getting a taxi?" It was the last thing Cassie wanted, she would have been happy just walking around with Roisin, heading nowhere in particular.

"Well we're only about another half an hour walk from my house. We can call a taxi from there after a coffee?"

"That sounds good." They walked on for a few more minutes in silence, "is Aiden from Ireland too?"

"My accent is that strong?"

"Well yes! It's nice though I think accents are lovely, I haven't really got one and I wish I did."

"We're both from Ireland yes, Cork. We've been over here for about 5 years though."

"What does Aiden do?"

"He's an engineer. Cass why did you say what you did?"

"Because that's what I think. Look Roche since you started working with us I've thought you were amazing. You're gorgeous and friendly it's that simple." Roisin stopped and turned to look at Cassie, she couldn't really fathom why this attractive and fun young woman was saying these things to her.

"Are you messing with me Cassie Tyler?"

"No!"

"I don't understand. I'm so much older than you, I'm married, surely you could have just about any woman you wanted."

"I think you overestimate my powers of seduction! I know that nothing can happen, you're married and clearly straight, but I just wanted you to know how I felt." Cassie looked at the floor, her boots needed cleaning, they were filthy.

"I should be angry with you."

"I know."

"No let me finish. I should be angry, I'm married. I've never given you the impression I was interested, you are putting me into an impossible situation and we work together." Roisin paused for breath, and Cassie's heart sank, "but I'm not angry." Roisin's voice had softened and she stepped closer to Cassie, "I'm excited and thrilled and just a bit scared. I'm angry with myself for feeling how I do but if I don't do this I'm going to regret it." Roisin took Cassie's face in her hands and gently placed her lips to Cassie's. She kissed her softly and tentatively at first, unsure what Cassie's response would be. She didn't need to worry, although shocked at first she was quick to return Roisin's kiss. The two women stood in the warm air under a tree in a nondescript suburban street kissing gently.

Helen and Nikki had successfully managed to flag down a taxi and were arguing good naturedly over who should be dropped off first,

"Look Helen, I'm the boss. Oakland Gardens first mate."

"You are infuriating."

"One of my many qualities."

"You're not the boss outside the store, not of me anyway."

"Ooo issues with authority?"

"No issues with bossy cows!" Helen meant what she said but she couldn't help smiling as she said it, Nikki laughed,

"Ok point taken. Perhaps we should ask the driver where he thinks he should drop off first." Nikki knocked on the glass separating the driver from his passengers, "excuse me Mr taxi man."

"You two finished having a domestic?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Where is easiest to drop off first Oakland Gardens or Park Parade?"

"Well don't bite my head off for this but Park Parade if you ladies want to get home before 1am. One way system you see." Helen smiled smugly,

"See I told you."

"Fine, Park Parade then, thank you." They sat quietly before Helen spoke,

"Park Parade is lovely."

"Mmm, well it's just a flat. We couldn't afford a house there!"

"We?"

"My partner and I." Helen felt that Nikki wasn't too keen to share details of her private life so she didn't pursue it,

"The house at Oakland is Duncan's I'm just staying there for a while." Nikki looked at Helen with a puzzled look, it was the 21st Century and people were entitled to live in whatever way they wanted but it certainly sounded like a strange set-up.

"Oh right." Helen knew what Nikki was thinking, it had amused her slightly, the conclusions people had jumped to. She hadn't corrected anyone because she hadn't wanted to get into any difficult conversations but she wanted Nikki to know what the situation was,

"He's my brother Nikki." Nikki didn't know why but those words made her feel incredibly happy, she almost felt relief,

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well no one bothered to check, they just all assumed. I didn't correct anyone I suppose but then whose business is it?"

"You just told me."

"I wanted to." Nikki looked out of the window she could tell the taxi ride was nearly over, she didn't want it to be, she felt like she was just getting to know Helen and she was enjoying it. Since she had been with Frances she hadn't taken much time to get to know new staff. There was something very exciting about getting to know someone. A whole lifetime of experiences and differences to find out about, likes and dislikes, opinions. The taxi suddenly pulled over,

"Whereabouts love?"

"Sorry the flat's on the right opposite the garage."

"Right." Nikki pulled a note out of her pocket and handed it straight to the driver,

"It's been nice Helen, when are you in next?"

"Wednesday and Thursday, that area manager woman's in isn't she?" Nikki's eyes automatically flicked up to the windows of the flat she shared with the 'area manager woman',

"Yes she is, bye then." Nikki slammed the door shut and jogged up the steps to the door of her flat. She didn't look back, she annoyed with herself, and annoyed with Helen. She found her key in her pocket and fumbled with the lock, she hadn't really thought much about Frances over the last couple of hours, why had Helen had to mention her? Now she just felt guilty, and she hadn't even done anything! She reached the flat door and opened it as quietly as possible, the microwave in the kitchen blinked at her, 11.45. She found a tall glass clean on the draining board and poured herself a glass of water which she drank in one go, rapidly pouring another one.

"Good time?" Frances appeared in the doorway framed in light from the hall, she was wearing a short dressing gown and her hair had been tied up hastily,

"It was ok."

"Just ok? Pour me a glass of water would you darling." Nikki picked up a second glass off the draining board and poured Frances some water,

"I thought you would be asleep when I got back."

"The thing I'm just not tired, and you did after all make me a lovely promise when you left."

"I know but babe I've got a headache."

"Headache! What are you Nik a middle aged man? What I'm thinking of is the cure for everything." Frances moved slowly towards Nikki, untying her dressing gown as she did, revealing dark lacy underwear, "come on Nik, you know you can't resist me and I'm really, really in the mood." Frances snaked her arms around Nikki pushing her until her back was against the sink, she started to rapidly undo the buttons of Nikki's shirt, her warm hands fumbling with the clasp on Nikki's bra. Ordinarily this would have been Nikki's ideal way of being welcomed home, however she found herself irritated by Frances rather than turned on. She swatted Frances' hands away rather like she was a fly,

"I mean it babe, no." Frances would not be that easily perturbed, she started to kiss Nikki's neck,

"No." Nikki grabbed Frances' hands, "Fran sweetheart, I'm not in the mood. I can't just switch it on like you can. Bloody hell, it always comes down to sex with you doesn't it?" As soon as the words had left her lips Nikki wished she had not uttered them. Not because she didn't mean them, she absolutely did, but discussing it and bringing up the subject at midnight was not a good idea. Frances looked at Nikki coldly and tightened the belt on her dressing gown.

"Right." She picked up her glass of water and walked out of the kitchen.

"Fran, look I'm sorry."

"No, you're not Nikki. I know you far too well and you meant those words, completely and utterly meant them. I can tell by your eyes when you mean something."

"Ok, but I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"That makes it better." Frances' voice was cold and harsh, and her sharp grey eyes met Nikki's unflinchingly, "excuse me for wanting to show my girlfriend some affection."

"Affection is all fine Fran, it's just sometimes I think that you would rather have the sex than the connection."

"What are you going on about? Connections, affections? I love you, it's as simple as that. You of all people should know just how hard it has been for me to accept this relationship and accept that what I felt for you was more than just friendship. Is this about us not going public again?"

"No it's not, it's oh I don't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did." Frances sat down on the edge of the sofa, and rubbed her eyes, briefly Nikki saw the innocent and sweet woman she adored. All too quickly she was gone though, Frances looked up,

"You're looking at me strangely. We've both got to get up tomorrow, let's go to bed. Don't worry I won't jump on you." Nikki knew there was no point responding so she merely nodded and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she walked into the bedroom, the room was in darkness and Frances was curled up, seemingly asleep. Nikki slipped in between the sheets, lying on her back. When she closed her eyes the images that greeted her were a shock. Helen laughing, Helen smiling, Helen angry, Helen's eyes. Nikki didn't understand it, the thoughts that were beginning to crowd her mind were unwanted and unexpected. She sat up in bed and reached for her glass of water, taking a welcome sip.

"Are you ok?" Frances turned over in the darkness and Nikki felt her hand on her knee. She covered it with her own, mixing her fingers up with Frances', in the now half-darkness it was impossible to tell whose hand belonged to who.

"I'm fine babe, just my head pounding a bit."

"Take something then." Frances took her hand back and turned back over. Nikki sighed and laid back down. She thought for a moment that Frances might have been willing to forget what she said but obviously not. She hated sleeping next to her but not touching, in some ways it made her feel lonelier than if she had been in a single bed by herself. Eventually Nikki slipped into an uneasy slumber, images of Frances and Helen battling each other for space in her tired mind.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Come on then Cass spill the beans, you've been far too quiet for my liking this morning." Selena and Cassie were holding the fort on the front end, both of them were nursing mild hangovers; the sort of annoying hangover that you only really get on a weekday. No part of Cassie wanted to talk about the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about it but it was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Nothing to tell."

"You are such a liar Cassie Tyler come on."

"Selena leave it." Selena sensed that the situation was not an easy one, she lowered her tone and discarded the joviality,

"Look mate, something happened last night to upset you, it won't go any further you know."

"I know." Cassie sighed and cast her mind back to the previous evening. It had been so promising, so amazing. They had stood under that tree kissing for what seemed like hours, Roisin had clung to her as though she would never let go. Cassie had drawn her to her holding her as tightly as possible, frightened that if she let go Roisin would disappear. When they had finally pulled apart, Cassie's contented smile had soon vanished, the look in Roisin's eyes was not happiness it was fright.

"No, no." Roisin's hand flew up to her mouth, "I'm married, I'm not, not, not."

"Not not what? Gay? Queer? Jesus Roche, calm down."

"No I will not clam down. You shouldn't have done that."  
"You kissed me!"

"You should have said no."

"A gorgeous woman who I have just practically spelt out 'I fancy you' to, kisses me and I'm meant to not respond?" Cassie stood incredulously with her hands on her hips, she honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way she had taken advantage of Roisin but that was how she was being made to feel.

"You should be able to control yourself!"

"What! Now I'm a raving lesbian who can't control herself? You are unbelievable, I have never been kissed like that, and despite what you think of me I don't have that much experience to draw from. You wanted that as much as me and now you can't cope with how you feel. Well don't worry Roisin, you have nothing to fear from me, I like my women with a spine!" Cassie turned and began walking back towards the main road, she heard Roisin shout her name but she didn't turn around. There was no way anyone would see her with tears running down her cheeks.

Cassie finished filling in Selena with the details of the previous evening,

"So that's about it. Made a complete fool of myself and Roisin now thinks I'm some sort of raving woman-eater." Cassie crossed her arms and watched as the tills got steadily busier, "I don't know what the matter with me is, I don't usually care what people think about me." Selena smiled,

"Cass I haven't seen you this bothered about anyone since I've known you, and to be honest I don't think you are the one who looks like a fool."

"Oh?"

"No, look Roisin clearly panicked didn't she. She'll be really embarrassed about it all. She kissed you back didn't she?"

"Selena I haven't been kissed like that before."

"Well then. That's the phone I'll go." Selena made her way down the front end past all the tills, swiftly reaching the customer service desk.

"Harbourne Supersavers, Selena speaking, how can I help?"

"Selena it's Roisin, I won't be in today I'm afraid." Selena silently shook her head,

"What's the matter Roisin? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'd rather not get into it."

"I've got to put you through to the duty manager, it's Karen, and she'll want some sort of an explanation. Look Roisin, if it's an issue with work it won't just disappear you know."

"Just put me through to Karen please Selena."

"Fine, just hold then. Staff announcement, Karen Betts contact line 206 please, telephone call." Selena placed the receiver down and waited for Karen to call down, she couldn't believe Roisin. She obviously was having trouble dealing with what had happened the night before. Roisin was a model employee, there was no way she was ill she hadn't even bothered to try and sound unwell or come up with a convincing story. She transferred the call, Cassie was not going to be happy.

Roisin put the telephone down, she flicked the kettle on and watched as the steam drifted towards the window, condensation formed quickly and soon most of the garden was obscured. The kettle clicked as the water reached its boiling point making Roisin jump. She made a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. She felt so guilty, she couldn't remember the last time she had rang in sick like that. Selena obviously knew what had happened, Roisin put her head in her hands, how humiliating. She actually did feel queasy, but it was nothing to do with a stomach bug or food poisoning, it was a combination of feeling guilty because of how she had treated Aiden and feeling guilty because of how she had treated Cassie. Cassie hadn't deserved the things that Roisin had said, she'd been very unfair. There had been two very willing people involved in that kiss, Roisin unconsciously touched her lips, it had been amazing. When she had finally got home Aiden had been asleep, it was a good job really because he probably would have wanted to know why she was so shaken and tearful. She had poured herself a large brandy and sat in the lounge, rolling the liquid around the glass trying to make sense of what had happened. There was no doubt in her mind that kissing Cassie had been the right thing to do, when she had got changed before going to the pub she had dressed with Cassie in her mind. Would she like what she wearing, would she flirt with her? When they had kissed Roisin had lost herself completely, it was only when they had stopped kissing, when her mind had suddenly become crowded with images of Aiden and the children that she had panicked. Now she felt terrible, Cassie had been right to say what she had and to walk away, she would never want to speak to her again. Not going into work was not going to solve anything but she needed some breathing space to get her thoughts organised.

"Feeling better love?" Aiden walked into the kitchen, "any tea in the pot?"

"The kettle's just boiled. You can go to work now you know, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You still look a bit pale."

"Nothing a day off won't sort out."

"Ok then. Don't you worry about making dinner tonight, I'll get some take-away on the way home from work." Roisin nodded miserably as Aiden walked out of the kitchen with his cup of tea looking very proud of himself. It was all he thought about, what his wife was doing for dinner and when it would be on the table. In some ways it was her own fault, she had for so many years filled the role of compliant housewife and mother. It was only now she felt it was not enough. There was more out there and Cassie had shown her a glimpse, there was a side of her personality she had never had an opportunity to explore. Tomorrow she would go to work and she would speak to Cassie.

"Karen." Karen looked up from the desk, Jim was leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"What?"

"Just being polite, good drink last night?"

"I didn't go."

"Finally realised what a waste of space Wade and Atkins are?"

"I already had plans actually Jim and as you well know Nikki and Yvonne are good friends of mine. Now if you have quite finished making sly comments about other members of staff I have some people to speak to." Karen gathered up her paperwork and left the room, her perfume lingered. Jim sat in the chair and picked up a pen, and then just as quickly tossed it across the desk. It was so infuriating the only person in the store he actually was bothered about hated him. He'd always had a thing about Karen, she was beautiful and intelligent, and now thanks to her divorce – available. She would never look at him though not while she socialised with those bitches. He knew they went on little outings, drinks, bowling, to their faces he mocked them for it but part of him was jealous. It was only a very small part, most of him revelled in being the manager and being disliked for it, but just now and again he wished he was part of the rest of the team. He knew they had all gone to Barratts the previous evening, he'd even walked past, toying with the idea of going in and spoiling their fun. He pushed the niggling feeling of being left out to the back of his mind and instead thought about when he could snatch a few illicit and sordid moments with Shell Dockley. Most importantly he needed to begin to put his plan into action, he needed stitch Nikki Wade up, and well.

Karen had moved herself to the computer room, as far away from the manager's office as possible. Jim made her cringe, she hated the way he looked her up and down. Her stock figures were not balancing and she chewed the end of the pen trying to pinpoint where the error was.

"You look busy." Mark Waddle nervously sat on the edge of desk clearly expecting Karen to tell him to piss off.

"Don't look so bloody scared Mark, I'm not going to bite your head off."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Look." Karen spun around quickly on the chair and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes, "you obviously feel bad, there's no point me having a go, it's just we would have all expected some warning Mark, especially from you."

"I know and I am sorry Jim said we wouldn't tell anyone in the meeting he said we'd talk to managers individually. I believed him, like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Mark, Jim's a manipulative sod. You are as much of a target as anyone else." Mark cleared his throat, he was clearly working up to asking her out again and Karen didn't know whether she wanted to hear the question.

"I've really got to sort out this loss in my stock, I'm going to have a word with Colin. See you later Mark." As she walked through the warehouse looking for Colin Hedges, the wines and spirits supervisor Karen thought about Mark. He was so nice, maybe that was the problem, too nice. She needed someone who had a bit more about them, not someone who would just give in and tiptoe around a subject.

"How many times do I have to tell you Adrian? Put your bloody mobile phone in your locker or I'll put it in a wall, do you understand?"

"Sorry Yvonne." Adrian scuttled off,

"Well that told him. Thought you had a couple of days off?"

"I did but don't get me into it, this lot piss me off, I'm not unreasonable. They all know the rules, no money, no gum, no phones. Are you alright? You look a bit preoccupied?" Yvonne fell instep beside Karen and they both walked swiftly through the warehouse,

"My figures don't balance."

Fascinating, and the real problem?" Karen laughed, Yvonne always got straight to the point, no bullshit with Yvonne.

"Mark was just about to ask me out again."

"God call for the police!"

"It's just I don't think there's anything there worth pursuing."

"Sometimes the pursuing is worth it even if there's not much left at the end."

"Maybe, he's just a bit too…"

"Nice?"

"Yes!" Karen laughed, Yvonne knew exactly where she was coming from.

"Why do we go for bad boys eh? My Charlie was a bastard sometimes, well most of the time actually but I loved him right up until the end." The two women had stopped walking and were now stood by the bailer which was steadily crushing the hundreds of cardboard boxes which came through the store every day. Yvonne had never really talked about her ex-husband, Karen knew it had ended badly but other than that Yvonne had never revealed much more. "He had a vicious side to his personality, never really towards me but I saw it plenty of times. The thing is even though I hated it, I found it very attractive as well. Nice men just don't do it for me."

"I'm starting to think I'm the same!"

"Ask Jim out!" Yvonne laughed, Karen looked at her aghast that she should even suggest something like that even in jest,

"I'm going to ignore that. Now if you'll excuse me I am a very busy person with lots of things to do." Karen tossed her hair over her shoulder stalked off, "you owe me a drink now Atkins for saying something so distressing!"

"Anytime darlin'!" Karen spotted Colin, if only there was a male version of Yvonne. She shook her head, what a ridiculous thing to think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 11-20**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Nikki? I'm home!" Frances dropped her briefcase at the front door and walked through the flat clutching a bottle of red wine and a bunch of flowers. Joss Stone was playing on the stereo and there was an interesting smell emanating from the kitchen. Nikki was bent over a cookbook, her brow furrowed. She turned back to the saucepan and stirred the mystery contents vigorously, she was so engrossed in what she was doing she hadn't heard Frances shout and was oblivious to her watching her.

"Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!" Frances laughed,

"What are you doing?"

"Shit what are you doing here? You're really early this was all meant to be finished." Nikki bit her lip nervously and smiled, "You ok?"

"Yes. These are for you." Frances handed Nikki the bunch of flowers and placed the red wine on the table.

"What for?"

"Because I've been a bitch to you and you didn't deserve it. I love you." Nikk grinned broadly and pulled Frances close to her, kissing her softly on the lips,

"Good because I love you too." Their kiss deepened and would have continued for much longer had the mystery substance in the saucepan not bubbled over with a loud hiss.

"Bloody hell Nik what is it?"

"Hollandaise sauce." Nikki stirred it dubiously, "at least it was meant to be."

"You're very sweet darling, and I do have faith in you but should I dig out the takeaway menus?" Nikki nodded sadly,

"I think that's for the best, shall I open the wine then and let it breath?"

"Good idea, Thai or Chinese?"

"Thai." The cork popped loudly as Nikki pulled it out of the bottle, she placed the bottle on the side and stood behind Frances as she read the menu resting her hands on her girlfriend's hips. Frances covered Nikki's hands with her own and leant back,

"I hate it when we argue." She turned around to look at Nikki, "I was thinking do you fancy a weekend in Weymouth?"

"Weymouth as in where your sister lives?"

"Yes. Amanda's always moaning that I don't visit her and it's about time you met her." Nikki raised her eyebrows, the unspoken sentence being 'meet her as what?'.

"I mean as my girlfriend Nik. Look I still don't think I can cope with telling Mum but I want Amanda to know, well I think she suspects anyway." Nikki looked up as she poured the wine,

"How would she know?" Frances gratefully accepted the glass and took a welcome sip,

"Because you're the only person I talk about."

"Oh really and what do you say?"

"Just that you're very kind."

"Mmm," Nikki took Frances in her arms and began to kiss her neck, "go on."

"That you're funny and caring and understanding." Nikki was slowly kissing her way along Frances' collarbone,

"I'm still listening." Frances closed her eyes as Nikki started to undo the buttons on her blouse and continued her journey,

"And I've told her how you are very, very, very," Nikki looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye, "bad at cooking!"

"Oi!" Frances laughed and pulled off her blouse throwing it at Nikki,

"I suppose I'll have to pay for that won't I?"

"Too bloody right!" Nikki grabbed her and picked her up carrying her towards their bedroom, the takeaway menu and wine sat in the kitchen forgotten.

Helen came to the end of the story book and peeked through the bars of the cot, Olivia wasn't quite asleep but her eyes were drooping and her breathing had slowed down. She was about to drift off, Helen would have given anything to be Olivia. Drifting off into dreamland, not a care in the world, safe in the knowledge she was loved and cared for. She placed the book back carefully on the bookcase and slowly pulled the door closed, leaving a gap which threw a chink of light across the nursery. Carrying the baby monitor with her she walked through the quiet house and reaching the kitchen began to make herself a hot chocolate. She had convinced Duncan to go out with colleagues from work. He hadn't wanted to go but she'd insisted, she'd had a night out why shouldn't he. Armed with a steaming mug of chocolate Helen settled herself in the lounge with the days paper and a new paperback book. She hoped if she got herself back into a routine of reading for pleasure the desire to write would return. As she smoothed out the Guardian on her lap a picture caught her eye, Duncan must have found it while she was at work and put it in a frame. It was a picture of her with Cerys, taken in Scotland after the birth of Olivia. They had taken time off work and had travelled up to Stirling so that Helen and Duncan's parents could have some quality time with their new grandchild. A sob caught in Helen's throat as she picked up the picture and drew it close to her chest. She knew it wasn't just grief she was feeling, it was guilt too. If Duncan had known about the events of the day when the photo was taken he definitely would not have picked it out to put it on show.

"I'll stay with Helen D, I'm all walked out. You take Livvy with your parents to the village."

"Are you both sure?" Helen looked up from gingerly rubbing her right ankle,

"I'm sure, this ankle's killing me. You don't have to stay Cerys I'll be ok."

"No." Cerys replied firmly, "You'll be bored on your own, I'll help you think of ideas for your new novel."

"Ok you ladies behave yourselves then." Helen watched Duncan and her parents walk down the driveway, her Dad pushing Olivia's pram.

"Tea babe?" Cerys shouted from the kitchen, "Or coffee?"

"Tea please."

"Honestly what's my dopey husband like, behave yourselves? What exactly are we going to get up to?"

"Mmm" Helen cleared her throat, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable standing next to Cerys, she sat at the table in the kitchen and began to look at the paper without actually reading any of the words.

"There you go darling." Cerys placed the mug in-front of Helen squeezing her shoulder affectionately as she did so, Helen unconsciously jumped at the contact. "For god sake Helen, this is doing my head in now!"

"What?"

"You're on pins whenever I'm near you. God forbid I touch you because you leap out of your skin."

"You're exaggerating." Helen got up to leave the room, but Cerys stood in front of her blocking her way out,

"No. We're going to sort this out Helen because I can't cope. Sit down."

"Look, I've got things to do."

"Sit in that chair!" Helen knew there was no arguing when Cerys was in this mood, she had a vile Welsh temper. "Do you remember when we went out for a drink after we'd been shopping at Touchwood, we got absolutely smashed and I had to ring Duncan and he came to get us." Helen smiled and nodded,

"He wasn't amused."

"No he wasn't, pair of drunken fools he called us, but we'd had a great afternoon. You told me something that afternoon and then you've never mentioned it since. Even though I've tried to give you a chance to talk about it again." Helen shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "You told me you found women attractive, and that you'd had a fling with a woman at Uni. Coming back to you now?"

"No need to be sarcastic Cerys, of course I remember, the fact I haven't mentioned it means I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough. Helen look at me." Helen dragged her eyes away from the mesmerising pattern on the mug of her swiftly cooling tea, Cerys gently lifted her chin so that their eyes were level. "Do you have feelings for me Helen?" Helen's stomach knotted, and she pulled her face away from Cerys' soft fingers and looked out of the window.

"Yes." Cerys sighed,

"I thought so, it's ok."

"No it's not ok is it!" Helen whipped around anger rising in her rapidly, "You're married and married to my bloody brother. God Duncan! You haven't…"

"Of course I haven't! What do you take me for?" Helen put her face in her hands.

"I can't cope with this." She got up and practically ran upstairs. This was what she had worried about happening. Her feelings for Cerys had always been strong, from the moment she had met her she'd liked her. She had been so pleased her brother had found someone like her. Over recent months though Helen's feelings for Cerys had changed, she loved spending time with her she always had, but it seemed all of a sudden she felt much more. She had hoped that the feelings would disappear but they hadn't and it was making her life hell. She wanted to spend every minute of every day with Cerys but when she did she felt guilty. The bedroom door slowly opened and Cerys popped her head around,

"You left your tea, I warmed it in the microwave for you." She sat down next to Helen and handed her the newly warm tea, Helen took a comforting sip and sat the mug down in the window sill taking the opportunity to look out at the beautiful scenery she missed so much. She felt Cery's hand slip into her own,

"It really is ok you know, I kind of knew."

"Obvious was it?"

"No. Well to me sometimes."

"I'm sorry Cerys I really am. If I could change how I feel I would. I've tried."

"I don't want you to just switch your feelings off, you don't know how I feel about you."

"Yes I do. You love me like a sister and a best friend."

"Yes. Helen you mean the world to me. When I met Duncan I felt so lucky to have met such a great guy. When I met his family, when I met you, I felt lucky all over again. You all accepted me without question and made me feel like part of the family straight away. With you I had a best friend, someone to shop with, someone I clicked with. Do you know what I mean or am I rambling Hel?"

"You are rambling a bit but I know what you mean."

"Part of me wishes I felt the same, we'd make a great couple!" Helen laughed shortly,

"But you don't."

"No I don't, you are beautiful, caring and one of the most important people in my life and I'd hate for things to change between us. I love Duncan though Helen I always have and I always will." Helen nodded,

"I'm so sorry." Cerys smiled and drew Helen to her in a close hug,

"Shhh. You've got nothing to be sorry for, this will stay between us ok?" Cerys lifted Helen's head up and used her thumbs to wipe away the rogue tears which despite Helen's best efforts had managed to escape from her eyes. She kissed Helen gently on the cheek, and then kissed her again this time dangerously close to Helen's lips.

"Cerys. What are you doing?" Cerys placed a finger on Helen's lips,

"Call it a goodbye kiss, to something that might have been, given different circumstances." Helen closed her eyes as their lips met, Cerys tentatively ran her tongue along Helen's bottom lip unsure whether she would be granted access. Helen matched Cerys' actions letting her know that it was very much ok, and the two women fell back onto the bed, Helen let Cerys lead she didn't know what was going to happen next but she was too busy being caught up in the most passionate kiss of her life. She had her hands in the relatively safe area of Cerys' back and was taken by surprise when she felt Cerys' hands slip under her T shirt, and she gasped when Cerys' thumb grazed her left nipple through the cotton of her bra. She opened her eyes briefly and her green eyes locked into Cerys' brown eyes and she knew there was no going back. They sat up, Cerys in Helen's lap and began to pull their clothes off.

"Cerys, Helen!"

"Shit!" Cerys looked around wildly, and grabbed her thin blue sweater off the floor. She pulled it on over her head, throwing Helen's T shirt at her. Whatever spell had come over them was now shattered.

"What are you doing back babe." Cerys straightened her top and glanced briefly in the mirror running a hand through her dishevelled hair, she ran down the stairs. Helen followed a few moments later, Duncan had his arms wrapped around his petite wife and she had her head on his chest. It made Helen feel sick, not because she wanted Cerys for herself there and then, but because they looked so right together.

"Where's Mum and Dad?"

"With Livvy, they kept bumping into people from the church and the golf club, I felt somewhat surplus to requirements. I missed my beautiful wife, and my annoying sister of course." Helen had smiled weakly and went in search of her laptop, thinking that some writing would help. She settled in front of the screen and half-heartedly tapped away, deleting more than she added.

"Hel, are you ok?" Cerys knelt next to her and placed her hand across the keyboard so Helen couldn't type anymore.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Look upstairs it got a bit, out of hand, that wasn't what I intended."

"I know, and it's fine." Cerys nodded and left Helen to it. It was ok. Helen hadn't lied to Cerys she knew nothing could really happen between them, the only thing that bothered Helen was lying to her brother and kissing Cerys behind his back. She felt horribly guilty about that, her and Cerys would be fine. They were too close for this to come between them, Helen was just struggling with the fact she was clearly gay. She had thought it might have been a one off at Uni but the way she had felt upstairs with Cerys had confirmed the niggling thoughts at the back of her mind that it was in her attraction to women her true self lay.

Their parents had returned an hour later, full of gossip about many people Helen had never heard of. They'd all then sat around the large dining table and eaten a wonderful Sunday lunch, the general consensus afterwards had been they all needed to walk it off. They had set off into the rolling countryside the Stewart family home backed onto, it was during this walk Duncan had taken the photo of Cerys and Helen. It was a lovely picture with the imposing Scottish scenery behind and their hands linked they had looked incredibly happy. During the walk Helen and Cerys spent a lot of time talking, Helen got her own feelings organised and Cerys had let her know that she would be there for her if and when she decided to tell the family. Helen still felt extremely guilty every time she looked at Duncan but she also felt like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Two months after the trip to Scotland Cerys had been killed, and Helen had felt herself fall into a dark hole which she still didn't know how to get out of.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Grey suit or black suit?"

"Definitely the grey, you look stunning in the grey one. Wear your turquoise shirt." Frances picked out her grey suit and flicked through her many hangers of shirts searching for the right one. Nikki sat at the mirror one eye watching as she teased her hair using fingertips of gel, the other eye watching Frances as she changed. Frances sensed she was being watched,

"What?"

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not."

"You are, you do loads of these visits and you're never usually bothered about what you wear and how you look."

"You're not usually there though!" Frances finished buttoning her shirt and pulled on her suit jacket. Nikki smiled and seemingly happy with her hair turned around,

"You'll be great, I promise not to put you off."

"Just being in the same room as you will probably put me off! Right do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea babe please."

"Ok." Frances kissed Nikki and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Nikki had to admit she felt nervous, she didn't know how she was going to be able to be in the same room as Frances without her feelings betraying her. Yvonne and Selena were bound to sense something, they knew her so well.

"It's not fair though."

"What's that?" Frances handed her a mug and waited for her to explain,

"You get to look gorgeous in that suit and I have to wear this." Nikki motioned towards her uniform,

"You look lovely in elf green! Another reason for you to get a move on and apply for other management positions." Frances quickly finished off her tea, "Right makeup and then I'm ready to go."

When Nikki walked into the store the tension was palpable, Kris ran past her carrying a pallet of strawberries, piled dangerously high and balanced precariously.

"Alright Kris?"

"Don't fucking ask Nik." Nikki winced at Kris' harsh language at such an early hour. She made her way up the store swiping in and then picked up the safe keys from where they hung in a wall safe in the manager's office. Kris had probably been up since 5am, so her mood could be excused. Nikki unlocked the cash office door and walked over to the safe. She knelt down spinning the lock of the safe rapidly to the right combination and then using the key pulled the heavy safe door open. She was pleased to see that the cashing up from the previous evening had been done, she cast her eye over the figures Selena had placed in the bag with the cash. A good night by the looks of it, and the lottery balanced as well! Nikki liked starting the day positively, there was nothing worse than having to chase errors from the day before. She left the paperwork out ready for Crystal, the store's very efficient cash office supervisor. She relocked the safe and then pushed the trolley of tills out of the cash office into the corridor. Nikki quite liked this part of her morning, it was a full hour before the store opened and she could get the front end ready without the hassle and noise of a working day. She rapidly worked her way down the bank of tills putting each till in, double checking the numbers to ensure the tills went in the right places. Her next stop was the kiosk, she unlocked the shutters and the drawers. The phone cards and stamps needed counting, and the lottery machine had to be put online.

"How are we doing down here Wade?" Jim sauntered down the aisle swinging his keys, for a manager whose store was about to be inspected he looked very calm.

"Fine Jim, in-fact no need for you to be down here at all." Jim laughed and leaned on the kiosk watching Nikki as she tapped buttons on the lottery machine,

"You really ought to do something about that attitude of yours Wade." Nikki paused briefly looking at Jim,

"While it annoys you so much Fenner I think I'll hang onto it if it's all the same to you. Now if you'll excuse me I want to get the front end ready." Nikki watched from under her eyelashes as Jim stalked off, no doubt to find somebody else to wind up. She couldn't understand it, it was in his best interests that staff got on well and enjoyed their job; he seemed to like making it awkward though.

"Morning." Cassie sour mood was very clear, courtesy of Selena Nikki knew what the problem was but she wasn't going to say anything, she'd let Cassie come to her as she undoubtedly would eventually.

"Hi Cass, I'll finish off on here. Could you make a start on the desk please. Messages need checking and the green electric tape needs to go out."

"Yeah fine." Today was going to be a long day if the usually cheery Cassie was in a black mood.

Frances stepped out of her car, brushing a stray piece of cotton off her jacket. Regional manager, Neil Grayling walked around the front of the car to join her.

"Let's make this short and sweet Frances, all we want from today is to get a general idea of how the store is running so we know what to focus on when we inspect." They walked side by side into the store, two people in suits, briefcases at their sides.

"Shouldn't we have rang ahead?"

"What? Give them time to quickly have some excruciating welcome committee ready? No, no Frances arrive unannounced, that's the way. We'll see now how we are greeted by the customer service personnel." Frances swallowed trying to lubricate her dry throat, she hoped for Nikki's sake that her staff had been briefed. Neil and Frances approached the customer service desk, the woman behind it had striking red hair, Frances assumed from what Nikki had said that it must be Selena Geeson. She smiled openly as they approached,

"Good morning, how can I help?" Neil was seemingly impressed by their friendly greeting, he extended a hand,

"Neil Grayling, regional manager. This is my colleague Frances Myers, area manager." Selena shook hands with both of them and smiled warmly,

"Who would you like me to contact? The store manager?" Frances was about to say yes and thank Selena when Neil jumped in.

"Actually is your supervisor around? As we are on the front end I'd like to have a quick look around the trenches!" Neil laughed quietly at his own small joke. Selena seemed slightly bemused,

"Oh right ok. She's on the supervisor's desk at the moment I'll nip down and tell her you're here." Selena dashed off, and Neil took the opportunity to refresh his memory on the members of staff.

"Nicola Wade."

"Nikki." Frances corrected before thinking, "I've met her briefly at a conference, she's known as Nikki."

"Ok then. Good Frances. Interpersonal skills – I like it! Nikki I presume? I'm Neil Grayling." Neil once again offered his hand as Nikki appeared, she shook it quickly and cleared her throat before speaking,

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"I believe you two have met, Nikki, Frances Myers." The two women faced each other,

"We met briefly about a year ago Nikki at a conference." Nikki smiled showing her white teeth,

"I remember. Nice to see you again Frances." Selena stood watching at the desk as the three of them chatted once the introductions had been dealt with. There was something going on, she had no idea what, but there was something happening in-front of her eyes and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I think it's about time we had a chat with the other managers, thank you Nikki, most enlightening."

"I'll take you up to the office." Nikki led Frances and Neil through the store, she could feel Frances' eyes on her the whole way and rubbed her warm neck with her hand. Jim and Karen were in the training room, oblivious to the fact that Frances and Neil had arrived. Nikki pushed the door open,

"Karen." Jim looked up sharply, annoyed to see his least favourite person interrupting him when he'd managed to be alone with Karen.

"What do you want Wade?" Nikki smiled sweetly, happy that true to form Jim was already digging himself into a big hole.

"Just some people here to see you Jim."

"Who?" Neil moved in front of Nikki his face showing his displeasure,

"Neil Grayling, regional manager. Common courtesy Jim, always time for common courtesy in my stores."

"Neil, sorry I didn't get a message from the front end to say you were on the way." Jim pointedly glared at Nikki, who merely folded her arms and smiled, safe in the knowledge she was in the right on this occasion. Frances fought hard to not jump immediately to Nikki's defence, instead she smiled coldly and stepped forward.

"Frances Myers, area manager. We didn't ring ahead Jim but your front end staff were very welcoming, particularly your front end manager." Frances looked at Nikki, who couldn't stop the flush that spread from her neck to her cheeks.

"One of our best is Nikki." Karen introduced herself, "Karen Betts, stock manager. Lovely to meet you both. Would you like to have a cup of tea or coffee and discuss your plans?"

"Excellent idea Karen!" Neil enthused, "well Nikki lovely to meet you, we'll let you get back to your troops!" Nikki closed the door with a huge sigh of relief, how on earth was she meant to spend time in such close proximity to Frances and not show her feelings. She knew Frances could, she was extremely adept at concealing her feelings when she felt it was necessary. Nikki was not so adept, often her face and manner would reveal her feelings before she was even sure what they were. As she walked down to the front end the announcements came across the store, Karen's cultured tones unmistakable.

"Attention please for a staff announcement, Mark Waddle to the training room please, Yvonne Atkins to the training room, Crystal Gordan and Kris Yates to the training room please. Thank you." The inspection had begun. Nikki couldn't help wondering what lay in store for all of them.

"Do I have to beat it out of you, or are you going to tell me?" Nikki was quickly losing her temper with Cassie, she was perfectly willing to give people the benefit of the doubt and space when there was a problem, but it infuriated her when people like Cassie would say there was nothing wrong when there was clearly something very wrong.

"You obviously already know." Cassie spat bitterly, "Selena's probably told you, god knows who else she has enlightened."

"Selena has told me and nobody else. She hasn't even told me exactly what happened but I think I can guess."

"Really, you can guess?"

"Something happened between you and Roisin, and now she's panicked."

"Selena did tell you!"

"No, I've had affairs with straight women." Nikki shrugged matter-of-factly, "very low success rate."

"Zero success rate you mean."

"No, low. Sometimes they do work, I'm sure of that."

"Well, whatever. She went mental Nik, practically accused me of jumping on her."

"I take it she was just as enthusiastic at one point?"

"Definitely."

"Look Cass, you've got to remember this is Roisin we're talking about, she doesn't do anything without thinking about it first. She's obviously surprised herself by what she's done. Give her some space she'll come round." Nikki left Cassie with her thought at the desk and walked along the bank of tills, chatting to the cashiers. She went to the supervisor's desk and began to work out who was due for a break.

"You do look good in green you know." Frances appeared behind her, as if from nowhere her hand imperceptibly brushing Nikki's back.

"Where the hell did you appear from?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I volunteered to come down to the front end to see how things down here are going, oh and I need to see your scanning times and errors, I've heard rumours they are the best for miles!"

"Be careful Myers that sounded like a compliment, and I've heard you don't give them out often."

"Ah but you're so persuasive Miss Wade." Nikki and Frances stood staring at each other, anyone close to them would have felt the sexual tension.

"Nikki! Nikki!" The two women looked up quickly, Denny it seemed was having a few problems.

"I'll let you get on shall I?"

"I think you better had before one or both of us does something we shouldn't." Nikki smiled and turned towards Denny. "Ok Den what's the problem."

"Card problem, supervisor code 01." The women being served by Denny was clearly agitated, her face was getting redder and redder by the second.

"What exactly does that mean? I just want my shopping, honestly I've never had problems like this at Tesco!" Nikki plastered a sickeningly pleasant smile on her face, as she tapped some buttons and re-swiped the card.

"I'll try again for you madam but I'm afraid it's unlikely to work. Do you have an alternative method of payment? Another card, or cash maybe?"

"I want to use this card." The till beeped its indignation at being asked to do something it had already refused.

"I'm sorry madam that won't be possible." Frances watched with interest from the supervisor desk, it was intriguing her watching Nikki at work, this customer looked like trouble.

"Why isn't it possible?"

"I'm afraid the till doesn't tell me that information, it won't accept this card."

"Are you suggesting I can't pay for my shopping?"

"Of course not Madam, I'm afraid that your card will not work in this store today. Do you have an alternative card?"

"I've got my credit card I suppose."

"Ideal Madam. Now if I just swipe that, there we go, we can get you all sorted." The woman looked like she wanted to comment some more about the deficiencies of Supersavers in comparison to Tesco but Nikki's supreme calmness and efficiency took the wind from her sails. With only the merest mumblings about taking it further and complaining to management the woman was gone. Denny breathed a huge say of relief,

"Cheers Nik." Nikki made her apologies to the customers who had been kept waiting and went back to the supervisor desk.

"That was impressive."

"That's what I do every day Frances."

"You're bloody good, wasted here you know Nik, they need management skills like yours higher up the chain."

"Mmm but strong management and leadership is important at store level too. Store's can't run themselves Frances."

"Don't worry Nikki, Jim's card is marked. This inspection will focus on management and communications within and between departments and I expect you to breeze through."

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Cassie had her back to the doors when Roisin arrived, meaning she didn't even have a brief moment to collect her thoughts. One of the young cashiers had phoned in sick and Nikki had given Cassie the task of finding a replacement. She was flicking through the telex, and was lingering around the area of 'm' and 'n' and when something told her she should turn around. Roisin was at the desk quickly writing her arrival time in the signing in book, no doubt hoping Cassie wouldn't turn around, Cassie thought.

"Hi Cass."

"Hi." Cassie traced her finger along the desk, following the scratches that had been made over the years. Roisin similarly awkward, twisted the pen chain around her finger.

"Look, Cassie…" Cassie held her hand up to prevent Roisin from saying anymore.

"Not the time or the place Roisin, clearly we need to speak about this but do you think this is really appropriate." She cast her hand over the desk and towards the tills and the rest of the store, which was very busy.

"No I suppose not, but you should know that I am very sorry." Roisin looked at Cassie earnestly hoping that her feelings would somehow leap from her and reach the bitterly hurt looking woman opposite. Cassie nodded faintly, accepting the obviously well-meant apology, it wasn't enough though to destroy the knot of bitterness which was still lodged in her stomach. Roisin knew that she had a lot of bridge building to do; Cassie hadn't smiled since she'd walked in. Her beautiful blue eyes were cold, they seemed to have lost their sparkle.

"I've got to get back to this Roisin," Cassie pointed to the telex and phone, "ok?"

"Ok." Roisin turned to walk away, "I know an apology isn't enough Cass, I'm not that naïve." Roisin walked off towards the back of the store, Selena approached the desk.

"Everything ok?" Cassie shrugged,

"I've got no idea Selena, no idea at all."

Frances felt that their half day in the Harbourne store had gone well, it was easy to see why it was one of company's most successful stores. The staff were efficient and friendly, the front end in particular ran very smoothly, Frances was pleased to see. The only question lay in the senior management team. Individually they were all clearly talented but as a group Frances had her doubts. She understood Nikki's misgivings over Jim Fenner but he had been with Supersavers for 22 years, you don't work in a company for that long without knowing what you are doing. His problems lay in his refusal to modernise and maybe something more worrying, his attitude towards women in authority. Though she tried to remain objective she was immensely proud of Nikki. It was clear she was popular within the store and she was obviously very very good at her job, however Nikki's propensity to leap to her own or an injured party's defence could and probably one day would get her into trouble. She could be hot-headed and saying what was on your mind without thinking wasn't necessarily the greatest character trait, Frances smiled as she walked through the store. Nikki was Nikki though and she wouldn't want her to change, but she may have to adapt if she wanted to remain successful in the company. Mark Waddle appeared to be a pleasant guy, perhaps too pleasant though. Frances had quickly decided that he needed to toughen up and stand up for himself more. It seemed that he had been relegated to being a mouth-piece for Jim Fenner which was a terrible waste of a talented manager. Frances liked Karen Betts, she was good at her job and Frances could identify easily with her. You knew where you stood with Karen and Frances sensed that much of the smoothing over between the managers who made up the senior team was done by Karen. Yvonne was harder to quantify, Frances of course had the advantage of Nikki at home who regularly filled her in on the characters she worked with but she still wasn't sure about Yvonne. Her harsh, abrasive surface was exactly that, a surface, Frances knew that. Again like Nikki she was a popular manager in the store, she was fair and worked hard, what lay under that surface though Frances had no idea and that made her nervous. She liked to know what was going on behind the eyes of people she met. She was generally excellent at working out what made people tick, she usually had the measure of others within hours of meeting and talking to them. When she had met Nikki she had instantly warmed to her, she was a match for her, intellectually and otherwise. Despite her recent engagement at the time Frances' eye was still roving, her success with men was something she had grown to take for granted there were very few men who could resist the combination of her looks, charming conversation, and dash of arrogance. With Nikki she had met someone who sexually was just as attractive and successful. Frances had not met a man who she couldn't have but here was a woman who for some reason she was drawn too. After spending much of the conference talking and getting to know Nikki, Frances felt she knew what made Nikki tick. Nikki had strong opinions and a strong moral code. She felt the need to stand up for those who could not stand up for themselves, crucially though Nikki wanted to be loved.

Frances was completely engrossed in her thoughts and nearly broke her neck on a box of vodka as she rapidly turned a corner into the wine and spirits department. A strong pair of arms caught her as she toppled dangerously,

"Woah, got you." Her shock lasted only for seconds before she quickly straightened herself and regained her composure.

"Er thanks." Frances looked up to see who had caught her, the name badge said 'Colin'. Colin shrugged sheepishly, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing firm forearms. Frances looked away quickly.

"It's ok, can't have an area manager falling over in my department can I? I'd look like a bit of a prat."

"Well no more than me! How do you know who I am?"

"We don't get that many suits from area wandering around. We were warned you were coming."

"Right."

"What do you think so far?" Frances was surprised at his blunt question, he didn't seem over-awed by her which Frances found unusual. Colin continued to unpack bottles of spirits, picking up what must have been very heavy boxes without seemingly trying. He looked up clearly waiting for an answer to his question.

"The store seems to be ticking over quite nicely, no great problems."

"Good, we've got an excellent team here."

"Include yourself in that do you?" Frances raised an eyebrow and smirked, she was dangerously close to flirting territory. She hadn't flirted with a man for months, since she'd been with Nikki, she couldn't deny that she was quite excited by the prospect. Colin wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and took a moment to collect his thoughts. The woman in front of him was gorgeous that was undeniable, she was also a senior member of management, but Colin knew flirting when he saw it.

"Well you're going to be here for a couple of weeks during the inspection aren't you? Perhaps you should spend some time on this department and see what you think, see whether I measure up or not?"

"Oh I'm sure you do measure up Mr Hedges." Frances placed emphasis on the word measure and looked Colin up and down, she knew she had confused him and made him feel uncomfortable but that was how she liked it, she was now firmly in control. "I'll see you soon." She walked off safe in the knowledge her exit was being watched, she didn't need to turn around, she knew. She also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was bothered.

Jim was bored, Neil had been in his office for over 40 minutes wanting to see 'this' file or 'that' folder. He had said very little merely umming or saying non-committal phrases like "I see" or "right". What did 'I see' mean anyway? He'd started counting the number of tiles on the ceiling when he became suddenly aware that Neil was talking to him,

"Sorry Neil?"

"Teamwork Jim."

"What about it?"

"It's key, crucial, the glue if you like that holds us all together." Jim didn't like the earnest look on Neil's face, he actually seemed to believe the things he said, he tried to place an equally earnest look on his own face but succeeded only in looking confused.

"The reason I raise the issue Jim is because all of this," he dismissively waved a hand over the files and folders strewn across Jim's desk, Jim's eyes followed Neil's hand as though they were attached by a piece of string, the man had manicured finger nails! "All of this Jim, " Neil reiterated, "Is fine, hunky-dory, not a problem. I'm concerned with the team as a whole." Neil made a circle with his hands, what was the man going on about?

"The team?"

"Yes Jim." Neil got up and paced up and down, "It's a full-circle thing, manager to manager, up and down, backwards and forwards. Are you with me?" Jim nodded mutely, he had no idea what Neil was talking about but he felt it would be over more quickly if he pretended he did. "Frances and I have concerns about senior management communication. Managers must pull together and in the same direction or the whole thing can fall apart." Jim nodded in what he hoped was a serious way, "the inspection will begin on Monday the 2nd of August, it will last for at least one week, maybe two. The team will be led by Frances Myers and I will pop in regularly to see how things are going. Ok?" Jim jumped up realising that Neil was wrapping up, he walked around the desk and held his hand out for Neil to shake. Neil shook his hand briefly, as the office door opened. Jim scowled, he hated people not knocking, no bloody respect in this place. Frances sauntered in,

"Ready Neil? Everything ok Jim, you look stressed?" Frances smiled sweetly and perched herself on the edge of the desk, Neil began placing papers and folders in his briefcase.

"I was just telling Jim, Frances, that you'll be leading the inspection team." He snapped the locks on his briefcase shut and picked it up, "I'm sure you'll all get on famously." He looked from Frances to Jim smiling. Frances hopped down from the desk and picked up her own briefcase,

"I agree Neil, in fact I'm rather looking forward to it." She held her hand out for Jim to shake, he gritted his teeth and tried to smile as he thought how much he would like to break the slender fingers he could feel beneath his own. He knew why Frances was looking forward to it, so she could find someway to get rid of him. Well he'd show her!

Roisin had made more mistakes in the shift than she had made in the whole time she had been at Harbourne. She was mis-scanning, forgetting cashback, pressing the wrong buttons. Selena and Nikki were becoming quite concerned, after forgetting a third time to give a customer cashback Nikki took a till closed sign and walked over. She closed Roisin's till without her even realising and touched Roisin gently on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Roisin jumped at the contact,

"Sorry Nikki, what did you say?"

"Do you still feel ill? You shouldn't have come back to work if you didn't feel up to it. I'm not that much of an ogre am I?" Roisin laughed,

"No. I'm sorry my mind must be some where else today. I think I'm a bit of a liability!" She laughed weakly. Nikki glanced at the clock, Monica had just arrived which mean that it must be time for Cassie to go. The store had calmed down and Nikki thought that she could afford to lose one cashier, if she could convince Roisin to go there was a chance that she would catch Cassie in the locker room.

"You are not a liability Roisin but I do think you should go home."

"I'm ok", Roisin hated feeling like she had let someone down and she hated feeling useless. Nikki sensed that she was close to offending Roisin so she thought carefully before choosing her next words.

"Look the truth is I over-staffed today because of area being in, but the place is dead and our esteemed colleagues have gone. You're only going an hour early Roisin. I could send someone else home I suppose but I thought you were more deserving. I know you're good at your job, you're just having a bad day. Take advantage of my good mood and go." Roisin realised that there was little point arguing and was grateful for the slight ego-massaging Nikki had somehow managed to fit in. Roisin gratefully nodded and gathered her belongings, "Roisin."

"Yes Nikki?"

"Don't swipe out. I'll pay you your full shift, I'll put it in on the T and A tomorrow." Roisin's brow furrowed,

"The what?"

"Time and attendance database. Don't argue or stall anymore Roisin, go home." Nikki's final words were said with the strictness of a teacher but she smiled warmly. Roisin gratefully walked through the store to the locker room, she'd have a whole hour to herself before she picked up the children. She walked into the locker room quickly realising someone was getting changed, she politely averted her eyes and turned to her own locker. She got out her small compact mirror and critically assessed the reflection which looked back at her. No wonder Nikki had sent her home, she looked tired and drawn, she adjusted a few strands of her dark hair and suddenly realised the other woman in the room was Cassie. She'd either not heard Roisin come in or she was ignoring her, she was getting changed nonetheless. Roisin knew she should put the mirror away but her eyes were drawn to the slender figure behind her. Cassie had changed into some hip-hugging blue jeans and was now fishing around her locker for a top. Roisin stared at Cassie's back, it was beautiful. She didn't have many points of reference, Aiden's wasn't anything special, she followed the line of Cassie's spine up and down, she watched as her shoulder blades tensed and relaxed as she stretched to reach into her locker, her skin was sun-kissed and she had a mole on her right shoulder. Cassie found her top and rapidly pulled it over her head, spinning round without notice to check in the long mirror what she looked like.

"Roisin!" In her panic Roisin dropped her compact, the small mirror inside cracked and then shattered as it hit the floor.

"Oh." She knelt down, her cheeks flushed at the thought of what she had been doing with the mirror, that was her punishment!

"Careful you'll cut yourself." Cassie dashed into the toilet to get some tissue, returning with a big pile, "I didn't mean to make you jump, mind was elsewhere."

"That makes two of us then." Roisin made good use of her long finger nails and placed shards of glass into the tissue, they were creating distorted reflections of herself and Cassie, she didn't like it.

"Two of us?" Cassie sat back and rocked on her heels.

"Nikki's sent me home. My mind is not on the job today and I keep making stupid mistakes." Cassie swatted Roisin's hands away and gathered up the pile of tissue and glass popping out of the locker room to put it into an industrial bin in the warehouse.

"I put Jim's wife through to Mark Waddle and gave someone a refund for something they hadn't even bought! I know how you feel."

"A right pair aren't we?" Roisin laughed and picked her bag up out of her locker.

"Was it expensive?"

"The compact? No not really." Cassie shut her own locker and pretended to fiddle with the strap on her own bag as she waited for Roisin to sort herself out.

"Do you want to go and get a coffee or something?" Roisin looked up surprised,

"Well…"

"Just a thought." Cassie made to leave the room but Roisin grabbed her arm,

"Cass I'd love to, it's just I'll have to pick the kids up at 3.15."

"I can work with that."

"But I'm in my uniform."

"We could just go to yours? I seem to remember an offer along those lines." Roisin smiled her agreement and the two women made their way out of the store side by side pausing only to sign and say goodbye to Monica at the desk. Selena and Nikki walked up as they left,

"Well, well, well." Selena giggled,

"What?" Monica looked up,

"Just call me Cilla!" Nikki laughed flippantly.

"What!" Monica interjected, the trace of annoyance now clear. The two younger women put their arms around her,

"All will be revealed Mon." Said Nikki, "In good time all will be revealed."

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Cassie followed Roisin to her house, she tried to forget the unpleasant parts of their evening out as they drove through the street they had kissed in. Cassie immediately recognised it and the tree, every bit of that perfect moment was imprinted indelibly upon her memory. In the car in front Roisin was having a similar battle within her own mind, as they passed the tree Roisin had such a vivid flashback that she thought she might have to pull over. Blood rushed through her veins, awakening feelings in her that she thought she had managed to control. She was relieved when she saw her house appear, and also concerned as a great portion of the journey had passed by without her even realising. She pulled into the drive and indicated to Cassie that she should pull in behind her.

"Nice house." Cassie pushed her sunglasses onto her head, shut her car door, and pressed a button. The car lights flashed and the doors clicked as they locked centrally.

"Nice car." Roisin returned.

"Oh Mum and Dad. I might embarrass them with my choice of career but at least I arrive and depart in style."

"Sounds intriguing." Roisin pushed a key in the lock and Cassie followed her into the house.

"It really isn't that interesting. Families are a nightmare. You can choose your friends but those relatives eh? Can't bloody get rid of them!" Roisin sensed they had opened up a potential can of worms and decided a change of topic was a good idea.

"Right, well, would you like tea or coffee or a cold drink?"

"A cold drink please Roche." Internally Roisin smiled and her stomach did a small flip as Cassie shortened her name. They walked through to the kitchen and Roisin set about finding a jug and some long glasses. Moments later they were sitting in the back garden on Roisin and Aiden's old patio furniture. Cassie had replaced her sunglasses and turned her face towards the warm July sunshine. She looked so contented.

"You like the sun don't you?" Cassie turned her face away from the sun and towards Roisin, she lifted her glasses up a fraction so she could make eye contact.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't"

"But you're outside now and you haven't exploded!"

"Ha ha, I don't hate the sun it's just I like Autumn and Winter months more."

"Yuk! All that rain, and mouldy leaves. I just want to hibernate, when I die I want to come back as a tortoise or something like that that sleeps during those horrible months."

"Oh it's not that bad, crisp mornings, frost that makes everything it lands on look expensive, snow, Christmas, bonfires and fireworks." Roisin ran out of steam and looked away, seemingly embarrassed by her sudden outburst in favour of the colder part of the year. Cassie giggled and touched Roisin on the arm.

"That was lovely, poetic and lovely."

"You're laughing at me." Cassie stopped laughing and looked at Roisin who had turned to face her,

"You make me smile, make me happy. You're so earnest about things, I wish I could be more like that."

"Oh no, I wish I could be more like you, so enthusiastic about life, carefree. That's the difference in our ages and our lives Cass, so different."

"We haven't actually done what we were meant to yet have we?" Roisin nodded and looked at her watch.

"Bloody hell, the time. I need to go and get the kids, and dinner I haven't even thought, though Aiden is away tonight." Roisin wasn't talking to Cassie anymore, Cassie could tell this was something she did often, talking through what she needed to do and factors involved. Cassie thought it was terribly endearing.

"Where's Aiden tonight then?" Cassie tried to ask the question as innocently as possible, but the hope in her voice was probably very apparent.

"He's on a course. I've got to go Cass."

"Well if you don't mind, I could come with you."

"With me? To get my children from school? With me?"

"Yes with you. Look we haven't talked about anything we need to, I'd like to meet your children and Aiden is away tonight. Seems to me the perfect opportunity for us to spend some time together." Roisin looked up swiftly, "to talk Roche, to talk." Roisin was aware of time slipping away, she had never been late for her children and she didn't intend to start now.

"Ok, let's go. You better drive because you've blocked me in my own drive."

"Yes Maam!"

As they approached Chessington Primary School Cassie became suddenly very nervous, what if Roisin's children hated her, what should she say? Roisin looked over, she put a hand on Cassie's left hand which was resting on the gear stick, "They'll love you, they don't bite." Cassie smiled at Roisin's encouraging words and marvelled at how the amazing woman next to her seemed to know exactly what was going on in her head. Cassie found somewhere to park and waited as Roisin hopped out of the car and went to collect them, she fiddled with the radio, where was Busted and Mcfly when you wanted them? Cassie wanted to come across as cool, but she was failing miserably, she could only find classic fm, and the cd in the car was a jazz one. She looked up and saw Roisin approaching with two children, the car door opened and the girl jumped in first.

"Hello Cassie." Cassie twisted herself around in the car seat to look at the blonde child sitting in the back.

"Hello Niamh."

"Wow you know my name, how did you do that?"

"Well you knew mine."

"Mummy told me."

"She told me yours." Niamh nodded, seemingly satisfied with Cassie's explanation, she clutched a pink lunchbox and looked out of the window. The door opened again and Michael plonked himself on the seat next to Niamh. Cassie turned around again,

"Hi Michael." Michael scowled,

"It's Mike." Niamh tried and failed to suppress a giggle, and received another scowl for her trouble. The passenger door slammed as Roisin got in, she spun around.

"You can wipe that ridiculous scowl of your face now Michael Connor, don't start with me. Your name has always been Michael, what your friends call you at school is one thing but you are my child and I will call you Michael and more than that you will come out of school when the teacher calls your name!" Roisin was clearly riled, Cassie started the car and drove slowly away from the school, "embarrassing me like that in front of all those parents!" Cassie glanced at Michael in the rear view mirror, what a stubborn little boy! She liked him! Roisin it seemed had finished her rant and now crossed her arms, it amused Cassie to see that she pouted in the same way as Michael. She gently touched Roisin's arm, and whispered,

"Where to Roche?" Roisin angrily turned to look at Cassie, her anger immediately disappeared. Cassie smiled and turned her eyes back to the road, Roisin watched her concentrating, took in every detail of her profile, "stop staring at me and tell me where I'm going, I'm lost you see!" Roisin laughed,

"Ok, well I was going to say the park." The two children in the back responded in unison,

"Yes, yes!"

"Michael?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"That's better, do you think we should go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Cassie looked at Roisin and nodded,

"Ok then, but I'm still lost!"

They found the park without too much more trouble and half an hour later Cassie and Roisin were installed on a bench watching Michael and Niamh as they climbed and ran.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, that isn't typical."

"Roche don't worry about it! I'm not a parent I'm hardly going to judge you am I?"

"I guess not." They sat in companionable silence for a while, Roisin turned towards Cassie, her arm lay across the back of the bench behind Cassie's shoulders. "I'm sorry about how I reacted, I didn't mean any of those horrible hurtful things I said. I panicked and I wish I could take them back." Cassie nodded,

"Ok. Do you regret it?"

"No. I don't at all. Yes I had trouble dealing with it but no I don't regret it." Cassie hadn't even realised she was holding her breath until she exhaled loudly.

"Where does that leave us now?"

"I don't really know Cass. I love my children,"

"What about Aiden?"

"Aiden is a good man, but does he excite me? No. Do I enjoy his company? Sometimes. Do I love him? Certainly not in the way I used to." Cassie knew Roisin was finding it difficult to open up to her,

"None of this makes you a bad person Roche."

"You're not Catholic are you Cass?"

"No."

"It has been a great comfort to me over the years but it can be quite unforgiving at times."

"Are you talking about marriage and divorce?"

"Mmm."

"Is it a crime to want to be happy, to crave something new?"

"Are you suggesting I crave you Cassie Tyler?" Cassie heard the playfulness in Roisin's voice, the hint of flirting,

"Do you?"

"Sometimes I think I do yes." Roisin dragged her eyes away from Cassie's and looked towards her children, "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt them."

"Neither would I."

"I know." Roisin let her arm fall off the bench and draped it across Cassie's shoulders, her thumb caressed the mole she had seen earlier, Cassie allowed herself to melt into Roisin and laid her head briefly on her shoulder. Michael and Niamh it seemed had had enough of the park and were wandering slowly back towards their bench. Cassie stood and held her hand out to Roisin pulling her up off the bench,

"I better get you three home."

"You'll stay for dinner though?"

"If you're sure?"

"Of course we're sure, Cassie's staying for dinner kids." Niamh smiled,

"Good, I'll show you my Barbie dolls if you like?"

"Niamh sweetie, Cassie might not want to see them."

"It's ok." Cassie took Niamh's hand, "I'd like to see them."

Roisin loved sharing her kitchen with Cassie, Aiden hardly ever set foot in the kitchen and if he did it was only to find out how long dinner was going to be. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to, to have someone else's opinion and help. They had decided on a simple pasta dish that would be easy and quick to make, Roisin was busy chopping up some herbs and Cassie had been charged with stirring the sauce.

"Do you like cooking Cass?" Cassie looked up from her pan,

"I don't really get a chance to do much, living at home."

"You haven't thought of moving out?"

"Every day but it's not that easy. My job doesn't really pay enough, I'm not on a full time contract so it's hard to get money together."

"Wouldn't your parents help you?"

"If I was in a job more befitting to my station, probably, they gave me the car, but helping me to move out is a different matter. I'm the youngest daughter, my sister Danielle is married to a doctor and lives in a big house that's what I'm meant to do as well."

"But don't they know that you're…"

"Gay? Ha! No, absolutely not. My parents are Mr and Mrs middle England. Don't get me wrong they are good parents and they love us but they have very particular ideas about what is expected. My Dad is a lecturer on accountancy; he plays golf at the weekends. My Mum is a piano teacher and she organises charity dinner parties. They sent me to University with the expectation I would come back with a suitable fiancée, and a good career in mind. I do not fit into their mould." Cassie turned back to her sauce, "I think this is done Roche." An hour later dinner had been consumed, the children were safely installed in bed and Cassie and Roisin were in the garden once more with cups of coffee. Cassie looked up to see Roisin looking at her tenderly,

"Go on."

"Go on what?"

"You want to ask me more about me and my family, I don't mind."

"Why Supersavers?" Cassie shrugged,

"At first it was a rebellious thing. I wanted to show my parents I could do whatever job I wanted to. I fully intended to use my degree."

"Which was?"

"Chemistry." Roisin almost choked on her coffee, and Cassie smiled wryly, "I know, I don't look the sort do I? I don't know, I was always quite good at science, I never really had to try very hard at it. My Dad has friends at the university and he arranged for me to go for an interview at the lab in the genetics department. I'd have got it as well, research coordinator."

"You didn't even go for the interview?" Cassie looked up at the stars, trying to see how many she could count, she shook her head.

"No. I was all ready to go but then I thought, no! What part of this job, interview, life even, is me? I realised I had been far too happy to let others decide things for me I didn't go to the interview and applied for the first job I saw in the paper that didn't need a chemistry degree."

"Supersavers?"

"Yep, and I love it, I don't know why but I do."

"Do your parents not wonder why you haven't brought home a lovely young man?" Cassie laughed, silently thanking Roisin for her change of subject and the light flippancy in her voice. Cassie waved her hand dismissively,

"If they do they haven't said anything." Cassie looked at her watch, "Perhaps I should go, won't Aiden be home soon?"

"He's in Cambridge, all night, he won't be home until tomorrow." Cassie shuddered, it could have been the fact that the early evening air was cooling rapidly but she knew that it was the look on Roisin's face as she had said Aiden was away for the night. "Let's go inside, it's getting a bit chilly out here."

Cassie looked at the photos in the lounge as she waited for Roisin to come downstairs after checking on the children. She picked up the wedding photograph, Roisin looked very young and very happy.

"Seems like a hundred years ago." Cassie hadn't heard Roisin come downstairs and she was now behind her peering over her shoulder to see what Cassie was looking at. Roisin gently took the photo out of Cassie's hands and placed it back on the mantelpiece. "I'm married Cass, that's a fact that isn't going to go away."

"I know." Roisin took Cassie's hand and gently led her to the sofa. "Roche I don't want you to do something that you'll regret, I don't want to be that in your life. You have children you have a husband, I'm not stupid enough to think that you can just discard them." For a moment Cassie thought that Roisin was going to shout at her, instead Roisin grabbed her face and pulled it towards her. Their lips met passionately, and Cassie was surprised that it was her who pulled away first. "You're not going to shout at me then?"

"Cassie Tyler!" Roisin ran her fingertips over Cassie's lips and kissed them again quickly, "This won't be easy, but I'm not going to shout at you." Roisin smiled and kissed Cassie tenderly on the end of her nose, "I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you sweetheart." Cassie pulled Roisin tightly to her,

"I could listen to you forever calling me that, in that gorgeous accent of yours." The two women lay in each others arms on the sofa, talking quietly, breaking only to kiss gently. Roisin slipped her hand under Cassie's top softly stroking her back, Cassie pulled away and grinned,

"After looking at my back again are you?" Roisin's cheeks reddened rapidly, she put her hands to them in the hope she could hide their incriminating colour, Cassie started giggling uncontrollably, "I knew it! That's what you were doing with that mirror! Well well Mrs Connor."

"Oh Cass don't I'm so embarrassed." Roisin smiled through the fingers that were hiding her face, "I tried not to but I couldn't resist."

"You've had a free look, what makes you think you'll get another one?"

"Fine, be like that!" Roisin stood and with mock indignation made as if to walk off towards the kitchen, but Cassie was too quick for her,

"Oh no you don't!" She wrapped her arms around Roisin and the two women toppled over back onto the sofa, laughing. Their joy was cut short by the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock of the front door, and Aiden's voice following that loudly.

"Roisin! Surprise! Whose car is that in our drive? I had to park on the road!" Roisin and Cassie leapt apart, seating themselves as far apart on the sofa as possible. They both tried vainly to control their breathing and straighten their slightly dishevelled clothing.

"Aiden!" Roisin rose as her husband walked into the lounge, "You were meant to be away tonight."

"I know." Aiden looked curiously at Cassie, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Cassie." Roisin didn't know what to do or where to look, she had never felt so uncomfortable in all her life.

"Cassie works at Supersavers with me, she kindly offered to keep me company for a few hours this evening." Cassie herself rose from her seated position and picked up her car keys and sunglasses from the table in front of her,

"Yes and I do believe my time is up, so if you'll excuse me I'll be going. Nice to meet you Aiden." Aiden merely nodded as he walked into the kitchen in search of leftovers. Roisin followed Cassie to the front door standing on the step and pulling it closed behind them both.

"I'm so sorry, he was mean to be staying in Cambridge tonight." Cassie put her fingers to Roisin's lips,

"Shhh. It's ok we'll have other times."

"Soon?"

"Soon Roche, see you at work." They stole a precious kiss from each other and Roisin watched as Cassie got into her car and drove away, away from her. She sighed as she walked back into the house.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The days between Neil and Frances' initial visit and the beginning of the inspection passed quickly. Nikki and Frances tried to maintain a semblance of normality within their life but both felt a silent pressure. Neither of them were looking forward to the week Frances was going to have to spend in the store. Nikki wasn't sure how she was going to be able to control her feeling, Selena had been asking some rather pertinent questions and Nikki didn't want to lie, but revealing their relationship while the store underwent an inspection would put them both in very difficult positions. Frances too was concerned about their feelings betraying them, but her thoughts also kept wandering to Colin Hedges. Their brief meeting in the wines and spirits aisle had imprinted itself onto her mind, why she didn't know, but she was certainly looking forward to their next round of flirting. Of course she'd never cheat on Nikki. Frances looked at herself closely in the mirror and cast a critical eye over her reflection. It was only over the last couple of years that wrinkles had appeared under her eyes, her complexion was as good as it had always been, her hair was still dark and glossy. She could probably have whoever she wanted still, and part of her needed that challenge. She loved being with Nikki, it had certainly been an experience, but she had jumped from a lengthy relationship straight into another one, was it healthy? Frances wasn't sure. She didn't know whether she was meant to be with only one person. She wanted to be like Nikki, able to tell the world about her feelings, plan for the future, but the truth was she wanted an escape route. Not telling people about her relationship kept her life tidy, should anything happen the fallout would be reduced by less people knowing. It sounded heartless, and probably was, but it was practical. Even with David she had done little future planning, he hadn't noticed, he'd been so caught up in new houses and wedding plans and children. Frances had merely nodded, smiled and gone along with whatever he said. When they had split up he had furiously demanded to know why she had made so many plans with him. Frances had coolly pointed out that she hadn't planned anything, he had. Nikki was beginning to make similar noises, their own place, telling people. Frances was feeling claustrophobic and ever so slightly irritated by it. However much she wanted to be like that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Mirror mirror." Frances jumped,

"What?" Nikki laughed,

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the sexiest of them all!" Nikki stepped over and kissed Frances on the shoulder before sitting on the bed to pull her shoes on, "Babe, you've been staring into that mirror for about fifteen minutes! I know you're gorgeous but it's starting to look a bit narcissistic!"

"Nikki!"

"Joke! Chill out Fran, come on we'll be late."

"We? I'm going to work, you're going to work. Separate, we are not a single entity when it comes to work."

"Ok, you clearly got out of bed the wrong side today. I'm going, I'll see you around the store at some point probably. Don't worry I'll pretend I don't know you." Frances exhaled slowly, she shouldn't have spoken to Nikki like that,

"Nik!" The slam of the front door indicated her apologetic tone hadn't been heard or received. "Shit!" Frances threw her mascara wand at the mirror, ugly black streaks obscuring her reflection. If the day had started like this, what on earth would happen at Harbourne?

"Brad or Jude?" Helen looked up confused as Selena flung the latest edition of Heat across the desk towards her,

"What?"

"Brad or Jude? In my opinion you are one or the other, both clean cut but very different."

"Neither."

"Ok something rougher round the edges then?"

"I don't know Selena, not my type really."

"What isn't, rougher round the edges or men in general?"

"Why the third degree? What's your type anyway?" Helen was very adept at changing subjects, or turning the emphasis from her onto someone else. Selena twisted a strand of vibrant hair around her finger, and smiled wistfully.

"Tall, fair, broad, rugby type." Helen laughed, Selena had just described her brother.

"Sounds familiar."

"Really?"

"Selena you are terrible! If you fancy my brother you should just say so!"

"Brother?"

"Stop it! I know you and Nikki are close so she will have told you Duncan is my brother. Do you fancy him?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, there are some things you probably need to know though." They were interrupted by the arrival of Nikki.

"Ladies." Nikki swept by and made her way straight to the supervisor desk. Helen and Selena looked at each other, she wasn't in a good mood. Selena picked up her magazine and looked at her watch,

"Well Helen, she's all yours for the time being. It's time for my break, and frankly I don't think I've got the strength for Miss Wade yet this morning. We'll have to make some time to have a chat about that delectable brother of yours!" Helen watched Selena walk through the store, she was lovely, attractive, funny, intelligent, in-fact pretty much everything that Duncan would look for in a woman. She wasn't Cerys though, but then again no one would measure up to Cerys, in Duncan's eyes or her own. They needed to make an attempt to move on with their lives, maybe it wouldn't do any harm introducing the two of them. Helen picked up the time and attendance sheets and walked towards Nikki, her brows were furrowed making her dark eyes look even darker. She was chewing the end of her biro as she organised the break plan for the day.

"T and A Nikki." Nikki jerked her head towards the desk, indicating where she wanted them putting. Helen was about to put them down and head back to the desk but something about Nikki's expression stopped her. Though she was clearly busy she also looked troubled.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Look I only asked. If that's your attitude I won't bother again." Helen turned around but Nikki's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Helen wait. I'm sorry, I can be a miserable cow sometimes I know. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's ok. You look pre-occupied." Nikki sighed and surveyed the queues and her staff dealing with them.

"I could do without this inspection."

"You shouldn't worry, you're really good at your job Nikki even I can see that."

"Even you?"

"You know being new and all."

"I value your opinion Helen thank you. It doesn't matter how good you are though, these inspections can turn up all sorts."

"Only if you've got something to hide!" Helen winked, "Really Nikki if it's the inspection playing on your mind it's not worth it."

"And if it's not?"

"Then meet me after work for a drink." Helen had no idea why she had said that, the words had popped out of her mouth seemingly bypassing her brain.

"Ok you're on." Nikki smiled she never would have expected Helen to ask her something like that but she was glad she had. She felt comfortable in Helen's company and a drink would help her get to know her better. The past year with Frances had been great but Nikki felt she had neglected her staff somewhat, it was about time she put more effort in. The queues had started to build up again and there was a customer waiting at the desk, prompting Helen to return to the desk, and Nikki to turn her attention to the tills. Helen dealt swiftly with the problem on the desk and added some notes to the diary. She really didn't know why she had asked Nikki for a drink, she felt nervous now, or was it excited? She couldn't place the feeling that fluttered in her stomach.

Karen drummed her manicured fingernails on the desk, Frances had a reputation for being meticulous and she was living up to it. She had asked to see Karen's stock management paperwork for the previous two months and seemed to be going through it with a fine tooth comb. They had been in the training room for almost an hour already.

"This is excellent Karen." Karen looked up surprised, Frances hadn't said anything the whole time they had been in the room together until that point.

"Really?"

"You're not surprised surely? These records are detailed and from what I can see extremely accurate, you must know you are wasted in stock management. I understand you turned down the assistant manager's position?"

"It wasn't what I wanted."

"Too much paperwork and less shop floor?" Frances' perceptiveness took Karen by surprise, this woman knew what she was talking about.

"Pretty much. I enjoy the shop level work, bureaucracy and paperwork isn't my thing."

"Not to sound too much like Neil Grayling but it's the oil that keeps the company running. We need competent people behind the scenes too Karen. I'd like you to consider your position in the company while I'm here. I'm aware of a number of openings coming up in the area which you would be perfect for."

"I'll think about it Frances but I'm not promising anything. I have to say I enjoy working here, we've got a good team."

"Even with Jim?" Frances had turned back to her paperwork, her biro moving rapidly over the page in front of her, but Karen wasn't fooled for a minute. Frances was still obviously listening and any response Karen made would be noted. She fully intended to make her feelings known but only when it was right for her, and certainly not on the first day of the inspection.

"We have a lot of strong personalities here, and we all have strong opinions." Frances threw her head back and laughed long and hard,

"Oh Karen, a more diplomatic answer if you please!" Karen smiled ruefully, and shrugged,

"Give me time!"

"Fair enough. I'll come back to you with that question at a later date then!" Karen nodded and they both made their way to the canteen,

"Don't you feel awkward on these things?" Karen murmured as the canteen went quiet as they walked in. Frances looked around noting who was in there, particularly the presence of Nikki in the smoking area.

"I'm used to it. One of things you have to accept, the higher up you go, the less friends you have. You know that Karen." Frances smiled at the two women behind the counter,

"A black coffee and one of those croissants please."

"No problem love, find yourself a seat and I'll bring them over to you." Nikki watched silently as Frances found herself a seat slightly removed from all the other staff and opened her folder of paperwork. Seeing her at work like this was an eye-opener. Inspecting stores was a lonely and thankless job, no wonder she wanted that promotion so badly. Sod it! Why shouldn't she go and talk to her, they were all colleagues weren't they? She vigorously stubbed out her cigarette and picked up her chipped mug of cooling tea. Nikki silently made her way over to Frances' table and slid gracefully into the chair opposite.

"How's it all going?" Frances looked up,

"As it's the first day, not too bad." She looked back at her paperwork, her next words were inaudible to all other than Nikki, "I'm sorry, about this morning." Nikki looked around the room and leant her head back staring at the ceiling,

"It's ok."

"Is it?" Nikki pulled her eyes down and looked at Frances who had lifted her own eyes up from her paperwork.

"Yes Frances it's ok. I think we do too much of this though. Apologising, accepting, apologising, accepting, it's getting tedious frankly." Julie J appeared with Frances' coffee and croissant.

"Here you go love, are you sure you don't want anything else? Won't keep you going all day that you know."

"That's just fine thank you." Julie nodded and went back to her position behind the servery. Frances took a sip of her coffee, "They take their work seriously don't they?"

"They look after us, yes." Nikki looked at the clock, "My break's finished I've got to go."

"Ok. Later?"

"I've got plans, I guess I could cancel them."

"No, don't be silly. I'll have a pile of evaluations to do tonight anyway so you wouldn't get much sense out of me." Nikki left Frances with her paperwork and put her mug on the servery, turning to leave she bumped into Yvonne,

"Hi Yvonne, how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough love." Nikki's raised her eyebrows,

"What?"

"You and Myers looked cosy."

"Cosy? Interesting turn of phrase Yvonne, I was drinking my tea making conversation, does that count as cosy?"

"You and me need to talk."

"Fine Yvonne, but I've to get back to the front end." Yvonne watched Nikki leave, she'd stood watching Nikki and Frances for almost ten minutes, she knew there was something going on, of that she was sure. Exactly what that something was, well she'd find out.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Excuse me." Nikki looked up to find an elderly lady in front of her, she looked like a grandmother who would have polo mints in her hand bag. Nikki recognised her as being one of their regular customers.

"Yes madam, how can I help?"

"I'm sorry dear, I don't want to be a nuisance, I don't usually complain."

"It's ok! If there's a problem I'm the person to talk to, I'm the front end manager."

"It's just I found the girl who served me rather rude. Usually the girls here are lovely, very polite and chatty, better than the miserable lot in the Coop down the road." Nikki smiled and encouraged her to continue, "She barely looked at me, no hello and no goodbye, she didn't help me pack anything. It's just usually I enjoy shopping here and today I didn't."

"I see, I do apologise. Could I have a look at your receipt please?" The customer began to rummage around in her handbag, amongst tissues, mints and glasses cases she found the receipt.

"Here you go love, mint?"

"Oh no thank you." Nikki scanned the receipt, at the top was all the information she needed, 'Today you were served by Michelle.' Nikki handed the receipt back, "Well I have all the information I need madam. I am very sorry about the service you received today. I'll be speaking to the cashier involved."

"Well I don't want to get anyone into trouble it's just I think common courtesy is very important."

"Our regional manager would agree with you, as would I. Again I'm very sorry."

"Thanks for your time, dear, goodbye." Nikki watched the woman make her way out. It infuriated her when her staff slipped up with their customer service. Being polite took nothing but paid back so much. People came back if they were treated well, the older regulars made up the majority of the store's customer base, if they deserted Supersavers the place would quickly get into trouble.

"Hey Nik." Selena swept her hair up and tied it back, "What's up, you look like you just swallowed a wasp."

"What are you talking about, you mad woman!"

"Oh, something my Nan used to say. Translated into young person's vernacular it means you look pissed off. I prefer my Nan's version."

"I've just had a complaint from one of the regulars, Shell being rude."

"Nothing new then."

"No, but I'm going to have to take this further. I only gave her a verbal warning the other week. I won't have bad-mannered people on the front end Selena. We've got plenty of young people here and they all manage to be polite. I know Denny and Shaz can be annoying at times but most of the time they remember their hellos and goodbyes. Shell doesn't have the excuse of being young."

"Ok Nik. Do you want to do this or shall I?"

"Well I'll do it."

"Fine but you need to be calm and objective."

"I am!"

"Yes, you're right, you are. In all cases except Shell that is." Nikki was about to respond but Selena ploughed on preventing her from defending herself. "When it comes to Shell you have a mental block Nikki. Yes she's annoying at times, she can be and regularly is difficult and rude, but you also have low expectations of her. If you expect little people will deliver little. You expect great things from everyone else, not of her though, and she knows that."

"Yeah well, I didn't take her on did I?" Nikki grumbled,

"Bloody hell, not that again Nikki please. You didn't take Helen on and look what a success story she looks like being."

"Luck of the draw."

"Whatever! All I'm saying is please keep that temper of yours, stay professional."

"Sometimes I wonder who is the boss here! Selena would you be ok if I shot off a bit early?"

"I guess so, erm Dominic and Sylvia are in soon so we'll be fine. Helen finishes in an hour, I'll ask her to cover the breaks so we're up to date."

"I'll ask her, where is she?"

"Talking to Myers."

"What?"

"Talking to Frances Myers, she's down there Nik, near the videos and dvds."

"Why is Frances down here talking to my staff?"

"I don't think she was, she was in the wines and spirits department and Helen was checking some prices, she's not here giving us the third degree. She seems ok actually."

Nikki strode down the front end with real purpose, she didn't want Frances to talk to Helen; if someone had asked her why she wouldn't have been able to give a satisfactory reason. To her Frances and Helen belonged in separate boxes. Seeing them talking was bizarre it was the clashing of two parts of Nikki's life, and it made her feel uncomfortable. As she drew closer she could see the two women were laughing, this made her move with more urgency, what were they laughing about? Was it her? Nikki knew her thoughts were ridiculous, verging on hysterical even.

"Sorry to interrupt." Frances looked up and smiled warmly,

"That's ok Nikki, sorry, I've been monopolising your customer service staff."

"Helen would you mind popping to the desk please, Selena's sorting out the break planner for the next hour or so and she'll need your help to cover some of them."

"Ok, nice to meet you Frances."

"And you Helen." Frances turned to look at her girlfriend, she looked uneasy, "What's up?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Something, nothing, I was introducing myself. She seems nice."

"Yes she is."

"Considering she was taken on by Jim, maybe he's not that bad Nikki."

"Or maybe he is, I've got things to do, staff to discipline." Frances grabbed Nikki's wrist to stop her from walking away, she spoke harshly but under her breath.

"Whatever problems we might have, don't bring them here. Drop the attitude Nik. Whether you like it or not at work I call the shots, that's how it works. If people see you speak to me like that and walk off what will they think?"

"I don't care."

"Well I do, and you should too, this cavalier attitude will not do you any favours."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"Stop acting like one." Frances turned on her expensive heel and walked off up the store. Nikki stood fuming, she was probably in the wrong but she really didn't care. No part of her wanted to be in the store at that moment. Helen had taken Roisin off her till for her break and Nikki walked over to help the customers coming through her till with their packing. A lull in customers gave them a brief chance to talk.

"I'm finishing early today, same time as you so we can go straight from work for a drink, or something to eat if you'd prefer?"

"Ok, I'll have to go home and get changed. Check with Duncan that he doesn't need me to baby-sit." Nikki nodded, pulling bags from the end of the till as she did, readying them for the next customer.

"Right well come and find me before you head off." Nikki left Helen to it and walked over to the supervisors desk. Using the mobile, she tapped 88 and made an announcement. "Staff announcement, Yvonne Atkins contact line 255 please, that's Yvonne Atkins 255." The mobile rang moments later.

"Ok darlin' what's up? Ready to chat now?"

"Not exactly, I need your agreement to something." Yvonne groaned,

"What's going on?"

"Shell Dockley…"

"Nikki!"

"Yvonne hear me out. She's had a verbal warning within the last two weeks for persistent lateness, today I had a complaint from one of our regular customers about her rudeness."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think it's about time we had a formal discussion."

"Nikki you're management, you don't actually need my agreement to this, which suggests to me that you're not actually sure and you're using me to help you feel like you're making the right decision for the right reasons."

"Damn it Yvonne, I ring to ask you something and I get a character bashing. I've had enough of that today already thank you. I'll speak to Shell, tell her I want a formal discussion about her temperament tomorrow, ok?"

"Your staff, your call Nikki. You know where I am if you want to talk about it." Nikki ended the call and replaced the mobile in the cradle. Shell's behaviour wasn't acceptable, maybe she was being more harsh on her than she would be on other members of staff but it was about time she stamped her authority down. Shell would start taking advantage if she didn't. Shell was on till 6, directly opposite Nikki.

"Shell close your till please, I need a word." Shell threw a closed sign down and tapped some buttons.

"Yes Nikki?"

"Tomorrow we are going to have a meeting."

"You and me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because your attitude is unacceptable and we need to talk about it."

"Bollocks."

"Language please on the shop floor, this is non-negotiable Shell." Nikki consulted her diary, "You're in at 2 tomorrow, we'll have a meeting at 3, ok?"

"Don't look like I have a choice."

"Excellent, you can go for your 15 minute break now."

Jim jumped as the door to his office was flung open, Shell stood before him, a woman possessed. He suddenly felt nervous, she was not happy and whenever she was not happy it spelt trouble for him. He stood and closed the door behind her,

"Shell as pleasant as this undoubtedly will be, while Myers is around it's probably not a good idea to barge into my office, it doesn't look good love."

"Don't 'love' me Fenner."

"Problem?" Jim asked as innocently as possible, obviously something had kicked off on the front end and Shell was going to expect him, as usual, to sort things out.

"Too right there's a friggin' problem. Wade!"

"How many times Shell, I can't bloody do anything about it. She's the manager down there and for some reason Myers likes her!"

"I don't care, she going to discipline me, again."

"Why?"

"Some old biddy. Says I was rude, Wade said we've got to have an official meeting tomorrow about my behaviour. Tell her Jim, tell her she can't." Jim knew the line he was treading was becoming ever thinner.

"Listen Shell, I can't tell Nikki how to run her department, you are a member of her staff. She can choose to discipline who she likes when she likes, I'm only involved should she want to dismiss someone."

"So as usual you can do sod all. I've got to sit in a room with Wade tomorrow like a naughty school girl and get a telling off and probably a written warning."

"Yes, you might not get a warning."

"I bloody will she hates me."

"Then it's about time you made her like you isn't it."

"No Jim not this again, I'm not going to come on to Wade, I'm not that desperate." She looked Jim up and down, "Well then again."

"Now now Shell, listen to me. You'll be in a room on your own with Wade tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"No one but you and her, no one to say what did and didn't happen."

"I'm not following."

"What if she came on to you."

"I aint' her type."

"What if she came on to you. Perhaps a few 'favours' in exchange for not disciplining you."

"She wouldn't!" Jim grabbed Shell's shoulders willing her to catch on to his thoughts quicker,

"Of course she wouldn't, she's a bloody goody two shoes, along with Atkins and Waddle. The point is Shell no one else in the room no one would know what happened."

"You mean lie?"

"Lie is a strong word."

"Who'd believe me?"

"Doesn't really matter, area being here, they'd have to investigate anyway. You could always retract your statement later saying you got the wrong end of the stick."

"And what do I get from all of this? At the moment Jim it doesn't sound like I come out looking that great." Jim was sat on his desk facing Shell, his hands began to wander up and down the backs of her legs edging up her skirt.

"Well my gratitude mainly, and Nikki would probably have to transfer because of the scandal, her perfect record destroyed." Shell's hands began to deftly deal with the belt around Jim's trousers,

"So what?" Jim lifted his head from between her breasts.

"So no more Wade, my choice of front end manager and no doubt a little promotion for you to help you get over the stress."

"Less of the little."

"Well love." Jim paused as he guided Shell's head down, "That depends entirely on you."

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"All set?" Helen glanced in the mirror,

"Yes. Are you sure you don't mind driving me home, I can walk, it won't take long."

"Of course not." Nikki knelt down and zipped up her boot, "I always keep a change of clothes here in case I go out after work, so I don't need to go home. It won't take you long to nip and get changed will it?"

"No."

"Ok then, let's make a move." Nikki and Helen walked out of the locker room and made their way out of the store, Frances watched thoughtfully from the door of the training room.

"Nikki." Nikki turned around, impatience stamped across her face,

"Yes Frances?"

"Just a quick word before you go if you don't mind." Nikki sighed,

"Helen would you mind waiting in the car for me?" She handed the keys over, "It's the silver polo."

"Ok." Nikki walked up to Frances following her into the training room, Frances shut the door behind them. The room was in darkness and Nikki's hand automatically reached for the light switch, but Frances' hand caught her wrist and held it firmly.

"No lights." Before Nikki knew what was happened Frances had pinned her against the desk and her tongue had snaked it's way into Nikki's mouth. Frances slipped her hands into Nikki's shirt, her finger nails scraping the skin in her haste. Nikki's body responded to Frances as it usually did, though her mind was awash with confusion. As quickly as she taken Nikki by surprise Frances released her hold and stepped away. Nikki stood up and buttoned her shirt up,

"That was unexpected."

"Thought I'd send you off with a little reminder of what you have waiting at home. Will you be late?"

"I doubt it, I'm just going to get something to eat, grab a coffee." Frances switched the light on and sat down at the desk, which moments before had been the scene of their passion.

"Just you and Helen?"

"Yes. I thought it was about time we got to know each other."

"Take all your staff out do you, for these little personal get to know you meetings?"

"Just the prettiest ones." Frances slapped her pen down on the desk, infuriated by Nikki's flippancy.

"Surely you can't blame me for asking?"

"No I can't, surely you're not jealous?" Nikki placed her hands either side of her girlfriend. Frances smirked at their closeness, she was coming round. Nikki whispered into her ear, "I thought I was the one acting like a child." She stood and walked out, turning to wink, "See you later babe." Frances threw her folder at the closed door, why did Nikki end up with the upper hand? She thought that their little session on the desk would have had Nikki eating out of her hand again. She had felt Nikki's body respond to the contact, her own body had leapt at the thought of touching and feeling Nikki's body against her own. Physically their attraction was undeniable but psychologically their minds were always fighting for superiority.

"Sorry about that." Nikki threw her bag and folder on the back seat and got into the car.

"It's ok. Not in trouble are you?"

"Me?" Nikki popped her sunglasses on and turned to look at Helen, "I'm always in trouble! Let's go then." The car journey passed quickly and mainly in silence, not an awkward silence, a perfectly comfortable silence. Helen was nervous, it had been a long time since she had been out socially, other than the night out at Barratts. She found Nikki's company pleasant, but more than that she found Nikki attractive. From the moment she had met her she had known there was something about her. The dark eyes, the complex personality that lay behind them, the slender figure, it was an intriguing combination and Helen wanted to know more. Nikki's mind was mainly on Frances, just when she thought she had the measure of her something would happen that made her question everything. Working in such close proximity was not good for them, Nikki didn't think she particularly liked Frances at work. The events in the training room had confused her, they'd argued on the shop floor and Nikki had been perfectly prepared to leave accepting that an apology would be necessary at a later time. What she had not been prepared for was for Frances to grab her and stick her tongue down her throat, not that it hadn't been enjoyable, it most definitely had been. What she didn't know now was whether they had made up or not. Another case of Frances using her ample charms to try and resolve a problem; it made Nikki smile to know she was jealous though.

"You're smiling about something?" Nikki started,

"Sorry! Well it's a nice day and I finished work early, two good things to smile about. Oakland Gardens right? Which number?"

"18, on the right, here on the corner." Nikki pulled over and the two women got out. "Come in and I'll fix you a drink while you wait." Helen turned the key in the lock and stepped inside, Nikki followed and pushed her sunglasses onto her head as she did.

"Your brother out?"

"Mmm." Helen mumbled she walked into the kitchen and picked up a piece of notepaper off the table. "He's taken Livvy to the park and gone shopping. Water, juice?"

"Water's just fine." At Helen's bidding Nikki settled herself down in the conservatory with her drink and waited. After a couple of minutes she was beginning to feel like a cherry tomato so she wandered through the kitchen into the lounge. The house was very stylishly decorated, very neutral colours but warming and welcoming at the same time. Nikki headed straight for the numerous photos which adorned the character fireplace, photos could be such personal things yet they provided a window for strangers to use to look into a family. There were lots of pictures of a very beautiful baby which Nikki assumed must be Olivia, amongst them was a wedding photo set in a, clearly antique, silver frame. Nikki recognised Helen's brother as the groom, she picked up the photo to get a closer look at the bride. She was petite, and extremely pretty, Helen was standing to the side of her in what Nikki supposed was a bridesmaids dress.

"My sister-in-law."

"Jesus!" Nikki jumped and replaced the photo carefully, "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I'm terribly curious, one of my faults." Helen laughed quietly,

"It's not a fault."

"She's not around anymore then?"

"No." Helen replied shortly, "Shall we go then?"

They settled on a quiet pub, half an hour out from the city. It wasn't quite set in rolling countryside, but it did sit next to a nice part of the canal. Not a part that had shopping trolleys fighting for space with industrial waste. With the food ordered they'd armed themselves with drinks, (Nikki a diet coke, and Helen a white wine and soda), and found a table by the canal, shaded by an old but not unpleasant umbrella.

"This is nice." Nikki stretched and turned her face to the sun. The weather forecasters had, with typical British foreboding, been predicting a break in the gorgeous weather but as yet it hadn't happened. The sun it seemed was sticking two fingers up to the Met Office. Nikki reminded Helen of a cat, she had the same grace about her, and the same attraction to the warmth obviously. Nikki sensed she was being watched and turned to look at Helen. "So, you and your brother must be close. I couldn't live with mine."

"Circumstances. We've always got on though."

"So how come you're in Birmingham then? Clearly you're not brummie born and bred by your accent!"

"It is a give away isn't it! Duncan went to university here, I went to university in Nottingham but I liked it here. When he got married to Cerys I moved here to be near to them."

"Cerys? Welsh? It's a beautiful name."

"Yes it is, she was." Nikki immediately picked up on Helen's use of the past tense, but they were interrupted momentarily by a waitress bringing their food. They began eating in silence, the only noise being the lapping of the water against the concrete sides of the canal.

"You said 'she was'?" Helen sipped her drink thoughtfully before answering. Getting into a conversation about Cerys was dangerous, she hadn't spoken to anyone about her, other than Duncan. Nikki's eyes looked at her earnestly, she felt she could trust her.

"She died."

"I'm sorry." Helen laughed slightly,

"People always say that! What does it mean?"

"Sorry for your loss, your grief. People need to feel they can say something."

"It doesn't help." Nikki decided to ask further questions, something told her that Helen needed to talk about it, but that the words would not come out unless prompted.

"What happened?"

"She was killed by a drunk driver, five months ago."

"That's terrible Helen." Nikki shook her head in disbelief, "I'll never understand what goes through people's minds when they get into a car after drinking. I hope they locked them up and threw away the key."

"Find out next month I suppose. That's when the trial starts." Nikki put down her fork and impulsively reached over to touch Helen's hand.

"I'm sorry if this sounds like another clichéd, pointless thing to say, but if there is anything I can do let me know." Helen appreciated Nikki's obviously well meant, comments. A waitress appeared and after exchanging pleasantries whisked their plates away and took a drink order from them. Nikki rummaged in her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" Helen shook her head,

"No, not at all." Nikki blew smoke high into the air, squinting as beams of sunlight managed to sneak under the rim of her sunglasses.

"How is your brother coping?"

"He's amazing really. Having Olivia meant he had to get on with things, I moved in after Cerys died to help him with Olivia and the house and stuff." Nikki nodded,

"That was good of you." Helen shrugged, she wasn't about to say that guilt played a part in her decision. She looked away from Nikki watching as a barge glided serenely by,

"Do you mind if we change the subject?" Helen looked back at Nikki, her eyes glistened with the threat of tears.

"Of course not, I'm pleased you shared that with me though. Does that sound weird?"

"No. I'm glad I did too, at least I know now that there is someone else I can talk to about it if I want to." Their new drinks arrived and the two women settled into easier conversation, books, film, current affairs were all tackled. Nikki was enjoying herself immensely, they had very similar interests in things, particularly books. Frances had never shared Nikki's enthusiasm for the written word, she read often enough but a book never seemed to fire Frances' enthusiasm. Nikki on the other hand could talk about books for hours, it seemed however she had met her match. Helen was incredibly knowledgeable about literature.

"I have to say Helen I've never met anyone who was as keen on books as me."

"Well a degree in English Literature helps I think!"

"A ha! I guess it would."

"You didn't want to go to university?" Nikki shifted in her seat,

"It wasn't really an option, I would have loved to, I probably would have done a degree similar to yours."

"Not an option?"

"I left home at quite an early age, my parents and I had something of a disagreement about life style choice." Helen nodded, she knew Nikki was gay, it wasn't a secret within the store. "Obviously you know I'm gay then! It's ok, I've never hidden the fact. My parents were not impressed, that's phrasing it mildly actually! They were horrified."

"They threw you out!"

"Oh no, they would have never done that. They were adamant that I was going through 'a phase' they just wouldn't accept it. I left of my own accord, so I had to work from 16, which meant that university was something that went out of the window. I've got my A Levels, I did them at night school."

"What about you and your parents now?"

"Well I wouldn't say we have a great relationship but we patched things up I see them now and again. My sexuality and any relationship I may or may not be having is a subject never broached."

"Do you see your brother?"

"When I go to see Mum and Dad, yes. He still lives down there, Andew, he's a policeman."

"Down there?"

"Sorry! Guildford."

"I thought there was something Home Counties about you!"

"There's very little Home Counties about me darlin'." The two women laughed, though the conversation had at times been uncomfortable and painful they were both glad to have spoken about the things they had. A chilly breeze had begun to drift across the table area, and a glance at her watch revealed to Helen they had been at the pub for two hours. Reading her mind Nikki stood, removing her sunglasses,

"About time we went really, I'll drop you home, Duncan's probably wondering where you are."

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Frances rubbed her temples and stretched her arms above her head, she looked at the clock. Nearly 5, it was about time she left, she'd completed everything she needed to for the day. She wanted to go home, but the thought of an empty flat was not appealing. Nikki was probably still out with Helen, so there would be no one to rub her feet for her, or run a bath, or more importantly to share a bath. Frances' mind wandered slightly, a knock on the door shook her from her reverie.

"Come." Colin Hedges edged his way into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you."

"No no, I was just about to finish anyway."

"Right well, here are the figures for you." Colin placed a clear wallet on the desk in front of Frances containing half-yearly results for the wine and spirits department.

"I'm impressed Mr Hedges." Colin sat on the edge of the desk,

"It's Colin, and why impressed?"

"I distinctly remember saying by the end of tomorrow for these figures, yet here you are a full 24 hours early."

"Well, I wanted to show you just how efficient I can be, show you I can measure up."

"I'll be the judge of that Colin." Frances once again looked him up and down, she picked up the figures, placed them in her briefcase and snapped the locks shut. Colin stood up,

"I've nearly finished, if you'd like we could…"

"Not tonight Colin. I've got a lot of work to do, remember I'm your boss." Frances picked her jacket up off the back of the chair and slipped it on.

"Yes, sorry I just thought."

"Don't apologise Colin." Frances picked up her briefcase and walked out of the training room, she looked over her shoulder at Colin as she walked away, "You never know the next time you ask the answer might be different." Frances had a smile on her face as she walked out of the store and as she unlocked her beloved Audi TT. What a welcome diversion Colin Hedges was proving to be, even if she couldn't get Nikki eating out of the palm of her hand, here was proof that she hadn't lost her knack completely. He was a good looking guy, endearingly unsure of her intentions, which was just how Frances liked it.

"So there I am naked as a baby except for a clown's nose, and around the corner comes my graphics lecturer. He looks me up and down and says, 'Mr Stewart, I expect to see you in my 3pm lecture, hopefully not quite as much of you, good day', oh the embarrassment!" Duncan covered his face with his hands. Nikki couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much, tears were streaming down her face and her ribs were aching from the exertion. Helen was in a similar state, and her laugh was so infectious Nikki didn't know how either of them would be able to stop. Duncan had been in when Nikki had dropped Helen off and had insisted she stay for a drink, a drink had turned into dinner, and now the three of them were happily ensconced in the garden after eating a chicken salad. Duncan had made up a jug of Pimms for himself and Helen and Nikki had been provided with a jug of vimto packed with ice cubes. They had happily wiled away the hours chatting and joking, and Duncan had been regaling them with highly amusing anecdotes from his university days. Olivia had gone down an hour earlier and the baby monitor stood in the middle of the table ready to alert them should she make a murmur. Nikki had to admit that as babies went she was lovely, a beautiful, alert baby who was clearly doted upon by her father and aunt.

"I'm sorry Nikki, you barely know me and here I am telling you stories that will probably give you nightmares!"

"That's ok, it's been highly entertaining!" Nikki had to admit Duncan was one of the most charming men she had ever met. He was funny and was one of those people who could put others at ease, effortlessly with witty conversation. Sitting together the similarities between Helen and Duncan were apparent. Apart from their statures, him being broad and tall, and she petite, they looked alike. Both fair with summer freckled skin, both had clear green eyes which Nikki thought was unusual, true green eyes were a rarity she was sure. Their mouths were the same, full lips and white teeth, which combined to produce a dazzling smile when the owner decided to produce one. Duncan stood up and stretched,

"I'm going to check on her majesty. Hel I've got some work I need to do so I'm going to shut myself away in the study upstairs and get it done. Nikki it was a pleasure to meet you, hopefully see you again soon." He flashed a stunning smile at Nikki and bent down to kiss Helen on the forehead. Helen shook her head as her brother disappeared into the house,

"I'm sorry about him, he's a goon!" Nikki laughed,

"Please don't start me off again by saying ridiculous words like that! He's great, you two are very lucky to get along like that." Helen felt much more confident, after spending the afternoon with Nikki and consuming a few glasses of Pimms.

"So, tell me about your other half."

"Ah well, I think that might have to be a story for another time because if I don't make a move I may not have another half for much longer!"

"Nikki! What's her name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't Helen."

"Oh." Helen felt stupid all of a sudden. She thought that they had built up a rapport and that Nikki trusted her as a friend, clearly not. "Right, well I'd better start clearing these dishes away." Nikki knew she had offended her new friend greatly, had the roles been reversed Nikki knew she would have felt the same. Helen walked into the kitchen and began scraping the dishes. Nikki waited a few minutes and then followed.

"Helen."

"Are you in work tomorrow?"

"Helen."

"I think I'm in at 2 but I'll have to check my diary."

"Helen will you stop talking crap and look at me, put the damn dishes down!" Helen did as Nikki asked but didn't turn around to look at her, instead she stood with her arms folded looking out into the garden. Just as she thought she was making a connection with someone she was being pushed away, again. Nikki stood behind Helen, she made no attempt to turn her around instead she placed her hands on Helen's shoulders and spoke very gently. "Please don't think I'm pushing you away, because I'm not. Today has been great, I've really enjoyed myself and I'm so pleased we did it. No one knows about my girlfriend, not Selena, or Cassie not even Yvonne, no one. There's a very good reason for this and when I do explain you'll understand why I had to keep it this way, and I will explain to you Helen I promise." Helen turned around,

"You don't have to make excuses you know."

"Oh bloody hell listen to you. I'd say you've had a pretty good insight into my personality today don't you think that if I didn't want to tell you I'd just say so?"

"I suppose so."

"Helen?"

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just Cerys was my best friend and since she's been gone I've missed having someone to lean on, someone to talk to." Nikki nodded and drew Helen close to her wrapping her arms protectively around her.

"You've got me now Helen, whatever you need, whatever I can do. I mean I've listened to your brother tell some very disturbing stories tonight, did I run away?" Helen looked up and laughed,

"No!"

"There you go then. Ok I'm going to go." Helen walked Nikki to the door,

"Bye Duncan!" Nikki waved at Duncan who had appeared at the top of the stairs, he waved before disappearing into the nursery.

"See you tomorrow Nikki."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am! Thanks for today it's been great." Helen spontaneously flung her arms around Nikki's neck, she hugged her warmly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bye."

"Hel!"

"What?" Helen closed the door and stood with her back to it, Duncan appeared at the top of the stairs with Livvy in his arms, she was in her Tigger pyjamas, her cheeks were rosy and she was furiously chewing on her dummy.

"She won't settle." Helen jogged up the stairs and gathered her up, "It's just I've got this proposal and…."

"It's ok Duncan I'll deal with her." Helen carried Livvy into the nursery stopping to turn on some music and some lights. "What's the matter sweetheart? Is it those nasty teeth of yours again?" Helen sat down on the padded window sill and pulled the blinds up so that she could look out at the lights, "Let's count the stars Livvy, how many can you see?" Livvy had laid her head again Helen's chest and her breathing had slowed down, her chewing had become less vigorous. As she cradled Livvy, rubbing her back gently Helen felt a wave of calmness wash over her. Chatting to Nikki had definitely helped her, she hadn't felt this peaceful for a long time. Duncan tiptoed back into the room, Helen placed her finger on her lip.

"Shhh, she's nearly asleep." He nodded and carefully picked Olivia up, placing her gently into her cot.

"Thanks Hel." He whispered, "I think she could tell I was stressed, you however are an ocean of calmness!"

"Just her teeth I think, she got herself into a bit of a state." Duncan sat down next to Helen, peering out at the night sky, which winked and twinkled back at him.

"Do you think she watches us?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course, how could she not? She was always too nosy for her own good." Duncan laughed quietly,

"She was wasn't she! It's just a wonder whether she thinks I, no we, are doing a good job."

"Livvy's happy Duncan. One day you're going to have to explain to her what happened to her Mum, but for now all you can do is love her. Cerys would be proud of you."

"Not just me, you too. Without you I would have fallen apart."

"Oh you'd have been alright. I'm happy to be here, with you two, you're my family." Duncan nodded, briefly squeezed Helen's hand and stood to look at Olivia as she slept.

"I like Nikki."

"Do you?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you getting on with someone like that again. I know since Cerys has been gone you've been missing having someone in your life to chat and confide in."

"I'm ok."

"No Hel, you're not. I know you're not, stop hiding it from me. You can be upset too you know." Helen stood up abruptly,

"I'm knackered. I'm going to turn in, work tomorrow." Duncan watched Helen leave the room, followed shortly by her bedroom door closing. He sighed, in the company of Nikki that afternoon the old Helen had returned. Laughter had made her eyes sparkle again, he hadn't realised how much he had missed her infectious giggle until he'd heard it again. He thought she'd maybe open up more to him, which she had to an extent, but there was still so much she had bottled up. He turned the light off, carrying the baby monitor with him. He settled himself down in front of his computer, maybe she just needed a bit more time. Nikki had been a breath of fresh air though, her influence could be just what Helen needed.

Frances sipped her red wine and turned over the page, she really couldn't understand why Nikki loved this book so much, it was dull. She thought it was meant to be a romance but it was set so many years ago it was depressing. She closed it and looked at the front page, 'Pieces' it was called, she tossed it aside.

"Fran." Nikki clattered into the lounge, dropping her bag and folder as she did. "Pour me a glass would you babe." She kicked her shoes off and collapsed next to Frances on the sofa, she gratefully accepted the glass Frances passed to her.

"Good afternoon?" Her tone clearly implied 'and evening' as did her eyes which glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Lovely thanks, had lunch in a nice pub and then dinner at Helen's."

"How cosy." Nikki refused to be riled by Frances' tone, instead putting her feet up on the coffee table and laying her head back. Her eyes rested on her book which was laying on the floor.

"How did that get there?" She stood and picked it up, returning it to its home on the book shelf.

"I thought I'd have a flick through, seeing as you were engrossed in it for so many days."

"Oh right what did you think?" Nikki had been enthused by her conversation with Helen earlier in the day about books, she was pleased that Frances was taking an interest.

"It was a bit dull."

"Oh. How much did you read?"

"First two or three chapters." Frances put her feet up on the sofa.

"You have to give books a chance you know, did you read it properly?"

"Excuse me? I can read you know!"

"No, what I mean is, you didn't skim read like you do with those free books you get from Cosmo did you?"

"Well did you ever consider that reading for pleasure for me means not having to think too hard? I spend all day reading reports and writing evaluations, reading is meant to be for pleasure, so that's what I look for – pleasure." Frances ran her tongue over her lips and stared at Nikki, it was a look that Nikki knew well. 'I dare you to resist me'. Nikki turned back to the book shelf and ran her fingers over the spines,

"So you hated it then?"

"Oh Nikki you're so protective over your bloody books. If it means so much to you then I'll try and read it again, properly." Frances reached around Nikki to pick the book up off the shelf.

"No."

"Sorry? No? What I'm not allowed to read one of your precious books now?"

"What I mean is you shouldn't have to try and read something you don't really want to just because I like it." Frances shrugged and resumed her position on the sofa, picking up her wine glass as she did.

"I just though you'd appreciate me trying." There was a hint of petulance in her voice. Nikki sat down next to her,

"I know, and I do appreciate it darling. You don't have to though, we're different, it's not a bad thing." Frances inched closer to Nikki and traced the outline of her cheekbone with her nail,

"We're not so different though are we Nik?" Nikki grabbed Frances' hand with her own and kissed the palm.

"No babe, not so different." Frances folded herself into Nikki's embrace, and Nikki rested her chin on her head, "I suppose." She whispered,

"What?"

"Talking to myself Fran, just talking to myself."

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Shell applied another layer of lipstick and smoothed out her shorter than average skirt. Her heels clicked on the cold tile floor as she walked out of the locker room past the offices, as predictable as ever the manager's office door opened as she approached.

"In." Jim indicated with his head and swiftly checked that no one was around. Shell sat down on a chair in the office crossing her legs. "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't mess me about Shell, do you know what you're going to do?" Shell stared at an unspecific point on the plain wall in front of her.

"I suppose so."

"You bloody suppose so! Not good enough Shell, there's a lot riding on this."

"For you."

"More for you I'd say."

"What are you threatening Jim?"

"Oh I'm not threatening you Michelle, just reminding you that we both need today to go well." Shell looked at her nails and fingered a contraband gold chain, which lay mostly obscured by her shirt, around her neck. Jim was worried, she looked nervous and there was none of her usual bolshiness. "Shell?"

"Oh stop worrying Fenner, I'll manage."

"So your plan?"

"I'll flatter her, turn on some water works, the usual." Jim nodded,

"Right well, this better be your best performance to date." Shell stood displaying a healthy amount of leg,

"Oscar nominations for this Jim, you better start thinking about my rewards."

"Stop it!"

"What!"

"Cassie you are putting me off, I've got to find this price." Roisin was scanning the hundreds of wine bottles, looking for a particular one. Cassie was stood next to her pretending to help.

"If I tell you where it is what will you give me?"

"Cass! Tell me now!"

"And later?" Roisin smiled and leant over to whisper into Cassie's ear,

"You'll have me all to yourself, the kids are round their friends houses tonight." Cassie's eyes sparkled and she secretly squeezed Roisin's hand.

"Music to my ears babe, third shelf from the top, in the middle." Cassie pointed, "Just there." She dashed back to the front end before Roisin could say anything a smile playing on her lips. She fell into step beside Nikki,

"You Cassandra Tyler are looking far too cheerful for my liking!"

"Rather I was miserable Nik?"

"Well I was getting used to the pining Cass, the one enveloped by unrequited love and desire! Not so unrequited anymore then?" Nikki's eyebrows waggled, and Cassie blushed a shade close to crimson. The two women reached the customer service desk where Helen was busy talking to a customer on the phone. Nikki handed Cassie the break plan, "Be careful Cassie, won't you?" Cassie nodded,

"I will Nik, it would be good if we could get together for a chat soon. There are so many things going round my head at the moment."

"Are you happy?"

"As long as I'm near her then yes."

"And when she goes home?" Cassie shook her head fiercely.

"I don't think about that, I can't." Nikki glanced at the clock, it was nearly time for her meeting with Shell.

"I've got to go mate, listen we'll go out this week. The two of us and have a bit of a chat. Ok?" Cassie nodded,

"I'd appreciate that."

"That's settled then, right well I'm going to go and set up ready for my meeting with 'you know who', could you send her through to me when it's time?"

"Will do. Helen and I will keep things down here running smoothly, won't we Helen?" Helen looked up from the phone,

"Yes, as long as I get to have a break from that bloody thing! It's not stopped all morning, stupid call after stupid call!" Nikki laughed at Helen's sheer disgust directed at an inanimate object.

"Woah! Well as fun as it looks like being down here I'm off, wish me luck." Nikki strode off towards the offices. Cassie pulled the diary towards her checking there was nothing crucial she needed to know.

"I wouldn't want to be Nikki. Would you Helen?" Helen looked up from the telex,

"Spending time shut away with Shell Dockley? No thanks." Cassie grinned.

"Now there's a reason not to be a supervisor. I better go and get Shell actually." Cassie swung her keys at her side and walked the length of the bank of tills, pausing only to smile warmly at Roisin and say hello to Barbara. Shell was leaning back on her chair to talk to a male member of the stock team, he rushed off when he saw Cassie approaching, Shell turned around but continued to chew defiantly.

"Do you want to get sacked Shell?" There were very few people Cassie had come across while working at Harbourne who seemed to want to get on the wrong side of Nikki. Shell just didn't care, the hole she was digging was getting bigger and bigger, soon there would be no way out. Nikki would eventually get what she wanted; Shell walking out of the door, never to return.

"Who mentioned getting the sack?"

"Just get a move on, Nikki's waiting for you in the training room."

"Fine." Shell threw a closed sign up and waltzed off towards the back of the shop, her indecent skirt drawing more than its fair share of glances.

Nikki glanced over the paperwork once again, she knew everyone thought she had a prejudiced view of Shell. She probably had, but she was right on this occasion. Shell was bad at her job, rude and ignorant to customers and staff, and she just didn't care. Nikki didn't want her on her staff anymore, but she was going to do this by the book, no way was anyone going to say that Shell got sacked just because Nikki didn't like her. Nikki heard the clicking of Shell's shoes as she approached, a sharp rap on the door indicated her arrival.

"Come in." Shell sauntered into the room, "Take a seat."

"Bloody hell, swallow a plum didya' Nik?"

"This is a formal meeting Shell, ok?" Shell shrugged and slumped into the nearest chair, crossing her legs, making her skirt ride up even further. "Ok then." Nikki cleared her throat and referred to her notes, she wanted to make sure that everything she said was very clear so that there was no confusion. "The first thing I want to talk about today is your customer service. As front end and customer service manager I'm responsible for the service received by customers at our store, at the moment Shell your performance is unacceptable."

"Why?" Nikki stared at Shell, she had her arms crossed and her eyes blazed defiantly. Nikki took a deep breath, so many sarcastic comments had flashed through her brain but she managed to keep them at bay.

"In a recent cashier assessment you scored," Nikki took a quick look at her papers, "two." Shell sniggered,

"Could be worse."

"Out of 20 Shell. It's an appalling score and frankly I'm embarrassed that one of my cashiers should score at such a low level."

"Maybe I was ill that day."

"It was done three times, over a period of two weeks, in-fact on one occasion you scored one. These were done by myself Selena and Monica, they are the most accurate form of assessment." Shell shrugged and looked at her nails, "Have you honestly got nothing else to say?" Shell looked up and Nikki was shocked to see that she looked upset all of a sudden.

"Why should I say anything? You've already made up your mind about me, you could have done this meeting without me."

"That's not true Shell."

"Yes it is, I know it you know it. The fact is you don't know the first thing about me, and you're going to sack me for not saying hello and goodbye quickly enough to a few oldies." Tears began form at the edges of Shell's eyes, Nikki was beginning to feel uneasy. She had been in plenty of meetings where someone had got upset, she never thought that Shell would get emotional.

"Shell this is not just about you saying hello and goodbye, by the way it's rather ignorant to call our elderly customers oldies, your manner is abrupt and you are perceived often as being rude. You must appreciate that I cannot have that on my department." Shell suddenly put her face in her hands, her shoulders began to shake and tears began to escape through her fingers.

"You're going to sack me!" Nikki was in shock, Shell Dockley was in front of her crying like a baby this was something she had not prepared for.

"Look Shell…"

"You're going to sack me! What about my kids, how will I buy them stuff?"

"Kids? Shell, I didn't know you had kids." Shell looked up, her face smeared with mascara she sniffed.

"Would that have made any difference to you?" Nikki shook her hand slightly,

"Not really Shell your performance just isn't up to scratch." Shell's tears restarted,

"I find the job so hard!" Nikki couldn't stand this, she stood up and walked over to Shell. Even though she disliked Shell passionately she wasn't heartless enough to sit and watch as she sobbed. She lightly placed her hand on Shell's shoulder,

"It's ok, don't get yourself upset." Nikki drew up a chair so that she was sitting opposite Shell. "Why is the job hard?" Shell bit her wobbling bottom lip,

"So many things to remember, and customers are always so rude, but I'm meant to be nice to them!"

"That's our job Shell, if you were finding it hard you should have said so instead of struggling along."

"Can't you give me another chance?"

"I don't know Shell."

"Please Nikki!" Shell grabbed Nikki's hands between her own, fresh tears made her face glisten. "I need this job, more than you could possibly know!" Nikki rolled her eyes, bloody hell, she always came across as a tough no nonsense manager, but she knew and her close friends knew that underneath the façade was a heart of gold.

"Ok Shell. Ok." Nikki smiled wanly. Shell's mind was working overtime, it would seem that she had convinced Nikki with her sob story, now it was time to move in for the kill. Shell looked up, doing her best to look upset and wounded, she used her fingers to wipe tears away from under her eyes.

"Thanks Nikki, you're a good boss. I probably look a right state now." Nikki was growing increasingly suspicious, this wasn't Shell in front of her. It was some kind of evil doppelganger, and she couldn't help but think she was being taken for a ride.

"Yeah well, I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up, I hope you have taken notice of what I've said Shell because this is it you know. Last chance, no more after this." Shell nodded vigorously and recaptured Nikki's hands,

"I won't let you down." Nikki was getting seriously jittery and Shell sensed that she had to make her move and she had to make it now. Nikki had no idea how it happened, all of a sudden Shell had pounced, her heavily lip-sticked lips met Nikki's and her surprisingly strong hands gripped Nikki's shoulders. Nikki's mind was awash with confusion, what the hell was going on? She took hold of Shell's wrists and forced her away, driving Shell back into her chair. She stood and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought…."

"What?"

"You were interested."

"Why the hell would I be interested? Look you're upset, you're relieved you got confused. Let's just forget it shall we?"

"Ok." Shell looked down at her hands, no going back now. "I'll go and get myself sorted, get back on a till yeah?"

"Yeah." Nikki nodded and watched Shell leave, that was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to her. She slouched into a chair, for a few moments before sitting up again. It was just dawning on her, she'd been in the office, with Shell, on her own. She needed to let someone else know what had happened, right now.

Shell made her way to Jim's office, part of her felt proud for carrying out the plan, but there was a niggling in the back of her mind. It wasn't an emotion she felt often, but she recognised it as being guilt. Jim's door was ajar and Shell pushed it open,

"Can I come in?" Jim looked up from his computer screen,

"As long as you've got good news love." Shell edged inside shutting the door behind her.

Where were all the bloody managers! Nikki was beginning to panic, she wanted to speak to Frances, failing that she needed Yvonne or Karen. She could have made an announcement but she felt that would be drawing attention to her situation. She turned a corner in the warehouse and finally spotted Frances. Thank god!

"Frances." Frances held up her hand to stop Nikki talking and pointed to the tiny mobile phone attached to her ear. She covered the mouthpiece momentarily,

"It's Neil."

"Sorry, but I really really need to speak to you. It's important."

"2 minutes." Nikki stepped back as Frances continued to talk into the phone, should she wait or carry on looking? Frances snapped her phone shut,

"Right darling what's the matter? You're all a flutter!" Nikki opened her mouth to begin to tell Frances what had happened but nothing came out as Jim's voice boomed out over the store.

"Staff announcement Frances Myers to the manager's office please, that's Frances Myers to the manager's office. Thank you." Frances groaned and rolled her eyes,

"What does that bloody idiot want now! This will have to wait babe."

"No it can't." Desperately Nikki grabbed Frances' arm, Frances looked down at Nikki's fingers confusedly.

"Nik let go. I don't like being called to Jim's office anymore than you do but I'm not going to give him a reason for being more awkward than he's already being by ignoring him." Nikki dropped Frances' sleeve and nodded,

"Sorry." Frances smiled and turned to walk to the office, "Fran."

"Yeah?"

"You know me better than anyone else you know that don't you?"

"What are you like!" As Nikki watched France walk away everything became clear, Shell had gone straight to Jim. Shit! Yvonne was her best bet now. Nikki grabbed the phone off the wall and tapped 88.

"Staff announcement, Yvonne Atkins contact line 219 please." Moments later the phone rang.

"Yvonne?"

"Yes darlin' what's up?"

"Where the hell are you?' Nikki hissed,

"I'm on the shop floor, could ask you the same, I'm babysitting the front end! What's wrong Nikki?"

"I'm in deep shit Yvonne." Nikki swiftly filled Yvonne in on the details. Yvonne was a woman of few words and didn't interrupt, instead letting Nikki give her all the information.

"You'll be called to the manager's office Nik, stay calm I'm on my way up there. I'll let Karen know what's going on. Don't panic." Nikki replaced the handset and ran the back of her hand across her forehead, where a cold sweat had broken out. Nikki heard the announcement system kick in and she could have predicted what was coming.

"Nikki Wade to the manager's office please, that's Nikki Wade. Thank you." Nikki smoothed out her shirt and walked slowly and determinedly towards the office, she noticed as she reached out for door handle that her hand was shaking.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"What's up Yvonne, you look white as a sheet." Yvonne ended the call on her mobile unhearing of Cassie's words. "Von!"

"What? Oh sorry love. Will you and Helen be ok down here there are some things I need to sort out the back."

"Well not really to be honest, look it's mad. Helen's on a till and I can't run the front end and the customer service desk."

"Who's in later?"

"Selena and Dominic."

"Ring one of them and get them in early, double time, ok?"

"Ok. Yvonne what's going on, you're worrying me now."

"Don't worry darlin' nothing that can't be sorted, but I need to get out the back and speak to Karen. Cass can you handle it down here?"

"Sure I can I'll ring Selena she always needs cash!" Yvonne smiled and raced out towards the warehouse, Karen was preparing for the stock take so would be hiding out the back under piles of paperwork. Yvonne nodded briefly at staff as she rushed through the warehouse, she knew Shell and Nikki had locked horns a number of times but this was something else. Jim must be involved somewhere, but did he hate Nikki enough to try and ruin her? Yvonne was moving at such a high speed and was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't see Karen kneeling on the floor, papers spread in front of her.

"Bloody hell!" Yvonne tripped and fell over Karen, landing in a heap amongst her files and folders.

"Jesus Yvonne! Pleased to see you too!" Yvonne sat on the floor opposite Karen and gingerly rubbed her wrist which had taken the brunt of her fall. "Give me your hand."

"I'm ok."

"Yvonne I used to be a nurse and I'm the first aider remember. Let me have a look." Yvonne held her wrist out and winced as Karen gently took it and turned it over. "Well it's not broken, you've sprained it though. We ought to put an ice-pack on it stop it from swelling."

"Haven't got time darlin' look I need to speak to you."

"Ok, come on let's walk as we talk. We look like a right pair sitting on the floor." Yvonne nodded and put out her one good hand to help Karen up.

"You've heard the announcements?" Karen brushed off the dust from her uniform,

"Yes, I was praying I wasn't called."

"It's Nikki." Yvonne filled Karen in on all the details. They reached the canteen which fortunately was empty and sat down heavily on two chairs.

"Jesus this is a mess, should we interrupt the meeting?"

"Better not Karen, we should stay out of it until we need to get involved."

"Nikki shouldn't have had a meeting on her own with that loony." Yvonne shrugged and lit two cigarettes handing one to Karen,

"Why not? She wouldn't have been expecting anything like this to happen, it was just meant to be a quick meeting letting Shell know she was on her last chance." Karen blew smoke high into the air and laughed wryly.

"Last chance? Again. That bloody woman has been trouble from the moment she stepped into this store, and you know what Yvonne I'd put money on her and Jim having an affair." Yvonne nodded vigorously and forcefully stubbed out her cigarette.

"Of course he is. He knows Nikki suspects and he knows Nikki thinks Shell is a waste of space. He's always had a thing about Nikki for some reason."

"She's too honest for him, and she says what she thinks when she thinks it, he can't cope with that."

"Well I hope for Nikki's sake that she keeps some of her thoughts to herself, she needs to stay calm in that room, whatever is being said."

The metal of the door handle felt cool underneath Nikki's hand, she slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the office. Jim was sitting behind his desk, and Frances was stood opposite the door her arms folded and her expression stern.

"What's going on?" Inside Nikki might have been panicking but there was no way she was going to show it.

"You should sit down Nikki."

"I'll stand if it's all the same to you Jim."

"Fine, an allegation has been made by a member of your staff."

"About?"

"You Nikki." Frances stepped forward, her eyes Nikki noticed were cold, "An allegation about you. Improper behaviour." Nikki turned to face Frances, at the moment both of them felt like they were the only people in the room.

"Improper behaviour? You'll have to be more specific because I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Jim was being to feel like his presence wasn't necessary, he wasn't going to have Myers spoil his moment, he'd been waiting for this.

"I'll enlighten you Nikki. Michelle Dockley has alleged that you made sexual advances towards her."

"You must be joking."

"I'm afraid not Nikki." Frances' cool tones cut in, "She was most distressed, perhaps you'd like to sit down now and tell us your side of the story?"

"Oh right! You're going to grace me with that chance are you?" Frances looked at Nikki trying to will her to calm down, she wasn't given an opportunity to say anything as Jim jumped in.

"Carry on like that Wade and no, you won't have an opportunity to defend yourself." Nikki flung herself into the chair opposite Jim, her blood was boiling and her eyes were blazing. Jim shifted awkwardly in his chair, Nikki was enraged and he was quite happy that there was a desk between them.

"Nikki." Nikki spun her head round and stared at Frances, "Please just explain what happened."

"She bloody kissed me!" Jim laughed, "Something funny Fenner?"

"Nobody is finding this at all amusing Nikki believe me." Frances shot Jim a look that could have frozen a desert, Jim coughed and picked up his mug of coffee. It could not hide the utter look of joy on his face, looking at him was making Nikki even more annoyed. France sat down in the chair next to Nikki, "Tell us what happened Nikki from the beginning please."

"Fine. I arranged to have a meeting with Shell, to discuss her cashier performance and customer service assessments. We were talking about these issues and then she got very upset."

"Why?"

"She thought I was going to sack her."

"Did you give her reason to believe she would be sacked?" Nikki was starting to feel incredibly pressured, in her mind she knew exactly what had happened but all these questions were making the events blurry in her memory. Verbally and intellectually she was more than a match for Jim, and he knew it. It wasn't him however firing questions at her, it was Frances. Nikki knew this was part of her job but surely this constituted a clash of interests.

"Shell knew that I was not happy with her performance, I made that much very clear. She was aware that she was using up her chances very quickly I also made that very clear." Jim cleared his throat indicating he would like to ask a question of his own.

"Did you imply that arrangements could be made where by nothing official would be noted on her record?"

"Such as?"

"Personal favours maybe?" Nikki stood pushing the chair away with such force it fell over.

"I don't believe this! She's saying I was the one who came on to her!" Frances herself stood and laid a calming hand on Nikki's arm.

"No one's saying anything Nikki, we can't tell you what Shell said." Nikki shook her arm free,

"Listen Fenner. Shell kissed me, she forced herself on me, she turned on the water works and I like a fool believed her. When I showed her some sympathy she jumped on me. Why the hell would I sexually harass Shell Dockley?"

"Now now Nikki calm down, your personal preferences are well known."

"That I'm gay! Jesus Jim, it's the 21st Century. Yes I am gay that does not mean however that I can't control myself and I feel the need to leap on female members of my staff. Besides." Nikki fired a dangerous glare at Frances, "I'm in a relationship and have been for months." Jim was loving every second and was about to get stuck into delving for details of Nikki's seedy love life when Frances jumped in, ruining his fun.

"We're not getting anywhere fast here. Let's take a break, Nikki come with me and we'll get a drink."

"Hang on Frances, Nikki is my member of staff."

"I know that Jim, and I'm your area manager. Lucky I'm here to take the pressure off you isn't it." With that Frances placed a firm hand in the small of Nikki's back and effectively pushed her out of the room, she whispered harshly, "Training room, now!" Nikki wasn't about to disagree, she was grateful to Frances for taking her away from Jim she wasn't sure for how many more minutes she could have coped without blowing her top.

Karen and Yvonne looked up from their respective mugs as they heard the unmistakable click of Frances' expensive shoes on the floor outside the canteen. Frances and Nikki whipped by and the training room door was opened and slammed shut.

"Shit!" Karen nodded her agreement to Yvonne's vocalisation of her frustration.

"Doesn't look good does it? I'm sure that door was locked as well."

"Myers obviously doesn't want to be interrupted, I'm going to have to take over down the front end, it'll be mad down there. Karen find out what's going on."

"How? And more importantly why me?"

"Fenner fancies you, he'll tell you whatever you want him to. Karen if I go in there we'll end up having a huge slanging match and I'll probably get suspended!"

"I suppose so."

"Thanks babe." Yvonne squeezed Karen's shoulder and rushed out, "Karen don't look so worried Nikki's tough, and she's got us behind her."

"Why Nik?" Nikki was pacing up and down the training room, trying and failing to bring her blood pressure down. Frances was sat on a chair, her head in her hands. "The week I'm here doing an inspection, why?"

"Oh I'm sorry for being so bloody awkward! Don't make this about you Frances, it's about me and that good for nothing Shell. I told you about her, I told everyone but would you all listen, no!"

"Nik."

"No, just stupid Nikki going on, just Nikki with a bee in her bonnet."

"Nikki!" Frances grabbed Nikki by the shoulders, stopping her from moving, she pushed her into a chair and knelt in front of her. "Sweetheart calm down."

"Where's Shell?"

"She's here still, she was in a state Nikki I saw her. Crying, shaking, Nikki her shirt was ripped."

"What?" Nikki whispered through her fingers, "I didn't, I couldn't."

"I know." Frances took Nikki's hands in her own, "You're no more capable of that than you are of cheating on me." Nikki had forgotten in all the stress that what Frances was dealing with was not only a member of staff filing a complaint about another member but also the fact that her girlfriend may have cheated on her. "This has got to be handled properly, there can be no suggestion that you are being treated preferentially."

"I'm faced with something that could ruin my reputation and career, and all you're bothered about is people finding out we're going out." Frances released Nikki's hands and considered her next words carefully.

"It's for your own good. If we tell people I'll be shipped off to another store and another area manager who doesn't know you will take over. At least if I'm here I can look out for you."

"What about if I get more questions about my private life and my partner." Frances shrugged,

"No one's business. Area management haven't got the right to demand information about your private life you know."

"It has a bearing though, if they knew I was in a long term relationship then surely they would be more inclined to believe that I wouldn't risk it to do something ridiculous like trying it on with Shell Dockley."

"My name doesn't get mentioned." Frances looked Nikki in the eye, "I mean it. If you want to come out of this unscathed Nikki you do it my way."

"I can't believe you're talking to me like this."

"You're annoyed, you're not thinking straight trust me and I'll sort everything."

"As long as our relationship remains a secret." Frances nodded she took Nikki's face in her hands and kissed her hard.

"I love you. You have to remember that Nikki whatever happens." Nikki nodded mutely.

"What happens now?"

"You take time off."

"I'm suspended!"

"No, absolutely not, and I'll make that clear. You just take the rest of the week off, give you some breathing space. I'll formally interview Shell and see what I can get out of her. If she sticks to her story though I'll have to file a report to Neil Grayling and then he'll make a recommendation."

"What will that be?"

"That you are both suspended while there is an enquiry."

"Jesus."

"I will sort this darling I promise."

"I'm not at liberty to say Karen."

"Oh pull the other one Jim, since when have you ever been discreet. What's going on I have a right to know."

"Actually you don't, if you had taken the position of deputy manager then you would have a right to know. As stock manager I don't really have to tell you. Anything you need to know will be passed on in the staff meeting."

"You smug….."

"Don't finish that sentence Karen. Listen to me, for far too long you Wade and Atkins have swanned about this store like you all own it. I'm the manager I run this place how I want to."

"Like a prat!" Jim laughed,

"Think what you like Karen but that's how it is. A member of staff has filed a complaint and it's being dealt with, that really is all you need to know."

"If I, no sorry, we, find out you had anything to do with Shell and her nasty whisperings and accusations about Nikki we'll hang you out to dry." Jim jumped up and walked around the desk, placing himself between Karen and the door.

"So you already know." His tone was menacing and Karen was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable. "Now why come here Karen if you already know what's going on, it never ceases to amaze me how you lot manage it. Did little Nikki send out a distress call to you all, did the pink ladies all come running?" Jim leant against the door frame and crossed his arms, laughing loudly at his own comments.

"Move Jim."

"Say please."  
"You must be joking! Get out of my way."

"You haven't said please yet."

"And hell will freeze over before I do, so move!" Jim stopped laughing and moved slightly so that Karen could open the door, as she did so he shot out a hand and slammed the door shut again. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I'll have you all you know, eventually. Nikki's just the first. But you Karen I've got something special planned for you."

"Bastard." Karen hissed, and she tore out of the office desperate to be away from Jim Fenner.

Nikki and Frances walked down aisle 3 towards the front end, Nikki had picked up her bag and had now resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to bite the bullet and go home.

"You're coping very well Nik." Frances whispered out of the corner of her mouth, her words were spoken to soon however. As they turned the corner, Nikki saw Shell. She was standing near the cds with Denny and she certainly didn't look distraught.

"The little bitch."

"Nik, no!" Frances trying to stop Nikki but it was too late, Nikki broke free of her grasp and ran through the tills sliding to a halt in front of Shell.

"Alright man?"

"Not now Den, give us a minute please."

"Sure mate."

"Come on then Shell, what are you getting for this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You could ruin me with your spiteful lies."

"Just tellin' it like it is Nik."

"Like it is in your tiny warped brain." Nikki grabbed Shell's wrist, "Why?"

"Let go of me." Customers and staff were beginning to look up and Frances had managed to negotiate the throngs of customers to reach them. Helen had closed her till and was lingering at a safe distance she didn't know what was going on but Nikki looked distressed and she felt she needed to be near by.

"Ladies, let's not on the shop floor shall we?"

"Get her off me!" Shell was shaking her arm trying to detach Nikki who was hanging on with all the determination of a rottweiler.

"Why Shell, why?"

"Nikki, let her go. Now!" Nikki's anger and desperation for an answer was making her stronger than both Frances and Shell and there was very little either one of them could do. Helen had watched everything unfold and even though she felt it was a bad idea to get involved she felt her body move towards the three women. She stood behind Nikki,

"Nikki, why don't you come with me?" Helen's voice was like oil being poured on troubled waters. Nikki felt the anger in her disappear and the red mist lifted, she released her hold on Shell and Frances took the opportunity to place herself firmly between the two women.

"Yeah that's right you get off me, nutter!"

"That's enough!" Frances' voice cut through the air like a sharpened knife, "Helen please will you take Nikki out of the store. Shell you're coming with me, you had explicit instructions to remain in the board room until someone came for you."

"I was bored."

"I don't care. Move it!" Frances propelled Shell forward and turned to Helen and Nikki, "Helen you have my permission to leave whatever your shift is please take Nikki out, take her home if you have to." Frances looked at Nikki, "Please Nikki." Frances and Shell disappeared into the crowds of shoppers, Helen looked at Nikki, she was ashen and she looked like she was about to cry. It shocked Helen, Nikki was not the sort of person to cry, something serious must have happened. Yvonne ran down from the customer service desk.

"I'm sorry Nik, I was on the phone and dealing with customers I couldn't get down here in time." Nikki remained silent, it was as though she was in shock.

"Frances told me to take her home."

"Right ok, well I'd do it but I can't leave the front end if Nikki's going. Nikki love, Helen's taking you home ok?" Nikki remained unresponsive. "We'll sort it Nik, don't worry. Thanks Helen, I'll sort your pay out."

"Oh I'm not worried about that Yvonne."

"I know you're not which is exactly why I'll sort it out. I'll call you later Nikki." Nikki nodded and allowed Helen to guide her out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

"I'll drive you home Nikki."

"No, I don't want to be in that flat." Nikki shook her head vehemently, "Can't I come to yours for a while?" Helen looked at Nikki she was in bits and there was no way that Helen could refuse her.

"Ok but I'm still driving." Helen gripped Nikki's car keys, "Ok?" Nikki nodded and followed Helen to her car. The journey passed in silence, Nikki was in no mood to speak and Helen had no idea what she should say. She was also busy concentrating on her driving, she hadn't driven for a while and she didn't want to damage Nikki's car. The house was empty when they arrived, Helen and Duncan had decided to enrol Olivia in a local nursery just for two days a week. It gave them both a little bit of freedom and a taste of normality, when Olivia started at playschool they would have to get used to having time on their hands. With Nikki safely installed on a chair in the living room Helen busied herself in the kitchen boiling the kettle and rinsing some mugs. Nikki seemed like she was in a daze when Helen appeared with two teas.

"Nik, Nik come on drink this."

"Hot, sweet tea is it? Just the thing for a shock." Helen winced at the sharpness of sarcasm in Nikki's voice, but she knew there was no point responding in kind. They sipped their tea, the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. "Helen I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok, I just don't know what to think."

"Nikki tell me what happened, I mean I think I got the gist but tell me everything." Nikki looked at Helen, her face was full of concern and her clear green eyes seemed so calm. Nikki didn't particularly feel like talking about it but she wanted Helen to know everything. Helen listened intently as Nikki explained what had happened.

"It's Jim Helen."

"What him and Shell in it together?"

"Yes!" Nikki stood and paced up and down her arms began to wave erratically as she became more and more agitated. "They both hate me."

"Look Nikki don't bite my head off but I'm going to play devil's advocate for a minute." Nikki's dark eyes flashed dangerously at Helen's words but she said nothing so Helen ploughed on. "Did you not see it coming?"

"What!"

"If Shell hates you so much didn't you think she might do something like this?"

"Why would I think that she'd try to kiss me and accuse me of sexual harassment?"

"Well maybe you wouldn't guess exactly what she was going to do but perhaps being in a room on your own with her was a bad idea?" Nikki stood with her hands on her hips staring incredulously at Helen.

"I thought you were my friend?"

"I am Nikki! I'm just trying to make you see the situation from all the different angles. You were in the training room on your own with Shell, like it or not people are going to make assumptions about what happened. They are entitled to believe what and who they want. Just because you believe you can see straight through Shell Dockley does not mean everyone else can." Helen's succinct words cut through Nikki's anger like a blade, she collapsed onto the floor her head in her hands.

"I know I know! I'm so stupid!" Helen was at Nikki's side in a moment, she gathered her up in her arms.

"You are not stupid sweetheart, anything but." Nikki pulled back slightly to look at Helen.

"I should have been more careful though." Helen smiled, she brushed Nikki's cheek gently with the back of her hand.

"We're all guilty of doing things we shouldn't Nikki, it's just how we deal with it afterwards that sets us apart." With their faces centimetres apart both women felt the attraction spark between, unbeknown to the other they both wanted to act on it but didn't. Nikki was with Frances and she didn't want to cheat on her even though she felt drawn to Helen like no other person she knew. Helen was afraid her actions would not reciprocated, she was beginning to care deeply about Nikki, she couldn't bear it if she was rejected. Helen dragged herself to her feet,

"I bet you haven't had lunch have you?" Nikki shook her head.

"I don't think I can face anything."

"Ok, well you can help me make something for myself, there'll be enough for you if you decide you want something."

"I suppose I could help." Nikki reluctantly got to her feet with a helping hand from Helen, once again a magnetism seemed to pull them together and once again they both individually resisted. Nikki forced herself to look away and her eyes lighted on a book case.

"Your books?"

"Oh well most of them are mine actually but a few are Duncan's."

"Let me guess Bravo Two Zero is yours and Sophie's World is your brother's?" Helen laughed,

"Got it in one! How well you know me Miss Wade!" Nikki cast her eye over the titles and Helen left her to it. One book caught her eye,

"Pieces." Nikki mumbled to herself, it was the hardback version. She pulled it off the shelf and flicked it open, there was a handwritten message on the title page.

To my dearest brother and sister-in-law

thank you for your support

over the last few months this wouldn't

have happened without you both.

All my love

H x

Nikki studied the words carefully for a few seconds and then carefully replaced the book where she found it. Helen had wrote it! Nikki couldn't believe it, when she had read that book she had felt something stir inside her. It sounded ridiculous and she hadn't mentioned it to Frances because she would have laughed but it made sense now. Nikki ran her finger down the spine of the book, all those words, paragraphs and chapters that had kept her engrossed during the final few days of her holiday had come from Helen. The words that at times had driven a wedge between Nikki and Frances, the words that Nikki had possessively snatched away from Frances just the other day, all from Helen's mind and heart.

"Are you going to help me Wade?" Helen appeared at the door of lounge brandishing a knife.

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what it takes! What have you found?" Nikki's mind worked quickly,

"This 'Pieces' book." Nikki pulled it out from it's place on the shelf again, "It's bloody good." Helen tried not to show her nervousness but quickly made her way over replacing the book on the shelf.

"Is it? I wouldn't know, one of Cerys'" You little fibber Helen Stewart, thought Nikki.

"You haven't? Oh you really must Helen it's quite excellent. Whoever wrote it should write more. I keep looking out for her next book but it's not appeared yet. I hope she's not going to be a one-hit wonder."

"Who knows. Maybe I'll get round to reading it one of these days."

"Writer's block must be a terrible thing as an author."

"Mmmm probably is."

"I mean you'd just want to write and write but the words would be stuck."

"Yeah. I need to get back to the salad." Helen practically ran away back to the kitchen. Nikki ambled into the kitchen after Helen, the crisis enveloping her was intense but being with Helen was taking her mind off things. She was extremely intrigued by this new development.

"Were you never tempted to write Helen?"

"Why do you say that?" Nikki reached over Helen's shoulder and picked up a piece of freshly chopped carrot, she sat at the kitchen table and crunched thoughtfully.

"Well you were involved in editing, did you never read stuff and think 'I can do better'?"

"All the time."

"So?" Helen put down the knife she was using and wiped her hands with a tea towel. She turned around to face Nikki.

"You've read the title page haven't you?"

"You dark horse Helen Stewart. I'm seriously impressed."

"Well you shouldn't be, you were right in there. One-hit wonder that's me. You know I read 'Pieces' and I can't believe I wrote it, I can't even remember writing some of the words."

"It's an impressive book Helen, and I don't say that lightly. You know after our conversation last week I know my books and I don't throw compliments out lightly either." Helen picked up plates of salad and freshly cut bread and placed them on the table. She sat opposite Nikki and began to fill her plate,

"I appreciate your compliments Nikki but this is not something I think I can talk about."

"Helen! You can't just say that every time the conversation moves on to something difficult. Why can't you write?"

"I don't know Nikki, if I knew that then there wouldn't be a problem." Helen angrily hacked at a piece of bread with a knife.

"Has it got something to do with Cerys?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it seems to me that a lot comes down to her, she was clearly very important to you. Losing someone important can do terrible things to your attitude and confidence. I take it she was one of your biggest fans?" Helen laughed,

"She was, she was more excited than me when the book was finally published. She was so annoyed that I decided to remain anonymous. I used to get invited to loads of parties and book launches, they wanted me to go on the Richard and Judy show!"

"You're kidding!" Helen shook her head,

"Nope. Cerys was jumping about like a loony when my agent rang. 'You've got to go!' she said, she loved Richard and Judy."

"Why didn't you want to?"

"I wrote that book because I wanted to write, not because I wanted to be famous. My life is my own."

"And staying unknown gives you a perfect escape route of course." Nikki began to fill her own plate with salad and let her words sink in. Helen knew that what Nikki said was absolutely true, she'd cut through all the crap and got straight through to the problem. Helen knew that being an anonymous author was perfect for disappearing, she got fan mail via her agent but she was safe in the knowledge that none of them really knew who she was. "I'm right aren't I?" Nikki's softly spoken words brought Helen back to reality.

"You know you are. How can you possible know me so well already?"

"I don't know Helen. I'm not sure what I can do to help or even if there is anything I can do but I will if you'll let me."

"You've got far too much to worry about. I thought I was meant to be helping you today."

"What can you do? Look just being here and not talking about bloody Shell Dockley is helping me. I can't do anything until Frances has spoken to her and found out what's going on."

"Why don't we go out somewhere, take our minds off our various problems? It's a beautiful day."

"Ok, you're on. What about Duncan and Olivia?"  
"Duncan was picking her up from nursery anyway, I'll just text him and let him know I'm going to be out. I'll go and get changed and then we can pop to yours so that you can get changed."

"Tell you what Helen I'll go to mine, get changed while you beautify yourself and then I'll meet you back here."

"Beautify myself?"

"Well I think you look fine the way you are but each to their own!"

"Nicely recovered Wade, ok if you're sure I'll see you in a bit then." Nikki pulled the front door closed behind her and stepped into her car. As close as she felt all of a sudden to Helen she was not ready to discuss the 'Frances issue' as she would have to if Helen walked into her flat. Not many employees have pictures of themselves with their area manager draped around each other on a beach in Mexico.

Frances drummed her professionally hardened nails on the table top and glanced again at her watch. Neil had decided he wanted to drop in to Harbourne and see how things were going, his arrival was imminent. Shell Dockley had been sent home and Frances had warned Jim Fenner not to step on her toes when it came to informing Neil about the events of the day. In an ideal world she would have liked a few days to try and sort out the problem but that was not going to be possible. The phone issued a shrill ring making Frances jump,

"Myers."

"Frances it's Yvonne. Neil Grayling is here, I take it you want him to be escorted to the training room?"

"Yes please Yvonne, and if possible…"

"Avoid Jim, no problem love." Frances stood and nervously paced the room, this was going to make her look very bad, it wasn't going to do her application for the position of regional manager any good at all. The door swung open and Neil swept in.

"Frances, good to see you. Tell me good things."

"Neil, a pleasure as always. Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee, and you're stalling and looking unflatteringly nervous, what's happened?"

"Happened?" Frances attempted a small laugh which somehow got stuck in her throat, "Why should anything have happened?"

"Frances please, sit down and fill me in." Frances took a deep breath and picked up two cups of coffee setting them down on the desk in front of Neil, he noticed the almost imperceptible shake in her hand as she did so.

"There's been an accusation of sexual harassment against a member of management."

"What! Who? It better not be Jim Fenner."

"No it's Nikki Wade."

"Surely not, the consummate customer service manager? I've been singing her praises in area all bloody week. Who made the complaint"

"Shell Dockley." Neil's blank expression indicated that Frances was going to have to clarify further. "She's on the tills, platinum blonde, all legs and short skirt."

"I'm none the wiser Frances but go on."

"She accused Nikki this afternoon of coming on to her, of suggesting that sexual favours could be exchanged for her not being sacked."

"I'm assuming that you were about to call me when I called you Frances."

"Of course." Neil searched Frances' expression, waiting for her to waver, but she didn't. Satisfied he continued, "Did Shell deserve to be sacked?"

"Undoubtedly, she's appalling and has dragged Nikki's customer service levels down."

"What's Nikki's take on the situation?"

"Well Nikki says that Shell came on to her."

"Right so they've both filed complaints then?"

"Yes Neil."

"And they've both been suspended?" Neil was rapidly making notes, and his scribbling pen paused as Frances delayed. "Frances? They've been suspended?"

"They're both at home."

"Suspended?"

"Well officially no."

"Jesus! What are you playing at? This is not a disagreement between staff that you can mediate between Frances, this is an official complaint that reflects on the company as a whole! This is unlike you, I'm disappointed Frances."

"Neil please, I just thought perhaps I could solve it before it became an official problem."

"Well you can't, it doesn't work like that and you know it. As much as it pains me to say it I need to speak to Jim now. He's the store manager and my point of contact for this investigation. Frances ring the two members of staff involved immediately and inform them they are suspended pending the enquiry." Neil stood and smoothed out his tie, "I'm surprised at you, very surprised. Is there something you need to tell me? Extenuating circumstances maybe that would lead you to behave in this way?"

"Such as?"

"You tell me."

"No Neil, nothing."

"Right, where's Jim? In his office hiding no doubt, get on that phone now Frances." Neil rushed out, for the first time in years Frances felt like she wanted to cry.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Nikki and Helen walked at a gentle pace watching as the final rowing boats of the day made their leisurely way back to the boat houses. After much deliberation they had decided to go to Stratford, though the sun had now disappeared the air was still warm. A pleasant breeze drifted across the river Avon and cooled their skin. After parking the car they had gone straight to the theatre to see whether they could get tickets for the current Shakespeare play, they had been in luck and were now whiling away a few hours before the curtain went up on Romeo and Juliet.

"How about Italian?" Nikki glanced at her watch, "If I don't eat Helen you're going to be really embarrassed!"

"How so?"

"Because my stomach will be rumbling so loudly you probably won't be able to hear the actors speak!"

"As you put it like that ok!" They walked into the Italian and Helen chatted to the waitress who approached them asking for a non-smoking table as Nikki fumbled in her bag for her phone. They were seated on a fairy lit veranda outside, overlooking the river, Nikki finally located her phone and smiled apologetically at Helen as she answered.

"Nikki Wade."

"Darling it's me."

"Hi."

"Where are you?"

"Is that relevant?"

"Nikki!"

"Look sorry, I just would rather you got to the point."

"Ok, Neil Grayling has been here. You and Shell Dockley are suspended with immediate effect while an investigation takes place."

"I see."

"You're very calm."

"What did you expect? I presumed that would happen, it's not like me and Shell can waltz back in tomorrow like nothing happened. I've had a few hours to think things over and I've calmed down, of course this is the necessary course of action." Helen continued to peruse the menu and quietly mouthed red or white in Nikki's direction, "White."

"White what?"

"Sorry not you."

"Are you out eating?"

"Yes."

"I'm at work sorting out your bloody mess and you sound like you're chilling out having a meal."

"You sent me home!" Helen had worked out it was probably Frances on the phone filling Nikki in on the Shell situation but the tone of the conversation was intriguing her.

"Who are you with? Helen?"

"Yes."

"Getting frequent aren't they these little outings with Helen."

"Oh please! I think I've had enough of this conversation."

"What time shall I expect you home?"

"I don't know."

"Fine." The line went dead and Nikki stared at the screen for a moment before switching the phone to silent and putting it back into her bag.

"I'm sorry Helen, it won't disturb us again."

"Don't apologise, what's happened?"

"I've been suspended."

"Oh Nikki!" Helen's hand briefly covered Nikki's before Nikki took it away to pick up her wine glass.

"Don't Helen." Nikki sipped her wine, "It really was the only option, everything will work itself out." The two women studied the menu in silence and gave their orders to the waitress.

"It was Frances on the phone then?"

"Mmm." Nikki averted her eyes and stared out onto the river, the romantic boat rides had now started. Numerous couples were being ferried up and down the river in boats adorned with colourful lights. It was a beautiful sight.

"Good of her to phone you like that, have you known her for long?"

"A while I suppose, we met at a course a couple of years ago." Helen nodded and moved her napkin out of the way as the meals arrived. Helen was convinced there was more to Nikki's relationship with Frances than at first sight. Nikki looked like she had drifted off somewhere. The pasta in front of Nikki looked lovely and she was sure it tasted delicious as well but it was slipping down her throat un-tasted. Her conversation with Frances was the only thing she could taste, and it was a bad taste at that.

"You know it might be an idea to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Nikki! You don't hold the monopoly on knowing people well, you seem to know me very well, maybe I know you quite well too."

"The observational skills of the author?"

"Don't push it! You and Frances, come on Nikki what's going on?" Nikki chewed contemplatively,

"Don't think I'm trying to change the emphasis here or avoid your question because I will answer it, but I'd like to know what you think is happening?"

"I think she's your girlfriend." Helen's matter-of-fact comment surprised Nikki,

"Oh right, you based that assumption on what exactly?"

"You make me sound like Miss Marple!"

"I never was an Agatha Christie fan, more Conan Doyle myself, so Holmes your evidence?"

"The conversation you just had, the fact you're secretive about your partner, the way the two of you act around each other. There's a familiarity about the two of you that does not happen between people who work together."

"Wow!"

"Of course I could be barking completely up the wrong tree here, if that's the case I'm sorry Nikki, but something tells me I'm not wrong." As if to emphasise her point Helen popped her last piece of pasta in her mouth and laid her fork down to rest. Nikki decided to stop torturing her food by pushing it around her plate and placed her own fork down. She picked up a piece of olive bread and tore small pieces off eating them calmly and slowly.

"You're not wrong." Helen nodded but remained silent, "We've been together for nearly a year now, she left her husband for me."

"No one knows?" Nikki shook her head vigorously,

"That's the way it's always been. I'm not comfortable with the way we started and I'm not that comfortable with the fact our relationship is secret but there we go."

"Why is no one allowed to know?" Helen was bemused by the situation, she knew that if Nikki was her partner she'd want to tell the world.

"It just isn't a good idea people knowing. Work wise it wouldn't reflect well, and Frances isn't exactly comfortable."

"Comfortable with?"

"The relationship, I'm the first woman she's ever been with. It's hard for her."

"You've been together for a year though." Helen felt that Nikki had made many excuses for Frances over the months and was even beginning to doubt them herself.

"I know, I know." A slightly awkward silence fell across them, Nikki didn't want to talk about Frances anymore and Helen inexplicably felt jealous. Their plates were taken away and Nikki refilled Helen's glass.

"Don't get me drunk Nikki Wade!"

"Well I'm driving one glass is my limit so you've got to have it, I'll look after you though!" Nikki winked and the awkwardness melted away, "Could we have the bill please." The young waitress smiled and rushed away, Helen began to rummage in her bag. "Don't even think about it Helen." Nikki placed her credit card firmly on the silver plate which materialised in front of them.

"Nikki no, I like to pay my way."

"I'm sure you do but tonight is on me. If you hadn't stepped in at the store Helen who knows what I might have done. My temper can scare even me at times but you managed to calm me down in seconds. You've taken my mind off things and even managed to wangle my deepest darkest secret out of me, no mean feat! I appreciate it and this is my way of saying thanks, don't deny me please." Helen put her purse back in her bag as she realised there was no point in arguing, a few minutes later saw them outside walking towards the RSA theatre.

"I can't believe it!" Selena shook her head in disbelief, "It's so unfair Yvonne, Nikki's brilliant."

"I know love, I know. Don't worry we won't take this lying down, she's got us all behind her. I'm sure Frances Myers will see her right."

"I'm sure she will too," Yvonne raised an eyebrow looking at Selena quizzically, she knew that within the store the two people who knew Nikki best were herself and Selena yet she'd barely had a conversation with the red head on the front end. Yvonne knew what she thought about Nikki and Frances, there was something undoubtedly going on between them. She'd watched with interest the interaction between the two women from when Frances had arrived. There was nothing blatant happening but Yvonne had noticed a difference in Nikki, she was quieter and almost nervous in the presence of Frances. Yvonne knew the essence of Nikki's nervousness was not professional so it had to be something else. She was curious to know what Selena thought.

"You think Frances will look after her do you?" Selena twisted a piece of hair around her finger, Yvonne could tell she wanted to talk about the situation but she was unsure whether she should. "Come on Selena, I don't think I'll be surprised with anything you say."

"It's just, Frances and Nikki, I think there's something going on."

"Something?"

"Yvonne! I'm not going to spell it out." Yvonne nodded, sensing that Selena was feeling uncomfortable and possibly also guilty.

"It's ok Selena I know what you mean and I agree with you. I think that Nikki and Frances are involved with each other." Selena felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Why hasn't she shared this with us Yvonne?"

"I don't know Selena, knowing Nikki I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Could this reflect badly on her?" Yvonne unclipped her name badge, making it clear that she was going to leave imminently and leant on the customer service desk.

"I really don't know Selena, possibly. The investigation really shouldn't involve Frances because of the potential of conflicting interests. Then again no one knows about the two of them, do they?" Yvonne left Selena at the desk deep in thought,

"No Yvonne, no one knows."

"He's very good isn't he?" Helen leant towards Nikki and whispered lightly in her ear. Nikki herself leant over, her mouth brushing the strands of hair Helen had pushed behind her ear.

"Shhh, I prefer Juliet." Helen shook her head slightly and turned back to the performance, Romeo had just killed Tybalt and after exclaiming himself to be "fortune's fool" had dramatically exited the stage. Helen was thoroughly enjoying the performance, even though at times the proximity of Nikki was making concentration difficult; Helen tried to focus on the stage as the characters converged to discuss the fate of Romeo. Nikki glanced to her left, Helen was engrossed in the acting, she was leaning forward slightly as the events became ever more dramatic, absorbed in the proceedings. Nikki could make out Helen's profile in the half darkness of the theatre, she could have studied her all evening. As the prince declared Romeo to be banished Nikki felt Helen's hand capture her own, she threaded their fingers together and squeezed Helen's hand, feeling Helen squeeze hers back. Nikki felt all her troubles float away, sharing this time with Helen was doing her the world of good. Frances didn't share many of the same interests as her, the theatre and literature was something Nikki had missed. Though her career was seemingly in danger of being damaged irreparably Nikki wouldn't have changed anything about the day because of the way it had ended.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Nikki pulled up sharply outside Helen's and switched off the engine. She looked at Helen asleep at the side of her, their journey home had been very quiet giving them time to contemplate the performance they had watched. Helen had fallen asleep on the motorway to the sound of classic fm and Nikki hadn't wanted to disturb her. A strand of Helen's hair had fallen from behind her ear across her face and Nikki leant across gently putting it back where it belonged, the action made Helen stir and she opened her eyes, a contented smile appeared as she looked at Nikki.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Helen stretched much like a cat,

"Sorry Nikki, I've had a lovely nap though!"

"Yeah so I noticed, you really should do something about that sleep talking." A blush spread from Helen's neck up to her face.

"I wasn't was I?" Nikki chuckled,

"Actually no, but whatever your dream was about looks like it was lots of fun!"

"Nikki! I was going to ask you in for coffee, but I won't now."

"As lovely as that would be Helen, I really must get back. Frances will be going spare probably."

"I've monopolised enough of your time this evening." Nikki placed her hand on Helen's arm,

"What you've done Helen is remind me of the finer things in life. I enjoy your company so much, it's been lovely."

"Yes it has, I enjoy your company too. I'll ring you tomorrow after I get back from work, if that's ok?"

"You don't have to ask! I'd prefer to see you though." Helen smiled and nodded, not for the first time in the company of Nikki an impulse guided her actions. She leant over and kissed Nikki gently on the cheek, she pulled back and ran the back of her hand down Nikki's cheekbone.

"See you tomorrow then." The door opened and closed and Helen was gone. Nikki shivered, she felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, teetering. She could step back and work at the relationship she already had, and a great part of her thought that would be a good and safe idea. The other option was to topple over the edge, into the complete unknown. She had no idea how Helen felt about her but she knew her feelings around Helen were growing stronger every time they were together. When they were together it seemed as though jigsaw pieces were falling and fitting together. Helen hadn't mentioned relationships, and Nikki couldn't come to a decision about Helen's feelings towards her or other women in general. She didn't have the strength for another relationship with an essentially straight woman. She didn't doubt Frances' feelings for her, but she knew that she was the only woman Frances would ever be involved with. With Frances there was always the potential of being hurt, it hovered like an ominous black cloud over the relationship. Nikki didn't want to jump from that into exactly the same situation. She looked up surprised to find that she had pulled up outside her flat, she had spent the journey in such a deep reverie about Helen that she didn't remember any of it.

Nikki's key sounded loud in the lock, Frances drained her wine glass and rapidly filled another. Nikki walked into the lounge and tossed her keys onto the table in front of the settee on which Frances sat in a dressing gown staring murderously into a glass of red wine.

"Fran."

"Nikki."

"I won't bother asking for a glass of that." Nikki motioned towards the almost empty bottle of wine, "Not good, you know, drinking on your own."

"It's not like I had any other bloody options is it? My girlfriend was busy having dinner with another woman."

"The woman you told to take me out of the store."

"Didn't tell her to fucking wine and dine you though did I?" Frances's words were spoken with true venom and Nikki was taken aback,

"Jesus Fran, calm down."

"No I won't." Frances' anger had been simmering since the moment Shell had made her accusation, every event had added fuel to the fire and the red wine had provided the spark. "You bollocks up your career, I have to pick up the pieces, and you swan off and have a meal with the next straight woman on your list." Nikki had thought that she had reached the limit of her fury earlier on in the day with Shell but it seemed there were further levels of rage and Frances was pushing all the right buttons.

"What did you say?"

"You heard, nothing wrong with your ears, or your roving eye and hands it would seem."

"What the hell is going through your brain Frances? You told Helen to take me out, did you expect me to sit at home, crying, waiting for you to get back?"

"No." Despite her annoyance Nikki couldn't help a laugh escaping her lips,

"You did! You thought I'd come here and sit crying waiting for you to swoop home, proclaiming to be the saviour of my career! My job is my job. I may have made a severe error of judgement, but I don't need you to save me."

"Oh really, you don't need me to save you."

"No, and you know what I think I need to speak to Neil Grayling about a possible conflict of interests." Frances' head snapped up,

"No, we agreed."

"No. You agreed for me, let's face it this isn't just about me is it?"

"Don't Nikki."

"Don't Nikki! You stand there and insult me and a good friend, feel ill do you on your pedestal, scared you might fall? What did Neil Grayling say about it all incidentally, are you not the golden girl anymore?" Nikki knew her words were hitting Frances hard, she was making comments about her career. "You're jealous, why?"

"Because I can see how you feel about her."

"I like Helen I don't deny that, but I love you." Nikki felt like there were two people in the room who needed convincing.

"There's something about her Nikki, in the store the way you reacted to her, there's something there."

"Look Frances all I can say is that I love you and that you can trust me. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you throw unfounded accusations at me."

"So nothing's happening?" Nikki threw a disgusted look at Frances and shook her head.

"After what I just said, you still have to ask! I'm going to bed." Nikki stalked into the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped her boots placing them side by side on the floor, what a day! She massaged her temples, and rubbed her tired eyes, one thing about being suspended – she could have a lie in. The bedroom room door opened quietly and Frances walked in followed by the unmistakable aroma of coffee.

"Did you want one?" Nikki shook her head, "I thought I better, I'm an idiot Nikki, a jealous idiot." Nikki stayed silent and began to unbutton her shirt, Frances put her coffee on the bedside table, "Let me." A turbulent day of stress and shock meant that Nikki did not have the energy to disagree, she let Frances kneel in front of her, her long fingers making easy work of the small fiddly buttons. She reached the last button and pushed the shirt off Nikki's shoulders revealing skin still tanned from their holiday. She moved her hands to the buttons and the zip of Nikki's trousers and gently pulled them over Nikki's legs which were just as tanned as her torso. Frances ran her hands up Nikki's calves and then over her thighs. Nikki closed her eyes she wasn't sure what she wanted but she knew what she needed, release. Nikki reached down and pulled the tie on Frances' dressing gown, the flimsy material fell open instantly. Frances didn't tan as deeply as Nikki but her skin had a lovely sun kissed colour to it, she had clearly had a bath that evening Nikki could smell the expensive bath oils on her as she kissed Frances' neck. Frances worked quickly to help Nikki shed what remaining articles of clothing she was wearing. They fell on to the bed, hungrily kissing and tasting each other, their hands moving over well worn routes. Frances couldn't help a large amount of satisfaction creeping into her mind as she kissed her way downwards, Nikki would always come back to her, she couldn't resist her. Nikki threaded her hands through Frances' dark hair as her girlfriend's lips scorched a path down her body. She closed her eyes but the image in her mind wasn't that of Frances' long dark hair it was of much shorter, blonde hair, it was Helen.

The granules of instant coffee had long since dissolved but the spoon in Helen's hand continued to stir. Helen blushed when she recalled the dream she'd experienced in the car. Could Nikki tell what she had been thinking? Helen was sure Nikki had guessed.

"You ok Hel?"

"Mmmm?" Duncan stared at his sister, she was definitely off somewhere else, her eyes had a faraway look about them. She looked happy though, which was a definite improvement.

"How was the theatre?"

"Wonderful, the performance was excellent. I had a lovely time."

"Nikki's good company isn't she?"

"Yes she is, I'm going to take my coffee up with me, night Duncan." Helen stood on her tiptoes and kissed her brother on the cheek. She made her way through the lounge, pausing to pick up her notebook on the way. Duncan noticed this but decided against mentioning it. It was a good sign, Helen's writing always starting with brainstorming in a notebook. Everything she had written after her first novel had long since been discarded, it looked like Helen was finally ready to start something new. Helen carefully placed her mug down on the bedside cabinet which sat at the side of her bed and lay down, placing her pillows behind her and around her to keep her comfortable. She didn't actually know what she was going to write but she felt the need to write something. Helen's pen scratched across the paper, as yet there seemed to be no real structure to her notes, in fact her scribbles were taking the form of a diary. Her thoughts and feelings which had been securely locked up since the death of Cerys seemed to be materialising in front of her. Her coffee sat untouched and the numbers on her alarm clock continued their never ending journey unnoticed as Helen wrote into the small hours. Only when a blister appeared on her finger did Helen pause to look at the time. Unblinkingly her alarm clock showed her it was 3.37am. Helen stretched and surveyed the many pages of paper which now littered her bed, there was a book there she knew there was. Exactly what form it would take she didn't know but the raw material now existed. She felt an almost overwhelming desire to ring Nikki, Helen knew it was because of her. Her life had taken a noticeable turn for the better since starting at Supersavers and since the blossoming of her friendship with Nikki. She picked up her mobile and turned it over in her hands, no, there would be no point ringing Nikki. She would be asleep, asleep in Frances' arms. Helen swallowed the bitter taste of jealously and put her phone down. She cleared a space for herself in her own bed, carefully collating every piece of paper she had written on and lay down. Whatever troubles Nikki might be having with work she had Frances, there was nothing really to suggest that Helen would ever be anything more than just a friend. Helen sighed as her head hit the pillow and sleep began to overcome her, just as Cerys had been someone else's so was Nikki and there was no way she was going to be hurt again like that.

3.38am, Nikki stared at the clock, she'd watched the numbers go round and round waiting for sleep to come and as yet nothing had happened. Frances had long since succumbed and now lay across Nikki, her head on Nikki's shoulder and arm flung across Nikki's chest. She shifted in her sleep but did not wake up. The sex had been amazing Nikki couldn't deny that, it had been explosive and exhausting, mainly due to their anger and frustration at the days events. It often happened like that, their relationship was tempestuous at the best of times and never more so than at the moment. Nikki was struggling to shift a guilty feeling. It hadn't been Frances in her mind that evening at all, every time she had closed her eyes it had been Helen's face she'd seen. She'd imagined it was Helen's hands and lips on her body. She had an overwhelming desire to speak to her, she wanted to hear her voice. Ridiculous, Helen wouldn't even be awake and she certainly wouldn't want to speak to her at such an early hour. Nikki carefully lifted Frances' arm up so she could turn on to her side, she might be able to sleep that way.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

"Shit!" Frances cursed as she sent a bottle of nail polish skidding across the dressing table. Nikki's slumbering form rose up from the bed, she shielded her eyes from the rays of light which were finding their way through the still closed blinds.

"What's the time?" Nikki's voice was raspy through lack of sleep.

"It's 7.30, I'm sorry darling I was trying to be quiet, I know you didn't sleep." Nikki sat up wrapping her arms and the duvet around her knees.

"Did I disturb you?" Frances shook her head,

"Not really." She sat next to Nikki on the edge of their bed, "I didn't sleep that well myself, only marginally better than you I think. You ok?" Nikki leant into Frances' arms.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. Do you have to go to work?"

"You know I do, this is not the time for me to start throwing sickies." She took Nikki's face in her hands and kissed her, "I'm going to go into work and I'm going to do everything I can to get you back in there, ok?" Nikki shrugged and fell back onto the pillow, "Ok?"

"Ok, ok." Frances stood and smoothed the creases left by Nikki's embrace out of her suit, she leant down and kissed Nikki on the forehead,

"Get some sleep, I'll call you later." Nikki listened to the door close and then to Frances' car start up and pull away, she reached over and picked up her mobile phone. It had been on silent, a small envelope showed her she'd received a text message. It was from Helen, sent at 7.02 –

Morning sorry for early time wanted

to say I'm writing again and it's

your fault! See you later

Hx

Nikki smiled and held the phone to her chest.

"24 white wine glasses"

"Check."

"50 pint glasses."

"Yep."

"Are we done now?"

"Yes Selena done, you can come out of the cupboard now!" Helen giggled. Selena stumbled out of the stock cupboard brushing dust off her clothes,

"I'm sure as the junior member of staff you should be in there, taking your life in your hands climbing over buckets and Christmas trees." Helen smiled,

"I need practice with this really difficult paper work!" As if to emphasise Helen affected a face of extreme concentration, the tip of her tongue visible as she pretended to pour over the sheets in front of her.

"Ha bloody ha!" Selena grimaced as she pulled a strand of a cobweb out of her hair, "That place needs tidying up." Helen burst out laughing as Selena walked up to her, "What?"

"You're covered, come here." Helen reached up and used her fingers to wipe dust off Selena's cheeks and nose, "How the hell did you get in that state!" Selena laughed,

"Next time, you get in the cupboard. You could probably find the gate way to Narnia in that place!" The automatic doors hissed as Frances Myers stalked into the store, dark clouds almost visible above her head. She rapidly took in the sight of Selena and Helen giggling, Helen's hand on Selena's cheek,

"Morning ladies, you are the first thing people see as they enter the store, consider that please." She swept by, the smell of Dolce and Gabbana lingered as Selena and Helen looked at each other.

"She obviously got out of the wrong side of bed this morning. No need for that." Helen nodded, desperately trying to push an image of Nikki and Frances in bed together out of her mind.

"She's not in a great mood is she."

"Understatement I think Helen, I mean how does she think we all feel down here. Our boss suspended for something she clearly didn't do, we're all going to have to pull together we need management support not moody cows like her."

"I guess you're boss now then?" Selena mused,

"I suppose in theory I should be, what might happen is Yvonne could take over, but yes as senior supervisor I am at the front of the queue. Not the circumstances I wanted though." Cashiers began to arrive as the hands of the clock approached opening time, "Right." Selena picked up the schedules, "Let's get this show on the road then."

Frances threw her briefcase on the desk in the training room and picked up the ringing phone, "Myers."

"Frances." Frances started as she heard Helen's lilting tone on the phone,

"Yes."

"Neil Grayling for you, shall I put him through?"

"Already! Yes put him through." There was a click on the line, "Neil."

"Morning Frances, I'm sorry it's early but I want the ball rolling on this investigation. Harbourne is one of our flagship stores and Nikki Wade one of our most promising managers. I want this resolved and I want it resolved quickly. I assume you are prepared to assist in this?"

"Of course Neil, I know I made an error….."

"Yes, yes water under the proverbial bridge Frances. I'm prepared to devote my time to this issue rather than involve more management, between myself, you and Jim Fenner this problem can be solved."

"Yes Neil."

"It will need you and Jim Fenner to work together." Frances screwed her face up,

"Of course."

"Now I'm tied up with regional issues this morning I can be in the store by early evening. I expect that you and Jim will have drawn up an action plan. Make arrangements for Miss Wade and Miss Dockley to come in separately for interviews, ok?"

"Ok, I'll get onto it. Am I putting the inspection to one side?"

"You're an intelligent lady Frances I think you can handle both. There's no reason why the inspection can't continue alongside this investigation, if you can't handle it I'm sure I can free up someone to help you."

"No." Frances was firm, "I can handle this."

"Good, as I expected. Later then."

"Yes later, bye Neil." A sharp rap on the door was followed by the entrance of Yvonne.

"Got a minute Frances?" Frances nodded mutely the store had only been open for 15 minutes and already she felt like she'd been there for hours. She waved at a chair,

"What's the problem?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do? I don't understand Yvonne."

"The sexual harassment investigation, I assume as the Personnel or HR manager whatever my title today is that I'll be involved."

"Not necessarily."

"Why?"

"You're Nikki's best friend."

"Are you suggesting that I can't be professional?"

"No." Frances paused before she used the phrase Nikki had the evening before, "We don't want a conflict of interests do we?" Yvonne had to hand it to Frances she was cool as hell, she was a walking contradiction, probably sleeping with one the subjects of the investigation, yet she was calmly telling Yvonne that she couldn't be involved because of her friendship with Nikki.

"Look love, no disrespect to you but you'll be hard pressed to find someone that isn't a friend of Nikki's here."

"That's why it's important that the investigation is handled appropriately, no conflicts of…."

"Interest, yeah you mentioned that." Yvonne paced the room and shook her head, was Frances beginning to believe her little mantra? "Conflict of interest interesting. What would you term a conflict?'

"Yvonne I don't have time for this to be honest, I'm sure you know what a conflict would consist of."

"Mmm, I probably would. I'd say a relationship would be a conflict." Frances felt the blood drain from her face, she was sure Yvonne didn't know about her and Nikki. Nikki had sworn that she hadn't told anyone at work, and Frances believed her. She kept her face emotionless and stood to remove her suit jacket, suddenly finding the atmosphere in the air conditioned office stifling.

"Correct Yvonne as usual, now please make your point I have numerous things to be getting on with. The foremost one being the inspection of this store and its managers." Her final word was said forcibly and she stared at Yvonne, daring her to comment. Frances sat on the edge of the desk and folded her arm, she glanced at the clock on the wall, she really didn't have the time for this.

"Ok. You can't keep me and Karen out of the loop Frances, we have a right to know what's going on and I will be involved." Yvonne's hand was resting on the door handle, "I would suggest you have another look at what constitutes a conflict Frances because you are digging an enormous hole for yourself. Instead of saving Nikki you could destroy the both of you." Yvonne left Frances with those thoughts and made her way down to the front end to check on Selena. Frances switched on her computer and waiting as it loaded, Yvonne knew, which meant that there was a good chance that Selena and Karen knew. They were all so bloody cliquey. The amount of time Nikki was spending with Helen, if she didn't already know it wouldn't be long before she did, Nikki had promised, she'd promised again and again. Frances was backed into a corner now, she'd told Neil there was nothing she needed to admit she couldn't go back on that now and say 'well actually I'm sleeping with Nikki is that a problem?' What a bloody mess.

Nikki flicked through the folders in front of her, she'd decided to try and use her time effectively. After writing exactly what had happened with Shell down on paper, cringing the whole way though at the extent of her naivety, she'd now turned her attention to the staff files. The files of the four members of staff taken on in the last month were lying on the table, but only one of them had been looked so far, that was Helen's. Nikki was reading and re-reading it, she wanted to know everything about her, her eyes fell again on Helen's birth date, August 7th. That was Saturday, organising a birthday surprise might be just what she needed to take her mind off things. Nikki picked up the cordless phone, folded her legs underneath her and scrolled through the address book in her mobile phone, finding Helen's home number she tapped the buttons on the phone. Helen was at work she knew that but she hoped that Duncan was in.

"Hello." Nikki could hear Olivia in the background.

"Hi Duncan it's Nikki, if it's a bad time I can call back later."

"No you're ok, her majesty is fed, watered, changed, she's not ill so she's just after a bit of attention. There's no harm her waiting a little bit for that. So Nikki what can I do for you, you obviously know Helen's at work being her boss!"

"Yeah, it's just I've just realised that it's Helen's birthday at the weekend."

"So it is, if you're after gift ideas I'm the wrong person I'm notoriously bad at buying presents!"

"I was actually wondering about organising a bit of a get together. Nothing too big, it's just I think Helen, and you deserve a bit of a treat. It's not like you're 32 every day!" Duncan chuckled,

"You might be right there Nikki, Helen's lucky to have a friend like you. What were you thinking then?" Nikki and Duncan discussed ideas for half an hour, and when Nikki put the phone down she was pleased with what they had decided.

Helen pulled up outside Nikki's flat, she knew she should have called ahead but as soon as her shift had finished she'd wanted to see Nikki. She wanted to tell her about the writing she had done but more importantly she wanted Nikki to know that she was there for her. Nikki's car was outside so Helen knew she was probably in, she pulled out her mobile and rang Nikki.

"Miss Stewart." Helen smiled, at least she sounded ok,

"Miss Wade."

"How can I help?"

"Do me a favour Nikki, tell me what your address is."

"Flat 2, Wellington House, Park Parade."

"Ok, bye." Nikki looked at her mobile, bemused. What was that about? Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss Wade."

"Helen! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come to see you of course, come on Nikki let me in it's starting to rain." Nikki shook her head and pressed the button, moments later she was opening the door to Helen."

"Hi."

"Hey you." Helen instinctively leant forward and kissed Nikki on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Oh, not so bad. Drink?"

"Tea would be great." Helen followed Nikki through the flat, rapidly assessing the décor and layout. It was nice, if a little show house like. "This is lovely Nikki."

"It's ok, mostly Frances' taste really. It's a bit cream for me!" Nikki clattered in the kitchen and Helen waited in the lounge for her tea, her eyes were drawn immediately to the pictures. There weren't many of them but there was a particularly nice one of Frances and Nikki, they were on a white beach their arms around each other. Helen had to admit they looked good together, they looked blissfully happy.

"Here you go." Nikki appeared at Helen's side, "That was taken in Mexico, last month."

"You look very happy."

"We were." The weight of the past tense hung heavily and Nikki sat down on the sofa, Helen placed herself next to her, sipping her tea.

"You're not happy anymore?" Nikki's brown eyes looked up, tired and full of tension.

"So much stuff going on Helen. We argued last night, really argued."

"What about?"

"You." Helen's heart jumped into her mouth, her pulse quickened. Nikki laughed shortly, "Stupid really, I think she's just a bit jealous of the time we've spent together. Obviously I told her there was nothing going on and that we are just friends."

"Good, I suppose that explains her mood today." Nikki raised a questioning eyebrow, and Helen clarified, "She seemed to be a bit troubled by something this morning when she arrived."

"That's strange, we'd made up by then." Helen blushed as she correctly presumed what their making up had consisted of. Nikki felt she was beginning to make Helen uncomfortable, "Sorry Helen you don't want to hear about my relationship woes, tell me about this writing then!" Helen and Nikki settled into companionable chat, each wondering how the other really felt.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Jim rapidly tucked his shirt back into his trousers glancing at the watch on his wrist as he did, he was going to be late. Shell slid a leg out from under the crumpled covers on her bed and ran her foot up and down the inside of Jim's leg.

"You don't really have to go do you Jim?"

"Jesus Shell, pack it in. I'm going to be late and Myers would just love that wouldn't she! If you want me to back you up in there then I've got to play the perfect manager." Shell pouted and flung the covers back, she slowly walked across the room to put a dressing gown on. Jim watched her, he licked his dry lips and concentrated on getting himself dressed. What that woman did to him, it should be illegal. Shell sat on a chair and watched Jim as he fastened the belt on his trousers, she crossed her legs and imperceptibly altered her gown so that it gaped at the front meaning that when Jim looked up he wouldn't fail to see her full breasts. Jim picked up his jacket and slipped it on, looking at Shell, she might as well be not wearing the gown he could see everything.

"So when can I get back to work?"

"I don't know, it will all be sorted Shell."

"Me being suspended wasn't part of the deal."

"You're suspended with pay, look at it like a little holiday."

"If only I could afford something like a holiday." Shell tugged slightly on the tie which was only just holding the two sides of the gown together, the material gaped even further and Jim's eyes widened like saucers. He was fighting a loosing battle against his own body, he needed to get out of here quickly. He fished around in his jacket pocket and extracted his wallet, he pulled out a few notes not even counting them and pushed them into Shell's hand.

"Why don't you buy yourself something nice to cheer yourself up." Shell ever the consummate actor assumed a look of pure surprise. She stood and wrapped her nearly naked body around Jim like ivy,

"Thanks Jim." As they kissed she could feel his body twitch against her, unable to bear another round she pulled away and retied her gown. "Don't you forget me now." Jim shook his head in bemusement and picked up his car keys, Shell watched through curtains as he drove away. She went straight from the window to the bathroom switching on the shower she allowed herself a shudder. She'd slept with countless men but Jim Fenner, he was a new low, she threw the money aside without even counting it. There was enough, she knew that. Career wise her liaison was not as successful as she had hoped it would be so she might as well get money out of him. With the shower now warm Shell stepped into it, allowing the water to cleanse her skin. She rubbed vigorously with shower gel, scrubbing away any remnants of the last few hours. He was so selfish, he always went away completely satisfied, Shell knew that and she knew she was good. Her satisfaction well that was never taken care of, not by Jim anyway. Her thoughts were intruded by the phone ringing and she stepped out of the steaming water.

"Hello."

"Michelle, it's Frances Myers." Frances crisp tones made Shell concentrate,

"Hi."

"I was hoping that we could arrange a mutually agreeable time for you to pop in for a chat about the incident with Nikki Wade?" Shell smiled, Frances liked her fancy words and as much as Shell played the dizzy blonde there was nothing wrong with her brain she wasn't fazed by authority or its language.

"You mean an interview."

"Yes Michelle."

"Well any time, as I seem to have a lot of it on my hands now." Shell shivered slightly as the water on her skin cooled rapidly. She could hear Frances ruffling paper and knew she was probably flicking through her diary,

"Today at 5 or tomorrow at 9?"

"Oh today I think, I'm not a morning person."

"Quite, well I'll see you later then."

"I look forward to it Frances." Shell replaced the phone and returned to her shower. She admired Frances Myers, if she was honest she would love to be in a position like hers. She exuded calmness and authority, she dressed to kill in suits and heels, and she was stunning. There was a lot to approve of, Shell had especially enjoyed watching Frances deal with the aftermath of her own accusations. She had swept through the store dealing with everything with a cool authority, the whole time her steel grey eyes had flashed dangerously, daring anyone to defy her. Oh yes if Shell decided at any point to abandon her pursuit of the male species, Frances would be top of her list, what she needed to do later though was convince her of Nikki's guilt. A difficult task, Shell massaged shampoo into her hair, she'd give it a good go though.

Jim waltzed through the doors, with seconds to spare. Frances was waiting for him and pounced immediately,

"Don't you think setting an example to staff by arriving in plenty of time for your shift would be advisable Jim?" Jim narrowed his eyes, but managed to smile,

"Frances delightful to see you, unavoidable I'm afraid, my car you see."

"Amazing that a store manager, who I believe is remunerated quite reasonably can't afford a reliable car. Would you like the number of a garage? Perhaps buy yourself something new?"

"I doubt I could afford anything from the garages you frequent Frances." Jim scribbled in the arrivals log, smiling to himself. Frances squirmed, Jim's lightening response, a veiled comment related to her beloved Audi had taken the wind out of her sails. She was not used to being verbally matched least of all by Jim Fenner.

"Well at least you're here now, I'll meet you in your office in 15 minutes, we need to discuss the Dockley, Wade incident. Shell's in at 5 for an interview and Nikki will be in tomorrow." Jim picked up his briefcase and loosened his tie.

"How nice of you to keep me informed about my own staff."

"If you arrived at appropriate times Jim then I wouldn't have to do these things for you, remember you are still being inspected and your management skills are being assessed."

"Oh piss off back to area with your bloody management talk."

"What?"

"You heard, I'm aware of the pressures I'm under Frances, you breathing down my neck doesn't help. Believe it or not I'm keen for this situation to be sorted out. Do you think I want one of my managers suspended for sexual harassment, doesn't look great does it?" Frances was taken aback slightly by Jim's words, maybe he did care after all. That certainly sounded like support for Nikki, not overt but more support than he'd shown since she'd been in the store. "15 minutes you said. Fine." Jim marched off, a smile played on his lips, he sounded like the worried manager concerned about a member of his senior team, passionate about the image of his store. Shell wasn't the only one who could act. He watched Karen help a young member of staff put out some milk, she was smiling and laughing and he could see the condensation from the cold milk running down her hands and arms as she worked.

"Karen."

"Jim."

"A word." Karen fell into step beside him not wanting to cause a scene on the shop floor.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day in the office, you know tensions running high, you have my apologies." Karen looked around to see if there was anyone near them in the warehouse, there seemed to be no one in earshot.

"Firstly I am not any old member of staff you can order off the shop floor, secondly we both know what happened in that office and there is no way it was merely high tensions. Thirdly you can stick your apology where the sun doesn't shine and crawl back under your stone, ok?" Karen spun around and walked away towards the interior of the store which held the locker rooms and canteen, leaving Jim standing open mouthed outside his office. Yvonne stepped out from behind the cardboard crusher,

"Oh dear, Fenner people not wanting to play with you anymore?" Jim turned around infuriated by the smug look on Yvonne's face,

"Piss off Atkins." Jim strode into his office and slammed the door. Yvonne watched Jim take himself away and then went to find Karen. She popped her head into the locker room,

"Crystal has Karen been in here?'

"She rushed in there innit." Crystal indicated the toilets with a nod of her head, "Looked a bit upset actually."

"Cheers love." Yvonne walked into the toilets noting the one closed cubicle, she heard Karen sniff, she was clearly crying or had just stopped. "Karen."

"What?"

"Open the door please."

"No."

"Karen I'll just force it open anyway so you might as well open it." The metal lock slid across and the door opened revealing Karen sitting on the toilet, dark streaks down her cheeks evidence of recent tears. "Always wear waterproof mascara, that's my tip." Karen smiled weakly and let Yvonne dampen some tissue to wipe away the residue of her carefully applied eye makeup.

"Thank you."

"Why are you letting that bastard get to you, this isn't like you Karen." Yvonne leant against the sinks looking at Karen with a deeply concerned expression, she knew something else was going on and she knew she probably wasn't going to like it. Karen took a deep breath and told Yvonne about her altercation in the office with Jim, watching Yvonne from under her eyelashes as she got more and more worked up. Yvonne clenched her fists as Karen finished speaking.

"Yvonne?"

"I'll kill him." She made towards the door and Karen had to fling herself in front of her to stop her.

"No."

"Who the hell does he think he is first Nikki and now you I won't let him get away with it." Karen planted herself firmly between Yvonne and the door,

"I don't want you to do anything, Yvonne I mean it if you care about me you won't." Yvonne stared at Karen, realising she was deadly serious she nodded and stepped backwards away from the door.

"Ok, but promise me Karen, you won't be alone with him."

"I promise. I don't intend to let him get away with anything Yvonne, but you getting yourself suspended for violent conduct won't help anyone least of all me. I need you here." It was an impassioned plea and the strength of feeling behind it took Yvonne's breath away.

"Come here." Yvonne held her arms out and Karen gratefully collapsed into them, "We've got to stick together. Cassie, Selena, you, me, Mark, for Nikki's sake and for our own bloody sanity!" Karen laughed, her head on Yvonne's shoulder. "Karen." Karen pulled back to look at Yvonne,

"Mmm?"

"Don't keep anything like this from me again, please." This time it was Yvonne's turn to make an impassioned plea and Karen response was to nod vigorously. Neither of them knew why or who made the first move but in Karen's mind the strange thing wasn't the fact that they were kissing it was the fact that they hadn't done it before.

Shell crossed and then uncrossed her legs, she nervously nibbled at the skin at the side of her nails as she waited for Frances to join her in the training room. The door opened and Shell sat up straighter as Frances walked in, Shell's beaming smile was replaced with a scowl when she realised that her interview wasn't to be conducted by just Frances. Jim followed closely behind and then behind him Neil Grayling.

"Michelle, how are you today?" Neil Grayling showed a line of white teeth and a manicured hand appeared out of a pristine and stylishly tailored suit.

"I'm doing ok thank you Mr Grayling."

"Neil please, we're all part of the Supersavers family aren't we?" Shell cringed but forced her face into a sweet smile.

"Now Shell," Frances stepped forward, "This interview isn't being held in order to catch you out it's part of procedure and is intended to provide you with a fair hearing, ok?" Shell nodded. The interview began, the questions were largely posed by Frances or Neil, Jim merely listened. Shell didn't know whether he was supposed to be there or whether he had invited himself along so that he could make sure she was sticking to the story. Whatever his reason, his presence was oppressive and Shell was struggling to remember everything exactly as it had happened in her story. Her tale was getting mixed up with the truth. Both Frances and Neil were listening with brows furrowed as Shell tripped over the details, either she was lying or she was traumatised. Frances knew everything coming out of Shell's mouth was a lie, but what she thought didn't matter this had to be done by the book.

"So Nikki had never made any advances towards you before this incident?" Neil leant forward, Shell glanced at Jim and then fixed her eyes onto Neil,

"Well…"

"I think I should step in here."

"Jim?" Frances swivelled her chair around, Jim had been suspiciously quiet, no more it would seem.

"Shell had mentioned something to me about Nikki's behaviour."

"Clarify Jim please."

"Sorry Neil of course. Behaviour that made Shell feel slightly uncomfortable, comments about her personal situation, comments which made it clear that Nikki was a lesbian and found Shell attractive." Frances tried to swallow but her throat was all of a sudden very dry,

"Did you not think it would be appropriate to speak to Nikki, maybe transfer Shell to a different department if she was uncomfortable?"

"Hindsight is so powerful Frances, I wish I had. Who was to know that it would turn out like this." Jim sighed theatrically, "A portion of the blame must lay with me, I'm afraid I am guilty of mishandling the situation. At the time it seemed insignificant. Didn't it Shell?" Shell was thoroughly confused but managed to nod. Neil looked from Frances to Jim exasperated that this information hadn't come to him before the meeting.

"Right, well, thank you for your time Michelle. We will of course be in touch." Shell nodded and Jim led her out of the room. Frances stood, one hand on her head and one on her hip,

"I know Neil I know."

"No Frances I don't think you do and that's the problem. I know you don't have much time for Jim Fenner and I frankly don't blame you but while you are in his store you need to forge a working relationship. I take it that final titbit of information was as much news to you as it was to me?" Frances nodded, a queasy feeling in her stomach threatened to reach her throat she grasped her cup of water and swallowed what remained.

"it's all bullshit Neil."

"I know, I don't believe Shell anymore than you do, but we have to treat her complaint seriously. If Jim comes up with any evidence to support her then we have to consider it. Why he's supporting her I don't know, look into that Frances. I have things to deal with now. Until tomorrow then." Neil left Frances staring into an empty cup looking for answers she was never likely to find.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Roisin busied herself with the children's lunch boxes, they were off to the zoo and she'd rather they had their own food instead of paying ridiculous amounts for burgers and chips.

"I'm not sure about us going without you, are you sure you can't get the time off work?"

"Still Ireland! I'm sure Aiden, things at work are a bit busy at the moment with Nikki off. Look you're only going to be away for a few days, I'll still get lots of time with the kids over the holiday."

"It's just I don't get much time off work and it seems silly to waste it when you're at work."

"Waste, I wouldn't call quality time with our children in their homeland a waste Aiden."

"You know what I mean Roisin we're a family we should do things together."

"I think it will be good for you and the kids to spend some time together, now stop fussing go to work and book the flights." Aiden shrugged and after shouting goodbye to the children who were out in the garden left for work. His car had barely left the drive before Roisin had picked up the phone and dialled Cassie's mobile number. It had scarcely connected before Cassie had picked up,

"Babe."

"Hi sweetheart."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Roisin hadn't told Cassie that there was a possibility that she might have the house to herself. She hadn't wanted to raise hopes only for them to be dashed.

"I have some very very interesting news." Roisin lowered her voice and Cassie shuddered in anticipation,

"Go on Roche I'm listening."

"I will have the house to myself for a whole 4 days, next week."

"What! Is this a wind up?"

"Absolutely not, Aiden is taking the kids to Ireland and because of work commitments I've got to stay, terrible isn't it?"

"Terrible." Wicked thoughts were bursting into Cassie's mind, "I guess you'll need some company then?"

"I guess I will. Cass I've got to go, I'm taking the kids to the zoo, I'll see you at work and fill you in on the details, I just couldn't wait to tell you."

"Ok, see you at work Roche." Roisin smiled with unadulterated joy as she replaced the phone in it's cradle. She felt slightly guilty at the fact that she was pleased the children wouldn't be in the house but then as the two whirlwinds enveloped her the guilt evaporated. She spent most of her time with the children, especially as they were now on holiday. Aiden hardly ever saw them, because he was always working, he needed the time with them. She had now resigned herself to the fact that her marriage to Aiden was not going to last forever, when they did part the children would come with her. Part of her felt that now she should give her unsuspecting husband the chance to make amends with his children. She handed their children their lunch boxes and watched them as they ran off to find their backpacks. How would they cope without their father, was having two women in their lives a bad thing? Roisin shook her head, she had no idea where this thing with Cassie was going, whether they would last, whether it was serious, whether Cassie wanted any part in her children's lives. All she knew at the moment was, Cassie had awakened a part of Roisin that she hadn't even realised was there. She lived for the moments they had together, they were few and far between but they were everything.

Nikki had settled on a pair of black trousers and a pale blue shirt. A suit was too formal and her uniform unsuitable as she was suspended, with her sunglasses on her head and a bag slung casually over her shoulder no one would have guessed the turmoil in her mind. She crossed the car park smiling and nodding to faces she recognised, a glance at her watch told her as usual she was impeccable with her timing. Any customer wanting to complain would have a job Nikki thought a smile on her face as she entered, Cassie, Yvonne, Selena, Karen and Monica were all vying for space behind and around the small desk.

"What's this then? Welcoming committee for the doomed one?" Monica wrapped Nikki up in a motherly embrace,

"Less of the doomed please Nikki, we're all here for you."

"Yes I can see, you are all quite literally here!" Nikki's bright bonhomie was fooling no one but they all played along.

"I'll call Frances and Neil, let them know you are here, ok?" Nikki nodded at Karen the tight smile on her face becoming ever tighter.

"Well you look gorgeous anyway!"

"Thank you Cass, always the voice of reason." Cassie blushed and squeezed Nikki briefly on the arm before dashing off to deal with the tills. Nikki was touched by Cassie's own way of showing solidarity, in fact she was touched by everyone's show of solidarity. It was just a shame they couldn't all be in the room with her.

"Ok Nikki." Karen put the phone down, "They're ready for you."

"Let's go Nik."

"Von?"

"I'm the bloody personnel manager you're a member of personnel I think I should be there." Nikki nodded and began to walk towards the rear of the store. Karen glanced around as everyone drifted off back to work and grabbed the edge of Yvonne's sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let Nik face that lot on her own, I should be there." Karen's fingers remained firmly attached to Yvonne's clothing,

"Have you been asked to attend?"

"You know I haven't."

"Then don't rock the boat."

"Karen stop worrying, I'll keep my mouth shut I promise."

"I can't help worrying about you." Yvonne clasped her hand around Karen's detaching her fingers.

"I know darlin' and it's appreciated, but I need to do this." Yvonne ran her thumb across Karen's knuckles and smiled before dashing off to catch up with Nikki. Karen watched her disappear, there was no way Yvonne would remain silent in that room it wasn't in her nature to be a shrinking violet. Then again maybe she'd surprise her, she'd done that already this week.

"Nikki take a seat." Neil Grayling extended a hand and a warm smile, "and Yvonne?"

"I have a few spare moments and I think as the personnel manager I should be here. Is that a problem?" Yvonne pointedly stared at Frances daring her to counter her, it looked as though Frances was about to say something before Neil jumped in.

"Of course not Yvonne, you are right of course you should be here, just unfortunate you were unavailable yesterday."

"Mmm unfortunate." Yvonne mumbled under her breath again directing a look at Frances who was busily flicking pages in her folder.

"Well we're just waiting for Jim, he's had to take an important phone call," Neil smiled again at Nikki, "All this is a mere formality Nikki we just need to run through the details again, but with the appropriate management present. Have you got anything you'd like to say or ask before we get started?" Nikki looked at Frances who returned her gaze unflinchingly,

"No Neil. I'd just like to get this sorted as quickly as possible to be honest."

"Quite, ah Jim, problems?" Jim closed the door behind him and sat next to Neil.

"No, Yvonne didn't expect to see you here." Jim would have liked to keep as many of Nikki's allies out of the room as possible, it was bad enough that Frances seemed to have a soft spot for her.

"Well luckily I managed to clear a space in my schedule."

"Yes very lucky." Neil coughed and looked from Yvonne to Jim, there was a ridiculous amount of tension between the managers in the room, the atmosphere was leaden with it. Something would have to be done, but before that they had to get this investigation completed.

Helen was over an hour early for her shift but there was no way she was going to miss Nikki.

"Helen?"

"Selena, any news?" Selena shook her head,

"They have been in the office for about half an hour now, so they probably won't be much longer. You look nervous!"

"I feel nervous."

"Don't be it's Nik, she always comes up smelling of roses." On cue Helen noticed Nikki at the top of one of the aisles, Nikki noticed Helen and from one end of the store to the other their eyes remained locked on each other. Nikki grinned and motioned towards the clock on the wall,

"If memory serves, you're about an hour early for your shift Stewart!"

"You know exactly why I'm here, so?" Nikki shrugged nonchalantly. Selena could tell that Nikki was in no mood to share details, she settled for rubbing Nikki on the arm.

"I'll call you later Nik, ok?" Nikki nodded thankful that Selena knew her so well, and knew to let her be. She watched Selena move among the tills and the cahiers, giving instructions and juggling innumerable tasks at the same time. Part of her was thrilled to watch her supervisor cope in what was undoubtedly a stressful situation, she'd known when Selena had started that she would be a success. There was a part of her that wasn't sure if she liked to see her department ticking along seemingly not missing her at all. Helen shifted awkwardly, she'd come in early to see Nikki and lend her support, now she felt silly, she was at work an hour early and standing here with someone who didn't want to talk. Nikki whipped around and looked at Helen as if she'd just remembered that she was there.

"So you've got a free hour or so then?"

"Mmm, maybe I'll start early, it's busy enough."

"No chance, come on, come with me."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to anybody?" Nikki smiled and took Helen's hand, she leant down to whisper in Helen's ear.

"You're not just anybody though are you?" Helen returned the smile with a warm one of her own and gripped Nikki's hand tightly as she was dragged out of the store.

Frances stood grim faced with her arms folded in front of the cctv camera monitors, Nikki and Helen had left hand in hand, the image was now imprinted in her mind. She gritted her teeth and swallowed hard to remove the knot which had formed in her throat. Staff on the shop floor looked up curiously as Frances stormed through the store, her dangerously sharp heels clicked loudly and her eyes were like chips of granite. Someone had clearly pissed her off and everyone was hoping that they wouldn't be on the end of a tongue lashing. She rounded a corner at breakneck speed and collided into Colin Hedges.

"Bloody hell Colin! Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same to you. I don't know who has annoyed you today but don't take it out on me ok?" Colin turned back to the shelves of whisky, and continued his stock count.

"Colin."

"No Frances you're my area manager and that's it, I'm good at my job and I'd like to get on with it please." Frances turned to go but not before delivering her parting shot,

"Board room, 20 minutes Mr Hedges."

"For?"

"Performance assessment."

Frances fished a small mirror out of her bag and checked her make-up, a fresh slick of lipstick was all that was needed. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and waited. Colin tapped sharply on the door,

"Yes. Ah Colin come in sit down." Colin came in and sat down, Frances moved to the door deftly locked it and pulled down the small blind. Colin cleared his throat,

"Look if I was rude I apologise but we're all a bit stressed at the moment." Frances nodded and walked over sitting on the desk in front of him. Colin swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes on Frances' face rather than her legs of which he could see rather a lot of courtesy of her skirt riding up as she sat.

"Apology accepted Mr Hedges, now about your performance," Frances leant down and ran her nail down the front of Colin's shirt, "I need to think of a way to assess you." Frances watched Colin's expression it was a mixture of confusion and lust, just where she wanted him.

"Well I thought, that is I think, er, that…"

"Shh." Frances put her finger on Colin's lips, "I don't think any talking is necessary in this assessment, do you?" Colin shook his head a smile began to spread across his face as realisation dawned, Frances was the most attractive woman to come on to him for a long time, and undoubtedly the most confusing. Would the next moments jeopardise his career, Colin really didn't care her perfume was clouding his mind and he watched as Frances slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing a lacy cream bra. Colin stood his palms on Frances' thighs; he bent his head capturing Frances' mouth with his own. As their tongues twisted together Frances pushed images of Nikki out of her head, she was out enjoying herself with Helen it was clear to Frances even if not to Nikki that Nikki's feelings for Helen were growing every day. There was no way she was going to sit meekly at home waiting for Nikki to come home one day and say I've met someone else. Frances needed to be wanted now. Colin bent Frances back over the desk, his mouth moving to her neck, his hands moved further up her thighs his fingertips now touching the lace edges of her underwear. She wouldn't be doing this if Nikki hadn't behaved in the way she had with Helen, Frances reasoned, she closed her eyes and let the feelings course through her. She'd deal with the guilt later, if she felt any.

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

"Swap one?" Helen proffered her packet of sandwiches.

"You must be joking!" Nikki was munching her way through a triple layered BLT and the thought of Helen's ham and watercress option wasn't very tempting. "If you want to eat rabbit food that's your call, I'm a growing girl!" Helen shrugged,

"You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I'll survive." Nikki picked up her bottle of water and took a deep swig, she cast her eye over the park. It was packed, the continuing good weather enough to encourage reluctant parents that the park was a better option than Homebase for their children whilst on holiday. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Helen was looking at her, infact checking her out if that was possible. Nikki had removed her shirt after leaving the store and was now in a vest top, it revealed her toned arms and flat stomach. She turned her head quickly towards Helen who hastily raised her eyes to meet Nikki's.

"How do you stay so slim?" Nicely recovered Stewart, thought Nikki.

"I'm one of those annoying people who have a fast metabolism, I can pretty much eat what I want. Exercise as well, now and again. Running about on that front end tends to keep me fit!" Helen looked at her watch,

"We should start walking back, I don't want to be late."

"You're having lunch with the boss though!"

"True, but I don't think Selena would be that impressed." Helen took Nikki's hand and pulled her off the bench for a moment she considered holding on to Nikki's hand as they walked but her nerves failed her and she dropped Nikki's hand as soon as Nikki had straightened herself. "If you're going to tell me what happened you need to tell me now really." Nikki nodded,

"I know. There's not much to say really, Neil and Frances both believe me it's Fenner that's the problem."

"Oh?"

"Well clearly there's something going on with him and Shell, I'm not saying conspiracy or anything but he's always wanted me out, this accusation gives him that chance. He ummed and ahhed pretending to be a store manager worried about a cashier, insinuated I'd made a suggestion that I fancied Shell and made her uncomfortable. All crap obviously."

"What now then?"

"Well I honestly do think it will all be ok, my reputation and record are such that I'll be believed. Shell doesn't have the best standing in that store."

"And Frances?" For the first time Nikki faltered and her steps slowed momentarily.

"She didn't say much really, I don't know what to do Helen."

"About what?"

"Do you think I should tell Grayling? I mean he gave me a chance to make a comment but I couldn't not with her sitting there. There's every chance this will be sorted without anyone having to find out about us."

"So?"

"But what if I am cleared and then people find out, it will look like a cover up, but…..

"But if you don't tell people, will anyone you work with ever know who your girlfriend is?"

"Exactly." Nikki looked to Helen pleased she was on the same wavelength and that she wasn't going to have to articulate everything that was swimming around in her mind.

"I don't know Nikki, I wish I had an answer for you. All I'll say is you wear your heart on your sleeve it's your best quality. I think it's desperately unfair that you have to hide your feelings and it's beginning to eat you up." They had reached the car park of Supersavers and were stood by Nikki's car, Nikki unlocked it and opened the drivers door leaning on it as she considered Helen's words.

"You're right, as usual Stewart!"

"Don't say that! It's just," Helen pondered her next words, "I want you to be happy."

"Thank you. I'd better go Helen. See you soon."

"This weekend, any plans?" Helen enquired, it was her birthday the first one without Cerys she didn't think she'd be in any mood to celebrate but seeing Nikki would be nice.

"Might be a bit tied up this weekend, not sure yet, see you soon Helen, thanks." Helen watched Nikki's car leave the car park, she was sure that if Nikki was her girlfriend not a birthday would go by without an elaborate surprise Nikki was that kind of person.

"Helen! Great you're here, till number 4 when you've swiped in, ok?"

"No problem Selena just give me a minute." Helen dashed up through the store rummaging in her bag for her card, Selena looked very much at home as the front end controller. She wasn't fazed by queues or irate customers. She was as comfortable talking to a young cashier as she was senior management and she was well liked by everyone. Helen finally located her swipe card and ran it through the machine quickly, too quickly as it bleeped angrily and the light flashed red indicating that it hadn't been recognised.

"Shit." Helen dropped her bag to the floor which promptly spilt all her possessions and swiped her card again, this time the machine accepted it the light flashing green. "Bloody thing." Helen grumbled under her breath as she sank to her knees picking her belongings up off the floor. As she was on her knees she heard the unmistakable sound of the training room lock turning, ever curious Helen turned her eyes towards the door just down the corridor from her to see who was about to come out of the locked room. Colin Hedges appeared, he looked furtively to his left and then right seeing Helen on the floor he smiled quickly and cleared his throat nervously rushing past her to the warehouse. Helen watched his retreating form noting the fact that his shirt was hanging out at the back. Strange, why was he looking so guilty? Helen picked up the final things off the floor and then turned to go into the locker room. The training room door opened again and Helen could not resist lingering slightly in order to see who had been in the locked room with Colin. Frances appeared, jacketless, but as usual looking impeccable. Her cheeks however were sporting an unmistakable flush and she seemed ever so slightly flustered, very unlike Frances Myers. Realisation hit Helen hard, how dare she! How dare she treat Nikki like that. Frances noticed Helen, bitterness rapidly accumulated in her throat.

"Helen."

"Frances." Frances walked slowly toward Helen, she placed a hand on Helen's shoulder preventing her from walking into the locker room.

"How is Nikki?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You left with her didn't you? You seem rather close to Nikki I thought maybe you'd gone for lunch?"

"We did yes and she seemed ok, perhaps you should call her and speak to her yourself if you get time between interviews." Helen pulled her shoulder away and marched into the locker room letting the door swing back towards Frances. She could get into real trouble for speaking to the area manager like that but she didn't care she was infuriated. Why would she do that! Helen knew that she wasn't jumping to conclusions, she wasn't a writer for no reason, her powers of observation and deduction were second to none. Putting together Colin's dishevelled appearance and his guilty expression with Frances' flushed complexion, coming out of a locked room, it really didn't take Sherlock Holmes to work out what had been going on. Nikki should be enough, she would be more than enough for Helen, she was already almost everything to her.

Frances stood her nose almost touching the recently closed door, she should demand an apology for that. Helen should not be speaking to senior management in that way, it was no more than she deserved though. She ran a hand through her dark hair and found herself walking towards the canteen. She picked up a plastic cup and waited as it filled with water from the filter, she drank it all and then promptly filled the cup again. How could she have been so bloody reckless, she slumped at one of the tables in the thankfully empty room. She winced as she sat her body still tender from Colin's very masculine touch, nothing like Nikki's. The two Julies bustled into the room, one had a bucket, one had a mop Frances didn't know which was which.

"Oh hello Frances love." The shorter one smiled, "get you something can we? Got some nice pastries left 'aint we Jue?"

"Yeah Jue, nice Danish ones."

"No thank you."

"Tea?"

"Coffee?" Frances sighed, they were well meaning,

"Ok, strong black coffee please. Make it an Irish one if you can." Frances smiled wanly. The Julies nodded in unison and the taller of the two began bustling about in the kitchen.

"Bad day love?" Frances hadn't realised that Julie S had quietly sat at the end of the table, she was now looking at her with a face of true concern.

"Every day is a bad day at the moment, and I've just made it so much worse." Frances wrapped her long fingers around the warm mug that had appeared in front of her, Julie J sat next to Julie S,

"Must be 'ard you being a manager and all."

"If only that was all! Have you ever done anything you knew you shouldn't I mean something you really knew was wrong but you did it anyway?" Frances was looking from one to the other, the question hadn't been addressed to either woman in particular and as a result they both considered her comment. Julie S grinned,

"I have love, loads of times now I've got my David! Sometimes even though you do something you think you shouldn't it works out for the best."

"Even if people get hurt?" Julie J nodded vigorously,

"People always get hurt darlin' all you can do is try your best. We all heal though, and pick ourselves up eventually."

"You've been hurt then?"

"Her bastard of an 'usband, cheated and schemed, but you're alright 'aint you Jue?"

"Yeah Jue, I'm alright." Julie J stood abruptly and picked up her mop, there was a sadness behind her eyes that betrayed her words and Frances suddenly felt ill. She was the one cheating and scheming.

"I'm stopping you ladies from working, I'll leave you to it." Frances finished her coffee and left the room with a quick glance at the two ladies, Julie S had her arm wrapped protectively around Julie J, it must be nice to have someone looking out for you like that.

Selena watched Helen from her position on the supervisor desk. She was perfect for the job, Selena could tell that she was in a very bad mood but she hid it cleverly from customers. She smiled, chatted and twinkled her way though the queues, in the pauses though a darkness descended across her face. Selena looked about and assessed her front end. Helen really didn't need to be on a till anymore and Selena could do with getting her off then she wouldn't have to deal with supervising and customer service at the same time. She put a closed sign at the end of Helen's till.

"Come on mate, what's up?" Selena led Helen over to the desk.

"Nothing!" Helen tried and failed to grin broadly producing something a gargoyle would have been proud of.

"Yuk! Well now I know something's wrong because that face you just made was truly disgusting! Look I know we don't know each other that well, but I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks Selena, I saw something today I wish I hadn't and now I don't know what to do."

"Ah to tell or not to tell, one of those is it?" Helen nodded miserably,

"Either way I think I'll upset someone."

"Catch 22, it depends on the person Helen. Some people will thank you for trying to protect them, others would want to know whether or not it's painful and would do the same for you. Look someone at the desk you stay here and collect your thoughts and I'll deal with it, ok?" Selena squeezed Helen's arm, she didn't like to see the sensitive scot troubled, especially with her birthday coming up. A carefully constructed network of texts and furtive phone calls along with some truly creative work with the rotas meant that Nikki and Selena had managed to arrange for most people to be at Helen's surprise party. Selena hoped that Helen had dealt with whatever was bothering her by then, she personally couldn't wait, getting better acquainted with Helen's lovely brother was top of her list.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

To Nikki's relief Saturday dawned bright and clear, the clock showed that it was only 8am but she practically leapt out of bed. Frances threw her arms over her head as Nikki flung the blinds up opening the window even wider to let the summer breeze through.

"Nik!"

"Come on sleepy head, it's a beautiful day!"

"It's 8 bloody am on a Saturday I have no intention of moving beautiful day or otherwise." Frances burrowed further under the covers, Nikki looked at her affectionately she could be bloody miserable in the mornings but Nikki always found it quite endearing and amusing. The last couple of days had been strange, though Nikki hadn't liked being suspended the time away from work had been nice. She had felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, no one depending on her, no rotas to finish, no holidays to cover. Because they were in a flat they had no actual garden of their own, merely a share of one. Nikki had spoken to the landlord and other residents to see what was what and had then rolled her sleeves up and gone outside. She'd planted, pruned, trimmed, and potted and she had to admit not only did it look good but it was immensely satisfying looking out and seeing her own work. Her relationship with Frances had mended itself somewhat because Nikki was not at work, it seemed like a pressure had lifted off that too. Frances had been a bit distant which Nikki put down to the investigation and inspection but she had been very thoughtful. She'd taken Nikki to her favourite restaurant, bought her flowers, generally spoilt her. Nikki had jokingly asked what she'd done but Frances had been very upset, 'it's because I love you,' she'd responded and Nikki had felt guilty for joking about it with her, and for having the thoughts she'd had about Helen. She had resolved to throw her efforts into making the relationship work again. Nikki hopped back onto the bed and peered under the covers,

"Are you asleep?" Frances lay on her back, her eyes closed. Nikki slipped her hand under Frances' nightie and placed her hand flat on her stomach. Frances' eyes shot open,

"Ahh your hand's cold." She squirmed but Nikki held her fast to the bed moving her cold hands around Frances' body.

"Well you better warm them up quickly because I could go on like this all day!" Frances suddenly stopped moving and took hold of Nikki's right hand she brought it up to her mouth and kissed the palm. She then took the other hand and kissed that in the same way, she took both hands and placed them on her breasts holding them there firmly.

"Warm now?"

"Very, well they could be warmer I think, they need some exercise." Nikki bent her head down and kissed Frances gently. They hadn't been this intimate for a few days and had had some monumental rows in the between time, Nikki wanted her to know she was sorry and that she was back with her. Frances returned Nikki's kiss in a similarly gentle way, enjoying the feel of Nikki's body against hers again. Frances hadn't felt exactly guilty about her liaison, no liaisons, with Colin Hedges. After the training room incident there had been another one in a darkened part of the warehouse, not her finest hour she had to admit. She had reasoned with herself afterwards that Nikki had backed her into a corner, any guilt that might materialise would go straight into a locked box deep inside her mind somewhere no one could get at it. All that mattered now was that Nikki's lips and hands were on her and only her, she stretched her arms above her head making it easier for Nikki to slip her night wear off. They continued their kiss, Nikki moved her lips to Frances' jawline and neck and then moved to her ear.

"I've missed you." Frances pulled back slightly to look at Nikki,

"I know. I'm here now."

"Are you?" Frances bit her lip slightly to stop the tears that were threatening to spring forth, she nodded,

"I love you Nik." She helped Nikki shed her shorts and t-shirt, and Nikki kicked away the covers and duvet. Frances raised an eyebrow,

"I don't want anything to get in the way, unless you're cold that is." Frances grinned wickedly,

"I'm not cold at all, in-fact I'm very very hot."

"Really!" The bright summer morning light streamed through the window as the two women reminded each other of why they were together.

"Happy birthday dear Helen, happy birthday to yoooooooooou!" Duncan wiggled his one free hand in jazz style and dropped Olivia on top of Helen.

"God is it even morning yet?" Helen pulled herself up and arranged herself into a sitting position, she sat Olivia in her lap kissing the top of her baby hair covered head.

"Liv says happy birthday she just can't find the words at this moment in time."

"Might be because she's got her foot in her mouth!" Duncan rubbed his chin which had a spattering of early morning stubble covering it.

"Yeah we should speak about that, not nice in polite company Olivia." Olivia merely looked from Helen to Duncan and continued to chew. "Right well as that's sorted, happy birthday sis." Duncan pecked Helen on the cheek and disappeared into the hall outside the bedroom reappearing a moment later with a tray of breakfast food and a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh Duncan, thank you."

"I didn't wrap it, lady in shop did." Duncan mumbled through a mouthful of marmalade covered toast. Helen slapped him playfully on the arm,

"Oi! Do you have to destroy the illusion so quickly?"

"Sorry Hel, open the present open the present!" He was such a big kid, there was very little about the Duncan in front of her, apart from his size, that was different from the 10 year old Duncan who used to torment her mercilessly all those years before. She shook her head and began to unwrap the exquisitely wrapped box, inside the cardboard box there was a leather box which Helen pulled out carefully. She opened it, inside finding two silver pens.

"I know you use your laptop but you make notes in that thing too." Duncan motioned towards the bulging notepad on Helen's bedside table, "there's an inscription on the fountain pen." Helen nodded and turned the pen over in her hands,

For all the words you have yet to write, D&O x

"It's lovely Duncan thank you." Helen didn't know why but part of her had expected to see Cerys' name on the gift too.

"She's not here anymore Hel." Helen met Duncan's eye sadly, she'd almost forgotten how adept he was at reading her thoughts.

"I know."

"Just you and me now kid. She'll be watching today though you know that don't you?" Helen nodded, and pulled Olivia closer to her, "shall I run a bath for you?"

"Yes please."

"You'll need this then." Duncan leant down and picked up a basket full of small, very badly, wrapped gifts.

"You wrapped these ones!"

"That obvious is it, I really tried this year as well, look that tag even matches the paper!"

"Thank you Duncan."

"No prob, right you ok with missy here? Yes? I'll get the bath started then." Helen began pulling the paper off the presents, no mean feat with the amount of sellotape he'd used! Olivia helped to make a mess by throwing the discarded paper and tags around the bed, shrieking when some pieces landed on her head. Helen's phone bleeped, with a text message.

Happy birthday Helen, have a lovely

day. Maybe see you later, no

writing to day have a rest!

Nik x

Maybe! Helen's face took on the expression of a petulant child. Seeing Nikki today had been something she had taken for granted.

"All done! What's up with you? Excitement gone already?" Duncan pulled Olivia off the bed, who came willingly enough but brought most of the paper off with her.

"I think Nikki might be busy today."

"Well you hadn't organised anything had you? She only knew it was your birthday because I told her when she rang the other day."

"So."

"So you can't expect people to not be busy on a sunny Saturday in August just because it's your birthday."

"Duncan!"

"Oh come on, misery. Go and shrivel in the bath for a couple of hours that always makes you feel better." Helen reluctantly left her bed and once in the bathroom submerged herself in the bath, she tested as many of the products as she thought was safe and felt suitably decadent drinking a glass of chilled champagne that Duncan had thoughtfully left next to the bath for her. She knew she was being silly, but seeing Nikki on her birthday was for some reason important to Helen. Downstairs Duncan tidied the kitchen and mixed up Olivia's breakfast she was happy in her high chair banging her plastic spoon to a rhythm known only to herself. The phone rang shrilly, knowing who it was likely to be he snatched the receiver quickly to prevent it disturbing Helen anymore than necessary.

"Hello?"

"Duncan, it's Nikki."

"Hi, you've pissed her off with your message already and it's not even 10 yet!"

"I thought that would do the trick, everything ok your end?"

"Yep, well I haven't got much to do, you?"

"All's fine."

"Great well see you later, have you got my mobile number?"

"Yes I'll get hold of you on that if there's any problem."

Nikki pressed end call on her mobile and set it down.

"Who were you chatting to?" Nikki looked up as Frances appeared from the bathroom in a damp robe, towelling her equally damp hair.

"Just finalising arrangements for tonight."

"Oh." Frances sat in front of the mirror and began to run a brush through her wet hair. Nikki fell backwards onto the bed, resting her head on her arms. Even after the amazing morning they had spent in each others arms the thought of Helen still could come between them and create friction. Nikki swung her long legs off the bed and moved around it standing behind Frances, she moved her wet hair away and kissed her shoulder.

"You could come you know."

"I'm not even going to answer that because you know what I'll say. Hardly the place for us to 'come out' is it? Helen Stewart's birthday party."

"I suppose so."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you Nik."

"Yeah well." Nikki shrugged, discarding the compliment.

"No really you treat people so well, you look out for others. It's not very common you know."

"Fran are you ok?" Nikki looked at Frances with concern, this wasn't like her at all.

"Yes, it's just…" Nikki's mobile rang, and Nikki threw an exasperated look at it.

"Go on." Frances had turned back to the mirror, whatever she had been about to say had disappeared.

"No get the phone Nik." Nikki continued to stare at Frances with confusion as she picked up the phone and flicked it open.

"Selena, how are you mate? Tonight? Yeah, ok.." Nikki wandered out with the phone chatting animatedly with Selena about the plans for the evening. Frances stared at her reflection in the mirror, get a grip, she thought. Spilling her guts to Nikki was not a good idea, it was just the morning they'd had. Frances felt like she had at the beginning of her relationship with Nikki. She looked out of the window, Nikki was still on the phone she'd perched herself on a wall in the garden, her tanned legs swung beneath her as she laughed at something Selena said, she really was quite stunning.

"Helen will introduce you, of course she will just remember what I told you about his wife, go easy Selena."

"What do you take me for? A man eater?"

"Pretty much! The taxi's picking me up at 5, I'll collect you on the way. Roisin and Cassie are meeting us there and we need to decorate."

"When's Duncan bringing Helen back?"

"7.30, so that should be plenty of time." Nikki said her goodbyes to Selena and flipped her phone shut. She looked up at the bedroom window and saw Frances looking out, she grinned, today was going to be a good day not only was it Helen's birthday but it seemed as though her and Frances had turned a corner.

"Roche, babe, hurry up!" Cassie paced up and down in the lounge in Roisin's house. Today was the first day they had spent together, she'd arrived at 11 and they'd had lunch and spent a gloriously lazy day together in the garden. Aiden and the children had left for Ireland early that morning and had rang to say they were there and were already having a wonderful time. "Roche, 10 minutes, I mean it we've got to get over to Helen's and I'm not entirely sure how to get there."

"I'm coming! Bloody hell, do you want me to go looking like a bag lady?"

"You always look fab to me."

"Cassie not the time for flattery, two ticks." Cassie sighed and slumped into the settee. She'd always been good at getting changed quickly, she'd never really understood the need to take long about it. It was boring! She'd gone for a simple combination, a short denim skirt and a silky red top. Her hair had been cut that morning so all she'd done was flick the ends out slightly. Her summer tanned skin only needed the merest hint of make-up.

"R…..oh, you're done." Cassie stared opened mouthed.

"Does the catching flies look mean good or bad?" Roisin nervously fiddled with the edges of her dress. In a nod to the lovely weather she had chosen to wear a summer dress that stopped just above the knee, a pastel pink dress that had a rather daring neckline. "I can change if I look terrible."

"Don't you dare!" Cassie stood and wrapped her arms around Roisin's waist, "you look gorgeous babe, absolutely gorgeous." Cassie sealed the compliment with a kiss.

"Not mutton dressed as lamb then?" Cassie laughed,

"No just perfect. Can we go now?"

"Yes we can go." Roisin beamed, she wanted to look faultless for Cassie that evening, they weren't exactly a couple but she wanted Cassie to be proud of the fact they were arriving together.

"Nik!"

"What?"

"Why aren't you balancing on a stool? Hold it steady!"

"I'm not dressed for it!" Selena bit her tongue, she knew Nikki was winding her up, thank god she'd taken off her stilettos before climbing to put the fairy lights up. After much deliberation she'd decided to stick with her favourite short black dress, not very summery admittedly but she always felt good in it. Nikki's wolf whistle when she'd picked her up made her think she'd pitched it right. The neck swept across her collar bone in a Grecian style, the killer part however was the slit at the side which showed all her right thigh. A dash of subtle silver jewellery finished off the outfit perfectly.

"Ok, I think we're good to go." Holding on to Nikki's hand Selena clambered down as gracefully as possible and waited as Nikki walked to the power point to flick the switch. "Perfect!" Selena clapped, the true effect would not be seen until darkness fell but it would be great. The lights covered the back of the house and then helped by a trellis that Duncan had managed to put up they were draped across the decked area, which Selena had christened cocktail corner. Bottle upon bottle of indecipherable liqueurs in every colour of the rainbow were lined up on the table. Inside Roisin was busy organising nibbles and Cassie was pretending to help whilst actually looking through the cds available.

"Tyler, none of that garage crap!"

"Nik! I thought you were young and cool like me!"

"You're sorely mistaken, I'm neither young nor cool! I think this evening should start with a bit of jazz. After 11pm you can put what you want on." Cassie pouted, "don't start, how are people going to chat with.." Nikki picked up a cd, "best garage hits ever, volume 3 blaring out?"

"Oh alright, volumes 1 and 2 are better anyway." Roisin looked up from cutting carrot batons,

"You're actually serious aren't you?" Cassie nodded,

"Yep, sorry babe!" Selena and Nikki exchanged knowing looks, though Cassie and Roisin were doing their best to not act like a couple they were failing miserably. They were clearly completely comfortable with each other, they even looked colour coordinated with Roisin pretty in pink and Cassie radiant in red. A knock on the door, prompted Nikki to stop musing over the newest couple at Supersavers. She opened the door to find Yvonne and Karen on the doorstep,

"Party can start now darlin', I'm here!"

"Good to see you Von."

"You ok mate?" Nikki threw her hands up,

"As good as can be expected, who's holding the fort then?" Karen ran her hand through her hair and leant over to kiss Nikki on the cheek.

"Jim's on the close but Mark's still going to be there until 9. Sylvia's running the front end, Dominic's there until about 9 as well, he says he'll pop in afterwards."

"Good, I know Helen likes Dom, right shall I give you two a hand with all this booze then?"

"Helen come on."

"Ok, I don't understand why Mum and Dad are staying at a hotel?" Duncan glanced at his watch as he propelled Helen towards the car.

"You heard them they wanted to have a proper mini-break, the Hadlington is a great place to stay, Liv will have a great time swimming and stuff."

"I guess." Helen peered out of the window as Duncan texted someone and then accelerated out of the car park, she glanced at her phone. No message from Nikki, she knew Duncan had planned something he was rubbish at keeping secrets. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but whatever it was without Nikki involved she didn't know how excited she was going to be able to be.

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

"Ok everyone that was Duncan." Nikki flipped her phone shut, "they're on the way, probably about 10 minutes." A general buzz went around the room and the message was passed to the people outside who had congregated for a cigarette. Karen stubbed out her cigarette and cast her eyes around, there were a good amount of people at the house. Nikki had done her bit with people from Supersavers, Duncan had obviously worked hard to get hold of Helen's friends from university at short notice. Karen and Yvonne had mingled, diplomatically introducing themselves before seeking solace in the fresh air.

"Helen's friends seem nice." Karen continued to stare into space, "Karen." Yvonne gently shook Karen by the shoulder. Karen suddenly realised Yvonne was staring at her.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else then."

"Somewhere nice?"

"I don't know to be honest." The two women began to walk slowly around the garden. "We really should talk." Karen decided to take the plunge.

"I know. I don't really know what to say though." Karen realised that Yvonne was finding the situation even more difficult than she was and it would have to be her doing most of the talking. Maybe it would be for the best if they forgot what happened, put it behind them.

"Look Von, what happened, I was upset and you were there perhaps we should just forget it." Yvonne's heart sank if she was honest she didn't know what she wanted to hear from Karen but those words were not it.

"If that's what you want."

"Well I don't know!" Karen stalked off towards the end of the garden, there was no way she was going to decide what was for the best, Yvonne had to take some responsibility too. Yvonne was by her side in seconds, Karen felt Yvonne take her hand but refused to meet her eye.

"The last thing I want is for you to think I want to forget it Karen. I'd be lying if I said I did know what I want but upsetting you, losing you, that's not something I can cope with."

"Who said anything about losing me!" Karen looked at Yvonne incredulously, "did you think I'd bugger off just because we kissed?"

"Oh I don't know, this isn't something I've done before."

"Me neither, so that makes two of us!" Karen looked down at their hands which were still interlinked, it looked right. "How about we don't do anything, just see what happens. Maybe go out for a drink?" The relief on Yvonne's face was clear and she smiled at Karen, squeezing her hand as she did.

"That sounds like a great idea to me babe." Murmurings from the house caught their attention, "sounds like the birthday girl is here, come on." Yvonne dragged Karen back towards the house by the hand. The two women stumbled through the back door straight into Selena.

"Jesus you two, shut up!"

"Is she here?"

"No we thought we'd all cram into the kitchen in the dark for a bit of a laugh! Yes Karen she's here."

Helen knew something was going on as soon as she stepped into the house, it didn't feel right at all. Her fears were confirmed moments later as from the kitchen it seemed leapt every person she knew.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" Helen's hand flew to her face, she knew that Duncan had been hiding something but this surpassed all her ideas. "Duncan I can't believe you've done this." Duncan held his hands up in mock defence.

"I wish I could take the credit but it's Nikki you've got to blame for this." Helen looked up as Nikki stepped out from the kitchen where most of the partygoers seemed to be crammed. She was resplendent in a slim knee length black skirt and a deep purple strapless top, she was holding a beautifully put together bouquet of flowers.

"These are from everyone at work, happy birthday Helen." Nikki handed the flowers over and bent down to kiss Helen on the cheek. Helen didn't know what was more exquisite the fragrance from the flowers or the one from Nikki's own perfume.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have. I mean I haven't been with you long." Monica stepped forward.

"You're like one of the family already my love, happy birthday." Nikki turned around beaming.

"Well now the birthday girl has arrived I think the party can begin, drinks are all outside." Duncan was grinning from ear to ear as he tapped Nikki on the shoulder.

"You're a genius Nikki, this is great."

"Well you've done well with the guest list, I think it's just what was needed."

"Yeah I guess, some people are arriving a bit later hopefully, some others from Helen's university. Someone called Mel I know she was close to and a few more."

Nikki stepped back and watched with satisfaction as Helen gasped with shock at the people who kept appearing, she looked really happy. Her cheeks were pink with the excitement and she was flinging her arms around everyone she saw. A success, thought Nikki, a real success.

Hours passed happily as wine and spirits flowed and gifts were exchanged. Helen was dazzling, she skipped from person to person and group to group, chatting and catching up. Stepping away from the hubbub of the general party Nikki stood in the hall passing a gift from hand to hand,

"You know it's standard practice to give the gift to the birthday person." Nikki looked up with surprise, she hadn't noticed Karen sitting on the stairs taking a breather. She sat down next to her,

"I know, just finding the right time I guess. Did Selena make that?" Nikki nodded towards the lurid blue cocktail that Karen was holding in her hand, "looks like toilet duck." Karen gingerly took a sip,

"Tastes like it as well! Oh well. So when will the right time be?"

"I don't know."

"Worried she won't like it?"

"A bit."

"It's from you Nik, she'll love it. You think a lot of Helen, the feeling is mutual you know." A knock at the door interrupted them, no one in the house would have heard the knock because of the music, (Cassie had recently taken over the sounds). Nikki rolled her eyes,

"I best get that, no one else will hear, bloody garage crap! It's probably Dom." Karen nodded in agreement and began to tackle the dangerous cocktail she'd been holding on to. Nikki opened the door and tried and failed to conceal the surprise on her face, it wasn't Dominic, it was a woman she didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Mel." The tall blonde women smiled warmly and held out her hand, her accent was Irish Nikki thought and for some reason she could feel her hackles rise. The woman laughed at Nikki's confusion, "I'm a friend of Helen's from University, jesus please tell me I've got the right house!" Karen seeing Nikki had momentarily lost the power of speech hopped off the stairs and opened the front door wider.

"Yes, you've got the right place, come on through." Nikki stepped backwards letting Karen lead Mel through to the house. Helen had her back to the front door as she stood in the lounge chatting to Monica and Roisin. Karen sidled up to her and whispered something in her ear. Helen whipped around and the joy on her face for some reason caused pain to shoot through Nikki. Mel grinned and flung her arms around Helen enveloping her in a hug that suggested closeness,

"Happy birthday babe! Miss me?"

"Of course! It's so good to see you!" Nikki watched from the doorframe as Helen laced her fingers through Mel's never taking her eyes from her and began to introduce her to people. The way their hands fitted together, the way they moved together, the way Helen's eyes sparkled when she looked at her, Nikki had her answer to the question of Helen's feelings towards women. This was a woman she had a history with and if their body language was anything to go by whatever they'd had was in danger of being rekindled. Nikki stepped back into the hall and put the present back into her bag which was hanging on one of the coat pegs, now was definitely not the time to give Helen her present, now was a time to have a drink, whatever colour it might turn out to be.

Duncan watched with interest as Selena created yet another ridiculous cocktail, Midori, Vodka, Archers, as she hovered with a bottle of Bombay Sapphire he felt he had to step in.

"Please don't do that!"

"Why?" Selena paused the bottle hovering menacingly.

"Because." Duncan took the bottle out of her hands and put it back on the table, "It would be a crime against cocktails, are you even following any recipes?" Selena giggled,

"Nope!"

"Mmm you can tell. Look you pick a cocktail and I'll make it for you, then you create a concoction and we'll test it on people and see who wins, what do you say?"

"I say, what's the prize?"

"The winner decides."

"Fair enough, stand back!" Selena squinted and tried to make out the labels on all of the bottles, she knew she shouldn't have tested so many of the drinks she'd made for others. Nikki appeared in front of the cocktail table,

"Anything available?" Selena pushed her Midori creation towards her,

"Only that, sorry Nik we're in the middle of an experiment here." Nikki picked up the glass looking at it with a picture of revulsion and curiosity, what the hell, it was alcohol and she felt that she needed it, she could see Helen making her way through partygoers making a beeline for her holding Mel's hand. Nikki downed her drink in preparation, truly disgusting but it did the trick. It scorched her throat and made her feel as though her brain was slightly detached from the rest of her body.

"Nikki!"

"Hey birthday girl, having fun?" Nikki smiled tightly.

"It's great thank you so much. There's someone I want you to meet." Mel pushed her hand towards Nikki for the second time that evening and framed with the fairy lights Nikki got her first proper look at her. Damn it she was gorgeous. She was about the same height as Nikki but her look was more willowy, her blonde hair stopped just above her shoulders golden highlights through it made it shimmer. Her eyes were piercingly blue and a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks completed her very Irish 'look'.

"We met briefly on the door step. Melanie O'Regan."

"Nikki Wade."

"Me and Mel were at uni together." Helen enthused, the frostiness of Nikki seemingly passing her by.

"Close were you?"

"We were very close." Mel wrapped her arm around Helen's shoulders as though to confirm her words. Nikki continued to smile, she was aware now that she was using the smile she usually only turned on at work. Please! Mel might as well have peed around Helen. Nikki knew when someone was claiming their territory and she was definitely getting that vibe from Mel.

"So." Nikki leant over to the cocktail table and picked up another creation, "how long are you planning on staying around Mel?" Mel's arm fell from around Helen's shoulders and settled around her waist.

"That depends on Hel I guess, I'll hang around for a bit. Don't want to outstay my welcome though."

"You're staying here?"

"I thought it was silly for Mel to get a hotel when we've got all this space. Give us more of a chance to catch up. Look I'm going to leave you two here for a minute, all those bloody cocktails Selena is creating. Going straight through me!" Helen giggled and dashed off leaving Mel and Nikki standing next to each other somewhat awkwardly.

"You're Helen's boss I hear?"

"Kind of, one of them I suppose, you know Helen how exactly?"

"We lived together at uni." The two women were saved at that point to equal measures of relief from both as Selena lurched towards them with glasses containing her latest mixture.

"Ladies! Have a generous sip and tell me what you think." Duncan appeared carrying two glasses of his own cocktail mixed following a recipe.

"Then you have to taste this one and honest opinions please." Nikki and Mel took a gulp of both. Mel was the first to venture an opinion,

"Well I have to say I do prefer this one." She held onto the glass Duncan had offered, "infact I think I shall finish it." Selena looked to Nikki drunkenly imploring her to pick her cocktail.

"I'm sorry Selena as much as I would like to say yours is the best, it's actually pretty vile! Sorry!"

"Nikki!" Duncan grinned,

"Well I win clearly my drink was the best." Selena pouted and sat down on a green patio chair,

"Fine what do you win then?"

"Mmm tell you what I'll get back to you." Duncan sauntered off leaving Selena confused. She looked to Nikki,

"What was that about?"

"I don't think he wanted to take advantage mate! Perhaps you should have a few glasses of water between your ludicrous cocktails! Nikki held her hand out to Selena and dragged her off towards the kitchen, passing Helen on the way,

"Is she ok?"

"Nothing a bit of water won't fix."

"Maybe we could have a chat Nikki afterwards, we haven't had a chance have we?"

"Yeah maybe Helen." Nikki smiled wanly and rushed past leaving Helen somewhat baffled.

The party continued into the small hours, groups of people leaving as and when the mood took them. Soon enough there was only a handful left. Selena had rapidly sobered up and now made her way out into the garden to help Duncan collect the empties. He was dragging a large black bin bag around haphazardly throwing bottles and cans into it.

"Is everything going in there or are you separating stuff?"

"Chuck it all in here. Feeling better?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, "no one could accuse you of not trying your own products could they!" Selena's cheeks began to match her hair.

"Well I'm not much of a drinker, of spirits anyway. I usually stick to wine!" They sat down on a bench situated at the bottom of the garden,

"Never mind you seemed to be having fun!"

"Come on then, what do you win?" Duncan cleared his throat nervously he suddenly felt as though he was fifteen again.

"You must know about my wife?"

"Helen has explained yes."

"It's been really hard, I mean really really hard. We've coped well though the three of us and I think we're starting to move on with our lives, slowly."

"I think you've coped amazingly well."

"Selena I think you're great and I was wondering whether you'd like to go for a drink?"

"Are you sure? That sounded awful I mean I'd love to, I think you're great fun Duncan but I'm not sure what we'd be getting into?" Duncan nodded,

"I know, just as friends to start with, I've had so much fun tonight, I'd just like to see you again."

"Yes I'd like that, and I promise not to drink cocktails!" They laughed unaware that they were being observed. Helen stood at the conservatory window watching, Nikki gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I think Selena could be good for him."

"She will be Helen she's great, look I'm going to make a move. Karen and Yvonne have got a taxi on the way and I'm going to jump into that with them."

"Fine."

"Helen?"

"What? Well Nikki what do you expect? You've avoided me all night, since you gave me the flowers I've hardly spoken to you."

"You've had a lot of people to speak to, I didn't want to intrude." Helen whipped around, her arms were crossed and her eyes blazed. She felt emboldened by a reasonable amount of alcohol, she wanted to know what was going on because undoubtedly something was.

"Is that all it is Nikki? Are you sure it's got nothing to do with Mel?"

"What are you talking about?" Nikki shifted her gaze to an unspecific point behind Helen, surely her inexplicable jealousy hadn't been that obvious. She couldn't even explain it to herself fully so there was no way she could make sense of it to a drunk Helen.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"So it doesn't bother you that she's staying here?"

"What you do with you own time and life is your business Helen, I have a girlfriend in case you had forgotten and things are going very well actually. Look I'm going. " Helen's mind flashed up a picture of Frances and Colin emerging from the training room, whatever words you wanted to use about Nikki and Frances' relationship, 'going well', were not fitting.

"Nikki. You need to know something."

"What Helen? What do I need to know?" Nikki was feeling the need to escape or her true feelings would soon betray her. She'd decided to make a go of it with Frances and now Mel was on the scene it would not be fair on Helen to ask of her something she might not be able to give.

"It's just that…" Helen faltered, she couldn't do it. It would utterly destroy Nikki and while Nikki was going through the investigation she needed Frances whether Helen liked it or not. "It's just that, just because Mel is staying doesn't mean anything has to happen." Nikki looked at Helen, she'd clearly changed what she was going to say, she didn't know what Helen wanted her to say to that. Did she want her to tell her not to sleep with Mel, was she looking for a get out clause? Nikki didn't have the strength for that responsibility when she couldn't guarantee Helen anything.

"Helen you do what you want, you don't have to ask me anything or tell me what you're doing. It's nothing to do with me." Nikki gently detached Helen's fingers and said her goodbyes before jumping into a taxi with Karen and Yvonne. Helen had basically given Nikki a chance to tell her how she felt. Nikki felt stupid and cowardly, she was insanely jealous and the sooner she dealt with her feelings for Helen the better. The fact was after tonight she might not get another chance.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

The final stragglers had left and Duncan had gone to bed leaving Helen and Mel downstairs. Mel had managed to find her way around the kitchen and appeared in the lounge with two mugs of steaming coffee. Helen groaned,

"I know I'm drunk and the place still looks a mess! It's going to look horrific tomorrow."

"Me and Duncan will sort it. Least I can do if I'm staying. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Helen moved closer to Mel on the sofa, laying her head on her shoulder, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I should have come before now Helen after what you've both been through."

"You were abroad, I didn't expect you to dash back from Adelaide."

"Still, I'm sorry. Perhaps you should show me where I'm sleeping, I bet you have a lovely guest room."

"We do have a lovely guest room yes, I've got a very big double bed though."

"Helen Stewart! Are you propositioning me?" Helen shifted so she could look Mel in the eye,

"Maybe, but also the guest room isn't made up and you're too big for Olivia's cot! It just makes sense Mel if you stay with me tonight." Mel bent her head down and kissed Helen gently on the forehead,

"Makes perfect sense to me Helen."

Nikki sat on the sofa in the lounge, she knew that the tears coursing down her face were partly to do with the alcohol she'd consumed but she did nothing to stop them. Helen's words kept repeating in her head. What if she's said yes? Yes I am jealous don't sleep with her, I want you for myself. What would have happened? The bedroom door opened, and Nikki rapidly wiped her face.

"Nik?" Frances' words were muffled with sleep.

"Yes babe?"

"Are you coming to bed?" France yawned and stretched,

"Yeah I'm just drinking some water, you don't want me disturbing you in the night getting up because I'm dehydrated."

"Ok." The door closed again and Nikki looked into the bottom of the glass, no answers there.

Cassie paced up and down in the kitchen, she'd dashed downstairs in the pretence of getting a drink. That had been easily 10 minutes ago, Roisin would come and look for her soon, to find out what she was up to. Cassie opened the back door and sat on the step, she felt so nervous. She'd come to terms with and had accepted her sexuality at a very early age, she had a few girlfriends at university but nothing very serious. She'd slept with her fair share but this was different. No one had ever made her feel like Roisin, no one. The burden of the responsibility of being the 'experienced' one was weighing heavily on her shoulders. It had to be right it had to be perfect and if it wasn't it would be her fault.

"Cass?" Roisin appeared behind her, she was ready for bed clad in a simple nightie to Cassie she looked, as always, beautiful. "Are you ok, you're not ill are you?" Cassie shook her head,

"No I'm fine, just getting air."

"Budge up then, I was getting lonely." Cassie moved up and Roisin sat next to her on the step. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Cassie shrugged and looked at her hands in her lap, twisting them and playing with the rings she had yet to take off. "I'm nervous too."

"How did you know?"

"You forget how well we know each other already!" Roisin opened her arms and Cassie snuggled into her embrace.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect, I want every night we have together to be perfect."

"Each second I spend with you is perfect Cass, why put so much pressure on yourself?"

"I'm the one who went after you I seduced you!"

"I don't think I did much to put you off though, I know I got scared the first time you kissed me but after that did I put up much resistance?" Cassie shook her head, "well then, I look at you and I know when we make love it will be perfect, because it's you. If that's tonight then ok, if it's not then that's ok too." Cassie cupped Roisin face with her hands and kissed her softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you I guess, and for saying the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me."

"You're very welcome." Roisin leaned in and kissed Cassie, gently detaching her lips from Cassie's lips she moved to lavish kisses on Cassie's neck. She moved back up and recaptured the mouth she was beginning to know as well as her own. They moved apart more for the need for air than anything else. "Shall we go to bed now?" Cassie grinned and nodded,

"I think that would be a good idea!" Roisin stood and held her hand out to Cassie, with their fingers intertwined she led the way upstairs.

The taxi pulled up outside an imposing three story red brick building,

"Jesus Yvonne, this place is amazing."

"Too much space really for me, why don't you come in and have a look."

"I don't know it's late and…."

"And neither of us has to get up. Go on, I promise I won't jump on you!" Karen laughed and nodded. They paid the taxi and Yvonne led the way up the steps to the front door. Yvonne shut the door behind them and led the way into the lounge, flicking a lamp on as she went. The house was just as big inside as it looked from the outside, the ceilings were high. The bay window was huge incorporating sash windows, and the décor was a perfect meeting of traditional and contemporary.

"Yvonne your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, but you haven't seen it all yet! Gin and tonic?" Karen nodded,

"Mmm yes please." She gratefully accepted the condensation covered glass and took a sip of the refreshing drink. "Just you?"

"Living here? Mostly, Lauren and Ritchie pop in now and then but essentially yes it's just me. I got the house you see."

"In the divorce?"

"Yes, not amicable at all, Charlie was a nasty piece of work if I'm honest." They sat on the settee, Yvonne with her legs curled up underneath her. It was intriguing Karen seeing Yvonne at home, she was nothing like she was at work. "Charlie was a business man."

"The way you say business suggests to me his business wasn't necessarily good business." Yvonne laughed,

"You could say that! Charlie had his fingers in many pies, he had a lot of legitimate businesses, but they were a cover for his other sidelines."

"Sidelines?"

"Bit of this bit of that, he was very careful and he's never been charged. I didn't have a clue for years, and then when I did find out it took me another few years to get round to leaving him." Yvonne looked down, "even when I did it wasn't because of his crimes it was because he was having an affair. I should be grateful I guess that he never involved me or the kids in his shady deals. Anyway, we're well provided for and I'm well shot of him." Karen placed her hand on Yvonne's arm,

"Men eh?"

"They're not all bad but he was. Come on I'll show you around the rest of the house." Karen happily followed Yvonne as she led her through the numerous rooms, she forgot how late it was and how tired she had been. Yvonne's obvious pride in her home swept Karen along and it was with true surprise that she noticed the time was almost 3am.

"Yvonne I really need to get going! Have you seen the time?"

"Time flies doesn't it! You don't need to go." Karen raised her eyebrows,

"Really!"

"Look, it's ridiculously late, I have a big house with lots of space and I rattle around here. I still promise not to jump on you!"

"Even if I ask you to?" For a moment Yvonne though that Karen was deadly serious however Karen as hard as she tried was unable to keep a straight face and collapsed in fits of giggles. "Oh your face Von, it's a picture!"

"Yeah, yeah alright, try and breath love. Is that a yes then?"

"Yes Yvonne I'd appreciate that." Half an hour later saw Karen safely settled in one of the many guest rooms, clad in one of Yvonne's nighties with a very large glass of water by her.

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

"What, in the west wing?"

"Oh you just get funnier! Night Karen."

"Night Yvonne." Karen sighed as her head hit the pillow and she felt the tension of the day seep out of her bones, the bed was ridiculously comfy and she didn't have to wait long before she was overcome by the contented feeling of sleep.

Sunday morning dawned, not as bright as previous days. The weather seemingly matching the feelings of the party goers, slightly grey and oppressive. Helen tentatively opened an eye, and then rapidly closed it again. She didn't want to be awake, her head hurt too much. There was someone next to her as well! Her brain was struggling, the answer was there somewhere.

"Morning birthday girl." Irish accent? Birthday? Mel, it had to be Mel.

"Morning."

"Feeling rough?" Helen finally accepted that her eyes needed to be open, Mel was lying on her side propping herself up on her elbow. "Do you want some breakfast. or coffee?" Helen shook her head as vigorously as the throbbing would allow.

"I think it's best I stick to water, did you sleep?"

"Very well, I'm so glad Duncan called me."

"Mmm, well I had no idea what was going on, it was all Duncan and Nikki."

"Would you rather he hadn't asked me?" Helen slowly pulled herself up the bed and put pillows behind her, sitting up.

"How can you say that? You saw how happy I was to see you last night."

"I know I know but well we didn't really sort things out between us properly did we, I mean from the last time we saw each other?"

"No but if I had a problem with it do you think I would have asked you to stay with me?"

"I suppose not." Helen didn't know where the next words came from or where she found the nerve to say them, but say them she did.

"Mel, stop supposing and dithering and kiss me would you!" If Mel was shocked she hid it well and their passionate embrace was only curtailed by Duncan's bellowing.

"Am I the only one up? I'm a man I don't know how to tidy properly I'll only put things in the wrong place." Helen reluctantly disentangled herself from Mel and slid gingerly out of bed as her brain protested.

"We better had help him he is actually crap! Don't look so surprised, I've been thinking about doing that since you showed up last night."

"Don't get me wrong that was very pleasant!" Mel leant down and kissed Helen again gently on the lips, "very very pleasant. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I thought there was someone else on your mind, I might be imagining things."

"You're not imagining things, there was someone else but nothing is going to happen. She's with someone else and we're best off just as friends."

"And she's your boss?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe to me because I know you quite well, not to everyone, don't worry. I just don't want to come in and confuse you." Helen reached up and wrapped her arms around Mel's neck.

"If anything you've clarified things for me. Come on." Sealing her words with another kiss Helen led the way out towards the cleaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

"Great party Helen!" Selena beamed as Helen entered the store.

"I'm still feeling the effects, how are you?"

"To be honest I don't think that it was the alcohol that got to me, it was the colouring in those liqueurs."

"Yes Selena, I believe you, thousands wouldn't. Anything I need to know about?"

"Nope but by the smile on your face there's something you'd like to share with the class!"

"Possibly! I had a great time thank you Selena for helping to organise it."

"Oh you're very welcome we all had a good time. Look Helen about Duncan."

"Selena it's fine, Duncan's a grown man I trust you not to hurt him."

"I won't I'm pleased you think that, I want to know all about your escapades later. I'll make sure we get a break together today!" Helen smiled and started to walk up the store in order to swipe in. She was really happy, but at the back of her mind she knew that she had unfinished business with Nikki. Even if Nikki hadn't felt anything for her other than friendship Helen wanted to make sure that everything was ok between them. Nikki deserved better than someone who didn't want to admit their relationship and who was also sleeping with someone else.

"Did you have a nice birthday Helen?" Helen turned in surprise, Frances had just come out of the locker room and was standing directly behind her.

"Yes thank you."

"Good." Frances smiled faintly and left Helen slightly bemused, why was she being pleasant?

Frances nodded to a few people as walked through the corridors to the office she had adopted as her own, her folder clutched to her chest. She desperately wanted to know exactly what Helen knew but she just couldn't bring herself to ask, she also wanted to know what had happened at Helen's birthday. Nikki had been extremely quiet all Sunday, which she had tried to put down to a hangover. Frances hadn't bought that for a second, Nikki had sat in the lounge staring out of the window watching the rain, turning her mobile over in her hands. Something had happened, or she'd had an argument with someone. Frances' money had been on Helen, but Helen had just arrived at work full of the joys of spring. Frances picked up the ringing phone on her desk and sat down heavily in her chair,

"Myers." Her words were heavily laden with the evidence of a sigh, or tiredness.

"Frances it's Selena, Neil Grayling on the phone for you."

"Thank you." Frances waited for the click indicating a connection, "Neil."

"Ah Frances sorry for the early hour, am I disturbing?"

"Not at all."

"Good, well I'll get straight to the point shall I?"

"Please do."

"I've been promoted."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I take up my new role as UK general manager in 2 months."

"That's good news Neil."

"I'd like to suggest you as my possible replacement."

"I'd appreciate that thank you."

"You'd have my full and complete backing, however we do need to resolve this sexual harassment case as soon as possible. We simply can't have it hanging over not only our flagship store but also over one of our most promising managers."

"I agree Neil, but what do you suggest?"

"I'm going to mull it over today and then I'll be in the store within the next couple of days. Until then I would like you to try and consider what you can do to resolve this Frances. Possibly from the Shell Dockley angle."

"Right, ok."

"Excellent, well I'll leave that in your capable hands then, good bye Frances."

"Bye Neil." Frances replaced the handset and leant over the desk resting her head in her arms. Neil's intention had been clear. Sort out the mess at Harbourne and promotion's on the cards, don't sort it out then…Frances didn't want to think about that. Neil Grayling's support was something that she had counted on to secure her promotion. It was clear however that he was perfectly willing to cut her loose. Frances flicked through her files and found Shell's address, he was right it was best to approach it from that perspective. She was the one who was lying, whatever happened between her and Nikki she knew Nikki was honest to the core. Perhaps if she could talk to Shell alone and convince her that withdrawing her allegation was the best idea. Of course it was completely unethical, everything was meant to go through official channels but her options were severely limited, and time was not on her side. She snatched her car keys from the desk and raced out of the room. She hurried down the aisles stopping only very briefly at the customer service desk.

"Selena I have an urgent meeting, I've got my mobile, but only contact me in an emergency. Is that clear?"

"As crystal."

"Good." Helen dropped the empty change bags on the desk and held her hands out for a full, counted bag.

"Bloody hell, what was that all about?"

"God knows, if that's what happens at senior management level then I'm very happy as a pleb!"

Frances reversed her car out of its space viciously and sped out of the car park. She took a quick look at the Shell's address, satisfied she knew where she was going, she pointed the car and pressed hard on the accelerator. As she got nearer to her destination Frances slowed down slightly, she needed to regain her composure and more importantly she needed to decide what she was going to say. What was her reason for turning up on Shell's doorstep? Should she make Shell believe it was official or turn on the charm? As she approached Shell's flat she realised that it was going to be difficult to park, she found the first space she could and decided to walk a couple of streets. The air would clear her head and help her think what her angle would be. Frances rounded the corner of Shell's street and something made her stop in her tracks, Jim Fenner's car. Feeling as though she had fallen into a bad detective drama Frances pressed herself against the conveniently placed privet hedge behind her and considered her next move. This was a very interesting development, she somehow doubted Jim was at Shell's house in the middle of the day to discuss staff development.

Helen was convinced that there was something wrong with the hands of the clock. She had decided come lunch time she'd pop round to see Nikki, but since she had decided that the clock had definitely slowed.

"Helen, go for lunch now if you want!"

"Sorry Selena."

"Don't be, look it's not too busy, go now because you've clearly got something to do or is it someone to see!" Selena winked.

"I promise I'll reveal all later but yes there is someone I want to see, are you sure?"

"Yep! Now go before I change my mind!"

Nikki was in her new found haven, she dug the fork into the hard ground to break up the soil. The rain yesterday had helped, and though still tough work it was no longer like digging concrete. A familiar voice broke into her thoughts,

"Hey Charlie Dimmock! Fancy letting me in?" Helen peered through the electronically coded gate which separated the flat's garden and car park from the rest of the world. Nikki straightened and brushed her shorts down, she wiped her brow, and let Helen in.

"I don't have much in common with Charlie, I wear underwear for one."

"Oh well each to their own I suppose!" Helen leant towards Nikki in order to kiss her on the cheek, Nikki awkwardly turned her face so that Helen's lips ended up closer to Nikki's ear. "Nikki! Look shall I go? I just thought I'd come and see you." Nikki didn't respond and knelt back down picking up her gardening fork, she resumed her former task of turning the soil over. "Fine! Sod you Nikki!" Helen spun around and began to walk back towards the gate. Nikki looked up and watched her walk away, frustration with her own inability to talk to Helen made her stab the fork viciously downwards without looking.

"Ahhh!" Helen looked around and saw Nikki clutch her hand in pain, she rushed back over.

"Jesus what have you done!"

"Fork, hand, owww!"

"Come on let's get it cleaned up." Nikki nodded mutely, the excruciating pain meant she had neither the strength nor the inclination to refuse Helen's help. Once back in the flat Helen held Nikki's hand under the tap to wash the dirt out of what looked to be quite a deep cut.

"Bloody hell it hurts!"

"I'm not surprised, hold still. It's quite deep Nik perhaps we should call your doctor?"

"It'll be ok when it's bandaged up and I've had some ibuprofen."

"How on earth did you manage to do this?" Helen kept hold of Nikki's hand as they walked over to the table.

"Wasn't watching what I was doing." Nikki mumbled, "I was looking at you."

"Oh." Helen continued to carefully clean the ugly cut, she flicked open the first aid kit and fished out an antiseptic wipe. "This will sting."

"It's been stinging since I pulled the fork out of it." Nikki responded wryly. She clenched her teeth as Helen dabbed carefully.

"Ok, well I think it's clean. It needs bandaging though." Helen glanced up at the clock, "I'll quickly do it for you and then I'll go."

"I'm sorry this is your lunch isn't it? Can you pass me my mobile please." Helen pushed Nikki's phone towards her and set about gently bandaging her hand. Nikki tapped buttons quickly,

"Selena? Hi mate, I need a favour." Helen looked up sharply,

"No Nikki! It's my job I'll come back later." Nikki shook her head firmly.

"So you can cope? Call Sylvia in, about time she pulled her weight. I appreciate this, yes I will explain, yes, ok, bye."

"Why did you do that? I'll look stupid now, Selena was already good enough to let me go early."

"I'll sort it, we need to talk." Helen shook her head and using a safety pin to fasten the bandage she finished off Nikki's hand.

"All done, how does that feel?" Nikki gingerly moved her hand.

"Well it's bloody sore, but it looks much better than before, thank you. Now you need something to eat, thanks to this." Nikki waved her bandaged hand around, "I'm somewhat restricted but feel free to use what you want." Helen gratefully accepted Nikki's invitation and flicked the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about Nikki?"

"Same as you probably."

"I never said I wanted to talk, I just said I'd come round to see you."

"Ok fine, the palpable tension between us is lovely."

"It's not because of me, I'm not the one that turned my head away when you kissed me on the cheek." Nikki looked away, her eyes following the white clouds as they scuttled across the sky. "Yeah silence, that helps."

"Helen I am not in the mood for sarcastic comments."

"I'm not in the mood to stand around here while you sulk and refuse to tell me what the problem is. You are so infuriating!" Helen tossed a tea spoon into the sink, where it noisily clattered and settled on the plug hole. She put down two mugs and sat with her arms crossed staring at Nikki.

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop being annoying then." In spite of herself Nikki laughed, she had to admit Helen was good, Frances would have stormed out by now.

"Mel still here?"

"I knew it, you're jealous!"

"I didn't say I was jealous but so what if I am you're jealous of Frances."

"I bloody am not!"

"Ok I'm not jealous you're not jealous, no problem, back to normal."

"She doesn't deserve you Nikki." Helen whispered under her breath, Nikki's eyes widened. She stood abruptly,

"You can't say that Helen you don't know her like I do, in-fact you don't know me either." Nikki left Helen in the kitchen and opened the front door, "I think you should go."

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Frances watched from the safety of her car as Jim Fenner emerged from Shell's house, she could see Shell behind him clad in some kind of gown. He turned back and kissed her before looking furtively round and jumping into his car. She waited until his car was out of sight before she walked up to Shell's door. She rapped sharply on the door, Shell answered still wearing her dressing gown.

"Miss Myers!"

"Frances please Shell, I'm sorry if this is inconvenient but I need a word."

"Oh right you better come in then."

"Go on, get out!"

"No." Nikki closed the door again,

"No?"

"That's right no. She doesn't deserve you Nikki, and I do know you, and I know more than you think!"

"Oh ok, well please do share these insights Helen, because I'm just dying to know what you know about MY relationship, and MY girlfriend." Nikki crossed her arms and leant against the door, challenging Helen to back up her comments.

"Nikki will you please sit down." Helen sat down on the sofa and waited for Nikki to join her. "There is something that I need to tell you, it's about Frances." Nikki rolled her eyes, "Nikki she's cheated on you."

"No, she wouldn't, she wouldn't do that to me." They sat in silence for what to Helen seemed like an eternity. "Who?" The word came out of Nikki as barely more than a whisper.

"Colin Hedges." Nikki nodded, almost as though she had expected Helen to say that name.

"Why do you think that?" Helen explained what she had seen, how she had been worried about telling Nikki, but that she was convinced that something was going on between them.

"If I wasn't so sure Nikki I wouldn't say anything, if I didn't care so much about you I wouldn't say anything. I'm sorry." Helen looked down at her hands, "I'm going to go now, let you think about stuff." Helen opened the door to let herself out.

"Helen."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy with Mel?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"At the moment I'm happy Nikki, will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, bye Helen." The door had been closed behind Helen for more than half an hour before Nikki moved from the sofa, though she didn't want to believe Helen she knew what she had said was very probably true. It sounded like Frances, and it fitted with her behaviour over the previous weeks. Nikki glanced at the photo of them both on the beach toying briefly with the idea of throwing it across the room. Her eyes then rested on the phone, and she knew exactly who to call and what to say.

Shell emerged from her bedroom in a pair of jeans and a low cut top,

"Sorry, can I get you drink Frances."

"No thank you Shell, I am sorry that I have dropped in on you like this."

"It's ok." Shell was feeling very uneasy, this was not something that she had planned on. Frances stood and began to pace around the room,

"How are you feeling about the situation?"

"Quite worried I guess, you know for my job, and my kids." Frances looked around clearly expecting to see evidence of children. "They're at my Mum's at the moment, since this whole thing I've been very depressed and I didn't think it was good for them to be around me."

"Quite. Has Mr Fenner been supportive?" Shell sensed that Frances was trying to catch her out about something but she had no idea what.

"Er well he's been very clear about what's going on, but obviously I haven't seen him apart from when I came in for that meeting."

"Really? That is strange Shell because I've just seen Mr Fenner leave this house and you seemed very sorry to see him go, don't bother trying to deny it, I have photos." Shell swallowed hard and the colour drained from her face, her brain worked quickly,

"Miss Myers he made me! He said I'd be sacked if I didn't!" Frances held up her hand to stop Shell,

"Frankly Miss Dockley I've heard quite enough, you can't honestly think I'm going to believe you. It's all very apparent now, you and Mr Fenner, very cosy. How convenient that it's a member of staff that Mr Fenner doesn't particularly like that gets accused of sexual harassment. Listen carefully Michelle this is what you are going to do, you are going to write a statement withdrawing your accusation, explaining your reasons, stress, depression I don't care what. I will then see that you are transferred to another store."

"Harbourne's the nearest one!"

"The alternative is that you never work for the company again or any other supermarket in the area, I will see to that. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You are not to contact Mr Fenner again, you can also write another statement about your involvement with him, make him sound as bad as you like. If the statements are satisfactory then I will make sure you have a job to go to at the end of the month. Are we clear Michelle?"

"Yes."

"Right let's go and write some statements."

"At the store? Fenner will be there."

"I'll contact Area and ensure he's called out for something, come on."

Neil Grayling put the phone down after finishing his conversation with Nikki Wade, he'd had his suspicions about Frances. He'd known something was going on but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Nikki had been very apologetic, very articulate and had immediately offered her resignation. He had of course refused it, whether she was involved with Frances or not she was still an excellent manager. The responsibility for the situation lay firmly with Frances. She could have said at any time what was going on, as soon as the allegation was made she should have stepped back, by staying on and running the investigation she had run the risk making Nikki look guilty. A cover-up they would have said, managers looking out for managers, unacceptable in Neil's eyes. His intercom buzzed,

"Yes."

"Mr Grayling, Frances Myers line 2."

"Thank you Holly. Frances."

"Neil just a quick call to say the sexual harassment situation is resolved."

"How so?"

"I spoke to Shell, she has admitted that she made up the allegation, she's in the conference room at the moment with Yvonne and Mark writing new statements. One which involves Jim Fenner ."

"I see." At the other end of the phone Frances felt slightly confused, she had expected Neil to be pleased she had sorted out the problem, maybe she had interrupted him in a meeting or something. "Frances I'm somewhat tied up here in area at the moment. I'll try and get over to Harbourne either later today or tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, what about Jim?"

"I need to read the statements so fax them over when they are completed, don't do anything about Jim or Nikki, in fact I'd like you now to finish off the inspection and leave the wrapping up of the investigation to me."

"Fine." Frances put the phone down, why did she feel like something was going on? Yvonne walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Well I'd say Nikki is well and truly exonerated, wouldn't you Frances?"

"Yes Yvonne."

"So have you rang her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Neil wants to complete the investigation himself, ok?"

"And Jim?"

"Neil wants to deal with him too."

"Oh dear, pissed off your patron have we? Has he found out something about you, a conflict of interests maybe?" Frances whipped round and drew herself to her fall height. Her 3 inch heels ensured she was slightly taller than Yvonne, but Yvonne wasn't even remotely intimidated.

"You better not have said anything."

"About what?" Yvonne shook her head slowly, "I warned you love, if Nikki suffers because of you and your desperation to keep her a secret." Frances stumbled back and gripped the desk to keep her steady.

"You know, how do you know, Nikki said she hadn't…"

"She didn't I worked it out for myself."

"Nikki's been cleared she'll be fine."

"And your relationship?"

"Yvonne you may have guessed, you may be Nikki's best friend, but I'm not about to open up my heart to you. You don't give a damn about me and in all honesty why should you."

"Keeping such an important part of her life secret is killing her Frances, if you can't see that and you aren't willing to change then you should let her go. Let her be with someone who is proud to be with her."

"How dare you! How dare you stand there and presume to lecture me on my relationship. How Nikki and I conduct our private life is nothing to do with you! You might think you have a right to know, you might think you have the monopoly on knowing Nikki but you don't!" The two women had not realised how loud their voices had become and their exchange was interrupted by Karen flinging the door open.

"I don't know what the hell you two are 'discussing' but there is no reason to scream! The whole bloody store can hear you, Yvonne I need a word."

"I'm busy. We've got things to sort." Frances shook her head,

"No we're done, I need some fresh air. She's all yours Karen, good luck." Frances stormed out leaving Karen and Yvonne looking at each other. Karen locked the door after her and sat down on a chair never once taking her eyes from Yvonne.

"Well are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Could have fooled me, Von you're shaking." Karen stood and took Yvonne's hands in her own, and then drew her into a strong hug. Yvonne at first resisted, she wasn't weak she didn't want to be seen as weak but there was something about Karen's embrace that made her want to melt. Karen pulled back to look Yvonne in the eyes, "better?" Yvonne nodded,

"Yes, that woman annoys me."

"Look she won't be round for much longer, then you'll never have to see her again."

"I wish that were the case Karen I really do, but it's not that simple. Remember what I said to you the other day about Nikki and Frances?"

"About them being involved with each other?"

"It's all true Karen she's just admitted it, Nikki and Frances are a couple. I can't believe it that woman and our Nik! Nik's my best friend you're meant to like your friend's partner, I can't stand the woman."

"Yvonne calm down." Karen watched as Yvonne paced up and down the room her arms waving, she did the only thing she could think of to stop her. She grabbed Yvonne and pushed their lips together. Yvonne stopped in her tracks and for the second time in as many minutes melted into Karen's embrace. She returned the kiss with equal passion. Karen reluctantly detached their lips and rested her forehead against Yvonne's, "whatever Nikki has got herself into we'll be there for her, and whatever you get yourself into Mrs Atkins I'll be there for you, is that ok?"

"It's more than ok." Yvonne pressed her lips to Karen's again gently, "it's perfect. Do you know what would be even more perfect?"

"I'm sure you'll fill me in!" Karen ran her finger lightly down Yvonne's forearm.

"If you came round to mine tonight and let me cook for you."

"You cook?"  
"I cook, I clean, I can be quite domesticated when the mood takes me."

"Now that I would like to see!" Karen moved her arms away from where they had been resting around Yvonne's waist and unlocked the door, "I really need to do some work, what time?"

"8?"

"Perfect, it's a date!" Karen winked and Yvonne watched as she elegantly made her way out of the room.

"A date." Yvonne said quietly under her breath it sounded strange but good.

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

Nikki felt she was very close to finding out whether the answers to everything could be found in the bottom of a glass of vodka. After speaking to Neil Grayling she had received a call from Yvonne telling her that Shell had admitted she'd made the allegation up. As yet Nikki had heard nothing official from anyone. It had felt like the four walls in the flat were closing in on her so she had decided to go out. A quiet space at the bar in her favourite evening drinking establishment, an understanding barmaid and a seemingly bottomless bottle of Smirnoff Red was just what the doctor ordered. It seemed as though she had been vindicated, her job had been saved at the expense of her relationship. Even if Nikki forgave Frances' indiscretion Frances would not forgive Nikki revealing her relationship to Neil Grayling.

"Here you go honey." The pretty barmaid smiled and placed a cup of coffee in front of Nikki.

"I didn't order this, another vodka please."

"Look this is on me, you've had enough."

"How do you know I've had enough?"

"Look babe if the vodka was making you happy then I'd give you the bottle but it's just making you more depressed. Relationship problems?"

"Yeah I haven't got one anymore." The barmaid covered Nikki's hand with her own briefly,

"Life sucks sometimes. Met someone else?"

"We both have."

"Sounds complicated." Nikki sipped her coffee contemplatively,

"Yes complicated covers it. The person I want doesn't want me though."

"Do they know how you feel?"

"No."

"Ahh there's your real problem. You sit there lamenting the fact the one you want doesn't want you, and they don't even know you are an option!" Nikki considered the comment.

"You're absolutely right! I should tell her how I feel!" Nikki jumped off the stool, stumbling slightly against the bar. The barmaid appeared by her side and steadied her.

"Woah, why don't you finish your coffee first?"

"No I have to go now! Thanks."

"You're welcome, oh and honey if it doesn't work, out come back here and ask for Kelly!" Nikki smiled and dashed out of the bar.

Neil Grayling smoothed the slight creases out of his grey suit and waited patiently at the customer service desk.

"Mr Grayling, sorry to keep you."

"That's quite alright Selena, could you inform Frances Myers that I am here."

"Of course." Selena put out an announcement,

"Selena are you aware of a position coming up in the Kings Oak store?"

"No."

"Customer service manager, I think you would be ideal. Why don't you look into it, I'd be happy to go through the application with you and recommend you to the store manager." Frances appeared at the desk, bringing the conversation to an end,

"Thank you Mr Grayling, I will." Selena watched Frances and Neil walk through the store, she was very excited by the thought of the job opportunity, but that evening something else was on her mind. She looked at the clock only a few hours to go before her drink with Duncan.

Frances was feeling increasingly nervous. Neil was very quiet, and the compliments she had been expecting relating to her solving the issue so quickly simply had not materialised. They were seated in the training room with cups of tea before a word was spoken.

"Neil is there something I should know about?"

"It would seem despite me providing you with a number of opportunities to tell me if there were any reasons you shouldn't be involved with the investigation you forgot one very important thing." Frances swallowed roughly, her throat all of a sudden very dry, "your relationship with Nikki Wade."

"Neil I…"

"No Frances, I am incredibly disappointed in you. Surely you were aware of how it would look, you could have damaged not only your own but Nikki's reputation irreparably."

"I wanted to sort it out, I didn't want to be transferred."

"Frances you shouldn't really have been doing the inspection never mind leading an investigation into an allegation of sexual misconduct levelled at your partner!"

"I wanted to show you and area office how capable I am."

"Your capability, dedication and ability to do your job have never been in question Frances! For god sake the regional manager's position was practically yours!"

"Was?"

"In light of this I've filled in area office and withdrawn my support for your application."

"Neil please, this could ruin me."

"It could, I sincerely hope it doesn't, but yes it could. Now I have put in some thought to this, the area manager in Cambridge is retiring…"

"No, Neil I've been an area manager."

"Yes you have and you will remain as one for the foreseeable future. This is the last thing I am going to do for you Frances. Take my advice go to Cambridge keep your head down and concentrate on the job, and never again mix business with your private life. I'm going now to speak to Yvonne and Mark, I'll ring Nikki and I'll let you make arrangements for Miss Dockley." Neil stood and held his hand out, "Goodbye Frances, I've really enjoyed working with you, make the most of the second chance I've given you." He walked out of the training room leaving Frances at the desk, staring at the monthly planner on the wall. This time she felt the tears coming and she did nothing to stop them.

"Do I look ok?"

"Duncan you look great."

"Hel you said that about the last shirt!"

"I meant it then as well, you look good in anything." Mel came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine, and settled herself down next to Helen her arm falling casually around the smaller woman's shoulders.

"Helen's right Duncan. You look good, but you're going to be late if you don't leave now!" Duncan looked up at the clock.

"God you're right! Ok, you'll both be ok won't you? Liv's pretty much settled for the night I think."

"Duncan please do not insult my intelligence by trying to tell me how to look after my own niece! Go, go, go! Say hi to Selena for me."

"Ok, ok." Duncan kissed Helen on the head, "see you both later." Helen waited until the door had closed and the key had turned before sighing dramatically and collapsing into Mel's open embrace.

"He's worse than a bloody woman!"

"I know! Hungry?"

"Starving! But there's something I want more than food." Helen ran her tongue over her lips, "this is the first time we've had the place to ourselves isn't it?" Mel's eyes twinkled dangerously and she leant down to capture Helen's mouth with her own. Pulling away briefly, she smiled

"Shall we go upstairs then?"

"Oh I think that's an excellent idea." Helen stood holding her hand out, with their fingers intertwined she led the way upstairs. 15 minutes later a taxi pulled up outside the house in Oakland Gardens. Nikki stepped out somewhat unsteadily, she paid the driver and took a deep breath. Though faltering slightly her confidence was still strengthened by vodka, and she tapped sharply on the door.

"They'll get the message." Helen tried to think along the same lines as Mel but the knocking on the door had momentarily broken the spell.

"I'll go and get rid of whoever it is and then I'm all yours darling." Mel rolled her eyes but nodded, raising herself on her elbows allowing Helen to wriggle out from underneath her. Helen jumped out of bed and threw on the robe which hung behind her door. She ran her hands through her hair, attempting to not look quite so dishevelled. She really hoped it wasn't Duncan, without keys and with cold feet. She reached the door and yanked it open,

"Forgotten your…Nikki!"


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews. I do appreciate them, especially when they are constructive. I wrote this a while ago, back in the day I was a big Bad Girls fan and it's nice that fiction about long finished programmes is still enjoyed! Anyway thanks again, we're not quite at the end just yet!

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

"Very punctual Miss Betts!" Karen stood on Yvonne's doorstep clad in a well-cut black skirt and a black top, which was held up by incredibly thin straps. The top was covered in very delicate flowers, and showed off Karen's tanned and toned arms perfectly.

"I wasn't sure what you were cooking, so I hope this is ok." Yvonne gratefully accepted the bottle of white wine.

"Sancerre? Very nice!" Yvonne drew Karen into the house and kissed her passionately, "and you look beautiful." Karen blushed slightly.

"Something smells nice."

"Smooth change of subject there!" Yvonne took Karen's hand and led her through the lounge into the kitchen, "I'll pop this one in the fridge for later, I've got something on the table in the ice bucket for now."

"Don't keep me in suspense Von, what's for dinner!"

"Well we've got melon and parma ham to start followed by breast of chicken with oyster mushrooms, scented with tarragon. Glass of champagne?"

"Wow, I feel spoilt."

"That's the general idea!" Yvonne poured Karen a glass of chilled champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?"

"Maybe, I feel like celebrating actually." Karen raised her eyebrows questioningly and Yvonne smiled. "The food is ok for a minute or two let's take our drinks outside." Karen acquiesced willingly, it was clear that Yvonne had meticulously planned the evening and she was perfectly happy to go along with whatever Yvonne had decided. They settled themselves on the decking which overlooked an extensive garden.

"I didn't have you down as the green-fingered type Yvonne, the garden looks great."

"It does and I wish I could take credit, but I can't."

"A gardener?"

"Yes a gardener, I did try after Charlie moved out but I nearly died! It's over half an acre, by the time I'd pulled out the weeds they'd started growing again where I'd started. It was very depressing and not rewarding in the slightest!" Karen chuckled she couldn't really see Yvonne in gardening gloves pruning the roses. She delicately sipped the crisp, sharp, perfectly chilled champagne, she could get used to this.

"Can I come in?" Nikki was making a determined effort to appear perfectly sober, thus succeeding only in making herself look decidedly tipsy, Helen pulled the edges of her gown closer together and stepped to the side letting Nikki in. "I've interrupted you?"

"No, no I was just about to have a bath that's all."

"If you're sure."

"Yes I've just got to go and check on something, take a seat." Helen dashed up the stairs into her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Mel hissed taking in the sight of Helen throwing her jeans and a T shirt on and realising that the evening was not going to plan.

"Nikki's here, she's had a bit to drink, I think something's happened."

"So you've got to sort it out?" Mel swung her legs off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her, she placed herself in front of Helen, "Helen?"

"It's ok, really look I'll go and sort her out then I'll be back. Can you…"

"I'll stay up here like a dirty little secret and watch Olivia."

"You know I don't think that of you."

"Of course you don't, go on." Helen lingered momentarily before heading back down the stairs to where Nikki was waiting for her.

"When did you start drinking?"

"That obvious? A while ago."

"Have you spoken to Frances?"

"No, but I have spoken to Neil Grayling. I told him about our relationship, he was not too happy. I offered my resignation." Nikki began to prowl around the room,

"Nikki no."

"He refused to accept it, so I still have a job, but no girlfriend."

"You don't know that, how can you know that if you haven't spoken to Frances and heard her explanation?"

"Devil's advocate again Helen? Frances and I we were never going to last, I fooled myself into thinking that we would, thinking I could change her. I succeeded only in changing myself. I don't doubt she slept with Colin, it sounds just like her. Even if she hadn't our relationship has been over for a while. I'm not here to talk about Frances though." Helen nodded silently, seeing Nikki was on a roll she thought it best not to interrupt her. Nikki sat down next to Helen on the sofa and took her hand, "I want to talk about you, well me and you to be specific."

"Me and you?"

"Helen you must know how I feel about you? I'm pretty sure it's written across my face every time I see you, you're all I think about. I tried with Frances I really did, I wanted it to work but since you came into my life there was no chance I could be happy with Frances. In some way I don't blame her for what she did with Colin because she could obviously see that my feelings for you were more than just friendship." Nikki was aware that her words were beginning to run away but she did nothing to rein them in it felt too good to be finally saying what she wanted to. The expression on Helen's face however was enough to stop Nikki's avalanche of thoughts and feelings.

"Why are you telling me this now? Things with Frances haven't worked out so I'll do will I?" Helen stood, her hands on her hips. Nikki tried to desperately work through the alcohol haze, she'd thought what she had been saying was very romantic and honest. How was Helen misconstruing her words?

"No you're not hearing me Helen."

"I am Nikki, I've given you opportunities to tell me how you feel.."

"Opportunities, plural? When?"

"Ok, maybe just one opportunity then at my birthday but still you've had a chance Nikki."

"And that's it is it? One chance, I didn't take it so bollocks to any chance of anything?"

"I'm with Mel." Helen's words were spoken quietly, but she might as well have shouted them from the rooftop of Supersavers. They hit Nikki forcibly, making her feel as though she had been punched in the stomach. Mel! She had completely forgotten about her, in her joy at working through her own feelings, because of her despair at the collapse of her relationship with Frances she had utterly forgotten about the beauty from Ireland.

"I can't move!" Yvonne laughed and sat next to Karen who had laid herself out on the sofa in mock anguish at her full state, "I haven't had such a beautiful meal in a long time."

"I'm glad I came up to scratch."

"Well you do in the kitchen." Karen pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Yvonne's neck, "there are however a few things we still need to check."

"Oh?"

"Whether your breakfast is as good as your dinner." She moved forward and kissed Yvonne, though Yvonne returned the kiss Karen felt something was wrong. "What's the matter, I thought.."

"Does this not faze you at all?"

"Not really."

"So two months ago if someone had said this is where we would be it wouldn't have bothered you. I'm just finding it strange." Karen removed her arms from around Yvonne's neck and shuffled back slightly on sofa,

"Strange? You know how to make a girl feel good."

"Karen! I had no idea what was going to happen to me when Charlie left. The thought of meeting someone new terrified me."

"Yvonne Atkins, terrified?"

"I know. I'm a hard bitch supposedly, scared of nothing and no one."

"I know that you're not really."

"Do you? I hope you do Karen because at the moment I feel really lost."

"Do you know what is strange Von, you say you feel lost, but I feel as if I've been found." The pained expression on Yvonne's face, touched Karen. She had never seen Yvonne like this before and she felt privileged. "I don't know where this is going but I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for you. And if you just want to be friends then I respect that."

"Friends is good." Karen's heart dropped, but she tried to keep the disappointment she felt from clouding her face. Yvonne grinned broadly, "it's not enough though. Especially when you have that lovely overnight bag in the car!"

"How did you know about that?" Karen covered up her crimson face with her hands, "I feel stupid now!" Yvonne laughed and took Karen's hands away holding them gently between her own.

"I watched you from the window, you got your bag out, put it back then got it out again. Sweet really. So where were you planning on sleeping?"

"Yvonne! Stop it!" Karen pushed Yvonne back on the sofa, sitting astride her, "you'll have to pay now!"

"I was counting on it!"

Mel sat on the stairs, listening intently. It had gone very quiet since Helen had said they were together, she was desperate to know what was happening. Nikki lifted her head out of her hands,

"I forgot." She laughed hollowly, "can you believe that? What an idiot, I actually forgot about Mel. I'll go."

"You don't have to go, you're upset."

"It's ok Helen, please let me leave with the tiny bit of dignity I have left."

"You shouldn't go back to the flat, you're in no state to deal with Frances."

"I'll go to Yvonne's." It sounded as though Nikki was leaving, Olivia at that moment woke up, and Mel dashed up the stairs to sooth her. Olivia's cries reached the two women in the emotionally charged lounge. "Shouldn't you?"

"It's ok, Mel will…" Helen's words trailed off as she realised the implications of her words, and saw how Nikki visibly winced at the mention of Mel.

"Of course she's staying here with you." Nikki remembered Helen's attire when she opened the door and any vestige of dignity was gone. "You weren't having a bath. I'm going."

"Let me drive you."

"I don't think so somehow Helen, the walk will sober me up, then again this little chat has done that rather well too." Nikki walked out of the lounge placing her hand on the door handle she looked up the stairs, Mel was stood at the top Olivia in her arms.

"Nikki."

"Mel." With that Nikki was gone.

Nikki walked swiftly through the darkened streets, each step taking her further away from Helen. Life was bloody cruel, she hadn't expected Helen to fall at her feet, though that would have been nice. It was painful because she knew that Helen had feelings for her, but she was just too late. Mel had come in and been brave enough to tell Helen she wanted her. Nikki had hidden behind her sham of a relationship, too frightened to let it go, yet too frightened to acknowledge there wasn't much left to lose.

With Olivia settled once more Mel made her way downstairs. Helen was sat on the sofa, staring into space.

"And you thought she didn't think of you like that eh?" Mel sat down and held her arms out for Helen to fall into.

"I really didn't think she did."

"A shock and a bit of vodka usually brings out the truth, I take it things with her girlfriend aren't too good?"

"You heard?"

"I heard most of it. Helen I said when I arrived I didn't want to be a complication in your life and I meant it. If you want me to leave."

"No!" Helen whipped around, "I don't want you to go. I haven't felt like this since Cerys died, you've made me feel human again."

"I have? Are you sure it's me that's made you feel like this Helen, when I arrived you were well on the way. Maybe I'm just taking advantage of the new Helen, maybe it's because of Nikki you've felt able to start this relationship with me. Am I the alternative? The other option?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"I told you I heard pretty much everything. You said to Nikki you gave her an opportunity to tell you how she felt at your birthday, what was that all about then? She said no so you thought hey Mel's turned up why not rekindle our fling?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you want me! That you absolutely, unequivocally want me. Do you realise how long I have waited for you Helen? I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you."

"Not in the same way though."

"No, but that's only because it's taken me until now to admit to myself and others that I'm gay! Of course I don't have the same strength of feeling as you. It's too much at the same time Mel!"

"Just tell me Helen, should I stay? Simply yes or no." Helen closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything that was going on. Two weeks ago if Nikki had said those things it would have been perfect, but now Mel was here she was confused. Mel was the person at University who made her question herself, the person she had told Cerys about.

"I want you to stay, I want you." Relief washed over Mel, and her blue eyes twinkled.

"I'm so pleased you said that." She drew Helen to her, "can we go back upstairs now?"

Nikki reached Yvonne's house, glancing at her watch as she did. It had taken her over an hour and a half, she was well and truly sober now! It looked like Karen's car in the drive. She knocked on the door, there were lights on upstairs so Yvonne was in. Nikki knocked again, standing on doorsteps was becoming a theme for the evening and she didn't like it very much. Eventually she heard the key turn in the lock and the chain slide across, the door opened revealing Yvonne in her dressing gown looking like she'd just got out of bed, Nikki didn't wait to be invited in, she marched past and went straight to the drinks cabinet in the lounge.

"Oh come on in Nik." Yvonne shut the door and walked through to the lounge.

"Early for you to be in bed Yvonne. Join me?" Nikki picked up a bottle of scotch and waved it. Yvonne saw straight past Nikki's bolshiness, her eyes were pleading and she'd been crying.

"Yeah, you better get three glasses though. Karen's upstairs."

"Why?"

"We had dinner, she wanted a drink, didn't want to drive, so she stayed." Yvonne didn't feel too bad, of course she had left out the passionate sex they'd just indulged in but Nikki didn't look like she could cope with that too. "I'll go and get her."

"May as well, save me explaining what an idiot I am twice I suppose." Nikki put ice in three glasses and began to pour in equal measures of scotch. Yvonne walked into her bedroom, Karen was sat in bed the covers barely living up to their name. She looked confused,

"What's going on?"

"Nikki's here, in a bit of a state, she needs our advice I think."

"You said I was here!" Yvonne laughed she leant over and kissed Karen on the lips.

"Yes, but as far as Nik's concerned you stayed because you had a drink and didn't want to drive, I didn't think it was the best time to tell her the other details, is that ok?"

"Well I was hoping for a second performance this evening but I guess I'll have to be patient!" Karen pulled Yvonne's face down to meet hers pushing their lips together.

"Is anyone there!" Nikki's voice drifted up from the lounge, "I am drowning in a pool of despair, and depression!" Karen rolled her eyes,

"You better go, I'll make myself look presentable." Yvonne nodded and went to join Nikki. Half an hour later saw the three women well on their way down a bottle of scotch, and Karen rather confused.

"Let me get this straight, you and Frances have been together for a year, you've just split up, though Frances doesn't know this, because you've been told that she slept with someone else. You've told Grayling about your relationship so you think France will dump you anyway. Now instead of dealing with one woman at a time you thought you'd tell Helen Stewart you love her." Nikki lifted her head up from its resting position on the back of Yvonne's extremely comfortable sofa,

"I don't think I said I loved her." Karen raised her hand to stop Nikki talking,

"You revealed your 'strong feelings' for Helen forgetting she is now with the delectable Mel." Yvonne's attention perked at Karen's comments,

"I wouldn't say she was delectable exactly."

"Guys!" Nikki looked from one to the other slightly confused at the sudden diversion, "Focus please! Yes to all the above Karen."

"Why didn't you tell us about Frances Nikki?" Yvonne was trying to be supportive but she was hurt at Nikki's apparent unwillingness to trust her, "did you not trust us, trust me?"

"I wish I had Yvonne believe me but I can't change things now."

"What if Frances forgives you and you forgive her? Do you want to stay together?"

"I don't think so Karen, I think it's run it's course."

"And Helen?"

"I know I shouldn't say it, but I think I love her." Yvonne almost chocked on her scotch, she spluttered into her glass.

"What! Nikki you hardly know her."

"I know her well enough, she feels the same!" Karen and Yvonne looked to each other concerned at Nikki's state, Karen went to sit next to her, gently taking the glass out of her hand.

"I think you need some sleep, Nik, come on. This will be easier to think about tomorrow." Nikki nodded and allowed herself to be led upstairs, her brain was aching and it didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep. Karen and Yvonne looked at her from the door before closing it behind them. In bed Karen lay her head on Yvonne's shoulder and Yvonne wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

"She'll be ok wont she Von?"

"I don't know darling, I've never really seen her like this, this is a new one on me."

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

Nikki edged warily into the flat, Yvonne had offered to come in with her but she'd said no. Glass crunched under her boots, unmistakable evidence of anger and proof that Frances had not been as in command of her feelings as Nikki had. Nikki knelt down and picked up a picture which lay in the sea of its own frame, she shook the shards of glass from it and put it on the table. She surveyed the rest of the lounge, anything breakable now existed only in parts, she heard the bedroom door open.

"Welcome home darling."

"Frances what the hell have you done?"

"Was she good?"

"What?" Nikki noticed that Frances was holding a glass of wine, this was not going to be pretty.

"Helen, I assume that's where you've been, ALL night."

"No actually I've been at Yvonne's."

"You could have called."

"You could have been faithful."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Colin Hedges, jesus I knew you were capable of it but to sleep with someone who works with me, well that's not something I thought you'd do. That's why I called Neil."

"You've ruined my career!"

"Do you expect me to care! Seriously! You've ruined me! You've turned me into someone who keeps secrets from friends, someone who lives a bloody half life walking on egg shells!"

"It meant nothing Nikki!"

"You know it sounds like a cliché and I never expected to actually say this but that makes it worse. You'd risk our relationship for a quick shag with a bloke that meant nothing. Nice Frances, very nice."

"I had a moment of weakness! You've been a calculated bitch, and ruined my career, something I've worked years for."

"Oh get over it! Have you been sacked?"

"No, I've been transferred."

"Well then."

"To Cambridge."

"Lucky you." Nikki wasn't trying to be sarcastic but it seemed everything that came out of her mouth was saturated with it. She went into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to find that the breakables in there were still intact. She poured two glasses of water and went back into the lounge. Frances had now sat down, luckily it seemed that the wine glass was merely a prop and she wasn't actually drinking out of it.

"Thank you." Frances accepted the glass and gulped the water down.

"I take it you didn't manage to take your anger out in the kitchen?"

"No, I confined myself to this area here, cut myself actually." Frances held up her right hand which was crisscrossed with plasters. "Sorry, I know some of these things were yours."

"No they were ours, but there's nothing here that can't be replaced."

"Except our relationship?"

"Except that yes."

"Unless."

"Unless what?"

"You came with me to Cambridge, we could start again. Somewhere new, as a proper couple." Nikki shook her head.

"No, no it's too late." Frances grabbed her by her shoulders,

"Why, I'm sorry, I'll change."

"No Frances. Enough it's enough. You won't change, you can't. I'm not willing to put myself through this again and you will do it again because it's what you do. There could be someone out there that you will change for but it's not me. Go to Cambridge, rebuild your career and I'll stay here."

"With her." Frances spat.

"No, not with Helen. She's with someone else actually."

"Then if you're not leaving me for her why can't we give it another go? We're good together Nik, you know we are." Nikki detached Frances' arms which had wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Frances it's over. It just is because it has to be for both our sakes." Nikki expected to Frances to plead again, but she didn't she nodded quietly and looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"Nikki I've really hurt you, and I'm sorry. I did, no, I do love you. Very much. I'm sorry that I couldn't be what you deserve." Nikki smiled and laughed shortly,

"Don't apologise for being you Fran!" She began to pick up the broken pieces of their life which were scattered around the lounge, "when are you going?" Frances joined Nikki in the process of tidying up.

"In the next couple of weeks."

"That's quick."

"I think they want to get rid of me, well Neil does anyway."

"I am sorry about that."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I mean I'm not sorry about telling Neil about us but I am sorry about your career."

"I'll bounce back, when are you going back to Harbourne?"

"I don't know."

"If it helps I don't think Jim will be there for much longer."

"Oh?"

"After what I found out and my report on his effectiveness as a store manager I think they may have a little transfer in mind for him."

"To?"

"A little corner shop in Inverness maybe!" Despite the emotional strain Nikki couldn't help but laugh. Frances smiled and nodded, "I may be being shipped off to Cambridge but I still have some clout darling. I've messed up this relationship but I'll make damn sure you don't have to work with that bastard anymore." Nikki looked at Frances, she was speaking earnestly and Nikki felt an urge to wrap her up in a hug, she didn't but a glance was exchanged between them which spoke volumes. It said goodbye, thank you, and sorry all in one go.

Duncan was already up feeding Olivia when Helen managed to drag herself downstairs.

"I didn't hear you come in, you big stop out!" Duncan grinned and wiped Olivia's mouth with her bib.

"It was late, we had fun." Helen raised her eyebrows as she flicked the kettle on.

"Fun, eh?"

"Yes Helen fun. I like her a lot, we really get on."

"I thought you would, she's lovely."

"So is Mel." Helen turned slowly around, to see Duncan grinning broadly, "I'm not stupid Hel, anyone could see what was going on. I don't mind, you know I'm pleased you're happy. A bit surprised maybe but whatever makes you happy is cool."

"Thank you Duncan, that means a lot."

"Do you know what, this will probably sound ridiculous to you but I thought Nikki might be someone you were interested in."

"That's not ridiculous, wrong time, you know." Duncan nodded and turned back to Olivia's breakfast.

"I've known for a while actually." Helen's breath caught in her throat as she poured hot water into two cups, "Cerys told me." The kettle clattered onto the worktop as Helen's grip on it slipped. "Are you ok Hel?" Helen breathed in deeply and tried to regain her rapidly disappearing composure.

"I'm ok. What did Cerys say?"

"She mentioned something about a fling you had at Uni, I assume that was Mel?" Helen nodded, "She said that I needed to be prepared for you to say that you were gay. You never confided in me."

"I only confided in Cerys just before she died, it's something that I've only really just accepted myself Duncan." Duncan shrugged as though to say okay and lifted Olivia out of her high chair.

'I'm going to get ready for this extremely dull meeting I have to go to, so I shall leave this young lady with you!" Helen gathered Olivia up and took her outside. It seemed as though the glorious summer was on its way out. The sun was still shining brightly, despite the early hour, but the air was much cooler, less oppressive than in the previous weeks. A whole day stretched out in front of Helen a whole day she could spend with Olivia and Mel, soaking up the final rays of sunshine. When Mel finally got up she found Helen in the back garden with a squealing Olivia. Helen had dragged out the paddling pool and Olivia was happily sitting in the water splashing with her tiny feet and hands. Mel smiled at the scene of contentedness and retreated back into the house, her eyes alighted on Helen's notepad. Her most recent work was in the notepad, and Mel couldn't help her curiosity. Helen's happiness at the return of her ability to write, and her excitement at the thought she was writing something worth reading made Mel all the keener to know what was inside. She should wait until Helen shared it with her really but the temptation was too much. She grabbed the notebook and glancing to check Helen was still occupied took the notebook and a glass of orange upstairs. Half an hour later and Helen, due to Olivia's splashing, found herself soaked. She shaded her eyes and looked up towards her bedroom, Mel surely couldn't still be in bed.

"Come on you." She grabbed Olivia, who screamed her annoyance at being removed from the water, "I know I know, but you're going to get all wrinkly, and I'm dripping wet!" She stepped into the house, "Mel, are you up yet?" Helen carried Olivia upstairs and pushed the door of her bedroom open, Mel's suitcase was on the bed and Mel was throwing her clothes haphazardly into it. "What are you doing."

"I think it's clear what I'm doing Helen." Helen quickly took Olivia into her room, she dried her off, put her in dry clothes, and put her in her cot in record time. She dashed back into her room and grabbed Mel by the wrist momentarily stopping her frenetic packing.

"Stop! Tell me what's wrong."

"That." Mel looked at Helen through mascara streaked eyes and pointed at a notepad which sat on the windowsill.

"Oh." Helen dropped her grip,

"It's about Nikki isn't it? Nikki and you, you and Nikki, the two of you."

"I started writing it before you came back."

"Helen! For gods sake listen to yourself. You are in love with her, you need to accept it and tell her! It's obvious to me now that I was your safety option, Nikki's the big unknown for you, your first real relationship with a woman."

"Mel."

"It's ok Helen really it is. I wish I could have been to you what you are to me, but it's not meant to be." Helen's eyes began to well up and she sat down on the edge of the bed as Mel put her last things in her case.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't it's ok." Mel bent down and kissed Helen on the forehead, "I'm going to go and stay in a hotel for a couple of days before I fly out. I'm going to need some time though, I'll contact you ok." Helen nodded, "Helen please sort things out with Nikki."

"I think it's too late."

"Whether it is or not you need to tell her how you feel, she took the plunge with you. She deserves that at least."

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

Mel sat in the bar at the Hadlington hotel a cosmopolitan between her hands. She ran her fingers down the glass capturing the condensation with the tips. She couldn't remember how many times she had looked from the clock to the door but she knew she was on her second cocktail. A polite cough from behind woke her from her reverie, she turned to find that her invited guest had arrived.

Yvonne curled her feet up underneath her and wrapped two hands around the mug of tea just passed to her by Karen. Though their relationship was in a fledgling state there was a state of contentment about it that Yvonne knew she could get used to. They had been friends since Karen had moved to the Harbourne store from Oxford 5 years previously. Back then neither of them would have imagined themselves in the situation they were but there was no denying that it felt right.

"Found some jaffa cakes!" Karen grinned and flung herself down on sofa next to Yvonne, "I knew they were in there somewhere!"

"Bloody hell if I'd have known that you were a jaffa freak I would have thought twice about getting involved with you!" Yvonne lifted her arm so that Karen could lean against her. Karen was just about to defend herself when the phone rang. Yvonne inwardly groaned and moved her arm so that Karen could get up. She noticed a brief shadow pass across Karen's face as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Yvonne sipped her tea, "Piss off!" Yvonne nearly spilt the scolding liquid over her as she jumped at Karen's raised voice.

"What the hell was that for? Double glazing?" Yvonne's chuckle caught in her throat quickly as she saw that Karen was upset. One hand covered her eyes while the other still clutched the cordless phone. Yvonne swiftly moved across the room, she took the phone out of Karen's hands putting it briefly to her ear, hearing nothing but a dial tone she set it down and led Karen back to the sofa. She rubbed her back gently,

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Yvonne raised her eyebrows,

"This is me, do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Karen smiled weakly,

"No, I guess not. I've been getting calls."

"What kind of calls?"

"You know silent calls."

"Maybe it's a call centre." Karen shook her head vigorously.

"No there's someone there I know there is. I have checked, caller withheld number every time."

"How long?" Karen shrugged, "Karen?"

"I don't know, a while, I've just been ignoring it, and I've been preoccupied with nicer things." Yvonne smiled,

"You should have said. We'll sort it out."

"We will?"

"Yes we will." They settled back on the sofa. Karen lay her head on Yvonne's shoulder feeling much better that a weight had been lifted. Yvonne could feel her blood boil, who the hell would target Karen? There was no way she was going to sit back and let someone terrify Karen, no way.

Mel cast an approving eye over Nikki's form as she leant against the bar waiting for her drink. There was no denying that she was an attractive woman. Nikki shrugged off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair opposite Mel. She sipped her drink and looked at Mel warily.

"I won't bite."

"I'm sure you won't, I'm just wondering why you wanted to see me and to be honest why I agreed to come."

"Helen." Nikki raised her eyebrows questioningly, "She's why I asked you here and she's why you agreed to come." Nikki continued to sip her drink. She sat back in her seat and stretched her legs out under the table crossing them at the ankles.

"Go on.'

"She loves you." Nikki shook her head,

"Nope. Look I don't know what's gone on between the two of you but Helen doesn't see me like that and to be honest I'm not sure how comfortable I am talking to you about this."

"Me and Helen aren't together. I fly to Cork tomorrow morning and by the end of the month I'll be back in Australia. There is nothing stopping you and Helen being together, nothing except the fact you are both bloody stubborn and crap at saying what you mean." Nikki was taken aback. It was quite refreshing being told some home truths by a relative stranger but Nikki felt like she was being told off, and she hated being told off.

"I'm not stubborn, well not as stubborn as Helen anyway. Look why all of this now, I thought you and Helen were getting on well."

"We were, we do, it's just we're not meant to be a couple that's all."

"Since when?"

"Since earlier today, I'm not going to tell you exactly what happened Helen can do that but what I will say is the fact that you and Helen are meant to be together suddenly became very apparent."

"I asked her, I told her how I felt. You were there!"

"She was confused, seeing me brought back memories. I'm her past not her future."

"You seemed like a close couple to me."

"We go back a long way, I'm the first woman she slept with Nikki." Nikki visibly winced, "I can't change that, and believe me I don't want to she's very special to me." Mel paused to finish her drink never once dropping her intense gaze. "You're not with your girlfriend anymore are you?" Nikki shook her head,

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to leap into another relationship."

"I'd agree with you usually but if you don't do something this chance you and Helen have will disappear. She's had a rough year Nikki."

"I know, she told me about Cerys."

"Everything?"

"That she was killed by a drunk driver, she was her best friend, Helen was devastated."

"Helen was in love with Cerys Nikki."

"But she was…"

"Her brother's wife, yes. It's why she fell apart when she died. She felt guilty for her feelings and didn't know what to do without her. She's only just coming to terms with it all and you're the reason why. You might shake your head but it's true. Cerys was everything to her but since she met you she can see a future."

"Where do you fit in?" Mel's eyes misted briefly and she swallowed hard.

"I'm her friend, nothing more. I love her and I'll always be grateful that I had the chance to allow Helen to be the person she really is. She just doesn't love me in the same way, not in the way she loved Cerys and not in the way she loves you." Nikki felt a sudden rush of sorrow for the woman sitting in front of her. She'd never been in the position of loving someone and not being loved back. Her relationship with Frances might be over and might have been difficult but she knew that Frances in her own way had loved her. Mel was a strong woman she had to admit that, she seemed to be evidence though that perhaps it wasn't better to have loved and lost than to never have loved before, she was devastated. Nikki finished her own drink and pulled her jacket off the chair.

"I've got a lot to think about." She leant down and kissed Mel on the cheek, "I appreciate what you've done. You'll make somebody very happy one day." Mel nodded and watched Nikki gracefully leave the bar. She knew that given an opportunity Nikki would make Helen very happy, she was trying as hard as she could to be happy for them but god was it hard.

Nikki walked for a long time, she didn't know for how long or how far but eventually she found herself back at her car. Most of her mind was ecstatic. Hearing that Helen loved her was what she'd wanted to hear for a while. If she was honest from the moment Helen had walked into Supersavers part of her had wanted her. She was attractive, but more than that she looked at Nikki and understood her without having to try. Frances had never really understood her, she'd cared about her but she'd didn't quite get her. The hours Nikki had spent with Helen at the pub by the canal, and in Stratford had been glorious and simple. No politics, no work, just the two of them talking and connecting on a level Nikki had never before experienced. She checked her phone for a message from Yvonne, she was at Karen's, so Nikki began to make her way there. They were spending a lot of time together, not that strange but Nikki hadn't realised that they were that close. She felt guilty, she'd neglected her friends terribly over recent months. She couldn't blame Yvonne for spending time with Karen, Nikki hadn't been a shining example of a good friend. She felt the need to be around her friends, if things between her and Helen did work out she'd be damned sure to leave time for others.

Yvonne opened the door, hugging her tightly as she stepped inside,

"How did it go darlin'?"

"Ok I guess, very strange. Where's Karen?"

"She's upstairs, hungry? We've just had a chicken salad there's some left I think." Yvonne went through to the kitchen and began rustling up something for Nikki. Karen appeared, towelling still damp hair obviously just having come from a hot shower.

"Hey Nik." Karen kissed Nikki on the cheek, 'you ok?" Nikki nodded, watching Karen as she moved into the kitchen, her hand brushed Yvonne's back as she walked past her and they smiled at each other. Nikki furrowed her brow and looked from one to the other, no, surely not.

"Nik what's up? You look confused." Yvonne paused from slicing the chicken and looked at Nikki.

"You and you." Nikki pointed at both of them, "when were you going to fill me in on this little scenario?" Karen glanced at Yvonne, and shrugged, clearly leaving it to Yvonne to explain.

"What are you talking about Nik?"

"Oh please, I may be emotionally off centre at the moment but I'm not bloody stupid. You could bottle the sexual tension in here it's that thick, and you." She pointed towards Karen, "couldn't look more just shagged if you tried. So unless you've got some random bloke hidden upstairs that just leaves Von." Karen chewed her bottom lip nervously,

"Are you mad?"

"No, but considering you both got pissed off that I didn't tell you about Frances I'd say you were both on decidedly shaky moral ground." Nikki crossed her arms and tried to look as mad as possible, whilst a grin began to materialise across her face. "It is rather unexpected."

"You're telling me!" Yvonne smiled, "it's not been going on long Nik, and we're only just working it out ourselves." Yvonne passed Nikki a plate full of salad and chicken, before moving to stand next to Karen, her arm falling comfortably around her waist. Karen smiled and kissed Yvonne on the cheek,

"It's going quite well so far though!"

"Mmm." Nikki mumbled between mouthfuls, "so I can see! Well it's nice someone's life is going well. Sorry bitter that wasn't it, really I'm very pleased for you both. It's good to see two of my friends happy even if it's two that I never imagined would be together." Yvonne and Karen smiled at each other and joined Nikki at the table, Karen poured them all a glass of white wine.

"Well? Come on Nik what happened?"

"Mel was very pleasant, she said that Helen loves me and basically accused us both of being stubborn cows!" Yvonne shook her head,

"Cheeky mare! I mean she's right you are a stubborn cow but not sure it's her place."

"That's what I thought but actually it was helpful." Karen nodded and she briefly gripped Nikki's hand,

"So what now? I mean I think you and Helen would be great together, but you both clearly come complete with a healthy set of baggage."

"Who doesn't darlin'?" Yvonne stood and kissed Karen on the head, she began to pace around the kitchen, "Nik you've got to decide what you want and go for it, Helen won't hang around forever."

"Neither will I!"

"Not the time to be stubborn Nik, Helen's had a tough time of it by the sound of it, don't let her slip through your fingers."

Helen dabbed the corners of her eyes with a tissue, how had she managed to mess everything up! She'd only just come to terms with being gay and in the space of two days she'd lost two beautiful women who she loved. She should have been at Supersavers but she didn't want to risk bumping into Nikki, Selena had said she wasn't due in until the beginning of the new week but Nikki was the sort of conscientious manager who would pop in to see everyone. Helen had hated calling in sick but she couldn't cope with seeing Nikki.

"Alright sis?" Duncan flopped down beside her on the sofa,

"Yeah, magic."

"Sorry bit of a stupid question that one. What are you going to do, see Nikki?"

"Duncan! She came round here told me how she felt and I said no thanks got someone else! Do you think she's going to want to see me?"

"You don't know until you try."

"I do know and there's no way I'm going to get rejected again."

"Again? What do you mean Hel?" Helen looked at Duncan, should she tell him, what would that achieve?

"Nothing, nothing I'm just being silly." Helen reassumed her faraway look. Duncan looked at her concerned. There was something else going on, something that Helen had yet to share but it was clearly eating her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ooops sorry about error – uploaded the wrong bit! Should be fine now though!

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Two weeks had passed since Nikki had met Mel and since Mel had left Helen. Both women had managed to successfully avoid each other to the exasperation of their mutual friends. Nikki had just about settled back in to her job, though she had yet to go back full time. She was taking her time, easing herself back in. Helen had asked for a week off, which Nikki had swiftly granted, then with some creative shuffling Nikki had ensured that they were not on any shifts at the same time. Selena and Yvonne had watched with a mixture of bemusement and annoyance.

"They'd be so good together though!"

"I know that darlin', but what can we do? Pass the brown sauce would you." Selena pushed the bottle across the table then replaced her chin in her hand.

"Is he not coming back then?" Yvonne grimaced over the top of her bacon sandwich,

"Only for a couple of days luckily to hand over to the new manager, then he's off. Out of our lives for good thank god. I hope he has fun in wherever it is he's going."

"Brecon I think. Very picturesque apparently."

"Arse back of no where in English!"

"When's Karen back from her training?"

"Few days before Jim, they've got to complete the hand over together."

"I'm so pleased Karen agreed to take the job, she'll be a great store manager, don't you think Von?" Yvonne nodded, there were a lot of things Karen was good at and she couldn't wait for her to return to help refresh her memory. "Von? Where did you just disappear off to? Somewhere nice?"

"Wouldn't you like to know love!"

"I would actually, come on Yvonne I'll share if you will."

"You've got nothing to share! You and Helen's brother, there's no secret there."

"So you have got a secret to share then?"

"I might have, I'm certainly not about to share it with you over a bacon sandwich in the staff canteen. Don't pout Selena! I'll fill you in, all in good time."

"I think break time's over ladies, Selena I need you to take over on the front end please." Selena glanced forlornly at her half finished cup of coffee, her own fault really for talking too much, but Nikki would usually cut her some slack. Not at the moment though, the new super efficient Nikki ran her shifts to the minutes.

"Right ok, see you later Von."

"Ok darlin'." Nikki slumped into the chair opposite Yvonne and using her fingers made a T shape which she waved in the direction of the two Julies. She began to bite the skin at the side of her nails. Yvonne continued to eat her sandwich in silence flicking though not reading through the Sun at the same time.

"Go on."

"What Nik?"

"You're dying to tell me what a bitch I'm being to my staff and that ordering Selena about like that is out of order."

"Would it help you if I did?"

"No."

"Then I won't. Would you look at the state of Jordan, bloody hell she gets worse."

"Yvonne!"

"What? Look Nik, if you want to talk to me then talk to me. I'm not going to sit and talk to you like your bloody mother. You know you're being a miserable cow, you know you're making your staff unhappy, you know that you're pining after Helen. You don't need me to tell you all those things Nik."

"I'm not pining."

"Whatever Nikki. Look when you decide what you want and if there's anything I can do come to me. Until then bloody cheer up and start treating your staff as if they mean something to you." Yvonne pushed her chair out and left the room. Nikki absentmindedly stirred her tea with a spoon. She didn't blame Yvonne for any of the things she had said, she was right, she needed to get a grip.

Yvonne slammed the training room door. Nikki was so infuriating! She was only prevented from throwing something by the phone ringing. The long tone indicated an internal call.

"Yes."

"Yvonne, it's Monica here. I have Helen on the phone, she says she needs to speak to you."

"Ok. Helen?"

"Hi Yvonne."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need some time off, I know I have just had a week but something has come up."

"Has it? Or do you just not want to see Nikki?"

"Things are difficult between us yes, but no that's not it. I need to go to Scotland." Something about the tone of Helen's voice made Yvonne wonder whether she meant for good.

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Helen! Look anyone else I'd tell them to piss off, don't try and take advantage because we're friends. You must know how long you need, or is this a strange way of giving in your resignation?" The pause in Helen's response was enough for Yvonne, Helen was going to leave they wouldn't see her again in the store.

"Two weeks at the most."

"You've already sorted it haven't you?"

"My plane leaves at 2 tomorrow afternoon from Birmingham."

"I thought you were only going to Scotland?"

"I am, I'm flying to Edinburgh then driving to Stirling."

"Helen."

"I know, I know I don't want you to fire me Yvonne and I know I'm pushing it but this is something I need to do."

"Unpaid leave ok?"

"Thank you."

"See you soon Helen."

"Yeah ok Yvonne, thanks, bye." Yvonne replaced the receiver, her hand rested on it long after the call with Helen had ended. She was sure she had detected a note of finality in Helen's voice, maybe she had decided enough was enough. No more games with Miss Wade, return to Scotland and start again. She couldn't blame her. The question was should she tell Nikki and give her a chance to tell Helen how she felt?

"Everything ok?" Duncan relieved Helen of the phone and dropped the requested suitcase on to the bed.

"Yes, Yvonne's given me two weeks off."

"Are you sure that you need to go to Stirling, surely a phone call to Claire would be enough. You could email your manuscript."

"I could but I would rather take it in person and talk to Claire myself. Seeing Mum and Dad will be nice too." Duncan made an exasperated noise somewhere between a tut and a sigh. "What!"

"You are running away, off you go! You could just talk to Nikki."

"Thank you Duncan for your words of wisdom, when I need your advice I'll ask for it. Now if you don't mind I've got quite a bit of packing to do before tomorrow." Helen turned towards her suitcase and began to put some clothes in, she didn't hear Duncan leave the room, she didn't bother to turn around. She was looking forward to being in Scotland again, clear air, beautiful scenery. Despite her melancholy mood she was also excited about her book. Claire had been her closest friend when she was an editor, she was now a partner in one of the largest publishing houses in the country and as luck would have it she was in Edinburgh for a couple of days checking up on how a new office was running. She was the only person Helen trusted to look at her new book, she was reasonably confident that it was quite good but she still had immensely strong pangs of doubt, crippling pangs if truth be told. Claire was one of the few people who could alleviate those doubts.

"Denny is off at 5, the change order has been done, and till number 3 crashed earlier so I've shut it down and counted it up, ok?"

"Sure Nik, no problem."

"Thanks Dom, see you tomorrow." Nikki ran her hand through her short hair and unclipped her name badge. A warm bath and a few chapters of her current book should be enough to lift her out of her dark mood.

"Nikki a word please." Yvonne beckoned her into the training room. Nikki sauntered in and pushed her hands deep into the pockets of her black trousers. Her eyes focused on the carpet beneath her feet. "Nikki please don't do that, you look like Dennis the bloody Menace, you just need a red and black stripy jumper!"

"Is that what I am?"

"A menace? Yes Nikki you are a bloody menace, a thorn in my side, and a miserable cow sometimes! I wouldn't change you though, come here you daft mare!" Yvonne stood and held her arms out wide for Nikki. Nikki smiled weakly and fell gratefully into Yvonne's soothing embrace. Yvonne rocked her gently and rubbed her hand up and down Nikki's back. "What am I going to do with you?" Nikki pulled away and sniffed loudly, desperately trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Dunno."

"Go home Nik, sort your head and come in tomorrow and tell me how you feel about Helen."

"Why?"

"Look! Don't question, just do it Nik ok?"

"Ok, thanks Yvonne, you know I…."

"Yeah yeah darlin', love you too!" Yvonne shook her head as Nikki left the room, Ritchie had never needed anything from Yvonne. He'd been his father's shadow from the moment he could walk. Lauren had always been little miss independent, shrugging off help if and when it was offered. 'I can do it.', 'Lauren do it!'. Yvonne could still hear her adamant little voice now. Nikki brought out her motherly nature, she might look arrogant, cocky even, but there was a vulnerability about Nikki that touched Yvonne. The phone rang, interrupting her musings.

"Yes, this is Yvonne."

"Yvonne it's Dominic, Karen Betts on the phone for you."

"Excellent." A lazy smile spread across Yvonne's face as she stretched out in the chair. "This is a pleasant surprise Miss Betts."

"What are you still doing at work Von! I was hoping for a nice intimate chat with you at home."

"Well it seems we are without a manager currently so guess who's holding the fort. How's the course?"

"Oh the usual management speak, this and this for the good of the company, that and that for the good of the store. The stuff we do day in and day out, just broken up into small graduate sized pieces. Yvonne.."

"Yes."

"I miss you." Yvonne's heart skipped a beat, as Karen's voice dropped to a lower, huskier tone.

"I miss you too, my bed is too big and too cold without you." Karen groaned,

"Don't Yvonne, just hearing your voice is killing me."

"Oh yes."

"No! I mean it, stop it. Talk to me about your day, how's Nik?" Yvonne chuckled and then explained the new developments to Karen, Nikki's foul moods and Helen's request for time off. "So you really think that Helen won't come back?"

"I'm not sure, there was just something about the way she asked for the time off."

"Why not tell Nikki then?"

"She's so confused Karen, I've never seen her like this, that's why I told her to go away and think about how she feels about Helen."

"I don't know about Nikki but I'm confused Von."

"If she comes in tomorrow and tells me she loves Helen as we both know she does then I'll tell her about Helen leaving."

"I'm sure you've made this all more complicated than it needs to be darling." Yvonne inwardly smiled at Karen's use of the endearment, which she was sure had slipped out unnoticed.

"I look forward to you getting back sweetheart and then you can tell me how to handle these situations!." Karen laughed heartily at the other end.

"Ok! I hold my hands up I'm not there it's all down to you. You absolutely must keep me updated though."

"I will, Karen this has been the longest fortnight of my life."

"I know, me too. When I get back we are going to spend some quality time together."

"Sounds good to me."

"I've got to go, more dull dinners with dull people."

"I'm jealous of them, they get all your time and attention."

"When I'm back darling all my time and attention will be yours, ok?"

"Ok, bye Karen."

"Bye." As the line went dead Yvonne held the phone to her chest, she missed Karen terribly. In some way though missing Karen was good, it vindicated how she felt when they were together. It had been too good to be true at first. When Karen had packed her bags and left for the course Yvonne had been worried that whatever spell had been cast upon them would evaporate, but it hadn't. The strength of feeling if anything had become stronger. She missed waking up next to Karen, she missed her humming to the radio regardless of song genre, she just missed her. The day had been a long one, and the added responsibility had made it seem even longer. She picked up her keys and began to ready herself for home, she flicked through the numerous keys on the ring alighting eventually on the key for Karen's house. There was only one place she wanted to sleep.

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

It was a Nikki full of renewed vigour and desire who arrived at work the following day.

"You ok Nik?" Cassie looked with concern at her friend and boss as she signed in. Nikki looked up with a broad grin,

"Couldn't be better mate, you?"

"Mmm not bad, I guess. Nikki have you slept since yesterday?"

"No not really, but I feel great!" Nikki tossed the pen onto the desk and swinging her bag by her side sauntered up the aisle. Cassie was sure she was swaying as she did so. Nikki had sat up most of the night, a Frances free flat had ensured peace and quiet and a bottle of expensive wine had ensured lucid thoughts. She had turned the situation inside out, upside down, and back again. No matter which way she looked at it she ended up at the same conclusion. She wanted Helen. Her late night vigil delving into the depths of her own wants and needs had left her somewhat dazed, but what did that matter?

"Come in." Nikki could tell from the tone of Yvonne's voice that she was already tired of being 'the boss'.

"Morning Von."

"Well well, someone's certainly found the joys of spring."

"And someone is clearly bored of being in charge." Nikki countered.

"Touché Nik, touché. Karen is more than welcome to all this crap, I'm quite happy as a lowly assistant."

"You're more than that to her aren't you though!"

"Oi! Watch it Wade. Do I take it from your renewed light-hearted bantering mood that you have finally come to something like a conclusion?"

"Yep."

"Care to share?"

"I love her." Yvonne choked slightly on her rapidly cooling coffee.

"What?"

"I love her, isn't that what you expected me to say?"

"Yes, though I don't think I expected you to be quite so unequivocal about it, I thought you would be slightly unsure."

"Nope. I know exactly what I want."

"Why do you look so wild eyed?"

"No sleep, but that doesn't matter." Nikki raised herself off the desk and began walked from one end of the room to the other, wringing her hands as she went. "I was up all night thinking, about her, about me, about the two of us. Is it too soon after Frances, do I want to be hurt again, am I willing to take a chance." Nikki continued to mumble incoherently. Yvonne felt somewhat like a spectator of a tennis match. Her neck and head followed Nikki of their accord, her eyes assumed a look of puzzlement. Nikki had clearly not slept in the slightest, as her ramblings confirmed.

"Nikki please sit down, Nikki!" Yvonne was forced to raise her voice in order to grab Nikki's attention. "Ok you need to listen very carefully, not interrupt.."

"But.."

"Do not interrupt, and please don't shout when I get to the end of what I'm going to tell you, ok?" Nikki nodded mutely and settled into a chair, her wide, sleep deprived eyes flitted from Yvonne to the door and back again. Yvonne relayed to Nikki exactly what Helen had said and her thoughts about how permanent Helen's absence might be. To her credit Nikki managed to remain quiet for the entire length of Yvonne's explanation, she continued to twist her hands together but she did not interrupt. Yvonne concluded and fell silent waiting for Nikki's response.

"So she's leaving."

"Well for a fortnight yes."

"You think for good though?"

"This is simply my opinion Nik, but she sounded quite final about it."

"When is her flight?"

"2, I think." Nikki glanced at the clock on the wall, and then at her own watch.

"11.30."

"Nikki?"

"I'm going."

"Where, why?"

"Where? The airport obviously, why? Because I love Helen and if there is a chance that's she's leaving for good I want to stop her."

"If she really is only going for a couple of weeks?"

"Then I'll look like a prat, but she'll know how I feel." Yvonne couldn't really fault Nikki's sleep deprived logic. "Are you going to pull rank and tell me I can't leave?"

"What do you think?"

"Thanks Yvonne." Nikki left the store as quickly as her longer than average legs could take her. Her phone was already open and dialling Helen's mobile before she had left the store.

"You have reached the O2 voicemail messaging service for.."  
"Bollocks!" Nikki flicked through her numbers again and tried Helen's home number, no joy there either. She was opening her car door by the time she found Duncan's mobile number. The car was revving and ready to go by the time the phone was answered.

"Nikki?"

"Duncan? Finally! Where's Helen?"

"She's at the airport, don't tell me you want her to work? She cleared it with Yvonne, I know she probably should have gone through you but, well, things aren't easy and.."

"Yes yes I know Duncan. When does her flight leave?"

"2pm."

"With?"

"Bmi, I think, but why?"

"Thank you! I'll explain later, bye!" Nikki slammed her car into reverse and sped out of the car park.

Helen had told Duncan to leave as soon as he had dropped her off, Olivia was getting restless and airports were depressing places to spend lengthy amounts of time. She was quite happy sitting in a coffee shop, with a book and a large cup of latte. She had a while to wait there was no point going through to departures just yet.

Nikki's haphazard parking was sure to get her a ticket or even clamped but she really couldn't care less. She grabbed her jacket and bag and launched herself towards the terminal building. Her boots skidded as they hit the sharply polished tiled floor but she managed to maintain her balance. A member of airport staff was innocently pushing trolleys through the building when Nikki accosted him.

"Edinburgh, Bmi, where?" Nikki's chest heaved as her lungs tried to provide her body with oxygen, that exertion and adrenalin had sapped.

"What love?"

"Flights to Edinburgh, where are they going from?"

"Oh right, erm, over there I think." He pointed vaguely across the terminal building and Nikki noted the direction of his finger set off at an increased speed. After a few more moments of wild eyed demands and requests she finally slid up to the Bmi desk. A perfectly made up, young woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to Barbie, turned towards Nikki.

"Good afternoon madam, and how can I help you?"

"The Edinburgh flight, the one leaving in.." Nikki squinted at her watch, the numbers seemed to be swirling around, "45 minutes."

"Yes?" Barbie continued to smile.

"Are all passengers on?"

"I'm afraid that information is unavailable madam."

"Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to share that information."

"Of course you're not." Nikki glanced behind her at the information board. "Is there a problem with the flight, it's not on time?"

"I'm not at…"

"Liberty to say? What a surprise. Would you be at liberty to say if I were a passenger on that flight?"

"Are you?"

"What?"

"A passenger on the flight madam?"

"Of course I'm bloody not, do you think I'd be playing 100 bloody questions with you if I were?"

"Probably not madam, would you like a place on the flight?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"I think the flight is full and you're very late, it is recommended that you arrive an hour and a half before departure."

"Yes I've heard that, I apologise, any space then?"

"Just checking now madam, do you have appropriate identification?"

"Which would be?"

"A passport…" Nikki groaned, "Or a driving licence?"

"Yes! Sorry yes I do have a driving licence." Probably not for much longer she thought as her driving to the airport and subsequent parking had left much to be desired. The woman continued to um and ah, annoyingly clicking her tongue against the front of her teeth. Nikki was very tempted to tell her stop but she didn't want to do anything to jeopardise the slim chance she currently had of getting on the flight.

"Ok, well that's 158, how would you like to pay?"

"To Edinburgh? Seriously? Are you sure that little gizmo isn't playing up? You haven't popped in Lisbon by accident have you?"

"No madam, you are very late you see. In fact if we do not complete this transaction within the next 15 minutes you will be unable to join the flight at all."

"Fine." Nikki reluctantly handed over her mastercard.

"Ok then, all seems in order, could you pop your pin number in for me. Lovely, any luggage?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No madam. Here is your receipt, and boarding card. Have a safe journey with Bmi." Nikki shook her head as she dashed towards the boarding gates, how some people even got up in the morning without falling over was beyond her.

Nikki had forgotten how large the departure lounge in Birmingham was. She had flown from Heathrow with Frances to Mexico. Shops, seating areas, Helen could be anywhere really. She looked at one of the TV screens, scanning for the flight number and boarding gate. By the looks of it they had already started boarding the flight, gate 14. Helen was probably there ready to get on the flight.

Helen shuffled forward with everyone else as they were ushered like cattle towards the boarding gate. She told herself every time she came to an airport, don't go to the gate too early you'll end up in a huge annoying queue. Where was she now? In a huge annoying queue. Unbeknown to Helen Nikki had now joined the huge queue and was jumping up and down attempting to spot the shorter woman.

"Do you mind?" An elderly lady behind Nikki poked her sharply in the back, "must you jump around like a kangaroo?"

"Yes I must, and ow, I do mind being poked." Nikki carried on hopping she thought she could see Helen near the front of the line but she wasn't sure.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Find someone."

"Wouldn't asking for a tannoy announcement be a good idea rather then leaping about like that?" Nikki landed heavily after a particularly high jump. She had to admit that was an excellent idea, though a bit too late, might have saved herself some money too.

"It would have yes. Sorry." Nikki turned and smiled apologetically at the woman behind.

"No time to change then?" Nikki looked down at her Supersavers uniform and hastily detached her name badge.

"Erm no! I left in a bit of a rush, there's someone who I really need to see."

"Obviously." Nikki kept her eyes focused on the check in desk, it was Helen, she could see her properly now!

"Helen!"

"Must you yell?"

"Yes! Helen!" A few people looked around but not Helen who was past the ticket desk and making her way down the tunnel towards the plane. Nikki cursed under her breath, she was actually going to have to get on the plane, what a nightmare.

Helen was settled in her aisle seat, with the in flight magazine already open on her lap before she realised that there was something wrong. Surely not. There was someone with a voice just like Nikki. Helen looked up, Nikki had just got on the plane and was remonstrating with the steward, pointing towards her and waving her ticket around. Helen shrunk into her seat, what was going on!

"Madam, you need to take your seat, your numbered seat from your ticket."

"Ok, ok!" Nikki sullenly began to follow the steward to her seat passing Helen as she did.

"Helen!"

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you mad, you're in your bloody uniform!"

"I know, I need…"

"Madam please you are causing an obstruction."

"Alright!" Nikki finally took her seat which turned out to be at least 10 rows behind Helen, but only 1 behind the elderly lady from the ticket queue.

"You're not going to carry on causing a scene are you dear?"

"I might do." Nikki crossed her arms and stared down the aisle towards Helen. Helen turned around, seeing Nikki's intense glare, quickly turned back towards the front of the plane. She could feel Nikki's dark eyes boring into the back of her head. Why was Nikki here, in her uniform? The standard safety talk, and chat from the captain seemed to take longer than ever. Nikki knew Helen was deliberately not turning around and she couldn't get up to talk to her until they were well and truly airborne. Finally the plane was taxiing towards the runway, moments later the plane was in the air, Nikki's eyes were glued on the seatbelt light waiting until the moment she could take off her seatbelt and go and speak to Helen. The light blinked off and Nikki was out of her seat like a greyhound. She knelt at the side of Helen's seat.

"What the hell are you doing here Nikki?"

"I had to see you, Yvonne said you were going and I just knew I had to see you."

"Why for Christ sake?" Helen hissed looking around to see how many people were listening to their conversation, half the plane it would seem.

"You know why." Nikki glanced over at the man sitting next to Helen, he was looking more and more uncomfortable and was staring intently out of the window. "Excuse me, would you made swapping seats with me, just for half an hour." Nikki hastily added as the steward stared at her. "We'll all return to our proper seats before the flight lands, promise." The man nodded seemingly grateful to be out of whatever was going on between Nikki and Helen. Helen shuffled over to the window seat and Nikki settled next to her.

"You're in your uniform, I bet you haven't got any luggage and you've jumped on a flight to Scotland, are you completely mad?"

"Probably, but when Yvonne said you were leaving.."

"For a fortnight!"

"She said that it sounded like you weren't going to come back." Helen laughed shortly as she realised what had happened.

"The thought crossed my mind Nikki but no, I'll be coming back. You thought you'd make some kind of big romantic gesture then?"

"Nothing about this situation is romantic Helen." Nikki looked down and fingered her uniform, "It is a gesture of kinds though. I love you."

"God you pick your moments don't you?"

"There never has been a good moment where we're concerned has there? I thought I should just tell you. Now Mel has left there's nothing stopping us, is there?" Helen picked up on the questioning tone in Nikki's voice.

"No."

"Then why so cynical Helen?"

"I don't want us not to work."

"Why won't we?"  
"Other situations that haven't.

"Helen you can't live in the past. You can't measure every new possible relationship against other people, other people you have cared about."

"I know, but it's hard."

"Yes it is but you'll never know until you try and you won't be alone will you. You'll have me." Nikki tentatively took Helen's hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't but Nikki could sense the tension, it was coming off Helen in waves. "Look I'm not asking anything of you Helen."

"But you are! The fact you chased after me onto a plane suggests you're expecting something to happen."

"You already know how I feel, and yes I would love to see how far this thing between us can go, but I want to be your friend more than anything Helen. The last couple of weeks have been awful, I've been so miserable. I want you back as a friend first." Nikki's words seemed to calm Helen and her face broke into a broad grin.

"I've missed you too."

"So?"

"So let's see what happens." Nikki hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until she heard Helen's words. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders and her chest. "Do I take it that's the answer you wanted?" Helen smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Definitely." Nikki spent the rest of the flight with her head resting on Helen's shoulder sleeping as Helen read a magazine. 15 minutes before they were due to land the cabin crew came round to check seats and Helen gently shook Nikki awake.

"Nikki, sweetheart are you awake?"

"Mmm, no. But I might be if you call me that again in your gorgeous accent."

"Come on shift, my arm's going dead. Everyone in this part of the country talks like me so if that's the only reason you're interested…"

"And the romance is shattered!" Nikki found herself on the end of a particularly vicious stare by the same steward who had ushered her to her seat, "I'm going! See you in a minute." Nikki leant over and kissed Helen gently on the forehead and then stumbled to her seat.

"Back are you dear?"

"So it would seem."

"Find what you were looking for?" Helen turned around and beamed at Nikki who smiled contentedly back.

"I think I did yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

With only one of them needing to collect luggage it did not take Helen and Nikki long to negotiate Edinburgh airport. Within an hour of landing they were in a rental car pouring over a map of the city.

"Claire's apartment is here."

"She lives here then?"  
"No, not anymore but she hasn't got round to selling her place yet, luckily for us as that means we have somewhere to stay."

"She won't mind me turning up?"

"No, of course not. The story that goes with you being here is very amusing, right up Claire's street!"

"Oh great!" Nikki crossed her arms and sulkily peered out of the window.

"Don't sulk Nikki."

"I'm not." Helen giggled. She lightly placed her fingers on Nikki's forearm,

"Do you want to find somewhere to get some clothes? I don't think any of mine will fit you!" Nikki turned to face Helen and nodded vigorously,

"Yes please!"

Duncan finished off the wine in his glass and refilled it.

"Wow Nikki dashed off to the airport then, after Hel?"

"So Yvonne said, you haven't heard anything?"

"No, but no news is good news in my opinion. We'll just have to wait until they get back for the update."

"All the details!"

"Selena! Helen is my sister, not many details are needed!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Selena smiled shyly, she always said stupid things around Duncan, well that's how it seemed to her anyway. Olivia had been happily playing on the floor at their feet but for some reason she decided suddenly that she was not happy anymore. Her little face crumpled into one of displeasure and her bottom lip wobbled as tears threatened to fall. Duncan immediately made as if to get up but Selena laid her hand on his arm. "Let me?" Duncan nodded and sat back down. Selena gathered Olivia up in her arms and began to walk around with her. An only child she might have been but she had been fortunate enough to have lots of cousins, mostly younger than her. Babies were no mystery to Selena. She gently jogged Olivia as she walked from one end of the lounge to the other, gradually the little girl's eyes began to droop and soon she was fast asleep on her shoulder. Duncan shook his head in wonder,

"I can never get her to do that." He whispered as her gently extracted his sleeping daughter from Selena's arms, "Helen can, I'll go put her down be back in a tick." Selena settled herself back down on the settee and replenished her wine glass, she'd had a lovely evening. Nothing exciting, no bars, no clubs, no shots, but it had been great. Duncan was charming, extremely witty and entertaining. Selena couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. The stairs creaked as Duncan made his way back downstairs.

"Is she ok?"

"Yep, dreaming about whatever it is babies dream about." He collapsed back on to the settee, slightly closer to Selena than before (she thought.) His arm was casually slung behind her.

"You know, I've had a really nice time tonight Duncan."

"I'm pleased." Duncan turned slightly so that his body was turned towards her, "When you're a parent, entertaining can be restricted. I don't go out as much as I used to."

"Well I'm beginning to think it's over-rated."

"Oh?"

"Expensive drinks, no where to sit, can't hear what anyone says."

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but you do sound old!" Selena laughed good naturedly,

"I suppose I do don't I! I meant it though, I've had a nice time."

"Had? You're going then?"

"I should it's getting late." Duncan took the wineglass which hung forgotten from Selena's fingers and placed it on the table. He tucked an errant strand of red hair back behind her ear.

"You don't have to go." The distance between them was suddenly reduced and Selena was aware they were breathing the same air. Their lips only touched for the briefest of moments but to Selena it seemed to last forever.

"I…" She shook her head, unable to formulate a sentence.

"What?" Duncan's hand was still resting on her cheek.

"I don't want to be a complication for you."

"Don't worry. Let me decide how complicated my life should be, all I need to know is if you're ok with this, with us."

"I like you a lot, I enjoy your company. I'm more than fine with it!"

"Ok then, we'll just take it a day at a time, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Selena grinned and leant towards Duncan.

"Well it's not quite Gucci." Nikki's voice floated out from the changing room,

"Well it's not from the fashion house of Supersavers either so count your self lucky." Helen leant against the wall, she had been sitting opposite the cubicle but an ill-fitting curtain meant the temptation to look at Nikki changing was too great.

"It doesn't fit brilliantly." Helen turned and poked her head through the curtain,

"Nikki! This is a 24 hour Tesco, it is a pair of jeans and a white shirt, and it's only until you can go shopping properly tomorrow."

"Are you telling me to hurry up?"

"Yes! Come on, Claire's been expecting me for a while now."

"Alright, alright!" Nikki grumbled and began to rapidly unbutton the shirt, Helen quickly extracted her head, leaning back against the wall and refolding her arms across her chest. The shirt appeared suddenly as a body-less arm poked out from the curtain, "can you pop that on the hanger please."

"Haven't got a hanger Nikki."

"Come and get it then!"

"You are bloody infuriating!" Helen turned around in order to get the hanger and found herself pulled into the changing room. Nikki in a pair of (slightly unfashionably baggy) jeans and just a bra was a tempting thought for Helen but she was determined. She pressed her fingers to Nikki's lips which were, she was sure, about to come down to meet hers.

"Not here Nik."

"Why?"

"Nikki I do not want the first place we kiss to be a changing room in a Tesco, ok?' Nikki's shoulders slumped slightly, "this is too special." Nikki's face brightened at that and she nodded, releasing Helen, letting her step out of the changing room. A slightly sheepish Nikki appeared moments later with her chosen garments.

"Sorry about that." Helen laughed and threaded her arm through Nikki's,

"No one has ever tried to seduce me in a changing room before!"

"I can do much better than that!" Nikki's eyes twinkled mischievously, Helen's eyebrows arched in response.

"Duly noted Miss Wade."

Without too many problems Helen and Nikki managed to find Claire's apartment, and only a small argument about Nikki refusing to let Helen carry her suitcase punctuated their journey from the car to Claire's door. The apartment was in an old converted factory building, there was lot's of exposed brick and pipes appeared and disappeared through the walls.

"This is nice."

"You should see her place in London." Helen returned as she tapped sharply on the door, "overlooks the bloody Thames!"

"Helen! I was about to send out a search party!" Claire enveloped Helen in tight hug, smiling at Nikki over her shoulder. "You must be Nikki, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, sorry about landing on you like this." Claire waved away Nikki's apology,

"Don't worry about it, plenty of space here, come on in." Claire led them through into a large open plan lounge. She was taller than Helen, her brown hair was swept back in a pony tail and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t shirt. Looking at the flat, its contents and location, Claire was obviously extremely well off, but nothing about her screamed money. She was understated, Nikki approved.

"You both hungry?"

"Starved Claire!" Helen rubbed her stomach dramatically, "Nikki?" Nikki was busy admiring the view of the city afforded by the large windows. Windows which opened out onto a large balcony.

"Sorry?"

"Hungry? You must be, all that chasing about!" Helen smirked.

"Yes, I am thanks, don't even think about it Stewart." Claire walked over handing Nikki a cup of tea, which Helen must have overseen as it was made exactly how she liked it.

"You should know Nikki that Helen and I tell each other everything, especially amusing stories!" Nikki grimaced and accepted the cup of tea. Claire was obviously Scottish like Helen though her accent was not as broad.

"You're from Scotland?" Claire nodded, handing Helen some take-away leaflets and settling down on the sofa next to her.

"Mmm, I'm from Edinburgh originally which is why I have a flat here, but I haven't lived consistently in the city for a long time, probably why my accent isn't that strong anymore."

"Chinese I think, Nikki that ok?"

"Fine by me."

"Cool." Claire jumped up and picked up an impossibly small phone, "I'll order a selection of stuff then."

"You look exhausted." Nikki jumped as Helen appeared by her side, her arm slipping around Nikki's waist. Nikki nodded,

"I was up all night thinking about what Yvonne said, thinking about you and me, working out how I felt about things."

"It took you that long!" Nikki was about to retort when she realised that Helen was joking.

"You know as great as food sounds I think I need to sleep."

"Ok." Helen led Nikki into what was obviously the spare room, where Nikki collapsed with a sigh onto the large double bed.

"This must be what heaven feels like." Helen pulled Nikki's boots off for her and then sat down on the bed.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night, thinking about us." Helen cleared her throat and looked around the room, "Er Claire only has one spare room." Nikki propped herself up on her elbow,

"Is that right?"

"Nikki."

"Don't worry Helen, I'll be dead to the world by the time you get to bed, you'll be safe with me."

"I always feel safe with you."

"Good, that's how it should be." Nikki flopped back down and closed her eyes. Helen kissed her gently on the forehead before closing the door quietly behind her, re-joining Claire in the lounge.

"I gathered Nikki wasn't going to eat, so I reduced the order! Quite the looker isn't she!"

"Claire!"

"What? A girl doesn't have to be a lesbian to appreciate that, she's seems lovely Helen."

"You're taking all this quite well."

"Had my suspicions. Anyway to the real reason for your visit, where's this book then?"

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Helen nervously paced the room as Claire read through her manuscript. A trained editor like herself Helen knew that even though Claire was whipping through the pages at a great speed she wasn't missing anything. Claire placed the pages down and rubbed her eyes,

"I'm going to have to pause for a bit mate, words are swimming around! Coffee?"

"Please."

"Helen, you beginning to look like someone condemned!"

"You're the only person who's read it. Well read it in this form. Mel read through the notes and promptly left me." Claire nodded as she scooped generous spoons of Kenyan coffee into the cafetiere.

"I understand why, its powerful Helen. People expecting something like 'Pieces' will be surprised."

"Disappointed?" Claire shrugged as she poured hot water over the fragrant granules.

"Pieces was a historical romance, this isn't. Fans of that genre won't necessarily like it. Fans of you might. Your agent will be happy that you're writing again but may not like the fact you've changed tack."

"I never said I was a particular kind of writer."

"I know but you will be pigeon-holed. Helen you know as well as I do, authors are categorised, publishing houses like to know what to expect. They will be expecting a romance in a similar vein to the last one. Instead they have an almost autobiographical story about coming to terms with who you are, death, and love, written in a completely different style." Helen had perched on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, her chin in her hands.

"Great." She mumbled. Claire pushed the filter down and poured them both large mugs. Helen gratefully accepted the warm drink, the aroma enough to awaken her.

"Now do you want my opinion?"

"You just gave it to me."

"No I told you where you stood with regards to your agent and publisher which was conjecture at best, because I don't know what they will say. No my opinion about what I've read." Helen nodded, gingerly sipping her coffee. "It needs some refining, you can tell the style is new to you. You capture and retain interest well, I didn't want to put it down. I think the chapters could and possibly should be shorter, I think it would help the flow." Helen nodded, Claire was saying things she had expected, "overall, it's good. It's very good, it has the potential to be something special."

"Really!"

"Yes, would I lie? I might be your friend Hel, but you came to me for an opinion and that's it. You've got quite a bit of work still to do but the bare bones are all there. I think I prefer it to Pieces to be honest." Helen jumped down off the stool and ran around the breakfast bar, Claire found herself unable to move as Helen hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you're the one with all that talent hidden away! I'm just glad you're starting to tap into it again. Now I want to finish reading as much as I can because you're going home tomorrow aren't you? Do you mind if I take it to bed with me?" The hands of the chrome clock in the kitchen were approaching midnight, and despite the truly delightful coffee, Helen could feel the need for rest envelop her. With the nervous energy she had been retaining waiting for an opinion on her book dissipated, she felt all of a sudden exhausted. They said their good nights and after refreshing herself with a few splashes of cold water in the bathroom Helen silently padded into the spare room where Nikki as she had predicted was fast asleep. Helen slipped under the covers as quietly as she could not wanting to wake Nikki up, as she lay down Nikki mumbled incoherently and shifted towards her still slumbering deeply. Helen smiled, she was quite cute really when she slept. As Helen turned onto her side getting herself comfortable she felt Nikki's arm snake across her hip and rest on her stomach. Helen covered Nikki's hand with her own and fell into a very restful, deep sleep.

"Ow." Duncan rubbed his toe, doorframes never move so why he always kicked the same one was a source of confusion to him. Selena was in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil staring into the garden. Duncan watched her for a moment before speaking,

"You're up early." She jumped slightly and turned, tugging self-consciously at the rugby shirt he'd leant her to wear. Her awkwardness was not lost on him. "Are you ok?"

"Mm, I've got to go to work." The wooden chair scraped over the slate tiles as Duncan sat down.

"At 6am?"

"I start at 8, but I've got to get home and changed."

"You look good in that."

"Duncan, don't."

"What? What's the matter? You're having doubts now for some reason."

"No, yes, it's just everything seemed great last night, but now.."

"Now you don't know."

"Cold light of day and all that I suppose." Selena laughed hollowly, though the knot in her throat told her that tears weren't far away. "I've never been a relationship person, god, never even been a morning person to be honest. Usually gone by then." Selena chewed on her lip as she paused to make two cups of tea. "You're the nicest bloke I've ever met, but it's not just you is it, there's Olivia too. If I mess it up it's not just you I'll be letting down."

"Why will you mess things up? I know it's scary that I've got a baby but what If it was just me, no children?"

"Still hard because of Cerys." Selena looked down at her hands which were wrapped around the mug of tea, she felt bad, she didn't want to upset him but these things had been going round her head all night. She had loved sleeping with Duncan's arms wrapped around her, but her contentedness was marred by thoughts of his beloved wife and all of a sudden being a mother.

"We should have spoken more about this before you stayed over, I'm sorry." Duncan leant over and gently detached one of Selena's hands from around the comfort of the warm mug. He took it and ran his thumb along the knuckles. "Cerys was a wonderful person, and of course I'll always love her, but she's gone and I, we, need to move on. I care about you a lot Selena, I guess I can't promise anything but I think we could have something special. Olivia, well she's part of the package, it must be daunting for you, but if you want to give it a go with me, she's part of the deal." Selena nodded slowly, she'd got herself in a bit of a state, everything made sense when Duncan explained it.

"Day at a time you said yesterday didn't you." Duncan nodded, "Ok."

"Just tell me if you're worried or if things are moving too fast ok? Don't go staring wistfully out of windows at 6am, too bloody early for one thing!" Selena giggled and closed the distance between them.

"Deal."

Helen opened her eyes carefully, she reached a hand out fumbling for her watch. It was only 6.30, there was no need for her to be awake. She then realised that Nikki was no longer next to her; the bed seemingly huge in her absence. Gulping down a glass of water to alleviate the dryness in her mouth and throat she slipped out of bed to find Nikki. She wasn't in the lounge, or the bathroom or the kitchen, Helen was beginning to worry when a draught around her ankles revealed Nikki's whereabouts. Helen pushed the blinds to the side slightly. Nikki was sitting on a chair on the balcony in her jeans and t shirt, she was engrossed in something that she was reading and it looked as though she was crying. Helen realised very quickly that it was her book. Claire had left the first chapters that she had read in the lounge, taking the unread chapters to bed.

"Nikki darling don't cry. It's not that bad is it?" Nikki looked up startled, she sniffed loudly and wiped her face with her hands, a vain attempt to hide the fact she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have read it, but it was there and I was curious, and…"

"Shhh." Helen pulled up a chair next to her and wiped some of the tears away with her thumbs, "you are more than welcome to read it, I value your opinion."

"Is it, is it about me?" Helen nodded, "It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, your reaction is enough for me." Helen used her fingertips to lift Nikki's chin so their eyes were locked, "I love you Nikki." She placed her hand on the papers lying in Nikki's lap, "this is just a fraction of how I feel. It's why Mel left actually."

"Oh?" Nikki remembered Mel saying there was a reason for her leaving and that Helen would share it with Nikki when she was ready.

"Yes, she read my notes, and realised very quickly that they were about you."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I found you attractive on day one but I think it was when we were all at Barratts, when you were asking about Olivia and you were all sweet and confused. Jealously thinking that Duncan was my 'bloke' I think they were your words."

"I wasn't jealous!" Helen looked at her questioningly, "well maybe a bit then. I think I knew as soon as I started training you." Nikki ran her fingertips down Helen's cheek, thinking how beautiful she looked in the early morning sun. "Helen?"

"Mmm."

"Would this be a good time to kiss you, do you think, or…"

"Shut up Wade." Helen laughed and prevented Nikki from saying anything else by placing her lips on Nikki's. Countless dreams and fantasies are all well and good but pale in to comparison to the real thing. Nikki let Helen control the kiss, prepared to let her set the pace and the passion. It was tender and delicate as both women tried to convey their feelings which they had tried for weeks to hide from each other and everyone else. Nikki pulled back and pushed Helen's hair away from her face,

"Wow."

"I agree!" Nikki pulled Helen quickly towards her so that she was sitting on her lap, where she wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on Helen's shoulder. They watched Edinburgh come to life below them, and Nikki had to admit it was far more appropriate than a changing room in Tesco!

Yvonne lounged leisurely in her back garden, after six, very stressful straight days at Supersavers she was making the most of her day off. Fresh coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice, croissants, all luxuries when compared to the piece of dried toast she'd run out of the house with every day previously. She was worried about how Karen was going to cope with the manager's role, then again Karen was more organised than her she would be infinitely better than Yvonne had been. While they both worked at Supersavers though their time together wouldn't be much. Her ears pricked, it sounded like the front door opening, it was too early for Ritchie, probably Lauren.

"Come to see your old Mum darlin'"

"No, come to see my, well what would you prefer? Girlfriend, lover, partner?" Karen's dry cultured tones were like music to Yvonne's ears.

"Who gives a toss!" Yvonne pulled Karen to her, and was only satisfied when she had kissed her for many minutes.

"Mmm that was nice, worth coming home early for."

"I forgot you had a key, what a great idea that was! Breakfast?"

"Please darling." Karen settled down and lit a cigarette, "We finished last night, earlier than planned."

"You must have left early!"

"I was tempted to drive home last night actually." Karen smiled almost shyly, "I just wanted to be here. With you. The others on the course wanted to go out today for some kind of bonding trip. Thanks." Karen accepted the coffee and a kiss from Yvonne, "Bloody awful idea really, I said no got to get back."

"I'm glad, just so happens I've got a day off today."

"Marvellous I'll have to go to my flat and check everything is ok, I only stopped long enough this morning to throw my suitcase inside."

"Everything is fine, I spent a couple of nights there actually, fridge is stocked, mail checked, those excuses for house plants you have watered."

"Did you miss me that much Von!" Yvonne shrugged,

"I felt better sleeping in your bed a couple of nights that's all."

"I've been thinking." Karen got up suddenly, and after lighting another cigarette began to wander around.

"Oh yes." Yvonne thought she knew what Karen was working up to, but she didn't want to interrupt Karen as she had obviously been thinking about what she wanted to say.

"We haven't been together long, but it feels like a long time doesn't it?" Yvonne nodded and smiled, "I miss you, you miss me, we split our time between one place or another." Yvonne carried on nodding, she felt a bit like a nodding dog if truth be told. "If this is ridiculous just say no and we'll say no more about it, but I think we should live together." Karen had run out of breath, and now stood inhaling ferociously. Yvonne stood and went over to her, wrapping her up in her arms.

"Breath Karen, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't want you to think I'm some sort of bunny boiler!" Yvonne laughed,

"Oh darlin' I don't think anything of the sort. You've just been brave enough to say what I have been thinking about while you were away. Why have two places when we spend all our time together. Of course I want to live with you."

"Really? Oh thank god for that! I need that coffee now I think, and you need to update me on Nikki and Helen." Yvonne led Karen back to the table where she gave her the update.

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

"They'll love you, left here."

"Right."

"No left Nikki! Are you even listening to me, I knew I should have driven."

"I get car sick."

"Bloody hell, what are you 5?"

"It's a known condition actually, and thinking about meeting your parents was not calming my stomach either." After a leisurely morning at Claire's they had taken part in some retail therapy. They had finally made it onto the road and with the sun beginning to set were approaching the outskirts of Stirling where Helen's parents lived.

"Really Nikki, they will be happy to have you, Mum will adore having somebody else she can ply with tea and cake."

"Even someone corrupting their daughter?"

"Corrupting? Hardly darling." Helen lay a comforting hand on Nikki's knee as she drove, "it's about another 5 miles down this road." Nikki's glanced around as much as driving would allow, the area was certainly picturesque. Rolling hills, stone walls, and Nikki thought she could make out the glassy contours of a lake in the distance.

"Is that a lake over there."

"Loch." Helen automatically corrected, "sorry!" Nikki laughed,

"It's ok, I told you yesterday I think it's sexy."

"What me correcting you like a teacher?" Nikki stuck her tongue out briefly,

"Ha, ha, very funny." Only a few more minutes passed before Helen excitedly shouted out,

"Here it is!" The driveway to the Stewart house was partly restricted from view by a large tree which had clearly been through many a storm. It was bent over like an old man, it's wispy braches touched the roof of the car as Nikki drove through. The house was as enchanting as it was unassuming. A grey stone built cottage which looked so inviting that Nikki nearly forgot that she was ridiculously nervous. The car crunched to a stop, and the two women un-snapped their belts. Helen turned in her seat and leant over, she kissed Nikki fleetingly on the mouth,

"It will be fine, I promise." The door to the house was suddenly flung open, and Helen's mother enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace. There was a similarity obviously but it seemed to Nikki that Duncan resembled his mother more strongly.

"It's so wonderful to see you."

"Mum I saw you a couple of weeks ago, remember."

"And is it a crime to miss my beautiful daughter?"

"Mother!" Helen cringed and turned to Nikki who it seemed was trying to hide behind Helen's luggage, "this is Nikki."

"Ahh Nikki, a pleasure to meet you finally, you're very welcome."

"Thank you Mrs Stewart."

"Och! No, no Audrey please." Nikki nodded and pushing Helen's hand away began to carry the bags to the door, Helen flashed her a look and a smile that simply said 'I told you so'.

"Alex! Your daughter is here!" Footsteps resounded on the floorboards above them and Helen's father appeared at the top of the stairs. Helen was her father's daughter through and through the family resemblance was clear even from a distance. Helen grinned and saved her father the trouble of coming down the stairs by running up to him, two steps at a time.

"Hello sweetheart." Audrey looked at the two of them fondly and then leant over to Nikki, whispering,

"Daddy's girl, always has been! Tea?"

The Stewarts were welcoming and attentive and Nikki soon felt silly for worrying. They had both aged well and it seemed were active members of the local community. Helen's father was a tall, straight backed man whose green eyes twinkled continuously. His silver hair was still thick and his skin was dark, he obviously spent most of his time outside. Helen's mother was petite like Helen and Nikki on looking at their wedding photograph could see why their two children were so attractive. They themselves had made a beautiful couple.

"You're wearing a uniform Mr Stewart?"

"Alex please Nikki we don't stand on ceremony here. Yes I was in the police force for 36 years."

"36 years?" He laughed a deep laugh,

"A lifetime really, longer than you've been alive I dare say!" Helen and her mother walked through with a tray of cake and tea for everyone.

"There's plenty to eat in the house if you two want anything else."

"This is lovely Audrey, thank you." Nikki lay her hand gingerly on her stomach. Helen giggled,

"Nik gets car sick!"

"Helen! I don't think that's very amusing, don't be unkind."

"It's alright Audrey, I'll just be sick on her the next time we're in the car, I doubt she'll find that as amusing!" Helen found herself unable to retort as she battled with a large slice of her mother's famous ginger cake.

"Has Duncan got out and sorted that garden yet? I told him when we were down this month that those borders needed organising, and the rose bushes needed pruning."

"I don't know Dad, he hasn't got much time with Olivia and work."

"You do it then!"

"Me! You know what I'm like with gardening, the last time I helped you I pulled plants out thinking they were weeds, you sent me away." Alex Stewart shook his head,

"How did we manage to raise two children out here in the country, with wonderful gardens who don't know one end of a spade from another Audrey?"

"I'll come and do your garden Helen." Nikki interjected. Alex's eyes fixed onto Nikki and he smiled,

"Like gardening do you Nikki?"

"Well only recently, I live in a flat you see so I haven't got a garden of my own. I found it quite therapeutic actually, and it's good exercise." Helen groaned,

"Oh no! You've opened the flood gates now."

"You be hushed now young lady." Alex stood up, "Nikki and I are going to have a chat about garden matters and I'm going to give her the benefit of my experience which you and your brother have never appreciated." He winked at Nikki and held his arm out for her to take. "Shall we?" Nikki laughed,

"I'd love to." Helen and her mother took the tea things into the kitchen while Alex took Nikki into the garden, the powerful back light illuminating beautifully cared for flowers, plants and grass.

"She is lovely Helen." Helen nodded as she rinsed the tea cups,

"Yes she is. Er Mum?"

"Yes dear?" Audrey was folding tea cloths and looked up expectantly.

"You've only made up my room."

"Yes?"

"Not the other room as well."

"We thought you'd prefer that. It being the 21st century, Helen dear, me and your father are quite forward thinking you know." Helen's brow creased as she thought about what her mother was saying.

"Duncan!"

"Don't be mad with him Helen, he just thought it might be easier all round if we had a little warning. How romantic of Nikki to chase to the airport, never happened to me!"

"That's because you and dad have hardly spent a day apart since you were 17."

"That's true I suppose, anyway so yes we were surprised but not shocked or ashamed or disgusted whatever else you may have thought." Helen hugged her mother tightly,

"Thank you."

"As long as you are happy my darling, I recognise the way Nikki looks at you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Audrey used a tissue to wipe Helen's eyes, "It's the same way your father has looked at me for 43 years."

"These are really beautiful." Nikki knelt to get a better look at a luscious green plant covered with delicate purple flowers. Alex nodded,

"It's native to Scotland that one, but there's no reason it couldn't flourish in Birmingham with a bit of looking after. I'll give you a cutting, in fact if you're going to be looking after that garden you can have a cutting of everything."

"Thank you, I'll have to check with Duncan and Helen though." Alex sat down on a wooden bench and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, he nodded at the space to the side of him and Nikki sat down.

"My only vice, do you?"

"I'm trying to quit, Helen doesn't…"

"No she's never liked me smoking either, one every so often, Audrey gives me that!" They smoked in silence for a few minutes, "do you love her?" Nikki nodded,

"Very much."

"Well that's all a father can ask for. It's slightly surprising but well I'm sure we can get used to it. I like you Nikki. Believe me over the years I met some characters and I got very good at reading people, I trust you. Helen and Duncan have had a tough time, you know about Cerys I take it?" Nikki nodded, "we took her to our hearts, she was an only child and her parents were divorced, she had never been part of a family, we gave her something she had never had. Helen took her death very badly, the Helen in there." He jerked his thumb towards the kitchen where Nikki could see Helen and her mother talking, "is the old Helen, we haven't seen her for months, and that is because of you I think."

Helen peered out into the garden, Nikki and her father were deep in conversation, smoking on the bench.

"I thought dad was going to quit?"

"A packet of 20 lasts him about a month Helen, I don't begrudge him one now and then."

"I hope he's not questioning Nik like one of his suspects?"

"I'm sure he's just asking what her intentions are!"

"Mother! God this is excruciating."

"Helen, Lord's name."

"Sorry."

Sometime later Nikki and Alex came inside, the air having got chilly and everything having been said. Audrey was in the lounge reading,

"I was beginning to wonder where you two had got to, shall I pop the kettle on?"

"That would be lovely." Nikki said, casting her eyes around.

"Helen's upstairs, I don't think she's gone to bed, I think she's tinkering with her book, making some of the changes that Claire suggested." Nikki nodded, "I'll make a pot and you can take a mug up to her Nikki. Nikki carried two large mugs upstairs and pushed Helen's door open with her toe, Helen was engrossed, her face was illuminated by the artificial light of her lap top and her fingers were moving with lightening speed.

"Tea." Helen jumped, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I had an interesting chat with your dad." Nikki sat Helen's tea next to her on the desk and then leant against it facing Helen.

"Mmm I know, we have Duncan to thank, never could keep his big mouth shut!" Nikki chuckled,

"Yes but he has saved us a job I suppose. They are fine about it, taking it much better than my parents did!"

"I think it might take them a while to really accept it."

"But at least they want to accept it Helen, that's the whole battle. Obviously me knowing the difference between a plant and a weed helps..!"

"Yes Nikki that was the crucial point!" A tap on the door interrupted their easy banter, Alex popped his head round the door,

"Your mother and I are off to bed, being old and past it means we need our sleep! Night night."

"Night dad."

"I think your parents have the right idea, sleep sounds good, driving up here tired me out." Nikki leant down and captured Helen's lips with her own briefly before picking up her recently purchased pyjamas. Helen turned back to her work,

"Ok, I won't be much longer, oh bathroom's second on the right."

"I'll manage!"

An hour later after some persuasive words from Nikki Helen finally switched her lap top off and settled into bed. They lay next to each other in the darkness in silence until Helen giggled.

"What?"

"This is really weird." Nikki turned onto her side so she could look at Helen.

"Sharing a bed with me is weird? Not the words I would have chosen Helen but hey."

"You being in my bed in my bedroom in the house where I grew up, that is weird." Nikki slipped her hand under Helen's top and rested it on her stomach, she pressed her lips to Helen's neck,

"We could make even more weird if you like." She began to work her way across Helen's collar bone, smiling as she felt her shudder.

"I don't think, that, er, er.." Helen stammered as she tried to think coherently, Nikki was now kissing her way towards Helen's mouth,

"You ok Helen, saying something?" Helen put her hands on Nikki's shoulders forcing Nikki to pause, she took the taller woman by surprise by pushing her onto her back, straddling her.

"Can you be quiet Nikki?" Helen whispered into Nikki's ear, Nikki nodded swallowing hard as Helen nipped her ear lobe and kissed her neck, "really quiet?" Nikki just nodded, finding that forming words was far too difficult, "good." Their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had exchanged yet, their tongues duelled and their hands roamed. Breathlessly they pulled apart long enough only to begin pulling away what had become offensive pieces of clothing. Suddenly the floorboards outside Helen's room creaked, Audrey's voice floated through the crack in the door.

"Night girls." Helen collapsed on top of Nikki, she laughed into her neck, unable to answer her mother.

"Yeah night Audrey." Nikki looked down at Helen who was still sniggering into her neck, "Helen! This is so embarrassing, not to mention frustrating!" Helen's giggles finally subsided and she raised her eyes to look into Nikki's.

"Don't worry sweetheart I think my mother's ears are going anyway. As for your frustration believe me I'm with you there. Guess we'll just have to wait a little bit longer." Helen rested her head on Nikki's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, "Is this uncomfortable?"

"Are you kidding, this is exactly how every day should end."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

Karen brushed the shoulders of her newly purchased suit, she took a deep breath and checked her briefcase again.

"Everything is there Karen, you look gorgeous."

"Flattery Yvonne, as pleasant as it always is from you will not get me through my first day as manager." Yvonne chewed thoughtfully on her piece of toast,

"Well at least you haven't got to deal with Fenner just yet."

"4 days isn't very long to ease into the role Von before I have to complete the handover."

"Better than nothing darlin'." Yvonne watched Karen check her briefcase yet again, she knew that there was very little she could say to allay Karen's fears and worries. The best thing she could do was show her support and remain calm as Karen's nerves continued to fray beyond recognition.

"I'm going. I'll see you later ok?" Yvonne nodded and lifted her face to Karen's for a kiss,

"Please try and stay calm Karen." Karen picked up her belongings and headed out of the door. Her relationship with Yvonne continued to grow and surprise her, they had every intention of sharing their happiness with others but Karen felt they should wait until she had eased herself into her new role before they made any kind of announcement to their friends and colleagues at Supersavers. The plan for the day was simple, open the store, do everything she had been doing for years, and then coordinate a managers meeting. She'd taken plenty of meetings before, but this would be her first as a store manager. Everyone knew her already, would they expect her all of a sudden to know more? Would they expect her to be different, to treat them differently? God she needed a cigarette!

After Karen had dealt with the mundane matters of opening the store, and checking the previous nights messages she finally walked into what was now her office. Jim Fenner had run the store from his chair, Karen had no intention of continuing that trend. She intended only to be in her office when necessary, otherwise she would be on the shop floor. Jim invariably had kept the blinds on the door and the side window down, Karen now knew why. It turned her stomach thinking about what he had been up to with Shell Dockley. Inappropriate use of funds or not, she would redecorate. She flicked the blinds up, and sat down in the chair behind the heavy desk, by having the blinds up she could see the comings and goings of the warehouse staff and more importantly they could see her. She swivelled her eyes towards the cctv camera monitors, they covered every angle of the store and car park. Glancing at the car park camera she noticed her management staff arriving, early. Their way of showing their support she knew. Nikki, Selena and Helen all arrived together in Nikki's car, she really needed a catch up with Nikki. Things between her and Helen had obviously been sorted out. Helen had cancelled her impromptu leave and they were both back at work with big smiles on their faces. Yvonne arrived not much later, the top down on her car and her sunglasses on. Mark was not far behind, if there was something she felt bad about it was Mark. Once again it would seem he had been overlooked. When it had become clear that Jim's future was untenable Neil Grayling had swept into action. He had approached Karen immediately, impressing upon her the need to keep the store on an even keel, and how appreciative area management would be if she agreed to take on the role. Karen had inquired about Mark but had been told that his role as assistant manager was safe but that there were no immediate plans to promote him beyond that. Yvonne had encouraged her to take on the role, telling her that feeling guilt about Mark was neither productive nor her place. Karen glanced over her typed notes once more, she wanted this meeting to go well.

Nikki and Selena looked over the rotas, both with pens in hand as they made corrections and suggestions. Eventually happy with what had been decided Nikki made her way down the front end towards Helen who was counting the newspapers.

"How are you doing here Stewart?" Nikki crouched down next to Helen who was sitting cross-legged as she counted the number of Daily Mails they had been sent that morning.

"Fine." Helen looked up an amused expression across her face, "Are you aware that you are swaggering?"

"I certainly am not!"

"Oh but you are Wade, you just swaggered down that front end."

"And whose fault is it if I am?" Visions of the night before flashed across Helen's mind and a deep blush spread from her neck up to her cheeks, "you see I have my answer! Can you blame me. You're amazing."

"Nikki!"

"What? You are." Nikki shrugged matter-of-factly, "you need to get used to me saying that because I intend to remind you of that fact every day. Anyway, back to work before one of us internally combusts! I'll be off the floor for an hour or so, it's Karen's first manger's meeting." Helen nodded desperately trying to focus on the job in hand. Duncan and Selena had made themselves conspicuously scarce when Nikki and Helen had returned together from Scotland. They had not spent a moment apart and there were no doubts in either of their minds that they were meant to be together. Helen watched as Nikki laughed loudly at a comment Selena had made, she had noted with a small amount of pride that since Scotland Nikki had hardly lost that smile. She turned back to her task, tutting at herself as she realised she had put three copies of the supplement into the same paper. That would teach her for day-dreaming about Nikki while she was supposed to be working. The same amount of weight had not lifted of her shoulders however, she knew why. Until she told Nikki and Duncan about Cerys there was no way she would be happy. Isn't that what karma was all about? What right did she have to be happy while she nursed a dark secret?

"Knock, knock."

"I've never understood that, why say knock knock when you have just performed the very action, does it not defeat the point?"

"Ok Karen, I didn't really understand much of what you just said, which means you're stressed."

"Yes Yvonne I'm stressed, what can I do for you? And don't raise your eyebrows at me, I'm not Jim Fenner, that kind of entertaining will never happen again in this office."

"Err, I've just gone right off the idea anyway darlin'. Just thought I'd let you know that all the supervisors are ready when you are, ok?"

"Ok. Sorry I'm being a bitch."

"Nah, look you're stressed, it's understandable. Rough with the smooth sweetheart." Yvonne winked, "I don't expect special treatment from the boss."

"That's a shame."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, I was thinking of something very special for later, but if you're not interested…"

"Oh I am going now before I say or do something that will get me, and you actually, into trouble!" Karen laughed, amazing what a few moments with Yvonne did for her, she felt so much better. She reached for the phone and pressed the button to switch the tannoy on.

"Staff announcement, all supervisors to the training room please, thank you." Karen picked up her files and walked determinedly to the training room, she wanted to be there as her staff arrived, this was a new era.

The column of supervisors and managers made their way towards the training room, spearheaded by Nikki and Yvonne. They were both very nervous, but they had every faith in Karen. She was respected, fair, understanding, everything that a manager should be, she would take the store forward and continue its success, they were both sure of that. Karen smiled broadly as her staff filed in, Kris actually sat at the front instead of loitering at the back. Nikki and Yvonne positioned themselves near the front but to the side slightly so as to not put Karen under any pressure. Mark made his way to the front to sit next to Karen in his role as assistant manager. The murmurs of conversation died down as Karen slowly stood and politely cleared her throat.

"Good morning everyone, thank you for being so prompt today. I don't intend to keep you long, I'm well aware of how much work you all have on a daily basis. I wanted to say how happy I am that I accepted the position of manager, I enjoyed very much working here at Supersavers as stock manager and I see no reason why that will change. I believe we have one of the strongest, most hard-working and committed staff bodies in the company, without all of you and everyone out there on the floor and in the warehouse nothing would be possible. As it is I have every confidence that we will continue to make this one of the most successful stores in the chain, in fact my aim is to make this the most successful store in the country." Karen paused to let her words sink in and to give herself the chance to gather her thoughts. Her eyes lifted and met Yvonne's, in them she saw encouragement and belief, imperceptible to anyone but her. "Nothing will change immediately, I don't intend to rock the boat as it were on my first day, however one thing I have already discussed with Mark is the re-instatement of double time for overtime. I feel it is a just reflection of hard work."

"Here, here!" Karen smiled,

"Thank you Kris. You are all good at what you do, I will let you continue to do your jobs the way you see fit. If there is anything you want to discuss, you should know that myself and Mark are always available. If there is something you believe needs to be changed, let us know. This is not a slight on the previous management, we all have different ways of doing things. It's a new era for this store and I want us to move forward together. Ok, well I have said everything I wanted to say, Mark, anything to add?"

"I think you have covered everything Karen, thank you."

"Right, you're all free to get back to your staff, unless you have any questions for us." There was a general mumble of thank you, and the majority of staff began to leave the room. Karen turned to Yvonne and Nikki who unsurprisingly had stayed behind. "Was that ok, I didn't sound too area-like did I?"

"Area-like? That's a new one!" Nikki chuckled, "You were great mate, everyone knows that you want to do a good job, and you want the best for everyone." Yvonne nodded her agreement,

"It was just fine, perfect." Like you, she wanted to add, "I think you got the message across."

"Yvonne's right Karen it was good, now shall I get on with my walk-around?"

"Yes Mark, of course. I have a few calls to make but I'll join you afterwards." Mark left, swiftly followed by Nikki.

"I've never wanted to kiss anyone more than I want to kiss you now! You in a power suit doing the whole manager thing, bloody sexy!" Karen collapsed in the chair,

"Thank you darling, but you know we can't." Yvonne scowled,

"There's a lock on the door…"

"No! I've already said I will not be another Jim Fenner, but it is hard I know. Actually I didn't realise how hard it would be." Yvonne leant on the desk in-front of Karen,

"Mmm, should we just tell everyone then?"

"We will, but one thing at a time, I quite like having you all to myself, and I'm not sure what area managements view will be. They could yank one of us out and ship us off to Brecon with Jim."

"Nah, we're too good!"

"Yes and Jim thought that too. I really don't want to see him Yvonne, the man makes my skin crawl."

"He makes me want to lamp him, if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way Karen, I'll…"

"You'll what? You're very sweet darling in a knight in shining armour kind of way but the fact is you won't be there, and can you imagine the field day he would have if you actually did, how did you phrase it? Lamp him."

"You're mocking me."

"I'm not, I'm just reminding you how it is." Karen sighed, "I need to go and make these calls, lunch?"

"Yeah, meet you in the canteen."

"Oh you know how to treat a girl Yvonne, I'll give you that! See you later." Karen squeezed Yvonne's shoulder as she left the room, leaving Yvonne contemplating what it was going to be like going out with the manager.

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

Karen's first days as manager flew by, a whirlwind of meetings, shift changes and organisation. Her early fears quickly dissipated as she settled into her new role, she found the support of her staff unrelenting and a source of comfort. She spent as much time as possible, when not otherwise engaged, on the shop floor. The smiles of her staff and the customers she greeted made her believe she had made the right decision. However a dark cloud hovered, a cloud in the shape of Jim Fenner.

Karen sighed and turned to look at the alarm clock, it was 2am and she hadn't slept since she had slipped under the covers at 10.30pm.

"Karen?" Yvonne turned over, rubbing her eyes, "you ok?".

"Fine sweetheart, go back to sleep." Yvonne switched on the bedside lamp and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"You've been tossing and turning since we went to bed, do you think I've been sleeping through that?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be silly, do you want a hot drink?" Yvonne leant over and brushed Karen's hair away from her face, "will that help?" Karen bit her lip and nodded,

"Yeah, it might."

"Won't be a tick." Yvonne gently pressed her lips to Karen's forehead and threw her dressing gown on before disappearing downstairs. Karen listened to the sounds of clattering downstairs, and rubbed her eyes furiously. Damn Jim Fenner! Why the hell was he invading her thoughts at this time in morning, why couldn't she shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen when he came back to Harbourne. Yvonne appeared at the door of the bedroom with a small tray.

"You're too good to me." Yvonne snorted,

"What? Did you expect me just to throw you into a spare room? Right, hot milk and biscuits."

"I haven't had this for years."

"We might be on a winner then." They sat in silence sipping from mugs and nibbling cookies and Karen had to admit she felt much calmer afterwards. She drained the last of the milk and leaned towards Yvonne, who instinctively wrapped her up in her arms.

"Thank you."

"It's ok, you shouldn't give him another thought. You're the manager now, he's coming into your domain. That should make you feel stronger."

"Oh I know, it's just I keep hearing his voice, 'I've got something special planned for you', that's what he said."

"All words Karen, he was just winding you up. Come on, let's get some sleep." They lay back, Karen's head on Yvonne's shoulder. Though she could now feel sleep begin to envelop her, the dark figure of Jim Fenner still loomed.

Nikki rapped sharply on the manager's door, which uncharacteristically, was shut.

"Yes." Even through the wood of the door the strain in Karen's voice was clear.

"Sorry Karen, the scanning errors for this week."

"Thanks Nik." Karen stood to receive the file from Nikki.

"Wow! You look downright gorgeous, in a conventional, business-like, I haven't forgotten you're my boss kind of way!" Nikki paused to take a breath. Karen thanked the lord she had a friend like Nikki, as a genuine laugh escaped from her lips. Karen was wearing a charcoal trouser suit, with a sharp white shirt, simple sounding but quite effective with her newly highlighted hair and still summer tanned complexion.

"Thank you Nikki, I'll take those ramblings as a compliment!"

"Do we know when he'll arrive?"

"No, and we're not likely to either. Jim never felt it necessary to inform his staff about his arrival times when he actually worked here. It's not going to be any different today."

"Mmm, you have a point." Nikki sat down on the other side of the desk and crossed her legs at the ankles. "How are you?" Karen looked up from the file Nikki had given her and arched an eyebrow,

"Yvonne?"

"She's worried."

"I know. I'm fine. Look I'm not ill, it's just a stupid, bloody meeting with another manager." Nikki held her hands up in mock defence,

"Karen, you seem to think this has to be a personal crusade. It doesn't. If you wanted all the managers in the store could be present at your meetings with Jim, you don't have to make it any harder on yourself than it has to be."

"Nikki I understand what you are saying, and I don't doubt your intentions or your professionalism.."

"But?"

"With your history with Jim, and Yvonne's very understandable feelings of protection for me do you honestly think you could sit in a room with him."

"Yes!"

"With him there with a smug look on his face, insinuating all sorts?" Nikki could feel her blood boiling just listening to Karen's all too accurate description of Jim, and she hung her head.

"Ok, you're probably right. We won't be far away though!" Karen nodded,

"Thank you. Now hop it!"

"Yes boss!"

Jim pulled up in front of Harbourne, bitterness burned inside him, and it was all he could do not to spit at the front door of the damn place. To be ousted, and replaced by one of those cows! At least it was Karen, not Wade or even worse Atkins. He walked towards the doors, the knuckles of his hand turning white as he gripped his briefcase. The store was buzzing with activity as he walked in, checkouts were busy, and all the members of staff he could see were occupied with their work. He looked towards the customer service desk, Helen Stewart was on the phone, and Monica Lindsay was talking to a customer. He could just walk past, and why shouldn't he. He'd run the store for years, why should he have to sign in like some random visitor. He began to make his way swiftly past.

"Mr Fenner." Nikki bloody Wade.

"Nikki."

"If you'd like to just sign in, I'll ring up to the manager's office and see if Karen is available." Nikki's eyes fixed on him, dark rings of pure hatred which dared him to answer back to her.

"Of course, force of habit." He turned back around and pulled the visitor book towards him. Helen finished on the phone and replaced the receiver, as she turned she noticed who had arrived.

"Mr Fenner." Since he'd left Helen had privately seethed, over his attempts to smear Nikki, his utter disregard for what he might have done for her career amazed her. Nikki edged past her to call Karen, laying a hand as she did on Helen's hip.

"No need Helen." Nikki whispered out of the corner of her mouth, as their eyes locked momentarily Helen felt her anger disappear. Jim couldn't quite believe what he had just seen, had Wade had turned Stewart! The world was going mad and the store was falling apart in his absence.

"There you go Helen."

"Thank you. Nice suit by the way." Nikki sniggered behind her and Jim looked at them both coldly,

"Mmm."

"Right well Karen's ready, she's been tied up in a conference call most of the morning. I'll take you up."

"No need Nikki I remember the way."

"I'm sure you do Jim, but I insist." Jim acquiesced realising he wasn't going to win. Nikki took the lead, confidently leading Jim towards the back of the store.

"Seen your new store yet Jim? Brecon isn't it?"

"No I haven't and yes it is. Enjoying this aren't you?" Nikki slowed slightly,

"If you mean am I enjoying the fact that your attempt to ruin me failed, and that you have been transferred to Wales, then the answer would be yes, ever so slightly."

"You and Stewart looked cosy, another member of your staff receiving special privileges."

"You really are a bastard aren't you." Nikki hissed, stopping completely and facing Jim, "but you know what, say what you like Jim because did you check the names over the door? Karen Betts and Mark Waddle, not you. I'm still here and so is Yvonne, get used to it." Jim smiled, and stepped closer invading Nikki's space.

"I won't get used to it, this is my store and you and your little pink lady friends have no place here. You think I've finished?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you Jim." Yvonne turned a corner and saw Nikki and Jim, in her opinion, squaring up to one another in the middle of the tea and coffee aisle.

"Nikki." Yvonne walked down to join them, "the front end's busy Nik, I'll take Jim up to the office and you get back to the desk." There wasn't a hint of a question, it was an order and Nikki followed it. She looked at Jim as though he was something she had scraped off her shoe,

"Whatever." She stalked off towards the front end without looking back. Yvonne took a deep breath and turned to Jim.

"Haven't lost your touch then. Karen's waiting for you."

"Music to my ears." Yvonne grimaced and turned away walking towards the offices.

Karen waited in the conference room for Jim, she had decided that it would be better venue. Her office though repainted and completely hers now, was a smaller area and would be claustrophobic. The conference room was a large, airy room with large table in the centre, Karen had ordered plants both for her office and the conference room. They had arrived the previous day and made the whole place seem friendlier.

"Come in." Karen responded as a knock on the door indicated Jim's arrival, "Yvonne, thank you. Jim please take a seat."

"Need anything Karen?"

"No thank you Yvonne." Karen smiled and nodded as Yvonne reluctantly withdrew.

"Well Karen you've certainly put your stamp on the place already, it's like a jungle in here."

"The properties of greenery in the workplace are well documented Jim. They cleanse the air, brighten the place up and make people happier. Shall we?" Karen sat down and began to sort through the folders that covered a large amount of the table. Jim sat down unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. The next hour was spent going through reports, projections, budgets, and area targets. Karen had to admit Jim was being perfectly polite, though his ideas were not particularly progressive he knew what he was talking about when it came to the paperwork and he patiently explained answers to all of Karen's questions.

"I think that's enough for the time being Karen." Jim stood and began to pour himself a coffee, "drink?"

"No thank you."

"You look good Karen, the role suits you I think."

"It's a new challenge certainly."

"I move to Wales in a fortnight, I thought perhaps we could go for dinner, say goodbye properly." Karen looked up sharply,

"What?"

"You know, dinner, drinks, conversation."

"Why would I want to do that!"

"I've always admired you Karen, the others they have nothing to you. Wade and her lesbian followers, Atkins and her ego, Kris Yates and that chip on her shoulder. But you. You're just you. It's a shame I'm moving we could have been good I think." Jim had begun pacing around the room, carrying his mug of coffee, an almost wistful look in his eyes. Karen was feeling very hot all of a sudden, she glanced towards the door gauging how far away she was from it. He'd gone mad, surely, nothing he was saying was making any sense.

"Jim, I appreciate you coming here to finish the handover but you must understand that nothing like that could ever happen between us."

"Your divorce came through ages ago."

"Jim! We don't get on, we never have done. Not to mention the fact you have just abused my friends, and not for the first time."

"You're not like them Karen."

"What! Not decent, honest, committed. I'd like to think I have more in common with them than you seem to want to give me credit for."

"You're single, I'm single."

"Please stop it now, and leave."

"Look I should have said something before, maybe this seems out of the blue."

"You think! Look you've said enough. Nothing will happen Jim because we have nothing in common, you tried to ruin one of my friends, you are a small-minded, arrogant, misogynist bastard. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth!"

"You're making a mistake Karen."

"Oh am I? And what are you going to do about it Jim?"

"You should come out with me and give us a chance."

"I've given you enough reasons Jim, and even if you weren't repulsive because of the reasons I outlined before I'm not single, I'm not available, I'm taken. Now do you get the message, get out!" Karen stood and reached towards the door handle, in a replay of their previous encounter Jim beat her to it. His hand covered hers and he held the door shut,

"Who is it? That weasel Mark? I've seen him slobber over you. He's not man enough for you Karen." Karen laughed hollowly, whilst wriggling her hand to free it from underneath Jim's

"You are man enough I assume? What a joke, move!"

"Mark is it then."

"No! Move Jim or I scream." Jim gripped Karen's hand and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Go on try, I just want to know who." Karen shook her head vehemently, "who!" Jim's eyes were black with anger, and Karen was beginning to think he was actually going to hurt her, badly. Jim removed his hand,

"Yvonne."

"What! You as well, a dyke. No not you Karen, no."

"Well it's true" Karen spat, "let me go." As abruptly as he had grabbed her Jim pushed Karen to the ground, he turned and marched out of the room. He headed straight for the exit, he wasn't stupid he knew Karen would call the police. He rounded a corner, colliding with Yvonne.

"In a rush Jim?" Yvonne looked at him curiously, he had a wide-eyed look about him, "what have you done?"

"Oh your little girlfriend's in one piece, but if I were you I'd keep a close eye on her." Jim barged on past and moments later his car could be heard screeching away from Harbourne.

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

Karen gingerly touched her fingers to the gash on her cheekbone, she hadn't seen it yet but it certainly felt cruel and deep.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing sitting up?" Yvonne clattered up to Karen's hospital bed laden with magazines, "you should be resting."

"I'm fine and I want to go home." Karen replied through gritted teeth.

"I know, but you're under.."

"24 hour observation, blah, blah, blah. I want to leave."

"I know."

"You know? You know what? How I feel? I don't think you do Yvonne."

"Karen please."

"Please! That man assaulted me, in my store. I feel like a fool, I feel so.." Karen's anger disappeared swiftly, her voice wobbled and tears began to prick her eyelids. Yvonne perched on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Karen's shoulders. Her waist and ribs were a no go area, Jim may have only pushed her but he had pushed her directly into a desk and a chair. Her cheekbone had caught the edge of the desk knocking her unconscious and her ribs had made contact with the chair.

"Come on, you're in no way to blame for this. He's crazy."

"But I knew!" Karen words were now punctuated with sobs, "I knew he was going to do something he said he would."

"I know, I know." Yvonne soothed, she tried to block out Jim's final words before he left the building.

"Mrs Betts?" Karen sniffed and hastily wiped her eyes,

"It's Miss, actually."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Dr Haigh. I need to just check a few things." Yvonne retreated as the doctor checked Karen over. She'd been unconscious for a number of minutes and as much as she wanted to take Karen home and look after her, Yvonne was scared. The best place for Karen was in the hospital, where the doctors could make sure she was alright. She walked slowly down the corridor, pausing only at a machine to get a cup of what purported to be coffee.

After Jim had made his rapid exit Yvonne had wasted no time in getting to the back of the store to find Karen. Pushing open the conference room door had revealed Karen lying prone on the floor, unconscious, and blood pouring from a deep cut on her face. After that everything had happened very quickly. Somehow Yvonne had managed to compose herself enough to ring for an ambulance, she'd then rang Nikki who had raced up from the front end. Making Karen as comfortable as possible all they could then do was wait for help. Karen had come round before the ambulance arrived, and had groggily slumped against Yvonne, her injury and the shock had taken their toll and she had not questioned the decision to take her to hospital. Yvonne rolled the plastic cup between her hands, looking up only because a pair of shiny black shoes stopped in front of her.

"Yvonne Atkins?"

"Yes."

"I'm PC Holland, this is my colleague PC Simpson, you reported an assault."

"Yes, but …."

"Your uniform Miss, gives you away a little, a Miss Wade filled us in at the store and we came straight here. Is Miss Betts in a position to speak to us?"

"The doctor's with her now."

"Right, well we have a picture of Mr Fenner and a warrant is out for his arrest." The young doctor appeared and after being assured there was no medical reason why Karen couldn't talk to them the two officers followed Yvonne to Karen's bedside.

"Well I think we have all that we need, we'll be in touch." Yvonne re-assumed her position by Karen's bed. Karen lay back down, her usual tanned complexion now drained of all colour.

"That was very brave."

"Mortifying, I believe would be more apt."

"No, none of this is your fault."

"Yvonne, please. As much as I appreciate you being here, and I do, believe that. I'm tired, I need to sleep and I can't listen anymore to how I am brave, and strong, and not to blame because at the moment I frankly don't believe any of it." Karen turned her face away from Yvonne, towards the window and bit her lip as yet more tears threatened.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow, to take you home."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok sweetheart. You're right I don't know how you feel, but I'm going to do my best to try and understand and I'm going to look after you. Whether you like it or not." Karen turned back over and smiled weakly,

"Thank you." Their lips touched briefly and Yvonne gathered her things together, as she walked away she looked back, Karen looked so small, so broken. It was going to take her some time to recover.

Helen opened the door of Nikki's flat to let Yvonne in.

"We were beginning to worry, there's food in the kitchen."

"I don't think I could stomach anything Helen love, thanks though." Yvonne slumped on the sofa and Nikki appeared with a mug of tea.

"Nothing stronger?" Yvonne looked disappointingly at the mug.

"Look around you, you're lucky there's anything here at all. I don't think that you should be drinking the mood you're in." Helen and Nikki were in the process of packing up Nikki's belongings, with Frances in Cambridge Nikki couldn't afford the mortgage on her own. The flat was on the market and Nikki needed to move out quickly.

"Fair enough." Yvonne sipped the tea, and tried in vain to prevent her hands from shaking, she put the tea down and rubbed them together. "I'm going to kill him."

"Yvonne."

"Don't Yvonne me Nikki, he hit her. More than that he's managed to make her think that in some way it's her fault. I'm going to make him pay."

"The police are looking for him, let them deal with it." Helen as always tried to be the voice of calm, "there's no point you getting yourself into trouble. Karen wouldn't want that."

"What if he'd done it to Nikki?"

"He tried to ruin Nikki."

"Didn't hit her though did he? Seriously Helen, what if Jim had punched Nikki, how would you feel?"

"I can't condone what you're saying, Yvonne." Nikki had been quietly listening to Helen and Yvonne, and as Yvonne looked furiously at Helen she decided it was time to make her opinion known.

"I'd want to hurt him if he hit you Helen."

"See!" Yvonne triumphantly pointed at Nikki, "Nik knows where I'm coming from." Helen shook her head sadly,

"I wouldn't want you to do anything though."

"I know, and that's why I would do everything in my power to control my vile temper. That's why you need to do the same Yvonne. You and me, we're similar. Too used to jumping to the defence of others, we don't even question it anymore. I care more about Helen than anyone in the world, and the thought of someone hurting her – well I understand something of what you are going through. But Yvonne here's the thing, Helen would be devastated if I did something stupid, even in the defence of her."

"Nik, you don't know what you're asking of me."

"I do. I'm asking you to let go of all that anger, because it won't help you. Be there for Karen, do what she wants. I know courtesy of the bastard.." Yvonne smiled at Nikki's description of her ex-husband, "you have the means, and know the people necessary to actually hurt Fenner. That part of your life is over, don't go back to it for the sake of him. Your new life is with Karen." Helen beamed and moved over to Nikki, she took her face in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you." Yvonne exhaled loudly and cast her eyes skywards as if looking for intervention.

"When did you become so bloody wise?" Nikki shrugged, wrapping her arms around Helen, who had settled on her lap.

"Partly Stewart's fault, but I've grown up a bit I guess. Look it's hard, I know. You can't change those thoughts that go through your head, but you can stop yourself from doing something you'll regret. Or tell me and I'll stop you!"

"You!"

"Hey, I've been working out!" Helen was relieved the dark tension that Yvonne had brought with her had dissipated, and Nikki had deftly managed to reinstate the bantering that she was so used to hearing between the friends.

Much later with Yvonne settled on the sofa with plenty of blankets, Nikki and Helen lay in bed their arms wrapped around the other.

"You wouldn't do something stupid would you Nik?"

"If someone hurt you, I can't promise I wouldn't want to, but thanks to you I think I've got a reasonable grip on my temper these days."

"Jim must have really lost it."

"I know, I mean we all knew he fancied Karen but she was never even remotely interested. He obviously just flipped, didn't like hearing that she didn't want him."

"The police will find him though won't they?"

"God yeah, slimy toad he might be, criminal mastermind he's not. They'll find him."

It was cold. How did people sleep rough on the streets in the winter? Jim pulled the blanket further around him. He parted the curtain slightly and looked up and down the road, it was all quiet. He wasn't sure how it worked, would local police be carrying a picture? He didn't care, wasn't going anywhere, opening the holdall in front of him he pulled out a well worn photograph. She was beautiful and they should be together, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but she had to understand. They would be together, one way or another, and he'd lie low until he had another opportunity to prove it.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER FORTY ****FIVE**

"What does inquiries are continuing mean exactly! Sod all then, fine!" Yvonne winced as Karen flung the cordless phone at the settee, "don't, Yvonne, just don't." The lounge door slammed as Karen stormed upstairs, Yvonne sighed. Karen had moved in three weeks earlier, an event celebrated by their nearest and dearest, they were both happier than they had been for a long time. There were no doubts. The failure of the police to track Jim down however played continually on Karen's mind in particular. The call which had sent Karen marching upstairs was one of many, and it sounded like it had gone the same way as all the others. Yvonne left Karen alone for half an hour, and then armed with her trusty mug of Tetley she ventured upstairs. She found Karen lying on her back, her eyes unblinking, staring at the ceiling.

"Half an hour? How restrained of you."

"Yeah well I learnt from the last time, you threw a cushion at my head." Yvonne placed the mug down carefully and perched on the bed next to Karen. Karen pulled herself up and taking Yvonne's hand, held it between her own two.

"I'm sorry."

"Karen don't, you've apologised to me far too much over the last few weeks."

"I'm being a miserable cow."

"You're having trouble getting over something that happened to you, that's all."

"Why can't they just find him, he's out there somewhere."

"If they do? Then what? We'll have to wait for the police to charge him, then a trial or whatever. It will always be the next thing, if he goes to prison Karen how long do you think he'll get?"

"Oh very helpful Yvonne! Just what I need."

"It is what you need, and it's only because I love you so much that I'm telling you, Jim will always be there until you let go and move on. The police may get him, they may not. If they don't are you, no we, going to spend the rest of our lives waiting for him to turn up? I won't live like that." Karen watched as Yvonne left the room, she was right, she knew she was right. In amongst her tirade had been a declaration of love, and a suggestion that they would spend their lives together. That was what she should be focusing on, their future, since the attack she had achieved the look of normalcy. She'd moved in with Yvonne, gone back to work, planned her first staff event (a Halloween fancy dress party), behind closed doors however she'd been snappy and withdrawn. She'd barely let Yvonne come near her. It had to stop. Karen downed her lukewarm tea as if it were vodka, and turned to look at her reflection. There was only so much that Clarins could do, she did look as though she had been worrying about something for weeks. There were lines across her forehead, dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked grey and tired. She poured a generous amount of moisturiser into her palms and rubbed it into her face, she changed out of her old jeans into a skirt and a soft, white cotton top. At least her legs still looked good. She set her hair into a loose pony tail and turned to look again in the mirror, she seemed more like herself.

Yvonne sat in the conservatory, smoking pensively, she'd said too much, been too harsh. It wasn't exactly how she'd imagined declaring her love, or asking Karen to spend her life with her. Yvonne groaned, what a mess!

"I love you too." Yvonne whipped around to see Karen standing behind her.

"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"I know, but you said it, and you meant it."

"Of course I did."

"And I mean it too, I love you, and everything you said was true. I've got to move on, regardless of what the police do or don't do. All these weeks, I could have been enjoying my new home, and I've been moping around. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Ahh well, you must have done something right somewhere!" Karen settled herself down on Yvonne's lap, and folded her arms around her neck.

"It occurred to me that I should really repay you for my foul mood over the last weeks."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, so what should I do?" Yvonne ran her hands underneath Karen's top, up her back.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things."

"Helen I'm bored."

"Oh well I'm so sorry, I mean we are looking for a flat for you, how selfish of me."

"Don't be like that."

"You are so difficult to please." Helen collapsed on the bench they had reached, and pulled her coat around her tighter. "Nikki we've seen loads of places, I can't believe that not one of them suited you, what about the last one?" Nikki shrugged, scuffing her boots along the ground.

"It felt wrong."

"Why?" Nikki shrugged again and settled next to Helen on the bench.

"Oh I don't know, please don't be mad at me Helen." Nikki shuffled even closer, and spying a gap between Helen's thin jumper and coat planted her lips there.

"Nikki!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Even if I really tried I don't think I could be mad at you. I just want to see you settled and happy."

"Oh there are plenty of places I could be happy enough in, but being settled, that can't happen until…well it can't happen yet."

"Until what Nikki?"

"I think you know Helen, but you're not ready."

"You mean find somewhere for both of us don't you?"

"I just think it's silly looking at all these flats and apartments for one, when I know eventually we'll be living together. We should be looking for a place we can grow into, a place of our own."

"You're right.."

"I know it's all a lot to take in, what?"

"You're right, we should be looking for our own place. I can't live with my brother forever and what's the point you getting a place for one when we're together."

"Really? I mean it's a bit of a turnaround?"

"I know but I've spent too many months worrying about too many things, I want us to be together and I think our own place is the best way to make a fresh start. There are some things I need to do first though, things that I need to talk to Duncan about."

"Cerys." Helen turned sharply to look at Nikki,

"Why do you think that?"

"It seems to me an awful lot comes back to you and her, she was more than your sister-in-law wasn't she Helen." Helen looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye-contact with Nikki,

"Mel."

"She told me you were in love with her, actually she put me straight about a few things."

"Can't say the thought of you and Mel having a chat is comforting, she's always been a straight talker. I have beaten myself up about my feelings for Cerys since she died."

"We can't help how we feel Helen, we're humans not machines, the day we can turn our feelings off like a tap will be the day I give up."

"It wasn't just feelings Nikki, that's the point, we kissed, we nearly did much more." Nikki listened patiently as Helen relayed to her the events of the day in Scotland that had played on her mind. Some time later when Helen had talked herself out, she looked to Nikki with sad eyes.

"Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, why would I hate you?"  
"I'm a bad person, my brother's wife."

"Look Helen, it sounds as though Cerys was just as much to blame as you, I know she's gone she can't defend herself but something like that takes two. You didn't pounce on her, in fact it sounds as though you were doing your damned hardest to avoid her because you knew there was an attraction."

"Maybe, but Duncan's hardly going to want to listen to me blame his dead wife."

"True, the fact you're here and she isn't means that you'll get the brunt of his anger. Your brother's a sensible guy though Helen, he'll hear you out and he will forgive you. You have to tell him and soon, this has been eating you up for months hasn't it?" Helen nodded miserably. "You're not a bad person Helen, and the sooner you believe that the better." Nikki stood, pulling Helen up by the hand as she did, wrapping her up in a comforting hug she kissed her gently on the forehead. "No more guilt, ok? We're starting a new chapter now, hey do you like what I did there?"

"Very good Nikki, me an author, a new chapter, witty."

"I thought so, speaking of chapters we should be hearing from your publishers any day now." They started to walk arm in arm towards the car,

"I know, I'm so nervous Nik."

"Because it's a new style, or because it's being published in your own name?"

"Stop being perceptive, you're creeping me out a bit now! Both I guess, though more the name, without sounding big-headed because of Claire I know the content is good. It's just I'll have nothing to hide behind now, I'll have to do all those offensive publicity things, interviews, black tie balls, meeting famous people."

"You Helen Stewart are secretly looking forward to it, anyway I'm sure I could step in and protect you, fend off all those famous faces."

"You're not leaving my side, I'll be terrified on my own."

"Never, darling."

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

"This has to be the daftest idea you have ever had!"

"As daft as us living together sweetheart?" Yvonne grimaced as she attempted to force her legs into a pair of exceptionally tight leather trousers,

"That Karen, was a moment of clarity, this is just stupid!" Yvonne had decided not to buy or rent an outfit, but had instead thrown things together from her wardrobe. She said she was a vampire, in fact she was merely wearing the oldest and tightest pieces of leather clothing she owned. Karen shrugged and smiled as she fixed her make-up, she had decided to go as Morticia Addams, a close fitting long dress and a black wig was all she needed. She had to admit, she looked the part and she couldn't help feeling just a little smug. Yvonne wriggled, and writhed, finally succeeding in pulling the trousers up to her waist.

"Ok?"

"Yeah…can't….actually…breath…but …I'm…in!"

"Exactly how are you going to get out of them?"

"I've only just got in, why would I want to get out?" Karen raised her eyebrows suggestively and dragged an exceedingly long, black fingernail up Yvonne's thigh, "Oh, sorry love, not tonight I think I've done myself an injury!"

"Oh well I'll find some way of amusing myself I'm sure! Come on."

Supersavers had rented a large ballroom in a hotel in the centre of town, Sunday night though not traditional for parties was the best night as it meant everyone could go with the store closing at 4. Some people had booked a room for the night, determined to make the most of the venue. Helen and Nikki had opted for the hotel room option, and Nikki was secretly thinking what a good idea it had been as Helen seemed to be in no particular hurry to get ready.

"Hel come on!"

"Nikki, the ballroom is two floors below us, plenty of time." Helen wafted past, the scent of lemons lingering as she returned to the bathroom for more adjustments. Nikki sighed and flung her legs over the side of the chair, she didn't miss the uptight, worrying Helen. This new Helen however, was going to take a bit of getting used to. She hummed, as she moved around the rooms, picking up pieces of her costume, she smiled as she finished her make up.

"Well, will I do?" Helen stood and turned around,

"Very glamorous."

"That's not exactly the look I was going for, I'm a witch."

"If I'd had witches like you in my nightmares, I wouldn't have been scared to go to sleep!" They slipped into a familiar, comfortable embrace,

"You look great, that cloak is very dramatic." Nikki had decided to go as The Phantom of the Opera, she had to admit the costume was good. All black, apart from the lining of the cloak which was a vivid purple, and the mask that covered half her face, which was white.

"Come on," Nikki held her arm out for Helen to take, "let's go party!"

The décor was suitably dark and gothic, lots of black and red. Karen had been determined to make the party a success. Previous events had consisted of a buffet at the local conservative club, and if they were lucky a few tunes from the local DJ man. This time it was classy. A jazz band greeted the partygoers as they entered the room. Macabre met ghostly and ghastly, for a 'work do' it was certainly an achievement. Karen felt proud of herself as she walked into the hall on Yvonne's arm to rapturous applause. Her efforts had been noticed, and appreciated. After thanking people and stopping to talk to a few colleagues Karen and Yvonne finally reached Helen and Nikki who had commandeered a prime position by the bar. A selection of specially designed cocktails were being poured out, all of which had a horrifying Halloween theme.

"Selena hasn't been near these has she?" Karen eyed the mixtures dubiously,

"If she had I wouldn't be having any!" Nikki laughed, whilst waving a glass filled with a vibrant red liquid. "A good friend she may be, a barmaid, she's not!" The friends chatted amiably as they watched people arrive. Helen pointed across the room,

"Who do you think that is? The Grim Reaper one."

"I think Ken said he was coming as that, he said he was borrowing the costume off his brother-in-law." Ken was something of a gentle giant. The store's security guard, he would never really scare anybody but he cared about everyone and was conscientious.

"Should I be asking exactly why his brother-in-law had a spare grim reaper outfit knocking about for him to borrow?" Yvonne enquired. Nikki shrugged,

"I didn't ask to be honest! Look, Selena, she's managed to look glamorous as usual." Selena and Duncan were making their way through the throngs towards them. They had just got back from a weekend in Warwick, they looked very content, very happy. A shadow of worry crossed over Helen's face, indiscernible to all but Nikki.

"Helen, please don't. Come on." Nikki took Helen's hand and dragged her over to a darkened corner. Knowing that she had to talk to Duncan about what had happened with Cerys was terrifying Helen. Instead of just doing it she had come up with excuse after excuse. Duncan now thought that he'd done something wrong and had asked Nikki what was going on.

"I can't do it."

"You have to. You feel guilty all the time,"

"Not all the time."  
"Most of the time then."

"He's stressed enough with the trial being delayed until next year, and his new relationship, it's a bad time."

"Or a good time. He hasn't got to worry about court for months, and he's happy because things with Selena are going really well. Helen just do it, I feel bad. He knows something's bothering you, and that I know what it is."

Karen and Yvonne kept their eyes on Helen and Nikki as they chatted,

"Everything alright with them Yvonne?"

"I don't know, hopefully, they're good for each other I think."

"Ladies." Ken stumbled over, his feet apparently getting caught up in his long black Grim Reaper cloak, "Yvonne do you mind if I drag your lovely partner away for a spin on the dance floor."

"Can I just check it's you under that hideous mask first Ken!" Ken pulled the latex mask up and grinned, "mmm well as long as Karen has no objections!"

"As you're going to be doing very little dancing darling because of your chosen attire, I think I'll take Ken up on his very kind offer!" Karen smiled sweetly, and after kissing Yvonne on the cheek followed Ken on to the dance floor.

"Ahh young love!"

"Shut up Nik!"

"Don't be like that Von, you're happy aren't you?"

"Very, worryingly so." Nikki arched an eyebrow questioningly, "sometimes I think things are going too well. We kind of fell into a relationship, into living with each other. Can it really be that easy?"

"I don't think you've had it easy. Fenner's made everything much more complicated, has Karen put it behind her now?"  
"She's trying to, but he's like black oil. He seeps into every part of our lives, as much as I tell Karen to forget about him and move on I spend a lot of time thinking about him." Yvonne shook her head as if trying to shake the thought of Fenner out of her head. "We'll be fine, look she's having a great time." Karen was being spun around by Ken, even dressed as Morticia Karen looked graceful. Her long arms and legs made dancing, even dancing with Ken, look elegant.

"You not going to cut in?"

"One, I don't do dancing, two in this get up I'm creaking like an old sofa, so that would be a no!" The song came to an end and Karen re-appeared at Yvonne's side, slightly flushed but obviously very happy. The party continued, there was lots of dancing, chatting, it was everything a good party should be. Karen stood at the bar patiently waiting for her drinks, the free bar had long since finished so she was fishing around for her wallet as she lingered.

"Let me get these." Mark appeared at her side, smiling as he handed over a note and waved away the change.

"Thank you, that's very good of you."

"Do you think we could have chat?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go and give Yvonne her drink, and then I'll be back." When Karen returned she found that Mark had managed to find some comfy seats, for which she was grateful. Her feet burned, courtesy of all the spinning on the dance floor.

"I wanted to say thank you really, I know you must have had a hand in my transfer."

"Mark, you'll make a fantastic store manager. You should have been one by now anyway. I didn't lie in your recommendation, I didn't have to. Nottingham is lucky to have you."

"You're happy?"

"Very. Everyone has been so supportive since what happened." Mark nodded and looked away towards the dance floor. Yvonne was stood at the edge talking to Cassie, pretending not to look at Karen. Karen had a pretty good idea what Mark was working up to say but she let him muse for a while. He finally seemed to have collected his thoughts, and turned back to her.

"When we went out for a drink, you weren't…"

"I wasn't seeing Yvonne. We were always destined to be good friends Mark, nothing else. If I had had feelings for someone else I would have told you at the time."

"I knew that it's just…I needed you to say that I guess."

"You're a lovely guy Mark, you'll make someone very happy you know." Karen kissed Mark on the cheek and left him to his thoughts. She knew he loved her, and she wished there was a switch she could flick so that he didn't feel like that for her anymore. It was good that he was moving, he would be great at Nottingham, and hopefully he would forget about her.

"Be careful darling, you're getting closer to the dance floor!" Karen wound her arms around Yvonne's waist.

"Just watching the show, some of these people dancing, worth the ticket price alone. He ok?"

"Yeah, just thanking me for the recommendation."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Are you jealous?"

"No!" Cassie tried and failed to prevent a snort of laughter,

"If you'll excuse me, there's a flying pig over there I'd quite like to talk to!" She wandered off in search of Roisin. Karen looked at Yvonne,

"Seriously, were you bothered by me talking to Mark?"

"Bothered by you talking to a good looking bloke, who is blatantly in love with you? Why should I be?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Yvonne. This is ridiculous, we're together, everyone knows we're together. I'm painfully aware of how Mark feels about me, and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I care about him. I feel bad for him. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to dance with Monica, and let you work this little problem of yours out by yourself, you don't need me here while you sulk!" Karen stormed off and disappeared into the crowds on the dance floor, leaving Yvonne lost for words.

The songs became slower and the crowd on the dance floor thinned as people began to make their way home.

"How bad was this row?" Helen had been helping Yvonne look for Karen for some time, and even though there were very few people left there was no sign of her. Yvonne shrugged,

"Not that bad, I was being a jealous idiot, and she stormed off to dance. Not so bad that she'd leave without telling me. She must be here somewhere." Nikki and Selena appeared, both shaking their heads.

"No sign." Selena looked thoughtfully around, "we've checked as many toilets as we could find, knocked on lots of rooms, some of which I wish we hadn't. Did you know Stacy from the deli, was with Adam from Fresh?" Nikki elbowed her in the ribs,

"Not the time, Selena!" She hissed. Their group was increased by the arrival of Cassie, Roisin and Monica.

"Are you sure she hasn't just gone home mate?" Cassie yawned as she leant against Roisin.

"No. She wouldn't leave without telling me, no matter how mad at me she was. Something is wrong."

"Well how about we go back to yours and see if she's there, if you don't mind Yvonne."

"That's a good idea Roisin, I don't want to leave here I'm sure she's here somewhere." Cassie and Roisin left with Yvonne's keys, and Yvonne turned to Monica, "she was dancing with you wasn't she?" Monica nodded, pursing her lips as she tried to remember what had happened.

"We danced for a while and to be honest Yvonne, she wasn't that mad at you really. We danced and then, oh what's his name asked her to dance."

"What's his name?"

"You know, tall, security guard, I'm terrible at names."

"Ken?"

"Yes! Well I say ask, he didn't speak, just sort of tapped her and spun her away. That was the last I saw of her." Nikki screwed her face up thoughtfully,

"Then we need Ken, anyone got his number?" As they looked through their phones, they were interrupted. A disturbance in the foyer captured their attention.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" A body-less voice floated out from the male toilets, they rushed out to see what the commotion was.

"Madam, please." A member of the hotel staff tried to keep Yvonne out but to no avail.

"If you want to keep all your bits in-tact mate I suggest you shift." Yvonne forced her way through, and was met by her worst nightmare. Ken was slumped in one of the cubicles, it was hard to make out what his individual injuries were but there were plenty of them. He'd had a gag removed by the person who had found him, and the only sign of life was a groan.

"Oh my god Ken! Who did this to you?" Yvonne knew what the answer was going to be, and even though his reply was barely more than a whimper, she heard it loud and clear.

"F..F..Fenner. He's got Karen, Yvonne I couldn't stop him."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the final part, thanks to all who have read, glanced, followed etc! I don't have any real plans to write anything else – but you never know! Thanks all – hope you like the final part! **

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Yvonne looked wildly from one person to another,

"No, how?"

"Miss, please, we need to clear some space for the paramedics." Nikki and Helen dragged Yvonne out of the toilets and forcibly pushed her down onto a chair. Helen went off in search of something strong for Yvonne to drink while Nikki sat with her. Monica tried to find out from the hotel staff what had happened, and whether the police were on their way too.

"Jesus Nik, if only we'd all listened to her, she knew he'd do something like this in the end." Yvonne's voice wobbled as her defences crumbled, she collapsed against Nikki. Her shoulders shook, partly from anger and partly from distress. Helen returned with a tumbler of something which she encouraged Yvonne to take sips from.

"He can't be far away, he couldn't have taken her away from here without someone noticing. Karen's no weakling, she's stood up to him before, she wouldn't have walked out willingly with him." Nikki face was lined with grim determination, her voice steeled with resolve. She stood up with her fists balled.

"Nikki?" Helen warily looked at her, "there's nothing that we can do, we have to wait for the police."

"Bollocks! We can look here for her, I'm sure he's still in the building. It's us he wants Helen. It's always been us."

"Nik's right Helen. He won't have gone anywhere, he's waiting for us to find him." Yvonne drained her glass and stood, "me and Nik will go and look around, you stay here and talk to the police." Yvonne stalked off towards the lifts, Helen looked wildly at Nikki.

"No, please don't, I don't want you to do anything."

"Helen I have to go with Yvonne, I can't let her go off on her own." Nikki turned to go, stopped momentarily as Helen captured her fingers with her own.

"Be careful, he hates you too you know."

"I know, and I will. I love you." Nikki kissed Helen fleetingly and dashed off towards the lifts, and Yvonne.

Karen struggled in vain against the bonds that held her wrists together behind her back. Her mouth was dry because of the gag, and she was becoming increasingly annoyed by a trickle of blood running from her hairline, over the top of her right eyebrow. She felt the gag loosen all of a sudden and it dropped down to lie around her neck like an unflattering necklace.

"Water?" Fenner appeared in front of her, waving a bottle. As much as she wanted water Karen shook her head determinedly.

"Piss off."

"Karen I hate to hear you use language like that, come on you're obviously thirsty."

"Happens when a lunatic kidnaps you and gags you, let me go."

"We need some time together."

"Right, quality time. LET ME GO!" Karen screamed as loudly as she could. Jim's large, calloused hand immediately clamped over her mouth.

"Don't scream again." Jim hissed into her ear, "I don't want to hurt you now but I will, you know I will. So if I take my hand away will you scream again?" Karen shook her head slowly from side to side and Jim slid his hand away. "Good, see not so hard, it's just me. Just Jim. We worked together for years."

"No one else has tied me up though Jim. Is this another twisted way to show me how much you care?"  
"Flippant as usual! You've never taken me seriously. What do I have to do!"

"Do?"

"To show you, how I feel. To show you that we should be together."

"For god sake Jim. How many times do I have to tell you, I was never interested. You can't click your fingers and make someone like you, it doesn't work like that."

"Waddle and Atkins managed though. A sappy git, and a bloody woman. Come on what did they have that I don't?"

"I'm not going to talk about either one of them." Karen suddenly realised just how hot she was, and for the first time began to look around to see where she was. There were lots of pipes, it appeared to be some kind of boiler room. Jim settled down on the dusty concrete floor in front of her.

"I guess it's just a phase though, this thing with Atkins, not like she can give you what you want is it." He lit a cigarette, and blew the smoke in Karen's direction. Karen sighed and shifted trying to ease the tension in the binds around her wrists,

"How would you have any idea what I want, and who is best placed to provide it."

"You can't seriously tell me that you love her, you need a man."

"Oh please, look Jim what do you want, what are you achieving by doing this? They'll lock you up for this."

"What makes you think either of us will be around for that?"

"Miss Stewart, please don't be alarmed, we'll follow up all the leads." Helen was becoming increasingly frustrated with the police officers who had arrived, they had listened patiently to everything she had said but they seemed to lack any urgency.

"Jim Fenner has got my friend, he has previously attacked her, so yes I am alarmed."

"The best thing is not to panic, we've got officers on the way to search the building and we've radioed a description of both of them through." The officer's radio began to crackle and he moved away to talk on it, leaving Helen seething.

"Tea Helen?" Monica appeared with a mug of strong tea,

"Thank you, why aren't they more concerned?"

"I suppose they have to stay calm and objective, this is one call out for them, but our lives." The hotel staff had left them to it, they had suggested they move on but Helen's Scottish temper had put pay to that idea. They were now something of a Supersavers base camp in the foyer. Helen and Monica were pacing up and down and had been joined by Mark and Kris. The whole area fairly crackled with tension, but they all drew strength from being with their friends.

"Yvonne there are hundreds of rooms, how the hell will we find them? We'll get kicked out pretty swiftly if we go around banging on people's doors."

"I know, I know. I don't think he'll be in a room. I doubt he will have been able to get one, the state he'll be in."

"So?"

"So let's try all the service areas first. Kitchens, boiler rooms, the roof."

"We'll still get kicked out."

"I'm an Atkins Nik, I can talk myself into or out of anything." Thanks to the approaching early hours of the morning there was a mainly skeleton staff in the hotel. Nikki and Yvonne roamed around, relatively unopposed. Using the back stairs, used usually by staff or in an emergency they climbed up towards the roof.

"What do you mean?"

"Karen one way or another we'll be together at the end of the night. I'd like there to be more of us here, but if it's just the two of us that's fine." Karen didn't want to think about what Jim was saying, she didn't want to process what his words actually meant. She continued to twist and wriggle her hands, the rope was loosening but not enough for her to free herself. Her eyes had adjusted to the relative gloom, she was definitely in some kind of boiler room, probably on the roof. There were giant pipes leading out from the room, Karen couldn't see a way in or out though from where she was sat.

"Tell me about Atkins."

"Her name's Yvonne."

"Fine, go on."

"Why should I? Last time her name came up in conversation you pushed me at a desk and knocked me unconscious."

"I was surprised, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yet you did nonetheless, and are doing so again, untie my hands Jim."

"Tell me about Yvonne and I will. I promise."  
"Forgive me if I don't necessarily believe that." Karen swallowed roughly, "Fine, give me some water first." Jim tipped a bottle of water up and Karen managed to capture enough to moisten her dry lips. She couldn't believe the next words came out of her mouth but she felt that antagonising Jim was not a good idea. "What do you want to know?"

"Why her?"

"She's everything I want."

"I knew Waddle liked you, I didn't pick anything up from Atkins, she was married."

"So was I, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Means you like men."

"Means we liked those men."

"Do you love her?"

"You know the answer to that Jim, there's no need for you to ask the question, it's why you reacted violently at Supersavers. You could tell how I felt by just looking at me couldn't you?"

"It's wrong!"

"To you maybe, to us it's right."

"But I love you."

"No you don't, you want me, you don't love me." Karen suddenly felt the ties around her hands give, keeping her expression guarded she freed her hands , wriggling the fingers to return circulation. "If you did love me you wouldn't hurt me, Yvonne would never hurt me." As soon as the words had left her lips Karen knew she'd said the wrong thing. Jim's eyes blackened with rage and he moved towards her.

"Jim! Don't!"

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

Karen felt herself lifted up from the chair, Jim, his eyes black with rage, tossed her across the room like the proverbial rag doll.

"Jim! Stop!"

"Why Karen, why do you keep saying things to upset me? I don't wan to hurt you – do you think that's what I want?" Karen shook her head slowly from side to side, realising that agreeing with Jim might be her only way out.

Nikki and Yvonne made their way up yet another flight of stairs, this time to be met by a solid looking metal door.

"Shit!" Nikki looked at Yvonne, "now what?" Yvonne opened her mouth to answer Nikki, but stopped before uttering any words. She turned towards the door in front of them, placed her ear against it, and beckoned Nikki over to stand next to her.

Karen gingerly rolled her head from side to side, and fingered her ribs. Some no doubt broken and cracked.

"What do you want Jim?"

"I've got you now haven't I, so I don't need anything else. These weren't the circumstances I wanted, but as you turned down my offer of dinner you left me with very little choice."

"God he's lost it, come on Von." Yvonne laid her hand over Nikki's arm.

"Hang on Nik, that's Karen in there. If we go charging in there's no saying what he might do. Go and get help."

"Eh? And leave you here – no chance."

"Nikki, I'm not asking. Go!" Nikki realised that there was no point arguing.

"Von, be careful, please." Nikki made her way back down the stairs, Yvonne slowly pushed the handle down on the door and opened it as quietly as she could.

"We need to get a move on really." Jim was rambling now, a manic expression on his face.

"Why? Where are we going?"  
"Oh somewhere, nowhere. You can't go like that though. You've got blood on your face, how did that happen?" Jim rummaged in a black bag looking for something to clean Karen's face with. Karen didn't like to remind Jim that the ugly bruises and cuts on her face were caused by his heavy hands. She let him use a rough cloth dampened with water to clean her face, trying not to flinch too obviously away from his touch.

"That's better." Jim hauled her to her feet, "come on." Karen was led, her feet dragging on the floor towards the door to the roof.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Nikki looked wildly around. She'd managed to get herself lost in the rabbit warren which masqueraded as staff corridors. She didn't have her phone, she'd given it to Helen. Yvonne had a phone, but finding her way back to Yvonne was not an option. She didn't have many choices, she was just going to have to find her way back to everyone. Karen and Yvonne needed her.

Yvonne crept through the shadows following Jim as he dragged Karen through the boiler room towards the roof. She was going to have to keep her feelings and her temper in check if she was going to help Karen.

The cold air hit Karen like a sledgehammer, on the roof the wind blew unchecked, and it was bitter.

"Look at the view!" Jim threw his hand out, "great isn't it."

"I don't like heights Jim."

"We won't be up here for very much longer Karen."

"Oi! Fenner!" Yvonne stepped out from the shadows, "bit cold up here for a midnight stroll isn't it?"

"Atkins! Why are you here, piss off and leave us alone."

"That's rude. Look I thought I'd take a wander myself, hi Karen." Karen's eyes locked onto Yvonne's, she had no idea what Yvonne was planning, but she knew she had to trust her.

"Don't talk to her." Jim pulled Karen close to him, one arm around her shoulders and neck, the other around her waist. Yvonne perched on a cold stone wall, trying to affect a posture and an air of nonchalance.

"No need to be possessive Jim – we've finished."

"What?"

"She not told you? We had an argument tonight, I'm bored of it all frankly, I gave her the flick."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Ask her?" Jim pushed Karen roughly away from him, maintaining a strong grip on her wrists.

"Well, is it true?" Karen glanced at Yvonne and then nodded.

"Yes."

"You were talking about her before, saying how you loved her."

"I didn't want to believe it." Karen swallowed roughly, glancing again at Yvonne. "She doesn't want me anymore, she used me." Karen's words sliced through both her own and Yvonne's hearts as she said them.

"She used you." Karen nodded, "It was all her, she made you think you wanted her, then dumped you!" Karen continued to nod finally beginning to understand Yvonne's plan. His grip was loosening on her wrists and his eyes were now menacingly turned towards Yvonne. Yvonne remained seemingly nonplussed, even daring to check her nails.

"It was fun, don't get me wrong, you should try it Jim. Some of the things she can do with her tongue, well…."

"I'm going to kill you Atkins!" Jim let go of Karen and flung himself towards Yvonne.

"Run Karen!"

Nikki eventually found her way back to the foyer, through luck more than her sense of direction.

"Nikki, thank god!" Helen pulled her into a hug, "where's Yvonne?"

"On the roof, Jim's up there. He's got Karen. Where are the police?"

"There's been a report of someone matching Jim's description at the train station, they've sent officers over there – obviously a wild goose chase."

"Jesus! Are there any police still here!"

"Yes, they've been securing the exits and taking statements from people left over from the party and hotel staff." Dominic and Kris on seeing Nikki made their way over.

"You two come with me." Nikki prised herself out of Helen's deceptively strong grip and led Kris and Dominic towards the stairs.

"Nikki, no."

"Look Helen, there's no time to hang around. You go and tell the police that we've found Jim and Karen. They're on the roof, go, please." Helen shook her head despairingly but raced out of the hotel in search of a police officer. Nikki led Kris and Dominic towards the roof.

The force of Jim flung Yvonne backwards, her back thumped against the wall. Jim grabbed Yvonne's throat and squeezed hard.

"I'm going to kill you!" He snarled . Yvonne used her nails to scratch Jim's arms, but to no avail. Karen had instinctively bolted towards the door but she couldn't watch Yvonne being attacked and do nothing. Despite Yvonne's request that she run, she hurled herself at Jim's back, throwing her arms around his neck,

"Let her go!"

Jim made a noise somewhere between a growl and a snarl, he snapped his elbow backwards, connecting with Karen's face. Yvonne wriggled free from his grasp, gasping for breath she made her way to Karen's side. Their backs now to the open roof, Karen and Yvonne were now trapped.

"Both of you! Together again!"

"Yes Jim, together." Yvonne stood putting her body between Jim and Karen, "I lied, we're still together, we live together, we sleep together, who have you got then? Take it your wife's left you."

"If it wasn't for you, and her, I'd have Karen."

"No Jim." Karen's voice was muffled by blood in her mouth but her words were defiant, "you wouldn't have me, because I'm not a possession to be had. Yvonne doesn't have me, I give myself to her willingly. I love her, I always will. You mean nothing to me." Jim took two menacing steps towards them,

"If I can't have you, she can't."

"Jim you'll have to get through me first. I'm warning you, I'll die before I'll let anything happen to Karen."

The roof door opened, enough for those behind to see and hear what was happening.

"I'm going out there."

"Nik." Kris hissed, "it's too dangerous, the man's un-hinged."

"I know him. You two stay here, watch and wait for the police.

"Ok, be careful." Nikki stepped out silently into the cold night air, onto the roof.

"Jim."

"God, Wade! Can't I do anything without you appearing at my bloody shoulder. Go away we're having a private discussion."

"Someone missing though isn't there?"

"Eh?"

"For the full set, you need me too."

"Shut it."

"Come on, you know it's true. It's the 3 of us that made your life a misery. We were too nice, too popular, we wouldn't cow down to your every whim."

"Bet you're pleased there are two more members to your dyke club." Jim spat venomously. Nikki laughed hollowly.

"Of course, that's what it actually comes down to. Attractive women who don't find you attractive, in fact find you repellent."

"What do you want Wade?"

"Let me come over there with Yvonne and Karen."

"Fine."

The three women stood facing their nemesis, their backs to the city below. Unbeknown to them a column of police was making their way up the stairs to the roof.

"Come on Jim." Yvonne stared at him, tightening her hold around Karen's shoulders, "what are you going to do? Got us where you want us, so do something!"

"Shut up!"

"You don't know what to do. Do you!" Pounding feet could be heard and the roof door opened.

"Jim Fenner." A uniformed police officer stepped out onto the roof. "Come on sir, away from the roof please. We need to speak to you."

"Go away, this is personal."

"Personal or not you need to come away from the roof edge. I think these ladies would like to come inside too."

"No don't come any closer."

"Ok, ok, I'm staying right here, I won't come any closer. You tell me Jim, what needs to happen for all of you to come down from this roof safely?" Jim laughed,

"Safely, we're not going to be coming down from here safely. It's her fault." Jim pointed at Yvonne, "If you'd have just gotten out of the way. Me and Karen could have been together."

"Come on Jim, let's go downstairs and talk things over inside." The police officer's pleas were falling on deaf ears however. Jim wasn't listening to anyone.

"Well I for one have had enough." Karen stood wincing as her cracked ribs protested. "We're going to walk past you, this is over." Jim twitched but made no other movement as Karen began to hobble away from the edge towards the officer and the roof door. Nikki followed her, never once taking her eyes of Jim, still he remained motionless. It was only when Yvonne began to move that Jim's demeanour changed, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched.

"This is your fault you know Atkins." Yvonne paused as she walked away from the edge of the roof.

"Yes Jim, all me. You had nothing to do with kidnapping Karen and attacking her. You're a sad man Jim, a sad and lonely man. I pity you." Yvonne's words clearly flicked a switch in Jim, he grabbed Yvonne by the shoulders and both of them stumbled backwards towards the roof edge.

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Yvonne and Jim fell towards the roof edge, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Yvonne!" Karen tried desperately to go to her aid but was held firmly by a police officer. Police were now swarming over the roof, two headed towards Jim and Yvonne. Their momentum had taken the grappling pair all the way to the edge. There was very little anyone could do. The police hovered, uncertain. Anyone intervening could just as easily send them over the edge as separate them. When it happened, it was seemingly in slow motion. Yvonne appeared to trip over something, she lurched forwards inadvertently pushing Jim towards the roof edge. As his heels hit the small wall which separated the roof from the world below, his eyes looked around wildly. He flung his arms out desperately swinging them as though trying to fly. There was no-one close enough to him that could help him or prevent what was to happen. Jim fell, he made no sound as he hurtled towards the concrete pavement below. A thud was all that anyone could discern, Karen broke away from the police officer's grasp and gathered Yvonne up in her arms. They sat on the cold floor of the roof, sharing tears of shock, and relief that their ordeal was finally over.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Taste." Nikki obligingly opened her mouth.

"Mmm, very nice is that the sauce?"

"Yes, do you think it needs more salt?"

"Nope, it's perfect, just like you!"

"Nikki, you are sickening sometimes!" Nikki grinned and went back to laying the table for their guests. They had been in their new house for a few weeks but this was the first real entertaining that they had done. Nikki had been in her new job for a month, she was now deputy manager at the Bournville Supersavers store. She missed Harbourne, but as she still saw everyone it wasn't too bad. Helen had left Supersavers, her writing career was really taking off and the phone was constantly ringing with offers and requests for interviews.

The doorbell rang, prompting Helen to glance at the clock,

"Someone's early, we're not ready!" Nikki laughed,

"It'll be Karen and Yvonne, you know that Karen likes to be punctual!" Nikki opened the door to their first two guests.

"I know we're early Nik." Yvonne thrust two bottles of wine at her, "Karen didn't want to be late."

"It's fine, hi Karen."

"Hello, it's rude to be late Yvonne."

"It's not rude to be on time though. I bet Helen's all in a flap now because we've wandered in early."

"I'm fine, hi you two." Pleasantries were exchanged as the four of them settled in the lounge.

"So Nik who else are we expecting?"

"Duncan and Selena obviously, Kris, Mon, Babs, Dominic said he'll pop over after work." Karen sipped her wine and leant over to pick up an olive from the table in front of her,

"No Cassie?"

"We asked her, but she's not too good at the moment, is she sweetheart." Helen squeezed Nikki's shoulder and went to check on the food.

"She's not returning any calls at the moment, still signed off?" Yvonne nodded,

"Yes still signed off, I think Selena's coping just about. Not saying we don't miss you Nik but she's a great front end manager. All seems a bit of a shame for Cass, I thought her and Roisin were hitting it off."

"They were Von, but it was her husband and children. She felt guilty. When Aiden gave her the ultimatum she went back to Ireland. Horrible really, Cass is really gutted." The door bell rang and their group was increased by the arrival of Selena, Duncan and a very chatty Olivia, who was also toddling much to the amusement of everyone.

"Hey sis." Duncan popped his head into the kitchen, "for you." A bunch of white lilies and roses was thrust into Helen's face.

"Thank you Duncan they're lovely."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, just make sure everyone has what they need. Now Livvy's here Nikki will have forgotten all of her hostess duties!"

"Okay, dokay." Helen smiled as he left. Their relationship had taken something of a battering. Not long after Jim's death Helen had followed Nikki's advice, taking the plunge and telling Duncan about what had happened between herself and Cerys. He'd been understandably upset and angry. Helen had thought at one point that they would never get back to the way they were. The trial of the driver who had killed Cerys had, however, brought them together in a strange way. They both realised that they had to move on, some heart to hearts and Duncan's relationship with Selena had helped. There was still a little awkwardness but Helen knew that eventually that would disappear.

"Earth to Helen." Helen realised that she had been staring into space, "you ok darling?" Nikki wrapped her up in a huge hug, "everyone's here and you're hiding in the kitchen. Guess that's where every good woman's woman should be!"

"Oi!" Helen slapped Nikki good naturedly on the arm, "let's go feed our guests."

Everyone had polished off their starters, Helen was giving everyone a chance to let their food go down before serving up the main course. The doorbell rang and Nikki went to answer it. Cassie stood on the doorstep, her hands in her pockets, shuffling her feet.

"Thought I'd got the wrong house, bit posh Nik."

"Got myself a rich younger woman didn't I! Come here." Nikki hugged Cassie, "you ok?"

"No." Cassie sniffed, "but I will be. I needed to see you guys." A chair was pulled up and Cassie plonked herself down between Selena and Karen.

"I'll be back at work next week boss." Selena laughed,

"It's ok mate, I'm no slave driver like my predecessor!" The good natured banter was curtailed by Yvonne clearing her throat.

"I thought I'd just say something, as it doesn't look like Nik will!" Nikki shrugged and smiled taking Helen's hand in her own. "I'm not going to babble on but first I wanted to say congratulations to Helen and Nikki, your house is gorgeous. It's also a privilege to be a friend of the most famous author in the country at the moment." Helen blushed and Nikki kissed her on her cheek. "We've been through a lot over the last few months." Yvonne paused as everyone considered her words. "But, thing's are on the up now, we're all here together and a better group of friends I don't think anyone could wish for."

"Here, here." Helen raised her glass, "to us then?" Yvonne nodded,

"I reckon so Helen love, to us."

"To us!"

THE END.


End file.
